


His Little Angel

by MerryGoat



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Abduction, Alternate Universe - Human, Child Abuse, Crossdressing, Drugs, Emetophilia, Fluff, Human Trafficking, M/M, No really. There's fluff., Pedophilia, Physical Torture, Psychological Torture, Shota, Sibling Incest, Stockholm Syndrome, Threesome, Underage Sex, Watersports, more like fucked till he pees himself
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-24
Updated: 2017-01-21
Packaged: 2018-03-25 14:52:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 28
Words: 93,899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3814585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MerryGoat/pseuds/MerryGoat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alfred is a professional child abductor who vows to never keep one for himself. That is until he laid his eyes on Ivan, and decided he must have him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Oh, and the school I describe in the beginning was my middle school. Any stranger could literally walk inside and sit on the field after 1 pm when the back gates were opened. Not dangerous at all...

The living room was set up perfectly, the large dark blue backdrop was set up with a small stool before it, the lights were turned on, and the large camera was posed on a stand just a few feet away. Alfred looked at his work, slightly mourning over the fact that all this fancy equipment was going to waste (again). Luckily the large sum he gained after each sale was worth it. Alfred preferred to keep his hands clean by making each transaction quick and simple. It was worth buying all this professional equipment and abandoning it on the same day if it meant there was nothing to trace back to him. 

He also never kept a catch for more than a few hours. This was possible by meeting with his clients weeks beforehand; find out what type of child would suit their taste, go out and search for one near whichever place he was staying at that matched the profile, figure out the kid's personal life details concerning who they lived with and their schedules, and other small details to ensure his plan went smoothly.

Once he figured it all out, his current ploy was coming up to the parents under the guise of being one of the school's photographers who happened to see their child while he was working at the school for picture day, gushing over how perfect their child would be for advertising some store or product. He’d lay on the compliments thick, parents were proud of their little products. So he was nearly never denied when he asked to photograph their child. After all, he would pay them well.

Most parents are easily convinced, especially once they notice the professional equipment he managed to buy the night before, and accept his offer. The few that decline his offer, he immediately leaves alone. He is careful not to come off as too pushy, not wanting to risk a call to the police. At this point most police knew his game and would immediately catch on. It's what makes him glad that the general public is usually unaware of all the things that occur right under their nose, simply for not paying attention to the news or radio.

But this time was different. He didn't plan to give this child away. No, he was finally going to keep one to himself.

He truly never planned to have a child of his own, he was satisfied in life with the frequent traveling, money he got out of each job, his right hand, and the occasional lay with his brother. That is, until he laid eyes on Ivan. He couldn't help but smile to himself as he recalled the first time he saw him.

Alfred had been sitting on a small bench in a middle school field, its back gates left open and unattended for anyone to enter. Most of the children would exit through this back gate so it was easily the best spot for staying watch for any "ginger girl with freckles" his client had been hoping for.

But his search was cut short when he glanced to his right and momentarily met the gaze of who he was sure to be the most beautiful child he'd ever seen. A short, slightly chubby, boy with pale blond hair was happily trotting down the field alone with a smile on his face. What caught Alfred's attention first were the gorgeous purple eyes the boy had, a stark contrast to his clear pale skin.

His eyes continued to follow as the boy passed him just a few feet away and continued his merry way out the fence and down the sidewalk.

His first thought was the insane amount of money he could gain from such a beauty! But those thoughts were quickly erased when he felt a surge of possessiveness go through him. The thought of handing such an angelic face to the grotesque men he usually sold to infuriated him. No, none of them deserved him... Nobody except himself.

It was then he became set on capturing the angel for himself.

Alfred was broken out of his reverie when the clacking of heels approached him and he turned to face the tall woman; Katyusha if he recalled correctly, with her son in hand as they walked into the living room.

He couldn't help but stare, perhaps too intently, when he saw Ivan enter the room. He had told the mother that this photoshoot was an advertisement for sunscreen which Ivan's pale complexion would be perfect for. He had given Ivan a sailor suit; white blouse with a blue collar, neatly tucked into pristine white shorts. Knee high socks with light blue shoes to match the collar and small hat that adorned his head. Alfred praised himself for his choice in advertisement that allowed to see Ivan in such an adorable state.

He noticed the large flush on Ivan's cheeks and how he refused to look him in the eyes, it was clear the twelve year old was not too keen on this photo shoot in the first place so he would have to make it quick if he didn't want Katyusha to pull him out early.

He forced his eyes away from him and looked at Katyusha. "He looks ready!" Alfred clasped his hands together, making Ivan jolt. He leaned over to face Ivan. "Are you ready, Ivan?" He asked, trying his best not to seem too desperate.

Ivan nodded his head with a quick yes, a small pout on his lips as he looked up at Alfred through the fringe that partly covered his eyes. Even then, Alfred could still see those brilliant purple eyes that caught his attention in the first place. Alfred straightened up and offered his hand towards Ivan which he immediately took, _'so trusting...'_ He thought to himself as he led the boy to the stool and began his well rehearsed routine.

"Alright Ivan, prop your leg on the stool and hold your hands to your waist." He instructed. He was going to enjoy this play time very much...

\-----------------------

About 20 minutes later , Alfred had noticed Ivan's growing irritation and decided to go to the next step of his plan.

"Ivan, you can sit down now." He instructed and looked up at Katyusha who was sitting by them the whole time. "Ms. Braginsky, would it be too much trouble for me to ask for a drink?" He asked, scratching his head sheepishly careful not to pull away the brown wig he had worn for the occasion. He stepped away from the camera and closer to Ivan who was sitting on the stool, his legs swinging happily as he toyed with his hat.

Katyusha gasped, "Of course, ow rude of me not to offer you earlier!" She exclaimed, turning around, "I'll be right back, be polite Ivan," She reminded before walking off to the kitchen.

"Yes mama," Ivan called back, looking back down at the hat between his fingers with an awkward shift.

Alfred waited a few seconds after she disappeared from sight to make sure she wouldn't turn at the last second before tugging a rag out of his pocket and a small vial from the other pocket. He lightly dabbed the fluid in vial on the rag, careful not to add too much resulting in killing the child. He walked up to Ivan and covered his nose and mouth with the rag before he even had time to look up.

As all children do, he immediately attempted to thrash away and cry for help, but Alfred was used to this and had practiced enough times to perfect it. He swooped Ivan up easily and walked out the door, pulling it open easily since he made sure to not to close it when he entered, and made way to the driveway where his car awaited to take them to a secure place.

It wasn't until a few minutes later that Katyusha returned with a glass in one hand and a plate of treats in the other to find her son and the man nowhere to be seen. Nothing but a hat on the floor and front door left wide open to show for what just transpired.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy cow! I was not expecting such a positive response to the story; this is probably the most attention I've gotten for a story so far. And a special thanks to the reviewers, you make my kokoro go doki doki.
> 
> WARNINGS: neglect

The first thing Ivan noticed was how the world turned a hundred times faster than usual. The second thing he noticed was the constricting pressure around his torso.

He slowly opened his eyes only to find his surroundings were dark, save for the faint light ahead his eyes had yet enough time to adjust to and make out completely. Alright, so his sight wasn't going to be helping him right now. When he attempted to bring his hands up to rub away at his eyes, he was shocked to feel that he couldn't move his arms for the life of him, and even more shocked when his questioning "huh" was muffled by something shoved into his mouth.

Before he even had a chance to begin panicking, a voice interrupted the silence.

"Finally, you woke up!" It exclaimed. "You were out like a light, I was afraid I might have accidentally killed you! Oh man that would've sucked."

Wait, what?

"Look, I know this is all really confusing and all but don't worry, I'm a professional," Alfred laughed at his own joke. "It'll all make sense soon enough Ivan," he promised. He couldn't help but frown when all Ivan could do was give a questioning hum in response. He really couldn't wait to get to the house and hear that pretty voice of his.

Ivan's head was finally starting to clear out, his vision finally improving with it. He realized he was in the back seat of a car with tinted windows obscuring the majority of the light, but it was still very clearly daytime outside still. He looked down to see rope tightly binding his legs together, as well as his arms. The seat belt strapped across him was further hindering any ability to move. Up at the front was a blond head of hair he didn't recognize. 

It didn't take long after that to realize what was happening, and even less time to begin crying.

Alfred looked back from the road for a moment when he began to hear muffled whimpering and soft sniffles from behind him.

"Awe, come on Ivan! Please don't start crying!" He pleaded, "I promise I won't kill you or anything, I'm not into that kind of shit," At least not when it comes to Ivan.

Though it seemed like his "reassuring" did nothing but make Ivan sob harder, fat tears rolling down his plump and flushed cheeks only to be soaked by the cloth that held the makeshift gag in place as he began to shake against his binds.

Ivan was terrified, to say the least. When the man turned around he got a better look at his face. Bright blue eyes, glasses, same friendly smile as the man who came to photograph him earlier, except he now had blond hair instead of brown. Realization struck him at that moment. 

He'd only heard about these things happening, he could have never have imagined it actually happening to him. He was careful, he always made sure to stay near groups of people he was familiar with, refused to talk to strangers unless his mom said it was OK, he even steered away from ever going outside at night like the rest of the children in his neighborhood. Of all the ways this could have happened, it was like this? Being taken by a school photographer, or whatever he really was, just for going along with his mother's pestering of "It'll be good to earn the extra money." and "You won't know if you'd enjoy it if you never try!"

So he cried. He cried from the fear of being killed, of the irony of it all, how unsure this entire situation made him. He was trying to convince himself this was all just some kind of messed up dream, that he'd wake up any moment now... Oh how he wish this were the case.

Alfred sighed in resignation, fully expecting Ivan to continue crying until his tears dried out or until he fell asleep, whichever came first. He really wasn't expecting Ivan's reaction to be "Yippee, I've been kidnapped!" But that didn't stop him from feeling a twinge of sadness at hearing him sob just behind him, out of reach with no way to offer him a comforting touch.

With a final longing glance back at Ivan. Alfred returned his focus back on the road as he sped up slightly, daydreaming of all the fun he'd have with Ivan once they got to their home.

\--------------------------

Ivan opened his still moist eyes, lifting his head up finally when he felt the car jerk to a stop. His eyes widened when he saw his abductor unbuckling his own seat belt, opening the car door and slipping out before shutting it behind him.

Only a few seconds later did Ivan hear the door beside him click, pulled open to reveal the deceivingly cheery looking blond smiling at him.

"We're home," Alfred whispered, leaning over Ivan to unbuckle his seat belt. "I'll have to ask you to be quiet for now, don't want to knock you out of anything," He explained.

Ivan looked up at him, will to fight still burning bright in his eyes. _'So he's going to be one of those'_ Alfred thought to himself. With a sigh, he reached over to pick Ivan up bridal style and pulled him out of the car.

Ivan immediately began thrashing away in his arms, he really had no idea what he'd do if he had managed to get out of his grip, being tied and all, but that hardly mattered in his panicked mind.

Alfred only laughed, "Calm down squirmy!" He teased, tightening his grip on Ivan who was now trying his best to scream against the gag. Alfred rolled his eyes and shut the car door with a swing of his hips and began his short walk down the driveway.

It was then Ivan realized how dark it was despite being outside. He calmed down for a few moments to look up at the sky to see that it was already night time much to his surprise. The last time he had looked outside there was still daylight! How long had they been driving?

Ivan tensed when he suddenly heard a door swing open and was being carried inside a house, pitch black except for the glare of the moon the window provided.

"Home, sweet home!" Alfred announced, using his elbow to nudge the light switch on and provide light in the room. Ivan had to shut his eyes from the sudden brightness, his eyes still sensitive from crying and shutting his eyes the majority of the car trip. He blinked a few times before his eyes were able to adjust to the light and he got his first look at the room.

It was... Surprisingly normal looking. It looked like a living room straight out of a furniture store magazine, very well equipped but look hardly lived in.

"Don't worry, I already prepared your room so you don't have to worry about anything 'cept getting a good night's sleep." Alfred said, leaning down slightly to give Ivan a brief nuzzle. Ivan tried his best to avoid the touch, but it was in vain seeing how it only made Alfred hold him closer than he was to begin with.

"You'll be begging for it soon enough," Alfred promised, a deceivingly sweet smile on his lips as he walked down the hall and turned to the last room to the right.

Much to Ivan's horror, when Alfred opened the door he saw stairs leading straight down into darkness. He was going to be kept in the basement. He couldn't help the tremors that shook through him as Alfred begun his descent down the stairs in complete darkness until they reached a few steps in and Alfred was able to nudge the light switch.

By the time Alfred had reached the bottom of the stairway, he noticed Ivan was crying again. _'Man, does this kid just never run out of tears?'_ He thought to himself as he carried him across the room to the corner where a large dog bed waited for Ivan.

The room he prepared had... Less than suitable living conditions. Alfred had done it this way intentionally knowing Ivan would eventually be begging for Alfred to never leave him alone, if he played his cards right, and would be able to bring Ivan to his room without any trouble. This short wait and act of being uncaring would be well worth it since Ivan would begin longing and accepting any form of affection given. And then he'd be his. Or at least he hoped it would be so simple...

He sat Ivan down on the blue dog bed he had bought just for him. He reached out to Ivan who immediately flinched at his approaching hands, and reached around to undo the tied up cloth that held the makeshift gag in place.

Ivan immediately pushed out the balled up cloth that was stuffed in his mouth, sputtering away and cringing at the left over dry feeling that was left in his mouth. His jaw was aching, it felt like it was going to fall off after being forced open for so long. He hunched over as a coughing fit overtook him.

Alfred frowned at the trouble Ivan seemed to be having and reached around to gently pat his back, Ivan immediately letting out a hoarse scream at the touch and leaning away to avoid the hand.

"Fine, be that way," Alfred muttered, resisting the urge to stick his tongue out. “I guess you want me to leave you alone for now, you need time to think about… yeah," Alfred huffed, pulling his hand away and pouting slightly when Ivan ignored him in favor of looking at the floor through bleary eyes, still trying to process what was happening. 

This all must have been some type of sick joke, right? He just had to wait long enough for the joke to grow old and he'd see cameramen rolling in, "Gotcha!" they'd say, his mother would stroll in behind them with a smug smile before he was released. Then he was free to get as angry as he wanted at his mother for putting him up to such a cruel joke... He only looked up when he felt the binds on his legs disappearing and looked up to see Alfred standing up now, bunching up the rope in his hands.

"Your legs are free but your hands stay tied. You can make all the noise you want, but good luck since there's not another person within a mile from here, so have fun messing up your vocal chords for no reason. I'll be back later," Alfred said, trying his best to sound indifferent.

With that, he turned around and headed up the stairs ignoring the barely coherent words spilling out of Ivan's mouth. He flipped the switch off on his way up and locked the door, leaving Ivan alone with nothing but his own thoughts as he bowed his head into his still bound arms and begun to cry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to leave suggestions for future kinks I can involve. The next chapter will have omorashi OvO ehehe... Can be anything from watersports to emetophilia, it'd be hard to find something I'd dislike. 
> 
> I will stay away from scat (sorry, not my cup o' tea) and guro (doesn't fit the story, but I'll some day make a story with a shota quad amputee hetalia character and their doting caregiver....... *gets shot*) 
> 
> So yeah, reviews are very appreciated, especially constructive criticism is nice if you have any. Thanks for reading!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Apologies to anybody who read this the first time I posted it, I later realized it was way too rushed and I hardly had any time to go back and add the fun details, making this a bit raunchier *gets shot* so I do suggest you read through it again if you're a dirty birdy. If not, the next chapter is out too :3 EARLY
> 
> WARNINGS: Omorashi, desperation, groping, neglect.

Ivan's head snapped up when he heard a door open, followed by footsteps thudding down the stairs and the faint click of a switch. Ivan flinched at the sudden light, his eyes stinging with sensitivity. After failing to fully open his eyes, he closed them and decided to just listen to the sound of footsteps coming down the remaining steps and making their way towards him, stopping just ahead of him.

Ivan struggled to open his eyes to narrow slits; the crying finally getting to his eyes and making them feel puffy and dry. Even after blinking multiple times he could just barely make out the outline of his captor standing before him, the odd patch of hair standing out as always even in blurry vision.

"Open your mouth," Alfred said, kneeling down in front of Ivan and uncapping a water bottle, "You need to drink, can't have you dying on me."

Ivan tensed; not trusting Alfred the least bit and not wanting to know what would happen if he did open his mouth. He pursed his lips, clenching his jaws tightly in refusal to opening them.

When Alfred noticed Ivan was being a little rebel and refusing to open his mouth, glaring at him stubbornly, he groaned under his breath. "Come on, I'll force you if I have to. So you can make it easier by just opening your mouth."

Ivan shook his head frantically refusing to open his mouth. The small chance of it actually being just water sounded great to him since he was parched, _’But even if it is water… I can’t.’_ He thought, subtly pressing his thighs together.

Alfred snorted, "Don't say I didn't warn you~" Alfred sing songed, pushing Ivan down into the dog bed before quickly mounting him and straddling his stomach, Ivan's bound arms under his legs. The second Ivan opened his mouth to protest, Alfred shoved his fingers between his teeth making sure he wouldn't have a chance to close his mouth again (and also testing out how far his mouth could open, for future reference).

"Now I'm going to put the bottle in your mouth. I suggest you drink, or else I'll have a reason to punish you," He laughed, though the playful gleam in his eyes revealed that he wanted Ivan fight, he wanted a reason to force him to submit. Ivan shuddered at the thought. Alfred was still holding up the bottle like a prize as he looked down on Ivan, waiting for him to rebel again.

With a begrudging glare, Ivan didn't try to bite down on Alfred's fingers and instead relaxed his jaw. He allowed Alfred to stretch his mouth wider before pushing the nozzle into his mouth. When the bottle was secure, Alfred slipped his saliva coated fingers out of his mouth as Ivan obediently began drinking, unblinking eyes still staring at Alfred the entire time.

Alfred smiled, "Good boy..." he cooed, wiping his hand with his shirt before reaching under Ivan's head, angling it up to make drinking easier. When the bottle nearly slipped out of his mouth, Ivan immediately held it in place with his teeth and began gulping down the water desperately as if expecting Alfred to take it away at any second.

"See! I knew you were thirsty, don't know why you were being stubborn earlier," He laughed, smiling at the sight of Ivan below him. He was desperately gulping down the water with fluttering eyes, struggling to keep them open and not shutting them in the bliss of finally having cool water quenching his thirst.

It wasn't until water began seeping around the bottle and out of Ivan's lips, dribbling down his chin along with saliva, that Alfred decided he must have had enough. He pulled it away with little care, a few splashes of water wetting Ivan's dirty shirt. Alfred let go of Ivan's head allowing him to rest again as he panted softly. He capped the bottle which had only had about a quarter of its original contents left and set it aside.

Ivan breathed in deeply, chest heaving slightly under Alfred's body before Alfred swung his leg off of Ivan and stood up. When he looked back down at Ivan, he had noticed his face flushed and scrunching in discomfort. He raised a brow and was about to ask Ivan what was wrong until he looked down to notice how Ivan's leg were pressing together tightly, hips shaking, almost as if…

 _'Ah, so that's why you didn't want to drink…'_ Alfred thought, realizing it's been nearly day since Ivan must have used the bathroom. Alfred smirked to himself, _'Let's see what one more hour can do.'_ He thought deviously.

"Alright, I'll be back later. Try not to wander off!" he joked as he turned to leave Ivan who was now crossing his legs tightly and biting his bottom lip as he tried not to release on himself.

\-------------------------------------------------------------

By the time Alfred came back down 37 minutes later (not that he was trying to count…) Ivan was in obvious distress. He was lying on the floor with his back against the bed and bottom on the cold cement floor. His bottom lip was still stained from the blood that had dribbled out earlier from nervous biting, chest rising and falling exaggeratedly. His eyes shut tight and face scrunched in clear discomfort as he squirmed on the floor. Alfred could have squealed when he heard him whimpering so adorably.

"Ivan~" Alfred cooed as he set down a bag he had prepared upstairs behind himself before he approached Ivan, "Are you alright?" he asked with false concern.

Ivan cracked an eye open to acknowledge Alfred, straining to push himself back up in a sitting position but too afraid that any movement would prompt his bladder to release. Instead he stayed in the same position and took a deep, shaky breath before murmuring something incomprehensible.

Alfred raised a brow, "What was that? I didn't hear you," he said, encouraging Alfred to speak up as he stepped in closer.

Ivan was shaking in his spot now, staring at Alfred with wide, watering eyes. He opened his mouth and unintentionally let out another whimper before he spoke up, "I… I n-need to…" his cheeks got redder, if that was possible. He refused to finish the sentence as he turned his head in shame.

Alfred knelt down before him, "Need to what, Ivan?" he teased with a smug smile.

Ivan let out a distressed whine, "I need to use the b-b… bathroom!" he shouted, shutting his eyes again in embarrassment.

Alfred nodded with a short hum, "Well, I don't think you can walk up the stairs can you?" he asked, not waiting for an answer before continuing, "And I sure as hell don't want you pissing on me if I carry you up; don't think you'd be able to hold it that long!"

Ivan opened his eyes, staring at Alfred with large questioning eyes. Alfred shrugged his shoulders, "Guess there's no choice then," he announced, reached forward to press his fingers against Ivan's tummy.

"W-what!?" Ivan shrieked indignantly, trying his best to scoot away from the intrusive hands.

"You'll just have to pee here, won't you?" Alfred asked, not waiting for an answer before he pushed his palm against Ivan's lower stomach. Ivan frantically shook his head, desperate pleas falling on deaf ears as Alfred ignored his begging and continued to knead down.

It wasn't until Alfred heard the steady dripping of liquid hitting the floor that he looked down, Ivan's once pristine white shorts soaked with his own urine that was streaming down to his ass and onto the floor. Alfred cocked his head at the spectacle, his hand now softly pressing Ivan's soft tummy experimentally as Ivan shook under his touch.

Ivan brought his arms up to his face in attempt to shield away his flushed face, wet with tears again at having been forced to do such a disgusting thing in the only clothes he had. "S-stop!" he pleaded as he tried his best to lift his hips up to avoid the warm puddle forming under him, but was quickly pushed back down by Alfred's hand.

Ivan shuddered at the simultaneous relief and disgust that coursed through him, ashamed that at this point he hadn't even been trying to hold back his bladder as it formed a large puddle below him. His legs were quivering in strain from his attempts at lifting his hips away from the warm mess, and he finally gave up and just allowed himself to relax and finish up, much to Alfred's delight.

After what felt like an eternity later to Ivan, more like 30 seconds, his bladder had finally emptied into the large puddle that he was now sitting on.

"Good job," Alfred praised, petting Alfred's leg softly before pushing himself up before the puddle of piss managed to reach him. He didn't fail to notice the loud growling sound that came from Ivan's stomach and the way he curled into himself slightly to clench at his own empty stomach. Alfred decided to hold off on feeding him until he did something that deserved food. He reasoned that rewarding the boy after behaving would encourage him to repeat the good behavior.

He had turned around to collect the bag he had entered with that contained a fresh change of clothes along with a few baby wipes to clean Ivan up, but paused when he suddenly heard Ivan speak up behind him.

"I want to go home…" he sniveled, voice slightly muffled behind the arms that were still covering his face. Alfred stiffened at hearing that. 

“This is home, silly!” He reminded, twirling around to face Ivan and leaving the clothes in his bag. “Man, you aren’t going to last long if you keep that attitude up,” He snickered, hands on his hips.

Ivan, clearly not comforted by these words, squeaked out a small whimper. “N-No!” He sobbed, eyes squinted in frustration. “Take me home, damn it!” He cried, shaking against the binds. “M-my mom, she’s going to call the cops and, and-”

“Alright, calm down, stupid,” Alfred sneered, disappointed to see Ivan was going to be _one of those_. Ugh. “This isn’t going to be so bad if you just know your place. I’m sure you can do it. And god, that’s saying something. I wouldn’t trust you with much - I mean seriously. Stupid enough to let yourself be taken in your own home…?” He mocked. “I wouldn’t trust you with something unless I was sure you could do it. So don’t disappoint me,” He winked. 

“Oh god, oh no, no, no!” Ivan cried, head slumping down. But that didn’t stop him from jerking his arms back and forth, trying his damnedest to get them off. 

“Ahah, yeah, well good luck with that,” Alfred snorted, knowing full well even if he did manage to free himself, he had nowhere to go. He’d let him humor himself. “Well, while you do that, I’ll just be…” He pointed upstairs, but Ivan wasn’t looking at him. 

Hmph, whatever. He’s a patient man. So with little less than a goodbye, he bounded back upstairs to leave Ivan to his own devices.

\----------------------------------------------------------

An hour later Alfred walked down the stairs again with a bucket of old rags and baby wipes, the basement light still on. He saw Ivan curled into himself on top of the cushion, his face buried into the softness. He visibly tensed when Alfred's footsteps approached him and stopped right in front of him.

Alfred sighed and knelt down, pulling the rags out of the bucket and laying them over the puddle Ivan had made earlier to soak. He reached out to softly prod Ivan who was still refusing to acknowledge him, "Come on, you want to get cleaned up, don't you?"

Ivan only responded with a shake of his head. Alfred rolled his eyes, reaching to grasp Ivan's arms and pull them away from his face. Ivan was now shutting his eyes in refusal to look at him.

"Don't lie, you're dying to get out of these piss clothes," He used his free hand to tug on the shorts Ivan had on. "If you just straighten up a bit, I'll clean you up and change you and that's it," he promised, "If I wanted to do anything else to you right now, I could easily force you, but I don't want that. So let's make it easier for the both of us and let me cleanup," he tried to reason, "If not, have fun with a rash which I don't have ointment for," He lied, figuring he needed to scare Ivan a little to get anything out of him. He didn't want to force him, he wanted the boy to like him after all, but this was proving to be … actually just as he expected. Didn't mean he wasn't impatient, though.

Ivan finally opened his eyes, staring at Alfred with fearful eyes before he looked down at his own ruined clothes.

On one hand, his clothes were extremely uncomfortable… the damp denim rubbing against his thighs and the scent was not exactly his ideal way of living… but what if Alfred wasn't telling the truth? What if he did more than just cleaning him?!

He eyed Alfred up and down before coming to the conclusion that Alfred was much bigger than him, and wasn't weak at all judging by his build… He was right. If Alfred wanted to, he could force him either way.

He pouted his lip before giving Alfred a small approving nod and rolling over onto his back, stretching his legs off the side of the mat.

Alfred grinned with a small pat on Ivan's thigh, "I knew you were a smart kid," He praised, reaching around to grab the clothes he had left earlier and dragged them over to his side. He leant down closer to Ivan as his hands made quick work of undoing the shorts, pulling them off easily along with his underwear.

He nearly cooed at the distressed whimper Ivan let out at having his nether regions exposed, but Alfred decided to move to prevent Ivan from having a freak out so early. He moved down to Ivan's legs and slipped off the sneakers, pulling off his socks as well and tossing them aside along with the shorts.

He grabbed onto Ivan's arms, pulling him up to a sitting position in one easy tug. Alfred pursed his lips when he realized he wouldn't be able to remove Ivan's shirt with his arms tied. Unless…

Ivan yelped in surprise when his shirt was suddenly ripped open from the front, exposing his soft, pale chest and tummy. "So cute," Alfred giggled, reaching forward to playfully pinch Ivan's nipple. Ivan's reaction was immediate (and very adorable), he flinched back with a high squeak, trying to cover his chest as best he could from Alfred's wandering hands. Alfred laughed with a shake of his head and grabbed onto the torn shirt, "Now let's get this thing off of… Ah damn it."

It was then Alfred realized he wouldn't be able to remove Ivan's arms out of the sleeves because he had only ripped open the front half of the shirt, and he wouldn't be able to put on the new shirt without releasing his arms. He could have smacked himself for his stupidity, 'So much for looking cool' he pouted.

"I'm going to untie you for a bit, but no funny business. You know you won't be able to get out of this room, let alone the house, without me catching you again," He warned, eyeing him carefully as he grabbed his arms and took a knife out of his pants pocket. He made short work of cutting off the main knot, unraveling the rest. He was pleasantly surprised when Ivan did nothing but stare at his free arms in thought.

Ivan wanted to escape, more than anything, but he still didn't want to make a stupid move like running up the stairs and getting stuck in the living room only to be brought back and severely punished - or worse, killed - all because he didn't plan it out properly. So he decided to just wait it out until a better opportunity came, and hopefully soon.

Alfred smiled, reaching up to softly pet Ivan's head, "See? I don't want to punish you, don't give me a reason to and we will both be very happy." He said, pulling off Ivan's torn shirt.

Ivan sat in silence as Alfred reached in the bucket again and took out a pack of baby wipes and began to slowly run the wet towel on Ivan's tummy. Ivan began to grow nervous as Alfred began to wipe lower and lower, so close to touching his crotch that his breath hitched.

He let out a relieved sigh when Alfred skipped over it and instead threw the wipe away and began with a new one on his thighs, slow and deliberate strokes between his thighs, staring at him with clear hunger. His wiping hand got dangerously close to his privates again, _'Please don't, please don't touch that.'_

Ivan gave another sigh of relief when Alfred pulled away again; only to have that relief short lived when he felt the sudden cool damp of a wipe get pressed right against his penis.

"NO!" he yelped, immediately trying to scoot away from Alfred who was holding him in place as his hand refused to move from his soft, small cock.

He received a swift smack on his leg, "Hold still! I said I didn't want you getting a rash, didn't I?" Alfred asked, "Which means I have to clean this too," he emphasized his last words with applying more pressure on his crotch before slowly rubbing it. "You don't want to be in trouble, do you?" he asked.

Ivan quickly shook his head, eyes watering and threatening to spill tears again. 

"Good!" Alfred chirped.

Alfred pushed himself between Ivan's thighs as he resumed his leisure "cleaning" as Ivan could do nothing but bury his face in his finally free hands and whimper, trying his best to ignore the situation (which was nearly impossible with Alfred's increasing vigor).

Much to Ivan's horror, and Alfred glee, they both realized that Ivan's limp dick was beginning to get aroused with the continuous rubbing.

"P-please… no more," Ivan stuttered out, muffled by the hands that were still shielding his face.

Alfred tutted, "No more?" he asked, "But you seem to be enjoying it so much," he said, wrapping his fingers along with the wipe around Ivan's half hard member. Ivan gasped, pressing his legs together and trying to resume the fetal position before Alfred used his free hand to spread his legs again.

"I don't," he sobbed into his hands, "I-I don't l-like it!"

Alfred sighed, "Fine fine," he murmured, letting go of Ivan's member and tossing the wipe aside before reaching out for a new wipe without Ivan noticing.

Ivan had sighed in relief when he thought Alfred was finished with him, but was horrified to find that both of his legs were spread wide and hoisted onto Alfred's sides. His eyes snapped open, moving his hands to see what Alfred was up to now but got the answer when he felt the wet wipe pressed against his butt cheeks.

Alfred laughed when Ivan squealed at the sudden feeling, his leg shaking in his grip as he continued to slowly clean Ivan's bottom, every once in a while slipping between the cheeks to clean more thoroughly. He allowed himself to rub against Ivan's hole more than just a few times before he decided he was finished and gently set his legs down again.

Alfred nodded to himself in satisfaction at his job, proud that he only had to stop himself from ravishing the boy a mere fifty times!

"See? That wasn't so bad, was it?" Alfred asked, bringing the bag with clothes between them as he pulled out a new pair of shorts and white polo. Ivan just sat in silence, refusing to even pretend he heard the question as Alfred began pulling on the shirt for him, maneuvering his body around like a doll's as he slipped on his clothes. The shorts came next, a matching pair to the last since Alfred decided they fit him divinely, finishing off with white socks.

"Why can't I go home…" Ivan murmured eyes downcast as he refused to meet eyes with Alfred again.

Alfred sighed, "This is your new home Ivan, and you'll grow to love it."

"NO! MY REAL HOME!" he shouted in frustration. Alfred didn't answer him and just watched him with curious eyes as he let him continue, "WHAT DO YOU WANT FROM ME!?" Ivan asked, masking his terror with rage.

Alfred frowned, " I guess you need more time alone to think, except this time I won't forget to turn off the lights," He said with a turn on his feet to leave, deciding he'd let Ivan have a little freedom with his arms for now.

"NO, DON'T!" Ivan began panicking at the prospect of being left alone for who knows how long in the dark again.

"It's too late, bad boys need to be punished!" Alfred sing songed as he began going up the steps. It wasn't until he had already turned off the lights and was about to exit the door that he heard something that made his heart stop. The faint, but very obvious, wheezing sounds could be heard from the darkness. A sound he had become all too familiar with at the expense of already having lost children twice while in his care when they became a little too panicked, and turned out to have a history of asthma.

"Ah shit."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Goat needs to go to church.
> 
> Special thanks to GakukoKamui, Teakany, vasilisaD, and Kat for the awesome ideas that inspired a lot of fun things in the story, I'll eventually use all your ideas :3 I appreciate them very much!
> 
> Another thanks to everyone who left comments, kudos, bookmarked, or even just came back to read again. I'm happy to know people enjoy my story and I hope my future chapters don't disappoint!


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a quick reminder that I did edit the previous chapter today, a day after I posted it, so I do recommend you read through it just in case if you read it on the first day I posted it. I added quite a few more details and corrected a lot of mistakes =w=
> 
> That being said, enjoy the new chapter a week early as apologies to the people who had to read the abomination of the unedited chapter I posted yesterday before I took it down and fixed it xD
> 
> This chapter goes to Teakany who gave me this buttfookin awesome idea, who doesn't love a trembling Ivan desperate for affection!?

"Shit!" he cursed, rushing down the stairs and flipping the light switch on as he went down. Sure enough when he reached the bottom of the steps he was met with a sight he would have found absolutely adorable had it not been a danger to Ivan's life. Ivan was hunched over, his hands grasping at the collar of his shirt as if it would make a difference as he struggled to get air to his lungs.

"Fuck! Why the hell didn't you tell me you have asthma!?" Alfred shouted, Ivan obviously unable to answer as he continued to try breathing, his eyes beginning to roll back as his legs curled up into his chest.

Alfred didn't have time to continue watching and ran up the stairs; running straight to his bathroom and throwing open the medicine cabinet. "Fuck fuck where is it…" he muttered to himself, eyes rapidly scanning the medications he had kept in there for situations like this.

'Ventolin'

"Aha!" Alfred exclaimed, snatching the medication out of the box and preparing the inhaler while he ran back down to assist Ivan.

At this point he was lying back on the dog bed, only his shaking and faint wheezing indicating he was still alive. Alfred ran to his side, pulling him on to his lap and sitting him up. He didn't bother asking him to open his mouth before he stuffed the nozzle into his mouth, "Breathe." he whispered, pushing the inhaler and hearing the wisp of medication go through it.

Much to his dismay, Ivan seemed to be so out of it that he was trying to breath out of his nose now that his mouth was covered. Alfred used his free hand that was wrapped around Ivan securely to shut his nose, forcing him to breathe out of his mouth again, taking in the medication.

3 more timed pumps of the inhaler and Alfred relaxed when he finally noticed Ivan's breathing regulating, his eyes fluttering open to stare at the inhaler still stuffed in his mouth with tired eyes.

"Christ, you nearly gave me a heart attack there." Alfred murmured, releasing Ivan's nose to caress his chest softly. "Are you feeling ok? Do you need anything? Should I get you water?" he asked rapidly, letting his uncaring act drop for now as Ivan sat on his lap, between his arms and visibly shaken.

Ivan narrowed his eyes slightly, shaking his head softly signaling Alfred to remove the inhaler from his mouth. Alfred nodded, pulling it out slowly as if afraid Ivan would suddenly have another fit. "There ya go." he murmured, placing the inhaler at his side.

"Come on Ivan, you need to tell me if you feel-"

It was then Alfred felt a sudden tug at his shirt and the warmth of Ivan's face pressing against his chest. His eyes widened, 'Wait what...'

It was then he noticed Ivan's trembling, his eyes shut as he tried to bury himself deeper into Alfred as he shook despite the temperature being perfect here. Alfred furrowed his brows, "Ivan? Are you ok?" he asked with genuine concern.

Ivan sat in silence, refusing to answer as he clung onto Alfred like a life saver. Alfred decided not to question it for now since it seemed the immediate danger was over, and hesitantly wrapped his arms around the trembling boy. He made no move to get him off, stuck in his own thoughts. It wasn’t until a few minutes had past that he noticed the pounding against his stomach.

He looked down to see Ivan breathing faster than usual, his heartbeat was going so roughly that even he could feel it against the boy's chest. "Ah…" he sighed as he realized what was happening, a side effect of the medication he had given Ivan. It had only happened to one child before and at the time he thought the kid was literally dying on him until he did further research on the medication he gave the child while he waited for the kid to die downstairs (which never happened, by the way) and read that this was one of the side effects.

He sighed, pouting at the realization that Ivan was only being so affectionate out of anxiety and the secure feeling he, or really any warm body, could give him as the side effects passed.

He brought a hand up to softly stroke Ivan's hair, deciding he would enjoy this while it lasted. Ivan let out a low hum as he curled up on Alfred's lap, relishing in the temporary warmth his captor provided him. He just needed this for right now, despite the rest of the situation.

Alfred scooted back on the cushion and relaxed against the wall, letting Ivan use him as a doll for now. When he looked down, Ivan's tremors and heavy breathing were still very apparent, but less so than before. His cheek was flushed against his chest and eyes shut as he tried to calm down, _'Maybe this isn't so bad…'_ Alfred thought with a smile, holding Ivan closer as he passed the time by whispering small praises and promises to the boy till he fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> in middle school, I had an asthma attack at 3 Am and woke up. I didn't have any medication at the time because I was living in a temporary home with like 10 people, so I was just like "Meh, I won't bring anything I don't need to this house since I haven't had an attack in so long" well, surprise. I was heaving so hard and hunched over on the floor, I woke the people in the room up and then while they were staring I suddenly puked and somehow that ended up opening my throat again ? idfk I just know that puking saved my life that day and I nearly passed out on my own vomit afterwards in front of the people I shared a room with.
> 
> Good times.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the first time in a while, I went back to read all of the Hetalia chapters with Russia to figure out his speech so I could make him speak accurately. It's so simple. He speaks normally, except more childish. This just made my writing 10x easier. Bless u hima papa.
> 
> In case if you couldn't tell, I added a few more tags as a warning noting the things that will be seen in the future. Don't want someone reading a new chapter and suddenly "OH HELL NO WHY DID YOU NOT WARN ME OF THIS SHIT" and then I'll feel bad for being bad at tags. (But warnings will still be at the beginning of every chapter, obviously)
> 
> WARNINGS: Starvation mentions (thanks to GakukoKamui for the lovely suggestion), light emetophilia.

Ivan felt numb, his body refusing to get up from the first peaceful sleep he had since he was swooped away from home. The room was silent save for his slow breathing and he could just make out the faint light that was kept on through fluttering eyelids. He was going to give in and continue to sleep, but the sudden recollection of exactly how he had fallen asleep startled him to attention.

He pushed himself up into a sitting position immediately, eyes snapping wide as they frantically searched his surroundings for his captor. He let out a breath of relief he hadn't realized he was holding when he saw he was completely alone, and was also relieved to notice that the light was left on for him this time.

It was then he noticed his hands, clutching at his shirt unintentionally. _'I'm not tied up anymore?'_ he wondered, bringing his hands up slowly to make sure. He could see the marks left over from the tight rope that held his arms together not too long ago.

He experimentally flexed his fingers and arms for a minute, relishing in his regained mobility. He found himself smiling without thought. A good night's sleep and full mobility, what more could he want? _'Other than being home’_ he added in his head sadly.

He hunched over when his stomach suddenly let out a loud growl, the awful contractions in his stomach forcing him to remember the other problem at hand. He scrunched his face as he waited for the pain to subside again, his arms crossed over his stomach as he willed it to go away.

He wasn't sure what the man wanted, but he just hoped it at least required him to stay alive long enough for him to escape. And hopefully involved feeding him some time… There was no way he could stay here forever; he just needed enough time to figure out a way to escape.

For the first time since he arrived, he pushed himself up on unsteady feet. He yelped when his knees suddenly buckled under him, causing him to collapse back on the cushion. His legs were still weak from staying on his butt all day and just general fatigue.

He groaned in annoyance before trying again, nearly tipping backwards just a few times before he was able to regain his balance. After a minute of trying to get full feeling back to his legs, he began to slowly step forward. He let out a sigh of relief when he didn't face plant forward as he expected.

He did a quick look around at his surroundings, thankful that the lights had been left on this time and its dim glow was enough to see clearly around the room. The basement was plain, the walls were a muddled white and the ceiling consisted of wooden plants. All that was there were his "bed", a new water bottle, and a bucket at the corner of the room.

He stared at the bucket off to the corner of the room, a pile of dirty rags and clothes he had worn were thrown into a metal bucket. He got closer to it and peered his head over it, backing away with a scrunched nose a few moments afterwards when the scent hit him. He shook his head as if to shake off the scent, backing away from it and turning around.

His eyes wander off to the corner of the opposite side of the room, the corner that the beginning of the stairway could be seen that led to the rest of the house. He worried his lip, and without thought he began his unsteady tread for the stairs.

He stopped at the foot of the stairs, looking up with wide unblinking eyes at the intimidating wooden door they led to. He couldn't see a speck of light from the perimeter of the door or hear a peep from the outside. He bit his bottom lip, his mind going haywire as it went through possible scenarios.

He could go up the stairs and at least try to open the door, it could really only end three ways in his mind. He could find the door to be locked, and he'd have to do the walk of shame down the stairs. The door could be unlocked because his captor may have forgotten, and he could try to escape. Or it could be a trap, be unlocked and his captor would catch him before he even got the chance to look at the door and bring him back. Only then, he was guaranteed the punishment of a lifetime.

Or he could just stay there and avoid trouble.

Ivan nearly slammed his head into the stair railing when that flitting thought went through his mind, _'No! I can't think that way, that is what he wants!'_ he mentally berated himself, _'I have to try.'_ he tried to encourage himself, clenching his shirt as he looked up at the door. _'If I don't do it now, I won't be able to forgive myself.'_ he thought, willing himself to be brave.

He gasped when he suddenly tasted a familiar metallic flavor in his mouth, reaching up to gingerly dab his fingers against his lips. He pulled them away to see specks of blood painting his fingertips. His nervous biting finally broke through the skin.

He scrunched his face when he finally felt the stinging burn that came along with the wound, but ignored it as he sucked in his bottom lip to clean the blood off.

He huffed softly under his breath and reached a hand for the railing. _'This could be my only chance'_ he reminded himself. He gave himself a quick nod, putting on his best "brave face" and finally began his slow walk up the stairs.

He stood on the tips on his feet, trying his best to avoid any sounds. Each time the stairs creaked, he'd pause in place and hold his breath, fearful of the door swinging open to reveal the smiling blond. He'd continue after giving himself a small pep talk.

This continued until he finally reached the top of the stairway. Every muscle in his body begging him to turn around, run back down the stairs and curl up on the floor again. Wait until his captor returned to give him water or encouraged him to use the bathroom in the dirty bucket again. Maybe if he acted well enough he'd be able to ask for food. Then he could stay alive until the police came! This option seemed a lot less intimidating than opening the door to an unknown outcome…

He shook his head, now wasn't the time to have such thoughts. He took a deep breath and searched the perimeter of the door again to ensure no lights were on at the other side. He gave himself a quick nod, pursing his lips tightly.

He let go of the railing and reached a shaky hand on the doorknob. He rested it there as if testing out the waters. He let go of the breath he was holding and took in another deep breath. _'I can do it, it's not like it can get any worse.'_ he reminded himself.

He clenched his fist around the door knob tensely, slowly turning it. He was shocked to find there was no resistance. The knob continued to turn without a problem. His eyes widened when he heard the familiar click that indicated the door was open.

He was tempted to turn back and run now, but his legs refused to budge. He narrowed his eyes as he began to nervously chew on his lip again. After a few moments of self encouragement, he closed in on the door and leaned in closely. He gently pushed the door open, relieved when he didn't hear any type of ringing or alarms going off at the door opening.

He had barely opened it a mere inch, enough to see the hallway was dark. The darkness both comforted and terrified him. He continued to slowly inch the door open, careful not to make a single sound. He could have cheered in joy when he managed to open the door enough to fit himself out easily and not a single sign of anyone besides him being there had shown up.

His short celebration was quickly ruined when the door he was holding onto was flung wide open, pulling him along with it and causing him to stumble on the ground as he refused to let go of the knob.

"Come on, if you're going to open the door, open it!" he heard the familiar voice laugh. "I've been waiting for you to come up." Alfred said, letting go of the door and stepping out from behind the door and in front of Ivan. He crossed his arms to his chest with a mocking smile on his face.

Ivan's squeaked in alarm, quickly pushing himself up to his knees and grabbing the doorknob again while Alfred just watched in amusement. Ivan rapidly pushed himself to his knees, scooting backwards into the basement steps again as he took the door along with him. He slammed it shut, kneeling on his knees as both of his hands gripped around the knob. He was holding the door shut as if his life depended on it (and it probably did, he reasoned).

Ivan heard the soft pattering of fingers drumming against the door, "Come on Ivan~ just open it." Alfred cooed at the other side, "The longer you make me wait, the less guilty I'll feel for what I have to do." Alfred threatened with a playful tone. Ivan could already see his mocking grin staring down at him just at the other side of the door. He shivered at the thought of what he could possibly do to him.

"I'm sorry! I'll go back, just leave me alone!" Ivan pleaded, dropping down to the floor as he used all his weight to keep the door shut. He was shaking on the floor and pressed his head against his forearms as he tried to calm himself down. But all of his efforts could not help him when he felt the door being pried open, his body being dragged with the door again. He refused to let go of the knob, tucking his legs into his chest as he looked down and refused to stare at the man leering over him.

"Wow, you’re pathetic. Can’t even do something so simple to help yourself, can you?" Alfred murmured.

Ivan yelped when he felt himself being plucked off the ground easily. "Oof!" he was thrown over Alfred's shoulder, his hips and legs being held down tightly while his torso hung upside-down. Ivan was staring Alfred's back; he pushed his arms against it to look upright again. He realized Alfred was moving forward, and back down the basement steps. He left the door open behind them, a mocking reminder of his short lived attempt of escape.

"Let me go!" Ivan screamed, his small fingers digging into Alfred's back now. Alfred let out a soft hiss; the kid had quite the nails on him! Alfred was quick to smack the boy's ass, but that only seemed to make him squirm more in his grip.

"You and I both know it wouldn't be that easy." he reminded, his grip tightening around Ivan's legs. "Man, you squirm a lot! I'll have to make that your permanent name if you don't stop." he chided, pinching Ivan's hips at the last word. He laughed at the adorable yelp Ivan made before he went back to attacking his back.

By the time they reached the dog bed, Alfred was sure his back must have been covered with fingerprints. He made a mental note of cutting his fingernails soon. He turned around and plopped down on the cushion, dragging Ivan forward and forcing him on his lap. He securely held Ivan against his chest with his right arm, digging into his pocket with the left.

Before Ivan could get a peep out, his stiffened when he saw what Alfred was searching for in his pocket. He casually pulled out a small circular tablet.

"What is that?" Ivan asked, trying his best to lean away from it.

"Just your new medicine for now." Alfred stated casually, rolling to pill to the tips of his fingers and holding it up in front of Ivan's face for him to see. "You see, I can't have you dying on me because of an asthma attack! So, that's what these pills are for. They'll stop you from-"

"LIAR!" Ivan shouted, bringing his legs up and kicking Alfred's leg straight on.

"Fuck!" Alfred hissed, dropping the pill to hold on to his leg. His grip on Ivan, however, did not waver even as he squirmed in his hold.

"You little bitch." Alfred growled, his grip around Ivan's chest tightening suddenly. Ivan gasped at the sudden constriction around his chest and arms, how strong was this man!? He cried out in pain, face contorting in discomfort as the grip refused to let go.

Alfred lifted his free leg on and crossed it over Ivan's legs, effectively locking him between his legs before he softened his grip on the boy. He let go of his chest and instead used his hands to pull Ivan's arm against his back.

"Look, if you take this damn thing I won't hurt a hair on your pretty head. If you're smart, you'll cooperate." He hissed into Ivan's ears. Tears were already spilling down Ivan's cheeks, the pain of his arms being stretched so far back was agony.

He rapidly nodded his head, taking a chance for now. Either way, he knew Alfred would manage to force him to do it. At least going along with it for now meant less pain. "I'll do it! J-Just, please stop… hurting me." he whimpered out.

Alfred sighed, "Good" he said, reaching forward to pick the pill of the floor. He held it between two fingers just inches away from Ivan's face. Ivan flinched when Alfred pushed the pill forward, bumping it against the tip of Ivan's nose, "Boop!" he laughed.

Ivan furrowed his brows but decided not to question it. Alfred lowered the pill and pushed it against Ivan's lips with a small nudge, offering him an encouraging smile that betrayed the threatening stare.

Ivan swallowed thickly before parting his lips slightly, flinching slightly when the pill was pushed in immediately. Alfred reached for the new bottle he had left earlier and popped open the top, pressing it against Ivan's lips and nudging it up. Ivan shut his eyes as he opened his lips and took in a mouthful of water. Alfred pulled the bottle away and set it on the floor again, finally raising his leg off of Ivan's.

Ivan tried to swallow down the pill, he really did, but his throat just refused to comply with him. He was stuck sitting on Alfred's lap while looking like a chipmunk, his cheeks still full of water. The pill began to dissolve into it resulting in a sickening flavor, his lips puckering as he tried to swallow it down before it got any more disgusting.

"Come on Ivan, you just have to swallow it." Alfred said after a few moments passed. Ivan nodded, clenching his fists tightly as he attempted to swallow down the water again to no success.

Alfred groaned in frustration, "Guess you need help." Alfred said, raising his hand up to Ivan's nose. "Swallow or you don't breath." he threatened with narrowing eyes.

Ivan's eyes snapped open, staring cross eyes at the hand holding his nose. It didn't take longer than 10 seconds for his lungs to start burning, begging for a breath of fresh air. Alfred leaned in close before Ivan had a chance to spit the disgusting water out, "Spit on me and you'll regret it." he warned.

That seemed to scare Ivan enough, for only a few moments later Alfred heard the telltale gulps as Ivan began swallowing down the water. Alfred smiled, hand still pinching Ivan's nose until Ivan opened his mouth for a breath of fresh air when he finally swallowed down the medicine.

"Good job!" Alfred exclaimed, pulling his hand away from Ivan's nose. Though it seemed that the lack of food and general fatigue disagreed with the medicine, for Ivan suddenly felt a familiar pull at his stomach. _'Oh god-'_

Ivan lurched forward, dry heaving for a few moments before the water began to spill out of his mouth and onto Alfred's pants. "Damn it!" Alfred groaned, letting go of Ivan and leaning backwards as the boy continued to spill what little he had in his empty stomach onto his jeans.

Ivan continued to dry heave a few times after his stomach emptied itself before he finally managed to stop, panting heavily as his eyelids drooped lazily. He flinched when he suddenly felt a hand softly grip his hair before it tightened its grip, yanking his head backwards. He was forced to face Alfred again.

“Ah, that was really stupid of you.” Alfred sighed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> when I opened this up to edit yesterday, there was an entire paragraph that made no sense. I don't remember writing it and it was so jumbled up and incoherent (despite using actually words, they were just in a weird format) and I'm convinced I must have sleep typed.
> 
> Since I've had a few people ask already, the official age is now 12. 7th grade! What a magical time… Originally this was going to be a short 3-shot so I wasn't worried on establishing an age :v but we all see that plan didn't go. Someday I'll go back and make it clearly established in the first chapter along with a few other corrections…
> 
> As always, reviews, constructive criticism, and ideas are always welcome. Thank you for reading! Next chapter: SPANKIN among other things :>...


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNINGS: spankings, butt plugs.
> 
> Note: this is the chapter that guarantees my entrance in hell, and the next are my way of slowly my moving my way up the social levels to the throne.
> 
> In case if you couldn't tell, Alfred has this kinda yandere vibe going on, like most child abusers are. Very friendly and caring but will snap to being sadistic in a moment's notice.

"NO!" Ivan screeched, scrabbling away from Alfred's lap and nearly tilting face first onto the concrete floor before Alfred yanked his head back by the hair again. "NO NO NO I'M SORRY!" Ivan screamed, eyes wide in terror as he felt himself being pulled up.

Alfred idly wondered how far he could push the kid for now, remembering the special little "gift" he had kept in his pocket for when the occasion came up… Now was as good as ever, he decided.

Ivan fell onto Alfred's lap with a loud "oomph", stomach down on Alfred's lap and chest first on his own vomit, his forehead pressed against the cold floor. The world around him seemed to be spinning; he stopped squirming for a moment to regain his train of thought. He whimpered when he suddenly felt a hand run down his back, the large hand petting down his back in slow strokes, taunting him.

"W-what are you going to do?" Ivan asked, needing to know. His arms quivering as his hands patted the floor to find stable purchase. His face paled when he felt hands grip his shorts, tugging them down in one easy pull. He squealed involuntarily, his back snapping upward as he pressed his hands against the floor to push himself up. 

"Don’t touch me!" he pleaded, attempting to kick his legs only to find they were already being held by Alfred.

His efforts were quickly put to waste when the hand at his back suddenly slammed his chest back down. Ivan screamed when his forehead hit the concrete, he was almost certain skin must have been scraped off.

"You’re not going to get away, that much is clear when you’re not even smart enough to swallow properly." Alfred mocked, a loud smack resounding the room the moment Alfred's hand connected to the pale ass presented on his lap. “But I love watching you try anyways.”

"I-I'm sorry," he began to whimper under his breath after a few moments, his eyes fluttering as he struggled not to close them. Alfred noted Ivan's labored movements and mentally scolded himself for not being more careful, the blow to the kid's head must've been stronger than he intended. He'd deal with that later, though.

"You aren't allowed to look up till I give you permission." Alfred murmured over him, his eyes glued to the boy's pale round bottom, a small reddening spot appearing from the light smack he gave the boy just before. Oh he how he would just take him right now if he could! Alfred swallowed and tried not to lose it right then and there, already feeling his clothes a bit too constricting.

He furrowed his brows when he could still hear the soft mutterings of "I'm sorry" between sniffles. _'Oh god I didn't break him, did I?'_ Alfred thought to himself. He got the answer to that when he landed a swift slap to the other untouched cheek and the boy yelped, his legs trying to kick free again. Alfred grinned, _'Nope! Still works'._

"You're going to receive a spank for every second you made me wait at the door." he informed Ivan, his hand still lingering and rubbing on his ass. He really had no idea how long he waited, but figured it would be better to match the punishment with something Ivan could connect. “So take a nice deep breath, and try to not give me a reason to hit you harder.”

He didn't wait for a reply before he brought his hand back up, delighted to see the way Ivan squirmed on his lap in anticipation (or fear, but he chose to be an optimist) and brought it down with a sharp smack, the first real spank of the night.

Ivan's eyes snapped open, a loud scream sounding the room. Alfred made quick work of adding in another smack, relishing in the wonderful sounds he was able to coax out of the boy.

"Hah! You sound just like a piggy," he teased after the 5th smack, Ivan's eyes already watering. "And your ass is turning pink like one too!" he laughed before bringing down his hand again.

Another loud slap rung through the room followed by another, and another as Alfred continued the attack on the bright red ass. Alfred hadn't been counting, but he'd figured he'd have to stop soon if the incoherent blubbering Ivan was spewing out below him indicated anything.

Ivan was rubbing away at his eyes in attempt to clear his face of the tears now spilling down his cheeks, only serving in rubbing the tears all over his face along with the involuntary drool that seeped out of his mouth as he grinded his teeth together and endured the hits. He could barely continue to string the pleas together again and instead opted for staying as silent as possible except for the involuntary whimpers that escaped his lips at each hit.

His ass was stinging and the pain was spreading to his upper thighs, he wasn't sure how much more he could take of the seemingly endless stream of spanks.

"You almost got them all, almost" Alfred promised as he added another smack, letting go of the boys legs in favor of using one of his legs to hold Ivan's legs down, freeing his own arm. Though it didn't seem Ivan even notice this exchange, too focused on trying to rub away at his wet face.

Alfred used his free hand to reach into his pocket, pulling out the small clear butt plug he had ordered specifically for his special boy. Yes, this was finally his chance to use it! He set is beside him for now.

"And…Done" Alfred announced with one last smack, the hardest of all. Ivan flinched, shivering hard on Alfred's lap.

Ivan had attempted to push himself onto his hands again to get his chest off the floor again, but was prevented by the large hand pressing against his back. "What did I say, no getting up until I say so" Alfred reminded, "We're still not done" he said.

Ivan stiffened at hearing that, "I-I thought… y-you said we w-were done!" he barely managed to choke out.

"We are done, with the spanks!" he chirped , "not with your punishment~ who said that?" he cooed. "And I suggest you don't move an inch if you want to be able to walk afterwards" Alfred added casually.

Ivan felt his ass being parted and he squealed at the combination of soreness, cold air, and just general intrusion. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?" he cried out, mind immediately going to the worst.

Alfred frowned when he realized he had forgotten to get any lube which would have made this a heck of a lot easier, but that wouldn't discourage him!

Ivan's mouth opened preparing for another scream until he felt a hand slap over his mouth, effectively stopping it. "Sorry, I like your voice but I'd rather keep my eardrums intact after this." Alfred said, bending forward over Ivan's presented ass which was being spread by his other hand.

He swished his saliva in his mouth for a few moments, making sure it would be enough to at least make a noticeable difference before he spit on the twitching hole. Ivan squirmed, trying to move his hips away from Alfred as his mouth searched for a way to bite Alfred's hand (to no success) and continued to shout against the hand.

“Shut up, what did I say about giving me a reason to hit you harder? I swear, you want to be punished! Little masochist.” He said, pressing his hand against Ivan's mouth harder. That seemed to shut Ivan up, or at least reduce his scream to whimpers. Alfred ran his hand down from Ivan's mouth, unsurprised by how wet it was. 

"Remember, quiet." he reminded, instead grabbing onto Ivan's neck and wrapping his fingers around the small neck. "Look at me" he ordered. 

Ivan tentatively turned around to face him, red faced and brows furrowed in discomfort. His vision was blurring, and the dim light was barely any help now.

Alfred smiled, "Good boy" he praised. He turned to look back at Ivan's ass and saw the saliva had already mostly dried up. He leant forward again to spit on it again, Ivan's eyes looking on at him in a mix of disgust and terror.

Alfred reached to grab the clear butt plug, holding it up in Ivan's view. He felt Ivan swallow harshly against the hand at his throat. "Remember, this can be painless, or this can hurt like a bitch." Alfred said, moving the plug down and pressing the tip against Ivan's hole.

It took every fiber of Ivan's being not to scream and thrash, especially when he felt the cold glass begin to circle his ass, but he was well aware of the hand at his throat and how willing Alfred was to use it. In fact, he'd probably be happy if Ivan struggled. So instead he said nothing, craning his neck almost painfully to continue to stare.

His attention was suddenly cut off when he noticed something pressing against his belly, _'What is that-'_ "AH!" Ivan yelped at the sudden intrusion in his ass, tightening his hole against the object in his ass.

"Fuck," Alfred cursed, not even managing to get half of it in before the boy clamped his ass around it and prevented him from moving it. "Ivan, you have to relax." he said.

"HOW CAN I RELAX!?" the boy shouted, the pain making him bolder than usual. He realized the mistake when felt the hand tighten around his throat, a warning of "Watch it." being said before he bit his lip to shut himself up.

Alfred leaned forward, adding more spit to the twitching hole before he slowly began pushing it in again. The way Ivan was squirming and whimpering on his lap did nothing to help the little (ahem) problem he had in his pants.

Ivan shut his eyes as he tried to relax his body, only able to relax slightly which seemed to be enough for Alfred he shoved in the remaining of the small plug in one push. The plug was actually small, no bigger than his finger and thickness. A beginner's plug he figured would be good enough for now.

"There, you are all done!" Alfred announced proudly, a soft smack to the boy's still throbbing bottom that caused the plug to shift uncomfortably in him, but Ivan sighed in relief when he felt his neck being let go.

Ivan had gripped onto Alfred's pants for purchase during the insertion and was still anxiously pulling at the jeans, hoping that was all for now. He let out a sigh of relief when the leg holding him down came off and he felt his shorts being pulled up again, the rough material of the shorts doing him no favors in the pain he was feeling, but a lot better than being exposed to such a sicko.

Ivan yelped when he was pulled up and sat on Alfred's lap, extremely uncomfortable with the soreness and having his ass stuffed for the first time. He dared give Alfred a small glare before quickly looking away when Alfred gave him one back.

"Are we done now?" he asked timidly, staring at his shaking legs that laid across Alfred's lap.

Alfred bit his lip as he felt his erection being pressed against Ivan's thigh, but decided to ignore it for now. "Yes, but don't think I haven't forgotten about your medicine." he reminded, giving Ivan a pointed look when his head shot up in surprise.

"But you need to eat before you take that kind of medicine, I don't want to waste another pill." he added, staring at his ruined jeans.

He didn't miss the way Ivan's eyes widened at the mention of food, his legs curling up slightly as he stared at Alfred as if expecting him to take it back at any moment. He looked up back at Ivan, reaching up to softly pet his head, frowning at the way Ivan immediately flinched from his hand.

"We'll get you some food, ok? You deserve it for doing so well today." he said, happy to see the look of excitement for the first time in Ivan's eyes.

Ivan nodded, an accidental "Thank you." slipped out of his mouth due to habit of expressing gratitude when normal people gave him food, but realized it was the correct thing to do when Alfred's face instantly lit up at the show of gratitude.

"Alright kid, we'll go right now!" he said cheerfully, pulling Ivan off of his lap to get up. He looked back down at the boy staring up at him before he realized Ivan would not be able to get up on his own. "Guess I'll have to carry you then," Alfred chirped happily at the thought, "But you'll have to let me blindfold you if you want to go up there." Alfred added, not wanting Ivan to get a look at the rest of the house and the way it was laid out. This would gain him some time in the event Ivan somehow did manage to slip out and make a run for it, it'd take him a while to get to the exit if he didn't know where it was.

"Why?" Ivan asked warily. Alfred, choosing to ignore the question, pulled out a blindfold out of his pocket which caused Ivan to wonder what kind of bottomless stash of things he kept in there. Alfred also chose to ignore the look of fear on Ivan's face and bent over to tie the black cloth around Ivan's eyes with ease.

"I'm picking you up now" Alfred warned before grasping Ivan's sides and plucking him up with ease. "To the kitchen!" Alfred announced happily, making the boy wrap his legs around his waist as he wrapped an arm around Ivan's torso to carry him with ease as he made his way towards the stairs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for being a day late, I was actually going to update on Tuesday because I had so much shit to do but I'd feel bad if I were that late OnO and then my internet started acting up just as I finished this chapter. BUT I DID IT!


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNINGS: Drugging

Alfred felt Ivan tense against him, how tight his legs clung to him when they finally got out of the basement. He had to hold in laughter of glee; Ivan was too cute for his own good! The light of dawn breaking just beginning to light up the living room made him grateful he remembered to blindfold the boy.

Ivan couldn't help but feel a sense of relief, despite how anxious he was, when he felt Alfred begin to walk straight ahead again. They were finally out of the basement. Despite being in the arms of his captor, he felt a twinge of calm when he realized they were in a much more open area.

A small part of him was still screaming at him to fight, to kick and bite until the man let go. He could hide inside of the house if he had to! He would stay just until he had time to plan out a way to escape.

He silenced that thought when the fear of what "wonderful" punishment the man would have for him if he caught him. In the grand scale of things, he came to the conclusion it would be best to just relish in the fact he was finally going to eat for the first time in…

How long had it been? He worried his lip when he realized he had no idea. He hadn't fallen asleep too many times, so at least he knew it hadn't been too long. Not long enough for his family to give up looking for him, at least.

His eyes widened behind the blindfold when he remembered. Yes, he had a family! His family would call the cops and there would be a search, and he would be found soon! Cops always found the bad guys! Right...?

So yes, he was still trapped with little idea of what would happen to him. He had little idea what the man was capable of (but judging by the fact he kidnapped him: a lot). But... being out of that damp and stuffy basement with a new hope, and that was at least a small step up in his book.

Out of reflex, Ivan immediately clung to Alfred when he felt the grip around him loosening. His fear of falling down, just for that split second; overriding the fear of Alfred who was the only one ending his fall. He cringed when he heard him laugh and realize what he had done.

"I was just going to put you down on the counter... But if you want to hold onto me…" Ivan could already see that mocking smile despite the blindfold. He glowered behind the blindfold, a pout forming on his lips as he decided that falling to his death (a whole 3 feet) would have been better than this.

"I just didn't want to fall" he muttered, letting go when he finally felt his bottom press against a hard surface. He flinched when he felt the object inside of his ass again making its presence much more noticeable. He screwed his face as Alfred leaned closer to him. He felt arms reach around him, the knot being undone behind his head and finally pulled the blindfold off. Ivan blinked his eyes a few times; the room around him still dim lighted making it easier for his eyes to adjust again.

Alfred rested his hands on either side of him, a wide smile and soft deceiving eyes staring at him. In any other situation he'd find himself comforted by the expression. But seeing it on his captor…

Alfred leant in a little too close for Ivan's comfort. Well to be fair, any distance was too close, but this was just a little more uncomfortable than usual.

"Do you have any requests for our first breakfast together?" Alfred asked with a childish gleam in his eyes as he bent over Ivan who shifted under the scrutiny. Alfred let it slide for now when Ivan leaned away.

"What do you mean?" Ivan asked, staring at Alfred with unblinking eyes.

Alfred sighed as he back away, "I know you're nervous but it shouldn't be that hard to answer a simple question." He drawled, "What do you want to eat?"

Nervous!? That was an understatement! But he held his breath; no way was he going to ruin his first chance of eating.

Before he could answer though, Alfred clapped his hands together and stood up straight, "I know! I'll make you a good old fashion American breakfast, that'll get your energy back." Alfred decided.

"Oh!" Alfred exclaimed, opening a cabinet below Ivan. He began digging around until he pulled out an handheld electric mixer. "Gotta make sure you don't go on and try to run on me!" Alfred explained, crouching in front of Ivan. He brought his legs together after coaxing Ivan to close his legs and tied the cord of the mixer around them. It was just enough to discourage Ivan from making a quick getaway or buy him a few moments notice if he tried to undo the tie.

Ivan just stared as Alfred knotted the cord together before Alfred gave his leg a small pat and began to make breakfast.

Ivan watched as Alfred hopped about the kitchen, cocking his head at the display. The man looked even more innocent than he at the moment! Had it not been for soreness on his ass, he might have second guess how capable he was of hurting him. But he had the feeling a spanking was the least of his worries with this man…

Bacon and sausage was cooking on the stove as Alfred prepared the pancake batter on the counter beside Ivan. Alfred hummed a tune, a large smile on his face as he prepared the meal. He knew these would never turn out as good as his brother's, but he had hovered over him many a time. He was sure he was at least decent at making homemade pancakes.

Ivan's mouth was watering at the scent, convincing himself being docile for a while would come with great reward. He opted for staring out at the window over the sink across from him. The sun was finally peaking out making the kitchen a lot brighter than when they first entered. Alfred had switched off the lights just before beginning on the pancakes.

Ivan spent his time trying to figure out an escape. He could not see a single sign of life out the window. Large trees surrounded them, _'Great, a forest of all places'_ Ivan thought to himself in dismay. That would make his plan to walk until he found someone a lot more dangerous. He had no idea what type of wildlife surrounded them here.

Alfred looked up from the bowl to see Ivan scowling at the window. He turned back to see what he was staring at. Nothing.

"Ah, that's what you're pouting about! I told you, not a single person around here." Alfred informed with a small flick of his whisk, laughing when a small amount splattered on Ivan's cheek.

Ivan flinched at the cold splatter, bringing his hand up to wipe it away. His hands path was intercepted by Alfred's larger one, being brought back down to his own lap. Alfred's hand snuck behind Ivan's head and held it in place.

"Wha-AGH!" Ivan immediately tried pushed himself back when Alfred leaned forward. He squirmed in discomfort when he felt a wet tongue press against his cheek. Alfred was licking the small splatters on his face clean.

Alfred backed away, "Couldn't have that drying on you, best to clean it up while wet" Alfred chimed, going back to the task at hand.

Ivan tugged his collar up, wiping away the wetness on his cheeks to the best of his ability. "Could've used a towel." he grumbled under his breath. He stiffened when Alfred turned towards him again, _'I should have kept my mouth shut!'_ 'Better not take it for granted…' he reminded himself.

Alfred's ever cheerful smile was still in place as he poured the batter on the pan, _'Be strong Alfred! It'll all be worth it soon!'_ he encouraged himself.

Alfred filled the silence with a one sided conversation, speaking of random things he'd heard on the news or short stories he thought Ivan might enjoy had he not been so terrified of Alfred. By the time he had finished making a few pancakes, he could tell Ivan was growing fussy on his seat. Audible stomach growls sounded every few moments, Ivan curling down on himself as he willed his stomach to silence.

"Alrighty, I'm going to put you in your seat now." Alfred said, turning off the heat before reaching forward to pluck Ivan off the counter and flopping him over his shoulder.

Ivan resigned himself to his fate of being carried like a shoulder strap. Ivan was not that small of a boy which was why it always unsettled him that Alfred could carry him around like nothing.

He was set down on the chair with an "oomph", looking up at Alfred who was fiddling around with the binds at his legs. He felt the cords tighten before Alfred got up. "That knot would put a boy scout to shame!" Alfred said with pride, "Good luck undoing it before I get back." he joked before giving Ivan a quick pat on the head and returning back to the kitchen.

Ivan shifted in his seat for a few moments, bothered the feeling of the plug. It wasn't exactly painful, but it did cause a lot of discomforting pressure, especially when he moved.

Ivan looked down at the binds, reaching down to give an experimental tug. When the binds didn't budge a fracture of an inch, he decided to leave it alone. Even if he did undo it somehow, he'd have to pass the kitchen if he wanted to get out of here. The windows were all shut, a pin stuck through them at the very top where Ivan couldn't reach to ensure they stayed. It would be inevitable to pass by the man. And since Alfred wouldn't take more than 30 seconds to return, he didn't think it'd go in his favor for the man to walk in while he trying to untie the cord. He groaned, flopping backwards into the chair with a sigh.

Alfred measured a small amount of already ground up powder from each labeled baggy; cabergoline* and cocaine. The cocaine would be an effective aphrodisiac while the cabergoline would make sure Ivan wouldn't "tire" anytime soon…

He sprinkled them on the maple syrup, mixing it in until it was unnoticeable. The amount needed was miniscule given Ivan's size. A small sprinkle of each ingested was more than enough for the results to be obvious. Having him take it orally was also especially useful since it would go much smoother through his system, last longer, and cause less harm. He didn't want to actually hurt his little boy, just give him a bit of… encouragement.

Alfred had already poured untouched syrup on his own pancakes, so he poured the amount left on the bowl all over Ivan's pancakes. He couldn't wait to see how this played out!

He strolled over to the kitchen, a plate in each hand. He set down Ivan's plate first before taking his own seat beside him. He held out a plastic fork and knife, "Eat up little man! I made these juuuuuust for you." he announced, waiting for Ivan to take the utensils.

Ivan eagerly took the utensils, immediately digging in. Through his hunger, not even for a moment did he think to question the safety of the food. It was food! How could it be unsafe?

"So I'm guessing you want to know what's going to happen, right?" Alfred asked while cutting his own food with normal silver utensils. Ivan looked up, his cheeks full as he worked to swallow down a mouth full of pancakes. A trail of the altered sticky syrup ran down his chin, and he shut his eyes as he swallowed down the food with a gulp.

Ivan nodded hesitantly, still feeling wary of the man after what he had done in the basement. Alfred frowned at that. At least when Ivan talked back, he knew the boy was not afraid of him. He didn't want fear, he wanted respect.

"You can talk you know," Alfred began, "But I guess you won't need to for now. In fact, I'll need you to stay quiet now because I'm going to tell you why you're here now and what's going to happen."

He waited for Ivan's small nod before continuing. "Good!" Alfred chirped, shoving a fork full of food in his mouth, "Yer gunna be mine now" Alfred said between chews, swallowing down to speak clearer. "You're mine now. As in, you will do as I say because I know best and I'll keep you safe." He said matter of factly.

Alfred didn't miss the way Ivan tensed in his seat, eyes widening at the statement.

"For a little while now, at least, you are going to stay in the basement. Now I know you're mad and scared, and it's understandable, really! But how you act from here on out is going to determine how well this goes for you. On the bright side, this is a first for us both so we both get to learn from each other!" he said with a grin.

Alfred pushed his plate aside, "You should keep eating because this is going to take a while. Don't eat fast enough and you won't get to eat at all. I can't stand slow eaters." Alfred warned with a nod towards Ivan's plate. Ivan fumbled to grab his plastic fork again not taking the threat lightly and began eating again. He ate in smaller bites this time, his stomach already churning with how this little talk began and he was afraid he'd hurl again from the anxiety.

Alfred gave an approving thumbs up, "Good boy! Now where were we…?" Alfred paused, tapping a finger on his chin. "Ah, I remember! So like I said, it's understandable that you're feeling afraid and mad, but you don't have to worry about a thing as long as you follow my directions."

"You don't seem like a complete idiot, you haven't made too many dumb moves yet, so I hope this continues. While it is my first time keeping a kid for myself, I have kept many children here. Enough to see through all your bullshit tactics. Everything you try, I can guarantee has been tried before. And I wouldn't aim to make many mistakes if I were you since I do know where your mommy and sister live."

Ivan's breath caught in his throat at hearing that, luckily he had just swallowed when Alfred said that or else the table would be a lot messier…

Alfred laughed at the way Ivan's face contorted in horror, "What? You don't remember I went to your house?"

"Leave my family alone!" Ivan screamed at the taunting threat Alfred said.

"There's the feisty boy I remember!" Alfred clapped his hands together with a grin, meeting Ivan's glare with a playful look.

"Don't… don't you touch them" Ivan's voice wavered as he tried to keep his voice stern.

Alfred nodded, "Of course Ivan, I won't lay a hand on them as long as you don't run away." Alfred said. “But let’s say if by struck of luck you manage to run away, and somehow run two states away,” Ivan gasped. “Oh right," Alfred continued,” I forgot to tell you but, we’re not in Maryland anymore Ivan.” He informed.

“What do you mean, where are we then!?” Ivan asked, bewildered. 

“Ah, that doesn’t matter.” Alfred shrugged, “Even if I told you, there’s no guarantee we’re staying here too long.” He said offhandedly. 

Ivan opened his mouth to continue his protest but was cut off when Alfred reached forward, stabbing a piece of pancake and shoving it in Ivan's mouth. "Quiet down boy I'm not finished" Alfred deadpanned.

Ivan narrowed his eyes, shooting Alfred a begrudged glare, but continued to chew anyways and let Alfred continue.

“Right… So, your family.” He remembered his place. “All it takes is one phone call, one text message, and I can make it so your house is burned to the ground with your family inside. Doesn’t sound too nice, right?” He said.

Ivan shook his head, barely chewed pancake left in his mouth.

"Good. Now you're probably afraid you're going to be raped…" Alfred smirked, "And you're fucking right about that." Ivan's face lost its angry flush, all the color drained out of his face. Alfred reached forward and cut another piece of pancake, making sure to run it through the syrup in the plate before holding it up and offering it to Ivan. "Open up or I'll show you what kinds of punishments to expect instead of telling you." Ivan's lips parted just slightly, but enough for Alfred to push the food in his mouth again.

"Now it's going to take quite a bit of adjusting, but you'll be fine. In fact I'll make sure you fucking love it, you'll be begging for it soon. But enough of that, you'll be a lot more than just a fuck hole." Alfred smiled when he saw the way Ivan began fidgeting in his seat and how his face grew redder. Either he was getting turned on by the foreplay or the drugs were starting to work. Either one worked in his favor.

"So like I said, you're going to be living like an animal for a bit more. You're going to be tied, which or how many limbs is going to entirely depend on my mood. I'm going to determine when you eat, piss, shit, you don't get a choice. You'll have a chance to get out of the basement only once you can prove you're at least a bit obedient and can accept your new life."

"Your punishments will depend on the mistake. You can get off as easy as a spank, or go to isolation. And while you may think you'd rather be alone than be with me, I'll tell you right now that my isolation isn't that simple." He snorted.

Ivan tightened his grip on his fork, the majority of his plate already consumed. He couldn't continue eating, he felt sick. It felt like he was running a fever, a cold sweat breaking. His legs were shaking involuntarily and his breathing had sped up, but not in the familiar sense of asthma. He tried to swallow down the last small amount of food in his mouth, but even that proved to be difficult. And that damned thing in his ass was now much more obvious than before, it was practically screaming its presence inside of him despite how hard he tried to keep completely still.

He wasn't the only one noticing this. Alfred noticed the way Ivan's body was now fidgeting, his pupils already dilating and….

Ivan jerked back with a shout when Alfred's hand suddenly pressed between his legs, just now becoming aware of how painfully hard he was becoming when he felt the touch.

Alfred snickered next to him, pressing his hand down harder. "We'll continue this conversation later, looks like you got a tiny little problem."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The drugs Alfred used are cocaine and Cabergoline. Cocaine is known for making you very horny while Cabergoline makes it so males don't lose their erection even after multiple orgasms. Combine them both and you got yourself a party.
> 
> Ivan is losing his will because he's losing the ability to know how to deal with the situation, especially since he is young. When something traumatizing happens, it's easy for the mind to lose its ability to deal with certain situations and emotions. It's very common for detainees even be out in public with their captor and not make a peep. This will be especially true for Ivan seeing the threat Alfred has raised.
> 
> As always, reviews and criticism are very welcome! It really makes my day when I get a review telling me what you think :3
> 
> And a special thank you to Teakany for being so talkative and full of ideas, you have me spitting out new ideas at machine gun speeds and encourage me to make sure I'm not procrastinating xD


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> EEP! I GOT MY FIRST FANART! Look look imgur.com/3Oab0Ov it’s for the previous chapter. Thank you Teakany :’D it made my month.
> 
> WARNINGS: drug effects. You can read the notes at the bottom to get the exact descriptions of the drugs.

Alfred found it cute the way the boy's immediate reaction was to try and hit him. He found the shriek Ivan made when Alfred held the knife at his throat for that little bout of rebellion even cuter.

Alfred gently traced the tip of the kitchen knife in a criss cross against Ivan's neck, cooing softly at the way Ivan had tensed up. Ivan was shivering in his seat, eyes wide as he held his head up and tried to back away further in his chair and away from Alfred. He refused to look at Alfred, opting to instead look at the ceiling as if it was the most horrifying thing in the room.

Alfred licked away at his bottom lip, his pants getting tighter in anticipation. The tent in Ivan's shorts was still very much apparent, not even the terror waning the drug's effects. Those usually pale cheeks were flushed with warm bright colors, his chest rose and fell with increasing speed as he squirmed in his seat. Alfred didn't miss the way Ivan began rubbing his thighs together subtly, even if Ivan himself may not have realized it yet. And to think this was only the start!

Ivan's breath hitched when he felt the tip of the knife begin trailing down his chest. Even if his neck was safe, the presence of the knife made itself very apparent as Alfred began pressing harder as it lowered.

A soft thud in front of him prompted Ivan to peer down. Alfred was crouched down in front of him, the usual friendly smile replaced with a sickening grin. The silence was unnerving; it was going to drive him crazy! For once he felt like pleading Alfred to speak, to let him know what he was planning, he couldn't stand this sudden change in his captor's usual chatty demeanor.

The knife was now making lazy designs on his thigh, Alfred pressing down just enough for the soft imprints to decorate his leg. He was still silent, god why was he so silent!? Ivan didn't even notice the way his entire body was shaking in his seat or the way his fingers were twitching at his sides. Too lost in his own thoughts to realize how his body was reacting strangely on its own.

"Say something!" Ivan finally pleaded, biting down on his lip immediately afterwards to prevent anymore useless words spilling from his mouth. He didn't feel the pain of his teeth tearing into his flesh or stop to care even when the bitter flavor entered his mouth.

"Like what?" Alfred questioned, "Do you want me to tell you about how shameless you look? Blushing like a virgin when your body shows what a slut you are?" he teased, his free hand reaching up to stroke Ivan's cheek.

"Or about how you're going to sit on my cock like the good little boy you are, because damn, it's so obvious you need this." He teased. "Disgusting slut. Pretending like you don't want it." He shook his head. "But you do, don't you?"

Ivan shook his head, but Alfred's hand followed and continued to softly stroke. He shut his eyes as he tried to ignore the touch, or how pleasant it felt for once. How just a tiny part of him craved more.

The knife had moved away from his leg, but Ivan was too focused on the hand at his cheek to care for now. It wasn't until he felt his legs tugged forward with a snapping sound that his eyes open again and looked down.

Alfred's other hand was preoccupied with unraveling the now ruined mixer cord from around his leg, taking his gaze off of Ivan for just a moment. A moment long enough to convince Ivan's drug addled mind that he could get away.

Alfred pulled to last loop of the cord away, mourning at the fact he was definitely going to get scolded for this when Matthew got home. It wasn't exactly the first time he has ruined perfectly good equipment… but that thought was cut short when a wave of pain hit his face.

Alfred shouted, knife still clutched in his hand as he bent over and held his face in his hands. He heard the rapid patter of feet running farther away from him before he realized what happened. The little shit kicked him in the face! Fuck, he should've realized the cocaine would have affected more than just his libido. But he was just so excited! He had hardly planned it out, but he refused to let this be his downfall.

He cursed, shoving the knife into his pocket as he stood up. He didn't care when he heard the rip come from his pocket or felt the cold flat metal press against his leg. He rubbed away at his eyes, taking only a few seconds to regain his senses, and turned around. It was obvious Ivan was long gone, he just hoped the child wasn't so out of his senses right now that he'd go outside. He wouldn't fair well with the dogs outside, and he was hoping to use Ivan as soon as possible rather than wait for any wounds to heal.

\---------------------------

Ivan didn't have a chance to think, he just focused on getting as far away from that kitchen as possible for now. Unfortunately (or, fortunately had he known the fate that awaited him out there) he ran past the front door without a second glance.

His destination was the hallway, the very end of the house. Maybe he could hide long enough to figure a way out, and if Alfred found him, he could just kick him again! _'Yes, that's all, this was so simple! How had it not been so clear before!?'_ he thought to himself with glee.

He ran to the end of the hall, eyeing the basement door at the beginning of the hall to the right, running straight passed it before reaching for the left door and running in without a second thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cocaine: The re- absorption of dopamine, chemical associated with pleasure and movement, is interfered with. This can cause users to become extra sensitive to any touch, experience euphoria, and relieve pain. It can make the user feel invincible. It’s also known to work very well as an aphrodisiac.
> 
> Cabergoline: Lowers levels of prolactin which causes men to go soft after orgasm. This enables and encourages them to have marathon masturbation since not only does it reportedly make orgasms feel better, but allows them to do it multiple times. It also encourages the release of dopamine, poor little Ivan never stood a chance! 
> 
> Apologies for the very short chapter, the next one will be out in a couple of days at most and it will be muuuuuch longer, I just needed to get this out for now to avoid being super later with an update.
> 
> If you couldn’t tell from my long notes at every chapter, I'm pretty chatty on this subject. So feel free to ask any questions about the psychology behind this or any specifics about anything that has come up so far. And since a few people have asked, yes Matthew is coming within the next few chapters :3 
> 
> And thank you for all the encouragement! Many of you left such kind comments in the last chapter OAO made me more flustered than a horny Ivan


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Watch as a I try to save my previous messy POV. Will I be able to do it!? Who knows. 3RD PERSON OMNISCIENT 4 LIFE.
> 
> WARNINGS: light knife play, light smut.

Ivan slammed the door behind him, pressing his back against it as he panted hard. His eyes darted around the room, dilated pupils overtaking his eyes. A large bed to his right, an American flag pinned above it. Besides the bed was a small lamp stand, and angel holding up a large sphere sat on top of it. To his left, a large double mirrored closet reflecting the entire room. The walls were littered in family photos, posters, and knick knacks hung against the wall. His eyes stopped just off to his right across from him, _'A window!'_ he praised the heavens, his large ticket to the outside now standing out like a beacon. Maybe he wouldn't need to hide, this could be his chance!

He dashed to it, pulling over the white curtains and grasping the window rail with a strong tug. And another. And another. "No!" he hissed to himself, shaking the window that refused to budge. He looked up to see that just like the window in the kitchen, this window had one of the stupid damn pins holding it in place!

Ivan grasped his hair in frustration, panicking as the situation began to dawn on him. It wouldn't take long for the monster to come for him, what if he decided to finish him off then and there!? A goner, Ivan was an absolute gone- oh…

Ivan turned his head to his right, a small wooden table just within reach. He didn't waste a second, grabbing it and tugging it towards him. He winced when he heard a crash come from something that must have been sitting on it, but he didn't have time to think about that.

Ivan tugged the table in front of the window, scrambling on to it and standing tall. He smiled in triumph, reaching upwards and grasping onto the pin. He gave it an experimental tug before he began to unscrew it as fast as his fingers could manage. "Righty tighty, lefty loosey" he chanted to himself under his breath, the screw wiggling in his grip now. So close…

"Gotcha!"

Ivan cried out when he felt himself yanked backwards, groaning when his back met the floor with an audible slam. "You should have said something if you wanted to do it in the bedroom so badly!" a mocking voice snickered over him. He opened his eyes, stars covering his vision for a few moments before he saw the familiar smiling face looming over him. He noticed his legs standing at either side of him, caging him in place.

"But it's too bad you had to be naughty about it and hurt me." the smile disappeared from his face, a “pained” stare taking its place. Ivan gasped as the man dropped down on him, his arms crushed down by his captor's knees. All his air pushed out in one push as Alfred sat on his chest. Before he could take in another breath, a hand tightened around his neck. "So we'll just have to correct that." He said with indifference, his free hand reaching up to stroke Ivan's cheek with gentle fingers as they turned a light shade of purple.

The pressure constricting Ivan's neck vanished. He was quick to start taking in deep breaths once again, coughing roughly between gasps. His moments of "relaxation" were shortly lived when his hair was suddenly grasped. He felt the pressure on his chest and arms disappear and his head was soon after lifting off the ground with a strong tug. Ivan scrambled onto his knees before the hand threatened to yank his head off and he followed the pulls forward, crawling on all fours. He didn't look up, facing the floor with shaky breaths as he tried to regain his voice that once came out as a few whimpers whenever he tried.

He was grateful when the tugging stopped, even if the rough fingers were still intertwined in his hair. He heard the shut of a door and a click of a lock. He looked up to see his captor now sliding shut a dead bolt near the top of the door before the hold on his hair was freed. He relaxed his shoulder when the pull was gone, closing his eyes in a short moment of relief.

When Ivan looked up again, he scooted backwards on instinct when he saw the knife Alfred was toying with between his hands. A smile returned to his face when they saw the fear on Ivan's face, crouching down to level with him face to face. "I hope you're a good boy for the rest of our play time!" Alfred chirped in amusement, "Because I just might decide you're not worth the trouble and…" he shot Ivan a playful wink.

Ivan stiffened, eyes following as the blond got up and walked before him. A hand was offered which Ivan took, too fearful to act against him now. He was tugged up and up to his feet.

"Take off your shirt." Came the order, which Ivan shakily followed. Slowly at first, but he nearly ripped his own shirt off when Alfred waved around the knife again. His shirt was taken out of his hands and tossed aside before the man nodded towards the bed, "I want you to lay down on your stomach, face down and arms above your head." Came the next order.

Blinking away the wetness pooling in his eyes, Ivan gave a solemn nod and moved for the bed. "You're lucky I'm even letting you on the bed, brat." he heard the man mutter, but ignored it and followed the directions onto the bed.

Alfred kept his eyes on him as the boy assumed the position he told him too, happy to see compliance for once. He walked over the stand by the bed, seeing the lamp broken beside it with a soft "tsk". He knelt down and opened the bottom drawer, collecting thick black rope specifically made with bondage in mind. He dropped in the kitchen knife, instead pulling out a large razor.

Digging in deeper, he frowned when he didn't find any rubbing alcohol. Not wanting to risk Ivan slipping out on him again, he decided to skip the trip to the bathroom where the alcohol should've been and instead shut the drawer. He opened the small drawer above it, pulling out a small container of cologne. "Good enough." he said to himself, shutting the drawer once again and turning to see Ivan still on the bed.

Ivan was still visibly shaken, fists clenching and unclenching as they stretched above his head, but that wasn't what got Alfred's attention. What did, however, was the small rutting motions Ivan was making against the bed.

It was almost a shame Alfred had to cut the small display short, moving forward and unwinding the rope. He ignored the quiet, muffled pleas escaping Ivan's mouth between quiet gasps and began to tie bind Ivan's wrists together. He tied the opposite end of the rope to one of the bed stands, standing back to admire his work.

He noticed how Ivan still wouldn't look up, but didn't miss the small experimental tugs Ivan gave the rope before groaning in frustration. Ivan only looked up when he felt the bed dip under him. His head shot up, finding Alfred nowhere in his vision. Alfred laughed at the yelp Ivan made when he felt Alfred straddle his back again.

Alfred sat on Ivan's butt, reaching down to run light fingers down his back. Ivan shivered at the touch in disgust and fear, but couldn’t help but arch into it. He didn't know what it was, but those wandering hands felt wonderful. But still disgusting, so unbelievable slimy. 

"You're so perfect." Alfred whispered above him, breaking the temporary cloud of pleasure that had fogged Ivan's mind. Alfred chuckled when Ivan buried his face back into the bed, flustered (ashamed) at his reaction.

Alfred almost lost himself in just caressing the soft, pale back. Content in watching all the amusing reactions Ivan gave at the feeling. He had almost forgotten this was meant to be a punishment. Almost.

 _'This is for his own good.'_ Alfred reminded himself, leaning over Ivan's unblemished back. _'He needs to learn.'_ he told himself, almost ashamed of what he was about to do. But it had to be done, he rationalized. The sooner he made Ivan understood how happy he could be when he obeys, the sooner he'll get to pamper his precious boy silly.

He winced with Ivan the second the blade touched Ivan's left shoulder blade.

"What!? What is th-AH!" Ivan cried out the tip of the blade sunk into his skin. Alfred bit his lip, leaning down closer to keep the cuts clean as Ivan squirmed under him. "No! Stop it! Stop!" Ivan continued to cry out between incoherent sobs.

"You left me with no choice" Alfred said, moving onto the next letter. "You were a bad boy, bad things happen to bad boys." he reminded, his free hand held down against Ivan's lower neck to ensure he didn't move too much and mess up the cuts.

Alfred continued to slice into Ivan's back, stopping at every few lines to reach for the cologne and spraying it on the wounds. It was a horrible but useful impromptu disinfectant that would just have to do for now. Ivan was beginning to find difficult to tell which he hated more, the feeling of a blade slicing across his back, or the horrible burning sensation of the liquid being sprayed on him between cuts.

By the time Alfred had finished, Ivan had stopped using words and instead just let out loud whimpers and unintelligible gibberish. The once pale white back was now stained with red, glistening brightly as it mixed in with the cologne. Bloodied fingerprints covered Ivan's back from each time Alfred had positioned his hand to a new place. Alfred was careful not to go too deep, just deep enough to leave a faint scar to remember.

Alfred took in a deep breath, sitting back up again and looking over Ivan's back. the cuts seemed clean enough… he could only hope they'd heal properly. "We're finished." Alfred announced, giving Ivan a small pat on the side. Weather Ivan didn't hear him or simply didn't care, Alfred didn't know.

Alfred removed his shirt, using it as a makeshift towel for now as he wiped Ivan's back. Ivan flinched each time the fabric touched the cuts directly, but stopped struggling for now. "You did a great job," Alfred praised, "But hopefully this is the last time I have to do this."

When Alfred was finally satisfied with his cleaning, he put the razor into his shirt before rolling it up and tossing it aside for now along with Ivan's shirt. He swung his leg off of Ivan and knelt beside him, reaching forward to softly prod Ivan's head. "Hey, come on now. I need you to get up for a bit, you want to see your new tag, don't you?" he asked.

Ivan didn't react, much to his chagrin, so he decided he'd give him a little help. Because surely the boy would want to see the scar that would stay on him forever, right?

Alfred ignored Ivan's soft "no's" as he grabbed his arms, tugging him upwards. "Easy there, just kneel like you normally would." he encouraged.

Alfred looked back to make sure Ivan's back was in clear view of the mirror before he prompted Ivan to look back, helpfully grabbing his chin and guiding it to look back.

"No…" was all Ivan could manage to breathe out, too shocked to even think of a proper response.

"Yes!" Alfred chimed, proudly pointing at the new wounds Ivan was sporting. The letters spelling out "ALFRED" scrawled from shoulder blade to shoulder blade, still bleeding lightly.

Ivan felt dizzy, his world seemingly spinning around him when he realized what was just cut into him. He felt sick, so sick, he wasn't sure if he'd be able to hold his food in this time.

"You can call me Alfred!" Alfred explained with a smile, softly rubbing Ivan's lower back, "Or sir, mister, even daddy if it makes you feel comfortable. Whatever you'd like!" Alfred explained with a smile, softly rubbing Ivan's lower back, "But…" he leaned over Ivan's shoulder, "Never call me master, I care for you a lot more than that." He whispered, pecking Ivan's wet cheeks.

Ivan gasped when a large hand grabbed his crotch, yanking his hands back to push the hand away but unable to do anything as they were still bound. "Now we just have to take care of your little problem." Alfred informed before shoving Ivan's shorts down in one easy move.

Ivan cried out at the exposure, "Don't touch me!" he pleaded, trying to bend over himself to cover his exposed half-hard dick. He squeaked when the second he bent forward, hands grasped his hips and tugged him backwards against Alfred's hips. He could feel the other's erection already pressing against his pants, unabashedly pressing it between his ass.

"Do you see what you do to me?" Alfred asked huskily, holding a hand at Ivan's back to prevent him from sitting up straight again.

"Please, I'll do anything! Just don't… don't…" Ivan couldn't even bring himself to say it.

"Fuck you?" Alfred finished. "But you want it too." He said, leaning down and pressing his chest against Ivan's back. He wrapped his arms around Ivan, securely pressing them tightly together. Ivan gasped, trembling in place when Alfred's hands went to his nipples, tugging and twisting them playfully.

Ivan shook his head in denial, "I don't! I don't! I hate this, I hate you!" he screamed, trying to pull away from Alfred. Alfred would be lying if he said those words didn't sting, but he expected it. Not everyone falls in love at first sight like him, after all.

Alfred continued to grind against Ivan's bare ass, giving a few final tugs before he let go of one of the nubs between his fingers and reached down to undo his pants. After having trouble with removing his pants with only one hand, he let go on the other nipple and leaned back just long enough to undo his pants and slip them down mid-thigh along with his boxers.

When his hands came back this time, much to Ivan's horror, they immediately went to his now fully erect cock. Ivan was ashamed, disgusted by the way his body reacted, especially when he couldn't help but give a small rut against Alfred's hand.

"Why?" was all Ivan managed to whimper out, head hanging down in shame. He was shaking uncontrollably, the tears still spilling from his cheeks.

Alfred smiled softly, his hand leaving Ivan's nipple and reaching up to his face. He gave his cheek a soft stroke before guiding it to look back at him. He peppered Ivan's cheek with soft kisses, "Because I love you so much." he whispered, holding Ivan's head and forcing him into a kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can you tell I like making Ivan cry? I love it…
> 
> By the way the angel lamp was in no way some type of silly metaphor. That lamp is one that I actually own. It judges me as I type this, which is really fucking insulting considering it's actually an angel groping a shota boy's bare ass. 
> 
> My room decor is lovely, as you can tell.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNINGS: light tearing, intercrural, goat's first attempt at graphic smut (that's a warning all on its own)

Alfred ended the kiss a few moments later, nipping at Ivan's bottom lip as he pulled away. The faint metallic taste of blood dotted his lips and he licked it away. "You're gonna love it, I promise." He cooed, pressing his hand against Ivan's head. With a sharp shove, Ivan was pressed against the bed again with a cry.

Alfred leaned back, bringing his hands back down to Ivan's hips before pushing his now bare erection between his ass. He shivered in delight, feeling the flat end of the plug Ivan still had in him rubbing against his dick. The sensation itself wasn't amazing, but knowing it was Ivan under him was enough to increase the pleasure tenfold and threaten to make him finish then and there.

Ivan on the other hand was still trying to deny he was even there. Of course, that was a lot harder to do when a hard, hot dick was pressed between his ass cheeks. Especially when it felt so deceivingly nice. He buried his face between his bound arms, relieved that the rope was long enough to provide his arms with enough freedom that he was able to comfortably shift his arms around on the bed. Of course the comfort was destroyed by the current situation, but it's the little things...

After a minute of just grinding against Ivan's ass, mindless whispers covering the silence, Alfred finally pulled his hips back. He grasped Ivan's hips and pulled them up higher, getting a great view of Ivan's ass. It was already beginning to bruise from the earlier spankings, a stark contrast against his pale thighs and lower back. He could see the plug, how Ivan twitched around it. 'He must be so desperate to have something bigger...'

Grabbing the end of the plug, Alfred pulled it out easily with a tug. Ivan yelped, his body tensing and attempting to curl in on itself which was halted by the hand that still remained on Ivan's hip. Alfred could feel himself blush at the sight of Ivan's ass twitching, practically begging to be filled! It took every bit of him not to just fuck him senseless then and there. God, Ivan really knew how to make him lose control.

"I can't wait to bury my cock inside of you..." Alfred commented, tossing the plug aside. "You want it so much, don't you? It's so obvious with..."

Ivan gasped when a hand suddenly wrapped around his erection, squeezing it tightly. He bucked into the warmth, for a moment not caring where it came from. He only cared that it was giving him the temporary relief his body craved.

“Oh, don’t be ashamed baby.” Alfred said, “This is just… Instinct. It’s your body’s way of showing what a shameless little cock weasel you are.” He laughed. 

Ivan whined pitifully when the hand disappeared and his dick was left hard and aching between his quivering thighs. Hips rutted against the air instinctively, for once not try to pull away as his mind was finally starting to disassociate itself with the situation. His mind hardly acknowledged why he was here, just that he needed to do _something_ about the urge between his legs.

Alfred backed away from Ivan knowing he would not be able to take the boy dry, and no amount of spit would help much. He reluctantly scooted the the edge of the bed, leaving Ivan beside him to rut against the air like a horny bunny. Alfred smiled at the thought, reminding himself he'd actually have to dress ivan up as a cute rabbit one of these days... He'd look divine; stuffed with the fluffy plug, clip on ears flopping up and down as he bounced on his... Focus Alfred! You can think about bestiality another time.

Alfred leaned over the edge of the bed and pulled open the top drawer, taking out a half used bottle of lube. He shuffled on his knees back behind Ivan, kicking his jeans and underwear off on the way before positioning himself behind the whining boy again who hadn't even bothered trying to test the ropes again, probably hadn't even noticed he stepped away.

Ivan did, however, notice when a prodding finger pushed itself in his ass. His back arched and he immediately pushed his head off the bed again, pushing himself up with his elbows. He looked back to see Alfred focused on his ass, his arms slowly moving back and forth as his finger went in deeper, rubbing inside his ass slowly.

"W-what are..." His eyes rolled back, a loud moan escaping his lips when Alfred's finger found a certain spot on in.

"Found it!~" Alfred song songed, marveling at the way Ivan reacted when he found the small bud inside on Ivan. He was surprised at how easy it was to find, _'He's practically made for it!'_ He thought to himself in glee. His fingers were relentless, waiting no time to start rubbing vigorously at Ivan's previously untouched prostate.

He had intended to start off slowly; the last thing he wanted was Ivan's first experience to be painful. But he found it impossible to slow down once Ivan's wonderful whimpers and hitched breaths sounded the room, and how quickly Ivan seemed to be getting used to the feeling when his hips gave small ruts back after only a minute or so.

Alfred himself almost lost it when he looked away from Ivan's ass and up to his face. Ivan's eyes were shut tightly, his mouth hung open, the tip of his tongue sticking out of his mouth as he panted in pleasure. Alfred frowned when Ivan's face fell back against the bed, burying in the covers cutting his view short.

“Fuck, you’ve got such a slutty body.” Alfred cooed as he slowly slipped in a second finger. “I was right about you, I would’ve made a ton of money off of you!” He snorted. “A little bitch this eager, I bet it’d take you no time to get you good and ready for multiple people to take turns on an ass this slutty.” 

“Would you have liked that, Ivan?” Alfred asked, squeezing more lube onto his fingers. He paused his movements as Ivan squealed when he felt the third finger pushing in, hips stuttering forward into empty air. “Would you have liked to have dozens of guys, all taking turns on your ass?” He clarified, feeling Ivan’s ass clenching around his fingers at this. “Well, that’s my answer.” He snorted.

“N-Noooo,” Came the muffled response.

Alfred snorted, “Yeah, keep telling yourself that. Well, either way I’m too possessive for that. You’re MINE,” He emphasized with a hard thrust of the hand. “But it’s nice to know you’re eager for it anyways.”

Ivan shook his head head against the covers in response to such accusations, but it was beginning to get more and more difficult to deny it. Especially when he felt those fingers stop, and it was driving him mad! He groaned in frustration at the loss of pleasure, his hips began rutting back harder in poor attempt to fuck himself on the intruding fingers.

"Hah! What did I tell you? You're a slut!" Alfred mocked, starting to finger Ivan again. "Nothing but a slut, you just don't accept it yet." Alfred said, using his free hand to rub Ivan's hips slowly.

Ivan's legs were shaking, his arms straining against the ropes as he kept trying to curl into himself and just pretend he wasn't here. He could feel his prick throbbing and leaking against his lower belly. He'd be lying if his body wasn't enjoy it. But his mind was going haywire as Alfred continued to relentlessly strike the same spot inside of him.

He felt disgusted at not only knowing what Alfred was doing to him, but knowing how his body craved for more. How could he ever face his family again!? He was disgusting, filthy filthy filthy fil- "AHH!"

Alfred hissed under his breath when Ivan's ass squeezed around his fingers tightly, hips jerking sporadically. Ivan's back arched and he held himself up on his forearms, teeth bared and clenched as he came on the sheets below. After a few moments, Ivan fell over forward face down on the sheets, body twitching.

This proved to be too much for Alfred, for not a minute later did Ivan suddenly find himself flipped over and laid on his back, his legs spread open at either side of Alfred's legs and his arms still above his head. Ivan's cheeks were flushed red and his eyes were wide open and alert but continued to daze off every few moments. His dick was still hard against his stomach, still dripping on himself. His stomach had a single strand of cum on it, the rest of it on the sheets under Ivan.

"I want you to watch this." Alfred ordered before opening the bottle of lube again and pouring a generous amount on his cock. He was pleased to see that Ivan was following his directions as he begun to slowly pump himself, spreading and warming the lubrication around his erection.

Ivan was disgusted, his food threatening to come up. He wanted to look away, he wanted to so badly.... But he didn't. He felt sick for it, but part of him pegged him to continue watching, waiting for what was to come next.

Alfred figured the first orgasm had calmed the boy down, at least to the point he wasn't kicking or screaming. That, or he was smarter than he'd displayed earlier and had at least some sense of self preservation.

It wasn't until Alfred grabbed Ivan's legs, hoisting them up for an easier entrance that Ivan made a noise of protest again. Whether it was just a noise or garbled words was beyond him, but he didn't care much either way.

He positioned the tip of his member against Ivan's entrance, shivering at the way Ivan looked under him. He was shaking in anticipation, eyes wide and staring up at him eagerly. Tears were running down his eyes again from waiting. Oh, he must want it so badly! So he'll just have to give it to him.

Ivan shrieked when Alfred pushed the tip in, the large amount of lubrication doing little to stop the pain. At just the tip, Ivan already felt like his ass had been torn, his ass and lower back throbbing in pain. He desperately tried to pull away, kicking his legs desperately but not being able to hit Alfred with any of them.

Alfred on the other end was also in pain. Not nearly as much, but still uncomfortable. Ivan was squeezing the living daylights out of him! He bit his lips, digging his fingers into Ivan's thighs as he held him close before slowly easing in deeper. He ignored Ivan's thrashing and begging, trying his best to ignore the painful death grip Ivan's ass was giving him. He gave a small rut, grunting in pain when Ivan squeezed him even tighter.

Ivan was sobbing under him, his hips still trying to pull away as Alfred had maybe a little more than a quarter of his cock in. Alfred should have known it wouldn't have been this easy. And as reluctant as he was, Alfred decided now was not the day he'd want to rip Ivan's asshole and ruin him for the rest of the month till he healed enough not to bleed all over his dick.

"I'll stop for now, but only because I don't want you in pain." he lied. It didn't seem like Ivan even heard him over his own cries.

He pulled away slowly, grunting when his dick finally got out of that damn death grip named Ivan's asshole. "You should thank me for being so considerate." He said, still holding Ivan's hips up.

"N-No! Why should I thank you for not-" Alfred sighed and pressed his cock against Ivan's entrance again. "NO! I'm sorry, I'm sorry! Thanks! Thank you!" He cried, desperately shaking his head and shutting his eyes as he awaited the pain to come back.

"Good, you should learn to be grateful when people do you favors." Alfred explained, setting Ivan's legs down again.

Alfred was still hard, the pain doing little to wane his erection. And a single look at Ivan's still erect dick showed the drugs were still being very useful.

"We're going to try something different..." Alfred said, grabbing Ivan's legs again.

"What!? We aren't going to do it! Y-you said, you said we wouldn't-" his legs were hoisted up and pushed together, bent over his stomach.

"Calm down baby," Alfred sighed, "I said I wasn't going to fuck your ass yet. But I already made you cum, and it's time for you to repay me" he reminded.

Ivan looked up at him in confusion, but that was quickly replaced by fear when he suddenly felt Alfred's cock push between his thighs. "Get out!" He screeched in disgust.

"Don't start screaming, I'm just going to fuck your thighs." Alfred said with a roll of his eyes, pushing his hips right against the back of Ivan's thighs. "This is better, right? Unless you want me to tear your ass tonight." He said with a raised brow.

Ivan quickly shook his head, "No! This is ok! This is fine!" He squeaked, holding his legs closer closer to himself but only serving to make the space between his legs tighter and better for Alfred.

"Good boy" Alfred cooed, smiling at Ivan as he softly massaged Ivan's soft thighs. "Just be nice and I'll be nice back. I'll make you sure you feel good too." He assured before he begun to slowly move his hips.

He gave a few experimental thrusts inside of Ivan's thighs, shuddering at the feeling. They were warm, soft, and still wet from the lubrication. After a few more thrusts, he held onto Ivan's legs tighter as he angled his hips lower to begin rubbing his cock against Ivan's undeterred erection.

The response was instant, Ivan's back arching up as he mewled at the still nation. Ivan lost himself much quicker this time, his dick sensitive but eager after the first orgasm, no matter how much his mind was appalled by it. His body betrayed him with every desperate rut he'd push against Alfred as he continued to fuck his thighs.

"Is this good?" Alfred asked huskily, annoyed at how quickly he was ready to cum. He slowed his hips to a slow grind, pressing both of their cocks together firmly.

"Nghh.... Noooo!" Ivan whined out, ashamed of himself when he couldn't help but buck up harder to regain the previous friction. He shut his eyes tightly refusing to look at Alfred anymore.

Alfred chuckled, "If you say so," he teased, picking up the speed again. Ivan gasped, eyes rolling back as he cried out in pleasure. His chest was heaving, body was shaking in pleasure as he couldn't even bring himself to make coherent thoughts at this point.

Alfred set up a rhythm, thrusting in and out of Ivan's thighs. He knew he wouldn't be able to last much longer. He reached a hand over, arm still pressing against the side of Ivan's leg to keep them together, and latched onto one of his nipples.

"That, that hurts!" Ivan whined as Alfred began to tug on his nipple. But of course Alfred didn't stop, and he was sure Ivan didn't want him to either. Ivan's humping had become more erratic, desperate. So instead Alfred began twisting them.

"It's ok baby, you just...You need to relax... Fuck!" He cursed, nearing his own end. "J-just let go, it'll feel good if you just let me - hah..." Alfred's fingers tugged on Ivan's nipple even harder, twirling it between his thumb and index finger as he stayed focused on Ivan's face.

It didn't take even a minute later for Ivan to shout out as a familiar sensation overtook his body. His hips stopped thrusting and he pushed them up hard in attempt to hold the warm, slick friction against himself as his dick twitched through its release. There was a considerately less amount of cum this time, but the feeling was even more intense than the first time.

This proved to be too much for Alfred, the way Ivan's face screwed in pleasure as his legs shook around his cock. It only took a few more thrusts till Alfred pressed himself deep between Ivan's thighs and came hard, splattering all over Ivan's tummy and chest.

Alfred nearly collapsed on top of Ivan, but he held himself up long enough to pull away and tip aside to fall on the bed next to Ivan. He smiled at the panting boy lying beside him, Ivan still refusing to look at him.

The silence was broken by Ivan's shuddering sobs, his shoulders shaking as he weakly tried to pull on the binds. "P-please... No more" he begged, hiking his legs up high and against his stomach in attempt to hide away the mess and his still very erect dick.

"Hey, come on. I made you feel good, didn't I?" Alfred asked, scooting closer to Ivan till his chest was pressed against Ivan's side. He reached up to wipe away the tears with gentle touches, kissing up and down Ivan's arms that were still being held over his head by the rope.

Ivan shook his head desperately, trying to scoot away from Alfred. He wanted to gag at the kisses, the strong scent of cum, the feeling of cum that wasn't even his own cooling on his torso. It was disgusting!

"I didn't like it!" He insisted, shutting his eyes tight.

Alfred hummed thoughtfully, "Then why did you cum? Twice, at that." He chuckled. "And you were humping me so desperately... I think you're just in denial." Alfred said, reaching his hands up to untie the ropes on Ivan. He wasn't worried about the boy running for now.

Ivan continued to shake his head, yanking his arms down and holding them to his chest the second he felt the ropes let go. "I don't know! I don't know why..." Ivan shuddered, his hands covering his face in shame.

Alfred sighed, scooting up slightly to be level headed to Ivan. He leaned in to give Ivan's head a small kiss, "It's alright Ivan, we all get in denial at first." he assured with another kiss.

Ivan flinched at the kiss, only opening his bleary eyes again when Alfred pulled away. He spread his fingers slightly to see between them, staring at Alfred stare at him with a small smile he'd call kind in any other situation.

"I think it's time you take a bath, don't you think?" Alfred broke the silence this time.

Ivan's eyes went wide with panic at the thoughts of all the things Alfred would try do to him. He shook his head, "No! I'm f-fine, really!" He tried to insist. He wanted to bathe, he wanted to so badly, but it would not be worth chancing it with Alfred.

Of course, he didn't really have a say in this.

"Ah, come on. I know you want to get cleaned up, you're all messy!" Alfred laughed, reaching down to poke a finger against Ivan's ass ("don't touch me!") and bringing it up to prove a point. He was only slightly surprised to see blood on his finger. "Huh, worse than I thought..." He murmured to himself, not missing the way Ivan gaped at his finger in horror.

"We'll I guess that settles it, you're bathing!" Alfred announced, wiping his hand on Ivan's leg.

\--------------------------

Ivan shifted uncomfortably on the toilet seat as Alfred readied the bath, twisting the knobs and checking the temperature every few seconds to find the perfect warmth. Alfred had taken off what little clothes remained on his body and set them on the counter, leaving Ivan feeling horribly exposed. Even Alfred had gotten a chance to pull pants on again before they went to the bathroom, leaving only Ivan was naked this time which was oddly nerve racking considering Alfred being naked would only entail in more deviant acts being done.

Ivan eyed the door sadly, it having a dead bolt at the very top on the door. Escaping would be a lot harder if every door was like this...

He groaned in frustration, leaning forward to bury his face in his hands but quickly regretting that decision when a surge of pain reminded him that his ass was not in the best state and he should avoid moving at all for now.

He cringed in disgust as he looked back down at himself, his dick still half hard and dried cum covering his stomach. He tried to rub it away but Alfred scolded him for it. "You just have to be patient a little longer, Ivan. The water will wash it off." He had said.

His eyes were uncomfortably dry, seeming to have run out of tears already. It was a feeling he was beginning to get used to at this point. In fact, the entire situation felt oddly... Calm. At least at the moment. There were no fondling hands or ropes binding him down, he was in a well lit bathroom and breathing fresh air that didn't smell like dirt. It was an odd feeling, a numb feeling if anything. But it was better than being in pain.

"Do you want bubbles or not?" He heard Alfred ask. He looked away from the door to see Alfred looking back at him from beside the bathtub, on his knees over it as he held up a large pastel pink bottle with the design of a giraffe's head poking out of a sea of bubbles. He numbly nodded his head, figuring it'd be nice to at least have some form of cover.

Alfred grinned, popping open the bottle and drizzling it all over the quickly filling tub. "You'll love it, I promise! It smells like vanilla." Alfred informed as if it mattered. He submerged his hand in the warm water, waving it around to make the bubbles appear. He couldn't wait! Thoughts of Ivan playing in the bubbles and blowing little bubbles at him while giggling, thanking him for the bath, and so many more wonderful thoughts flashed through his head.

They quickly died down when he turned again to get Ivan. He wasn't smiling or looking up at him excitedly, he wasn't even looking at him. He was staring at the floor, an emotionless stare on his face as small tremors still racked up his body every few seconds.

Alfred bit his lip and ignored the small tugging in his chest, instead turning on his knees to face Ivan. "The bath is ready." He informed, pushing himself up on his hands to stand up straight again. He leant forward, reaching forward to grab Ivan's sides to pick him up. Ivan flinched at the touch again as always, but nodded and let himself be plucked off his seat.

Alfred settled him down in the bath before turning the knobs and shutting the water off. "Is it too hot, too cold?" Alfred asked, kneeling down beside the bath again and dipping his fingers into the water.

Ivan shook his head, not even bothering to say a word. Alfred pouted beside him, reaching aside to grab a loofah. "Alright, turn around so I can clean your back first" he instructed, rubbing a bar of soap against the loofah until it bubbled up. He put the soap down again and held the loofah up as he stared at Ivan expectantly.

Ivan awkwardly squirmed in the tub, moving the water around him as he positioned himself to turn away from Alfred. Despite the fact that Ivan was following his instructions, Alfred couldn't help but feel... Wrong. No, he wasn't feeling guilty about the whole situation. It was just the current one that felt off.

He shook it off and instead focused on the task at hand, pushing the loofah against Ivan's scarred and blood stained back. Ivan immediately hissed, bending forward to get away from the loofah but Alfred reached forward to hold his shoulder still. "Shh, it's alright, it'll only hurt a little bit" Alfred assured.

He waited a few more seconds until Ivan didn't respond, taking that as a green light, and slowly rubbed the loofah in circles from shoulder to shoulder. Once he finished it, he cupped water in his hands and rinsed Ivan's back off, the bubbles at the end of his back turning a light orange from the blood.

"Ok, you can turn around now." Alfred said, submerging the loofah back in the water and giving it a shake to clean it off. Ivan shifted awkwardly before he was facing Alfred again, staring up at him anxiously. Well, that sure beat the stare he was giving him earlier, Alfred decided.

"Hold your arms up" Alfred ordered, rubbing soap into the loofah again. But he paused when Ivan suddenly shook his head.

"No?" Alfred asked, giving Ivan a pointed stare. He thought Ivan would have learned by now, did he want-

"Can I clean myself? Please?" Came the shaky voice, Ivan's head lowering down and he stared up at him with pleading eyes.

No! Ivan has used puppy eyes! It's super effective!

Must.... Resist....

"Fine."

Ivan's eyes widened at hearing that, clearly surprised at the approval. Alfred could have punched himself for being so weak, but the way ivan was looking up at him now... And it's not like he wouldn't get more chances to touch him from now on.

Alfred handed over the soapy loofah, "Just make sure you clean well, you won't get to get daily baths for a while." He reminded.

Ivan nodded, eagerly snatching the loofah from Alfred's hand. Alfred rested his elbows on the edge of the tub, resting his chin on his fisted hands as he watched Ivan stare at the loofah as if it were the most fascinating thing in the world before he gingerly brought it down on his arm.

Ivan started softly rubbing the loofah on his left forearm, slowly and softly as if afraid it would hurt him. After a few moments, he started to go harder, smaller strokes. Alfred watched curiously as he scrubbed himself progressively harder, amused by the glare Ivan was giving his own arm. The kid was too cute!

The amusement was replaced by confusion when Ivan started going very roughly on the same damn spot on his forearm, teeth bare in frustration.

Alfred was about to intervene and tell him to move on before Ivan growled angrily, tossing the loofah aside and causing water to splash on Alfred. He was about to reprimand Ivan on wetting him, until Ivan grabbed a fistful of suds and started angrily scratching into his arm, eye shut in pain as he left long red streaks on his arm.

"HEY! What the hell are you doing!?" Alfred shouted, jumping forward to grab Ivan's arms and pry them away from each other. He raised Ivan's arms up in the air and away from each other as Ivan struggled to pull away, his fingers twitching in the air. "What are you doing?" Alfred asked, a quick glance at Ivan's arm had showed large red streaks appearing on his arm.

"It won't come off!" Ivan cried out, arching back as he tried to pull away from Alfred's grasp. "It won't come off, it won't come off!" He cried in exasperation, staring up at Alfred with wide fearful eyes.

Alfred furrowed his brows, "What won't come off?" He questioned, looking at Ivan's arm again for answers. There was nothing there but a few suds and the flaring scratches on his arm.

"It won't come off!" He repeated, "It's dirty, there's so much dirt, there's so much!" He continued to babble.

Great. He broke the kid! This could be the drugs, or lack of sleep talking. Either way, he'd have to fix it.

"Dirt? What dirt? Ivan, there's no fucking dirt on-"

"Yes there is! And it won't come off, it won't, I want it off!" He shouted, jerking backwards in the tub and splashing Alfred with water again.

Alfred could only stare at him in bewilderment at the scene until Ivan finally muttered the words that made him understand.

"I'm filthy!" Ivan cried, shaking in Alfred's grip.

Alfred involuntarily tensed at hearing that, only realizing he had tightened his grip around Ivan's wrists when the boy squeaked in alarm. He let go of Ivan's wrists as if they had burned him, pulling his hands away.

Ivan immediately pushed his arms back into the water as he tried to scrub away at his skin leaving Alfred to stare at him in alarm. It took a few moments for Alfred to regain his thoughts and reach forward to grab Ivan's arms again.

"Stop that." He said with a firm time, brows furrowed in thought. Of course, Ivan didn't stop and Alfred had to forcefully pry away his arms apart again.

Ivan stared up at him pleadingly, "Get it off," he begged, shaking in Alfred's grip, "You did this to me!"

He yelped when he was suddenly pulled into Alfred's arms. He tried to fight it off, but Alfred held on tightly before speaking again.

"Calm down, we'll clean the dirt off, ok?" He promised, stroking Ivan's still dry hair. "You just have to let me help" he said, pulling Ivan in closer.

It took Ivan a minute to finally give in, letting Alfred embrace him like a rag doll. Alfred took his relaxation as a sign that he should continue, and he gently pulled himself away, shivering at the cold he felt from his shirt being wet.

"Now put your arms up so I can clean the dirt off." Alfred asked, reaching beside Ivan to grab the loofah again.

Ivan stared at the loofah, "But that won't work!" He insisted, but Alfred just shook his head.

"It won't, but it'll help, right? It'll make the dirt go away a little, and eventually it'll all go away. I promise." He assured, holding the loofah up and giving Ivan a small smile.

Ivan bit his lips, eyes darting between the loofah and Alfred. "You promise?" He asked, eyes narrowed skeptically.

Alfred nodded, "I promise." He repeated.

It was clear that Ivan was still very reluctant and probably didn't believe him at all, but Alfred sighed when Ivan relented and held his arms up for Alfred.

Alfred grabbed his left arm first, not bleeding yet but little rip marks visible all over his arm. "Good boy" he praised, bringing the loofah on his arm to gently scrub away at it.

Ivan seemed to be enjoying the silence, but Alfred was not. "So, what's your favorite book?" Alfred tried breaking the silence and as he switched Ivan's arms.

Ivan have him a confused look before pursing his lips in thought. "Why?" He questioned, taken aback by the question.

Alfred shrugged, "Small talk, we're gonna spend a lot of time together. It's the little things that'll make this more enjoyable for you." He said.

Ivan wanted to laugh. The hypocrisy of the man was unbelievable.

" I don't know." he answered finally, and truthfully.

Alfred pouted at the response, "Well, what kind of books do you like? You might get a prize for being so good during your bath." He said with a smirk. But Alfred immediately realized what Ivan may have thought that meant when the boy flashed him a look of pure horror, "A book! I might get you a book to read for doing so well!" Ivan visibly relaxed at that.

"Do you like adventure, fantasy, horror, what'd'ya like?" He pressed on, letting go on Ivan's arm now and scrubbing his chest now.

"F-fantasy?" Ivan replied, eyeing Alfred's arm nervously as he rubbed his chest. So Alfred continued to push on with the conversation, if only to make the task easier on himself.

"Great! We're going to get along super well then because I love fantasy too." Alfred said, going on as he lowered his scrubbing to Ivan's tummy. Ivan tensed even harder, involuntarily sucking in his stomach when Alfred got to it.

"So tell me about your dog, I remember seeing one in your backyard. I think we have the same kind." Alfred said.

Ivan looked at him in confusion before nodding, "Vinny," he said, "He's a... Um..." He was squirming now so Alfred decided to move his hand away.

"An Ovcharka, right? I know it because I have 2!" He said with a grin, expecting Ivan to be happy at the news of having not one, but two dogs!

"You have dogs?" Ivan asked, looking around the bathroom as if expecting one to pop out the sink and say howdydoo.

Alfred laughed, "Yes but they're not in here, silly! They're outside." He explained, "So I don't suggest you try to go outside since they they don't know you, they might hurt you." he explained.

Ivan visibly tensed, so Alfred knew he had backtracked his hopes of escaping for now. He wanted to wait until Ivan proved he wouldn't run away and enjoyed his new home to introduce him to the dogs. He smiled at the thought of seeing Ivan playing around in the forest with his great big loyal babies. _'All in due time.'_ he reminded himself before returning his attention to the current task.

The rest of the bath was spent with Alfred making idle chit chat to relax Ivan, and Ivan answering. It was more of a one sided conversation if anything. In the beginning he was obviously uncomfortable with all the questions , but Alfred soon realized that as all kids do, Ivan enjoyed talking about himself. It gave him some sort of comfort in a situation he could find no relief in, so he was clearly eager for any sort of comfort.

By the time Alfred had finished, the water was cloudy with dull orange and dirt Ivan must've accumulated from the basement. It wasn't an easy task to convince Ivan to get out of the bath, but it was done easier than Alfred had anticipated, and he allowed himself to be wrapped around in a towel and carried off back to the room where Alfred was now rummaging through drawers to find clothes for Ivan.

Ivan was sitting in the bed, legs curled up to his chest as he held the towel close to shield himself from the cold air. Alfred was standing up, holding a shirt in each hand as he decided which he should put on Ivan today; the white one, or the white one with buttons... Decisions decisions.

The comfortable silence was broken when the rumble of a vehicle could be heard outside. They both snapped their heads up at the sound, Alfred running over to the window. Ivan waited in anticipation, could this be his chance!? Did someone come to save him!?

The small shred of hope was shot down when Alfred turned back towards him with a large smile, "He's home!" He announced before running over to Ivan, plucking him up easily, towel and all. "You're going to love him Ivan! Let's go, we gotta tell him the good news!" Not that Ivan really had a choice in the matter since Alfred had lugged him over his shoulder and was making his way down the hall.

Ivan could do nothing but resign himself to a life of being an over the shoulder accessory for Alfred, and watched from behind as they got farther away from the room.

Alfred stopped a few feet away from the front door, holding onto Ivan's legs tightly as he waited in front of the door. The sound of keys jangling could be heard and Alfred felt Ivan push against his back, angling himself upwards so he too could look at the door.

The door finally opened, "I'm home." came a voice from the other side, the door finally opening all the way.

Alfred smiled in glee, "Welcome home Mattie!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aha Im gross.
> 
> The dirt ivan Is talking about is a common thing for sexual abuse victims to feel, feeling dirty no matter how hard you clean. Many of them go to the point of self mutilation. It'll also play a part in the Stockholm syndrome development.
> 
> I was also rather stoked on finally being able to insert some more dialogue from Ivan. Tired of not having had any chances to make him talk beyond "no" and "stop" (who really wants to talk to their kidnapper so early beyond that?) so the bath scene was a start.
> 
> And yay! We finally get to see Matthew xD I was so tempted to make him drive in with a tractor (since its canon his most beloved car is a tractor...) but that would've really felt odd. Some day goat, some day.
> 
> As I said, this was all typed in a shitty phone so it may have a lot of mistakes, please tell me if you spot any. I tried to edit as best I could but I'm not perfect *A*
> 
> And as always, thank you so much to all reviewers! It's seriously awesome seeing all the support and getting feedback of what you think /)v(\ and yes that includes those who call me disgusting, you're welcome too :3


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNINGS: humiliation, threats of being pierced (thanks vasilisaD for the suggestion) and goat's attempt at silliness.

The first thing Ivan saw coming through the door was boxes. Just a stack of boxes waddling in slowly, carried by a pair of legs that could barely be seen under them from this angle.

"Al, help me out!" Came the slightly muffled voice. Ivan felt the grip around his legs tighten and met eyes with Alfred for a brief moment before Alfred answered, "I can't! My hands are kind full right now..."

A groan came from behind the stack of boxes, the door being slammed behind it. "Fine, but don't expect me to make you any breakfast today!" Came the strained voice.

"It's almost noon!" Alfred answered back with a smile. Ivan could only watch their interactions, too nervous with the new stranger's presence to make a peep.

'Oh please don't be like Alfred' he mentally pleaded as he followed the shuffling stack of boxes just a few feet away with his eyes. He was already losing his mind with Alfred in just... He wasn't sure how long it's been. But if he has to deal with two!? He was beginning to contemplate how likely his chances of dying were if he were to just bite his tongue and end it all now.

Surely that would be easier than this hell. But... No, it hasn't been too long. It couldn't have been more than a week, though it certainly feels like months. There was still a chance he would be found, there was still a chance there was some way to get out. He couldn't give up now.

So he slipped his tongue back away from between his bared teeth which he unconsciously positioned when he was contemplating a quick end.

A loud thud sounded the living room as the boxes were finally set down a few feet away from the door. A second later, a tall man who looked a lot like Alfred stepped from behind it. The man looked slightly taller than Alfred from here, and his hair was a darker shade of blond and longer. It only took a few moments for their eyes to meet, and Ivan noticed how similar his eyes, a dark blue - almost violet, were to his.

The newcomer furrowed his brows at Ivan, "Hm. So that's what you meant by full." He said casually as he began approaching them. "What's he doing up here? I thought we agreed to no kids in the main floor." The man said, leaning to the side to catch a better view of Ivan who was still being held over Alfred's shoulder with ease.

"Matthew, about that..." Alfred began.

"Oh I get it, he's all wet and in a towel. Did grabbing him involve a puddle of mud that he slipped in or something?" Matthew asked, cocking his head as his eyes never left Ivan's.

"Not exactly..." Alfred continued.

"And about that, I thought we agreed you would wait till I came back before you tried making another sale? I mean really, god knows if you always did this all by yourself you'd have been caught ages ago" he continued, crossing him arms over his chest, eyes finally pulling away from Matthews to give Alfred a pointed stare.

"He's not for sale." Alfred finally confessed, staring at Matthew carefully for his reaction.

Matthew opened his mouth, then closed it again. Then opened it again before shutting it again and pursing his lips, narrowing his eyes as they darted between Ivan and Alfred.

"What now?" Matthew finally said, his left nostril slightly twitched up.

"He's not for sale," Alfred finally said, a grin spreading across his face as he was finally able to let the big news out. "Because he's for us!"

Ivan squealed when he was suddenly pulled off of his perch on Alfred's shoulder and stood between the two blonds towering over him, Alfred's hands clamping down on his shoulders securely as he scrambled to keep the towel wrapped around himself.

When Ivan was finally able to secure the towel around his torso, he looked up again. He gave a small startled flinch when his eyes met with violet ones. The way they were scrutinizing him from head to toe was unnerving, and the silence was thick.

"Alfred..." He began, finally tearing his eyes away from him to look at Alfred, much to Ivan's relief.

"Yeeeesss?" Alfred chirped, leaning down to rest his chin on Ivan's head and looking up at Matthew innocently.

Matthew brought a curled fist of to his own mouth, keeping it there as he stared at Alfred for a good twenty seconds. Ivan began fidgeting on his spot before Matthew looked down at him again and scared him stiff.

"You're not joking, are you..." Matthew finally broke the silence.

Alfred snorted, "'Course not! Why would I joke about such a cutie." Alfred cooed, leaning down to press his cheek against Ivan's cheek as he wrapped his arms around the boy's shoulders.

Matthew was truly at a loss for words. He's gone for one week. One week! And Alfred already decided this huge deal without even asking him.

"Alfred do you have any idea how risky this is?!" Matthew hissed. He knew Alfred was impulsive, but this was just on another level. " It's one thing to use our house as a middleman for your JOB, because don't forget it's your job and not a hobby, but do you seriously realize the risks this comes with?" Matthew reminded.

Ivan shot head head up at hearing that, staring at Matthew with wide hopeful eyes. Could it be that this man would be his savior? He made sense! Hopefully Alfred would listen to him and-

"We have to kill him. He's too much of a risk and I'm not going to chance our freedom because of some little infatuation you have for him that'll pass in a few weeks."

Well there goes that hope.

"Mattiieeee~" Alfred whined, "Come on I'm not stupid, I know what I'm doing!" Alfred said, arms tightening around Ivan possessively. "And if we kill him, they'll probably find his body and my DNA is all over the kid already!"

"Alfred this isn't some shitty suspense movie, we're not just gonna bury his body and hope nobody ever crosses it. Come on Alfred, this wouldn't be the first time we've needed to get rid of a body."

Matthew realized his mistake when Alfred's features contorted to a pained expression for a few seconds, wise eyes narrowing slightly and smile dropping. It was there for only a moment, but enough to remind Matthew of the touchy spot he pushed at. While being a sadist, Alfred always had the funny habit of moping around whenever an "accident" occurs with a child that costed it's life. Matthew would never understand the sentiment behind that, and he never really tried.

'I really have to work on my mental filter' Matthew scolded himself mentally. He was blunt at times and he knew it, which really wasn't a problem until Alfred took his words too seriously and started to sulk. **

Matthew rolled his eyes, may as well let him talk. "Alright Alfred, enlighten me on how you're going to pull this off." Matthew asked.

Alfred grinned again as if nothing had happened and stood up straight again, hands now resting on Ivan's damp hair. "Well I should start off by saying his family is a state away, so the investigation will probably be focused there." Alfred begun. Matthew nodded, silent as he waited for Alfred to continue.

"He only lived with his mother and little sister, and they're not the wealthiest of first generation immigrants so the police won't put an amazing amount of effort into finding him. I remembered to wear gloves, disinfect everything, the whole shibang like usual."

But Matthew put his hand up before he could continue, "Alfred that's not what I'm asking, that's what you always do. I'm asking what your plan is if a little old man decides to go for a walk and sees a little boy screaming for help behind a window. Or if we make another stupid mistake and we have to make a quick getaway, but this time we'd have to worry about lugging a screaming child with us. Did you think about that?" Matthew asked.

Alfred pouted, ignoring the way Ivan was squirming between his arms as he closed his grip even tighter."Come on~ don't be so paranoid! When in the past year have you seen a single person just wandering around? This place is empty as it gets!" Alfred tried to reason. "And the last time was just a little mistake, it won't happen again. And I'm sure a boy who's not even five feet tall would cause too much trouble if we need to bounce." Alfred reasoned.

Matthew groaned knowing Alfred was set on this. Alfred was incredibly rash when something excited him. But before Matthew could put in another word, Alfred continued.

"Besides, who would want him even if he does get away?" Alfred smirked when he felt Ivan flinch under his hands. Matthew quirked a brow at that, but stayed quiet.

Alfred leant down to speak right besides Ivan's ear, "Who would want marked goods?" He whispered with a mocking smile, wandering finger tips now grazing Ivan's scarred back.

Ivan stiffened at that, the comment only serving to remind him of the throbbing ache at his back and what it was caused by.

"Nobody would." Alfred practically purred against his ear. "Even his mommy wouldn't want to look at him anymore, especially if she knew how desperate he looked when he was practically humping me just an hour ago."

Ivan clenched the towel tighter, shaking his head. "You're lying" he whispered under his breath through clenched teeth.

"Oh, but the tag on your back only further proves you're not her son anymore. You're my precious boy, because I don't mind what a slut you are or how scarred you may become." Alfred pecked Ivan's cheek softly.

Matthew cocked his head at that, "What tag?" He asked, eyes now scanning over Ivan's shaking body which was still mostly covered by the tightly clenched towel being held up by Ivan.

The look Alfred shot Matthew was so bright, Matthew had to narrow his eyes a little to protect himself from the shine. "Alright Ivan, let's show Mattie who you belong to!" Alfred chirped, forcing Ivan to turn around abruptly. Ivan whined when his towel was suddenly yanked lower, but he still managed to keep a firm enough grip to make sure it didn't drop lower than his mid back.

It was then obvious what Alfred was talking about then.

In flared and sharp letterings, Alfred's name was cut between his shoulder blades. Small trails of drying blood stained the pale back, and it was definitely swollen. The letters themselves weren't all that large, perhaps a few inches at most, but they were definitely deep enough to leave a mark.

"Really, Alfred?" Matthew groaned.

Alfred didn't hear the disdain in his voice and took it as a good thing instead. "Yes, really!" He said proudly, scratching the top of Ivan's head affectionately.

"That's so tacky, even for you." Matthew muttered. He couldn't help but snort when Alfred's head snapped up to stare at him in confusion.

"Tacky?" Alfred questioned, "How is that tacky?" He raised a brow.

Matthew pursed his lips and raised his arm up to gently brush his fingers on the bumpy lines on Ivan's back, noting in amusement how the child didn't move an inch. Moving forward meant going face first into Alfred, and he seemed to want to avoid that.

"Yes, tacky. You couldn't think of anything better?" Matthew snorted, bringing his hand back to fold his arms across his chest. "Honestly Alfred, and I thought you were more creative than that."

"I'll have you know my name is not tacky" Alfred said matter of factly. "But.... Does this mean we can keep him?" Alfred asked, fluttering his eyes up at him as he gave him his own puppy eyes.

Matthew rolled his eyes, "As if you'd listen to me even if I said no." He murmured before putting on his best smile as he crouched down to Ivan's level. He grabbed one of his shoulders and coaxed him to turn, which Ivan did with hesitation.

"Hi Ivan, I'm Matthew" he greeted casually, as if nothing was wrong. "I know this seems like a bit change for now but I promise you'll get used to it soon. Alfred seems to really like you since you're the first one he's tried pulling this off with." That was a good thing for the kid, right? It'll probably make him feel special or something.

"But aren't I a risk? Wouldn't it be easier to let me go? I won't tell anyone anything, I promise!" Ivan babbled rapidly, clasping his hands together pleadingly, still holding the towel.

Matthew laughed, "No, I'll make sure Alfred doesn't fuck up. You just worry about not being a pain." He said. And it was true, Alfred on his own was painfully rash. No matter how lucky he usually managed to be, there was no denying it was risky. And that's why Matthew was the one to take care of all the "riskier" aspects of his job.

He was the one in charge of advertising, selecting legitimate clients, accepting offers, etc. His official job being a "software engineer" certainly assisted in not getting caught since nowadays just using proxy servers were not nearly enough to cover their asses. They learned that the hard way when they were forced to flee their prior home.

Matthew then looked back up to Alfred who was practically beaming at this point, "How long have you had him for?" Matthew asked.

Alfred thought for a moment before saying, "This is his second day here, but I picked him up 3 days ago." Alfred informed.

Ivan's eyes snapped open wide when he heard that. What? WHAT?! It's only been 2 days in this hell and he's already been molested, nearly raped, and sliced up like a cut of meat!?

"What do you mean 2 days?!" Ivan asked, turning his head back to gawk at Alfred.

"Wow you're sure talkative today!" Alfred chirped, but Ivan ignored it.

Alfred nodded, "Yep! Well, actually yesterday was your first full day, today is the start of a beautiful new one!" He smiled.

"BUT" Matthew suddenly interrupted , "You're going to be in charge of him. And you're going to continue working because I have 3 other clients on our ass. I don't care if you keep more than one kid in the basement, just make sure you keep it clean. And you're going to feed Ivan, water him, and clean him yourself mostly because you decided you wanted to pull this up out of the blue. I'll help, but he's still your responsibility."

"Are we talking about a child or a dog?" Alfred joked.

Matthew furrowed his brows at that. He hummed thoughtfully," What's the difference?" Matthew asked. Alfred only shrugged.

Meanwhile , Ivan was stunned silent. Were they seriously going to keep him? And now suddenly there's two of them to make matters worse, and they were talking about him like some household pet without a care.

But it's only been 2 days... Yeah, he shouldn't worry too much. Surely the cops would find him. It was way too early to give up! And even if the cops didn't help, he was sure there was at least some way out as long as he complied for now. Maybe he could gain their trust enough and they'll let their guard down, he didn't need more than a few minutes to book it out!

And then, he'd go home. He'd run until he found a store, a house, anything! And he remembered his address, the countless of times his mother had made him write it down repeatedly until it was ingrained in his memory was finally coming in handy. Then he'd go home, and he could have his family and... And...

They would look at him in disgust. They would know everything. They would just know how disgusting he is now. How filthy and marked his skin is now. They would see it all.

"Ah shit he's crying again" Alfred groaned when he noticed Ivan's shoulders were shaking again and he started sniffling. He stepped back before crouching down on the floor in front of Ivan to face him easily. He ignored the way Ivan flinched when he reached forward to turn him around again, and cupped his cheeks, coaxing him to look up at him again.

Matthew was still crouched from earlier, so he only shuffled awkwardly besides Alfred, wanting to see how this would play out.

"Ivan, why are you crying now?" Alfred asked, thumbing away his tears. "I thought I told you, we would never hurt you without reason, so don't be scared. And I only do it because I care, and you need to be disciplined because it's clear your mother never taught you correctly."

The mention of his mother only caused Ivan's silent sniveling to turn into small whimpers as he brought the towel up from his chest to cover cover his face, whimpering into it instead.

"Honestly Matt, he should get an award for world's biggest cry baby." Alfred complained.

"Am not!" Came the muffled response and Ivan pulled the towel down just low enough to give Alfred a teary eyed glare.

Achievement unlocked: Matthew's heart boner.

The kid was too cute for his own good and he was beginning to see what Alfred saw in him.

"Are too, now hush now I'm going to pick you up." Alfred warned before standing up and pulling Ivan with him. "Let's go on the couch so I can show you what we have" Alfred told Matthew, carrying a squirming Ivan to his chest as he walked to the end of the room with Matthew following after.

Alfred plopped down on the couch with a grunt, pulling Ivan away from his chest. Ivan sat straddled on Alfred's lap, the towel wrapped around him for only a few moment more before it was yanked away and tossed aside by Alfred. Ivan rushed to shield away his crotch, and chest as well, funnily enough.

But Alfred was having none of that. He grabbed Ivan's arms and raised them both above his head and spread apart in one movement. "This will only take a minute if you behave" Alfred informed.

Alfred stretched Ivan's arms as high as he was able to, forcing Ivan to lift his butt off his lap by a couple inches. "As you can see, he has no previous scars, malformations, and not much hair on his body." Ivan's wrists were small enough for Alfred to be able to switch to holding them both with one hand, his free hand pressing against Ivan's back and forcing it to back. This gave Matthew a clear view of Ivan's stretched and unblemished torso, and he couldn't resist reaching forward. Ivan gasped when Matthew pinched at small stomach pudge.

"Cute." Matthew said simply, giving Ivan's chest a small pat before moving back.

Alfred let go of Ivan's arms and held onto his torso instead, "Turn around Ivan" he instructed, coaxing him to turn on his lap to face away from him. He was happy to see that Ivan did so with little resistance. See? He knew the kid would be a quick learner!

Once he had him straddling his lap and facing away from him, he grabbed his hips and sat him down on his lap again. "He's barely begun puberty, so I think he's the perfect size in more than one way" he teased, pulling Ivan's back against his chest and resting his chin on his shoulder to look down at his body. He reached down to rub between Ivan's spread thighs, "We can use Leuprolide* in the future to at least slow down puberty for a while, but I don't think he needs it now" he said.

Ivan only made a low whine when someone's, he wasn't sure whose since his eyes were still shut tight, fingers prodded at his dick. He did however know it was Matthew who spoke up next, "Such a tiny cock..." He said, only further embarrassing Ivan. 

When he tried to hike his legs up again, he cried when the fingers on his penis squeezes it hard. "Don't move." He heard Matthew say. And so he Ivan listened, falling limp against in Alfred's arms, relieved that the pressure disappeared.

Ivan tried to drown out their conversation and the touches, not wanting to hear them talk about him like an object. But of course, they were right behind him so he heard everything.

"Well he is cute" Matthew said again, sitting cross legged on the couch beside them. Ivan's embarrassment only made him more endearing, but he didn't like how Ivan was still covering his face with his hands.

"But do you know what would make him cuter?" Matthew asked, smirking as he pushed himself forward.

"What's that?" Alfred asked, happy to see Matthew wasn't completely against the idea. In fact he knew in a few more days, even he'd warm up to it and find himself enjoying it!

"If we got a needle," he began, pausing to snigger when Ivan tensed in fear. "And put pretty jewelry riiiight... Here." he reached forward to tug on one of Ivan's nipples.

Ivan tried to pull away from the hand, but only pushed himself further into Alfred which proved to be a mistake when those arms wrapped around him.

Alfred nodded against Ivan's neck, reaching up to grasp the unoccupied nipple. "You're right!" He said, enjoying the way Ivan twitched on his lap. "Wouldn't you like it, Ivan?" He asked.

Ivan only shook his head as both of his captors tugged and twisted his nipples, Matthew doing it considerably harder, occasionally sinking his nails into the tender nub.

"It doesn't matter if he doesn't like it, I want it done." Matthew said, glancing up at Alfred for a moment to show he was seriously advising it.

Alfred was taken by surprise at just how quickly Matthew had warmed up to the idea; but at the same time it was expected. His brother was always one to "go with the flow" per se, content as long as Alfred or himself were fine.

Alfred gasped, "Oh! And we could like, put a ring on each of his nipples and then attach a cool long chain to it and walk him around! Wouldn't that be so cool?!" He exclaimed, accidentally twisting Ivan's nipple too hard in excitement and making him gasp. The way he was squirming on his lap had Alfred getting a bit too excited again.

Matthew's smile disappeared to a deadpan stare, "Really Alfred? What did I say about being tacky."

"Come on, that's not tacky! You're just no fun." Alfred accused, but his smile stayed. He was glad to know he wouldn't have to get rid of Ivan if this conversation indicated anything. That would be a problem, since he already had gotten so attached. 'He practically has me wrapped around his finger' Alfred thought, leaning down to kiss Ivan's cheek again.

When Ivan's breath gave a soft hitch at the sudden kiss, he suddenly remembered why he brought Ivan up in the first place. "I forgot! He needs medication. He has asthma apparently, so I was about to go online to buy some more long term medication just to prevent him from having an attack when neither of us are with him. The other bottle is about to be finished." Alfred said, patting around the couch for the towel before handing it to Ivan.

Ivan finally uncovered his face, hastily grabbing the towel and wrapping it around himself. Even once he had it on securely, he kept his hands grasping it tightly to himself.

"Well, you do that, I'm going to go make some breakfast because I'm starving." Matthew replied, getting off the couch. "Should I make some for the kid too?" He asked Alfred, nodding when Alfred just gave him a hum of confirmation, and left for the kitchen.

Alfred figured he didn't actually give Ivan a proper meal earlier, well, not a "clean" one per se. He figured Ivan deserved a little incentive to show that when he acts accordingly, he gets rewarded.

"You did a good job Ivan, you're going to do so well here." Alfred praised, bringing his hands up to Ivan's head. He began gently running his fingers through the nearly-dry hair, untangling little knots here and there when suddenly...

"Alfred."

Oh shit. He recognized that tone. That defyingly sweet tone that was anything but.

Alfred resisted the urge to run now and instead pulled through and managed to look up at Matthew who had his head peered out from the wall that separated the kitchen. He had a small smile on his face but his brow was twitching.

"Y-yes Mattie?" Alfred answered back in his most innocent voice, fingers now combing through Ivan's hair slowly.

Matthew now stepped up from behind the wall and immediately Alfred knew what had happened. In Matthew's hands was the hand mixer. The very broken hand mixer. The mixer that he used to tie Ivan up and wasn't patient enough to untie and decided to go barbarian on its ass and tore it apart.

Ah shit.

"W-well you see, it's kind of a funny story!" Alfred laughed, eyes darting around the room for the quickest exit as he slowly, very slowly started rising off the couch with Ivan clutched in his arms.

"I'm listening." Matthew deadpanned.

"Ahah! Well.... I kinda...." He shot off the couch, " I KINDA TIED IVAN WITH IT AND HAD TO RIP IT OPEN ALRIGHT BYE!" Alfred shrieked as he ran for the hallway and to his room, running so fast one could believe the devil was on his heel, which wasn't too far off when dealing with a miffed Matthew.

"ALFRED GET BACK HERE!"

"NOT ON YOUR LIFE!" Alfred screamed, running straight into his room and slamming the door behind him. He slumped down against the doorway and held his back to the door, clinging to Ivan like a lifeline.

They both sat in silence for a few moments before Alfred chuckled anxiously, "hah... That... That was a close one wasn't it Iva-AAAA!" He screamed when the door was smacked.

"You're sleeping with the dogs tonight " came a growl from the other side before the sound of disappearing footsteps could be heard.

"He... He doesn't mean that" Alfred laughed.

"I DO!" Came the shout from a distance.

"Fucking ninja ears!" Alfred hissed under his breath. He sighed, "alright Ivan we're gonna face him sooner or later since I need to get out to get your medication. Appreciate that I'm risking my life for your medication right now." Alfred groaned dramatically. "But first, do you want to put some clothes on?" Alfred asked.

"Yes!" Ivan responded in an instant. He was relieved that he was finally going to get some proper clothes on, the damp towel making it extremely humid for him. For once he wouldn't find himself minding much if he were given shorts, this heat in the house was ridiculous!

Alfred nodded, "Alright, now no funny business this time either." Alfred said, pushing himself off the ground carefully with Ivan still in his arms. He carried Ivan and plopped him down on the bed. He then went back to the drawers he had been digging through earlier when Matthew arrived, still left open. He lifted up the two shirts he had up before.

"With buttons or no buttons..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> pls dnt kill mi I have a waifu and kids to feed. 
> 
> And thank you teak for that ending idea! I couldn't resist. I'm bad at super seriousness.
> 
> ** to Alfred's sulking, this comes from the time when Matthew was being painfully blunt with Alfred on his complaints and ended up making Alfred cry. That seriously happened in canon. Alfred apparently takes Matthew's words to heart compared to others.
> 
> **Leuprolide- puberty blocker.
> 
> I had to ask 3 of my friends what size their dick was when they were 12 for future chapters. The best part is they didn't even question why I needed to know. I AIM FOR ACCURACY AND NO LESS.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNINGS: Asphyxiation. Boring sleepy Matthew. He's not always this expressionless, he's just dead from the drive back home (will be explained later). In the manga he's a major dork, and I do aim to make him as canon realistic as possible given the circumstances •v• ....

Much to Ivan's relief, getting dressed involved only short moments of lingering touches and offhanded comments from Alfred's behalf. This was a huge step up given how the last time Alfred dressed him up ended. 

"You'd look cute in just about anything I put on you," Alfred commented as he finished up tying his shoes. He could kick him right on the face from here... But no, patience Ivan, an opportunity is sure to present itself soon, one that won't involve him getting caught in just moments. 

"I have some dresses I really want you try on for me," Alfred chirped with a smile. Ivan twitched, hopefully that opportunity was soon. 

He was dressed in a white shirt that was tucked into black shorts that reached his knees. Once again, he was in knee high socks and still wore the light blue shoes he remembered his mother asking him to wear just a few days ago. But, unlike last time, there was a new addition to his outfit.

"It's too tight!" Ivan whined, stretching his neck around in a poor attempt to loosen the collar around his neck. The black leather collar felt like it was tightened to its full capacity around Ivan's neck. And, much to Ivan's chagrin, it wasn't an ordinary dog collar. No, this one was locked on with a padlock. What kind of cruel person would even make these for pets!? **

Alfred scoffed, "No shit, you don't deserve to have it loosened after the stunt you pulled this morning." He reminded as he turned to put on the leash. He pushed the clip into the O-ring in front of the collar, looping it twice before clipping it on. This would ensure that Ivan wouldn't be able to even attempt to pry the leash off without Alfred knowing first.

Ivan caught his tongue when he almost felt an apology slipping out of him. Why in the world should he apologize!? It wasn't his fault he just wanted to go home! Exactly, he shouldn't say sorry. 

So he decided it was better to keep his mouth shut, especially after hearing the hint of irritation in Alfred's voice. It was better than saying something that might accidentally get him in trouble. As much as he wanted to let his point be heard, he had a lot more sense of self-preservation than that.

Alfred was still a little miffed at the semi-failure of a morning they had. Yes, he should have known that just giving the kid some drugs would not only make him a slut for him, that the drugs had OTHER (very annoying) outcomes that would certainly appear. So yes, he was rash. And yes this wasn't technically Ivan's fault. BUT...

Alright there was no "but" , Alfred was just a little bristled because the pain from the blow to the face Ivan gave him was finally starting to set in and it was annoying him to hell, his nose twitching every few seconds. Anyone would be annoyed if they had taken a kick to the face, especially when they realized a light bruise was starting to appear. Ivan did get his share of punishment, a very light share, Alfred realized when he thought about it. Yet...

Ivan squeaked when the collar was suddenly yanked forward in a few short jerks, "Just testing it." Explained Alfred before leading Ivan just before him. Alfred grasped both hands on the collar, turning it so that the leash ring was behind Ivan.

Surely just a little more punishment wouldn't be too much... In fact, this wouldn't even be a punishment. Just a reminder. "Take a deep breath." Was the only warning (which Ivan completely missed and had no time to react to) he had gotten before Alfred pulled the leash up, the collar acting like a noose.

It wasn't nearly enough to lift Ivan off the ground, but enough to force Ivan to stand on the very tips of his toes. Alfred waited for until he heard the initial sputters and grunts die down to a few short raspy attempts at inhaling. Alfred kept his arm up high and leaned over the now bright red face. Small hands that were frantically trying to pull the collar down were now just clinging to the leash with no real force.

"Just remember, you shouldn't be ungrateful for everything I'm giving you because I can take it all away in a second. This," he jerked the leash up once, causing Ivan's eyes to shut as a trail of saliva left the corner of his gaped mouth, "Is just a warning. Imagine how much worse it'll get if you actually try something again." Alfred finished, savoring the softening features on Ivan's face as he was just beginning to lose consciousness.

As much as he wanted to enjoy that scene for a little longer (he should definitely keep a camera on him at all times, he was sure there were many picture worthy moments to come) he knew Ivan had to breathe eventually. Ok maybe it doesn't have to be now- 

His mental debate was interrupted when the hands holding onto the leash dropped and were now dangling by Ivan's sides. Alright, alright. You win this time, basic human needs.

He lowered his arm, only slightly surprised when Ivan dropped down to the floor when the leash was dropped. Ah, it appears he had lost consciousness.... Hm, he should've been more careful.

Well, seems like he doesn't have to face Matthew yet! He's too busy with other tasks at hand. 

So with that, he dropped to the ground by Ivan and flipped him onto his back. He ignored the fact he could see Ivan's chest moving once again with breath, and dove down to press his lips against Ivan's. 

** It was just CPR, he was saving the kids life. There was no way around it obviously. Nope. It was clear that Ivan needed it. And the fact that his tongue sneaked into Ivan's mouth was simply to make the other open his mouth so he could start proper- 

Chomp.

"THFUCK" Alfred yelped when his tongue was suddenly bitten down on, immediately pulling away from Ivan's mouth. He held a hand over his own mouth, the other raised and ready to grab Ivan if he tried to run for it. It took him a moment to clear his head from the pain and realize Ivan was still very much out of it and still limp on the floor. The only difference was now his breathing was more pronounced. 

Alfred scowled at now having 2 injuries in a day from this brat. He knew he wasn't supposed to give him CPR when he was still breathing and had a heart beat, so the natural reflex of biting wasn't exactly Ivan's fault either. But damn it, it hurt! He would make sure Ivan gave him like 10 get better kisses before he went to bed. And he'd better at least act like he wants it!

With a huff, he sat down cross legged on the floor and waited for him to wake up naturally. "I'm too soft on you" Alfred muttered, reaching a hand forward to brush away the few stray strands of hair on Ivan's shut eyes. Ivan didn't react, allowing Alfred to admire his face, not contorted in fear or frustration. Just calm.

"You're such a pain..." He whispered, hand trailing down to Ivan's cheek. He gently coaxed Ivan's mouth open to make breathing easier on him and to ensure he'd wake up sooner. "But you're worth it" Alfred sighed.

\----------------

Matthew shoved another spoonful of steaming hot oatmeal in his mouth, flinching when it burned his tongue but still swallowing it down. It was a nice change from the last 5 days of less than stellar cooking from fast food joints. It wasn't the pancakes he was aiming for, he huffed, but it was good enough for now.

Matthew was replaying the earlier events in his head, still trying to reel his head around this change. 

Alfred is keeping a child. He was seriously going to at least try to "domesticate" the boy, and keep him as... What did he want Ivan for? A pet? Some kind of mascot? Perhaps a non-buyable sample to show potential clients what they too could have with the one short and easy payment as low as $30,000! 

He huffed again, and instead opted to think of the pros and cons.

Cons: A higher risk of being caught, the undoubtedly long amount of time they'll have to spend grooming him to their, or Alfred's, liking. Emotional attachment was a pretty big negative as well, seeing all the ways this entire thing could go wrong. He already had a hard enough time comforting Alfred for a week when one of their dogs had temporarily ran away, he'd pull his hair out if he had to deal with it for more than a few days. Oh and of course actually having to spend time to care for the boy, which would be a challenge since both he and Alfred usually don't stay at home all day.

Pros: The house was feeling pretty empty, and while he didn't mind that at all, he would be lying if he didn't at least wonder what it would be like now that Ivan was here. And...Oh! Ivan could probably make their job easier if they were to train him to luring children his age, right? Yeah, kids probably did accept to follow someone as long as they were their age. Probably... 

He sighed, telling himself he'd get back to that later, and popped another spoonful of the now more bearable oatmeal.

\------------------

"I COME WITH OFFERINGS OF PEACE!" Alfred announced, peering his head into the kitchen.

Matthew had just finished eating and was standing over the sink, washing his bowl. "Oh yeah? Dazzle me." He answered back, rinsing off the suds. 

Alfred bit his lip, "Ok I don't actually have anything, but if you let me run over to the store I can bring you something?" Alfred offered, finally walking into the kitchen. He was carrying Ivan at his hip, the boy had his face buried against Alfred's neck.

"So you want me to babysit, right?" Matthew said, drying the bowl before pushing it in the cupboard. 

Alfred nodded, "He passed out just a few minutes ago and barely woke up, so he's still out of it right now. He shouldn't be much trouble." Alfred explained, walking over to Matthew and raising Ivan with his hip. 

"Since you're here I don't have to worry about leaving him alone, so I'm going to go on over to the pharmacy to get a refill of the medication myself since we are just about out." Alfred said, handing over the end of a leash to Matthew. It was then Matthew noted the thick black collar around Ivan's neck, barely visible with his hair covering most of it.

"The long term asthma medication, right?" Matthew asked, receiving a confirmation nod from Alfred. "You should grab some more emergency medication too, the prescription should be in the glove compartment." Matthew said, taking the leash and wrapping it around his wrist.

" Will do," Alfred said, leaning to the side to be able to carry Ivan with one arm, using his free hand to dig in his pocket to pull out the pill bottle he had stored just before. "These are the only pills I have left, so make sure to give him one before you decide to put him in his room again. If by chance he starts getting a little wheezy again, the emergency pump is still in the basement somewhere." Alfred shook the last two pills left inside, handing the bottle to Matthew. "The extra one is in case if he decides to cough up the medicine again since he's already done that." He informed with a sigh. "And make sure you tie his arms up if you leave him alone." Alfred reminded. "Do you want to carry him or want me to set him down somewhere?" Alfred asked.

"Please put me down" came a muffled murmur against Alfred's neck.

Alfred snorted and looked at Matthew for his decision. Matthew nodded, "Just put him down on the couch." Matthew said, walking ahead of them and tugging the leash with him with Alfred following after Matthew with Ivan still in his arms. Matthew was too exhausted from the drive home to put any real effort into arguing right now, hopefully Alfred would be back home before he fell asleep. 

"Thank you~" Alfred song songed, plopping Ivan down on the couch. Once he saw that Matthew had the leash secured in his hand, he jogged over to the nearby counter to grab his car keys. "I shouldn't be gone for more than an hour, but would you like me to pick anything up while I'm out?" Alfred asked, finally pausing to give Matthew time to speak. 

"A mixer." Matthew deadpanned.

Alfred snorted, "Alright, but then you have no choice but to forgive me!" He countered, to which Matthew only rolled his eyes. 

"Remember, turn your phone ringer up," Alfred pointed at Matthew as he walked backwards to the front door, "You know how annoying it is when I keep calling you and you don't answer because you keep lowering it, so just turn it up now please." Alfred said, turning around to open the door.

"Fine." Matthew said, not moving at all. But when he noticed Alfred paused at the door giving him a waiting look, he sighed and reached into his pocket. He pulled out his phone and waved in in front of him before turning the volume all the way up for Alfred. Alfred smiled, "Thank you, I'll be back quick, be nice Ivan!" He said as he stepped out of the door.

Matthew raised a hand after Alfred, "Oh, and coffee!" Matthew called out just before Alfred shut the door, but he heard a faint "Got it" coming from the other side and knew that Alfred heard him.

He breathed in deeply, pursing his lips as he pushed his phone back into his pocket before looking down at Ivan who was looking more awake now, and staring at him intently. 

It was going to be a long hour, he thought to himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ** DONT GIVE CPR TO SOMEONE CHOKED UNCONSCIOUS UNLESS THEY HAVE LOST THEIR PULSE. CPR is to literally manually pump someone's heart through their chest which is why it's common to break ribs when performing it correctly. If you break your friends ribs when they didn't even need it, they'll probably hold it against you. If you have someone who's lost consciousness from asphyxiation, hold them upside down so blood can rush to their head faster. Or just wait for them to wake up in a few minutes. Alfred knows this but he's a little shit who wanted an excuse to kiss Ivan.
> 
> On an off note, when it comes to CPR the breathing part is quite... useless, it seems. Because you release carbon dioxide than oxygen when you exhale. The most important part is the chest bumps. 
> 
> ** The collar Ivan has on is a human slave collar, typically used for BDSM. But Ivan's too innocent to know about those things so he's assuming it's a dog's worst nightmare.
> 
> QUESTION! What's a character you'd like to see make a short guest appearance? I figured it'd be funner if you guys chose. Everyone is fair game, even kumajiro...
> 
> And I know I sound like a broken record, but all of your reviews and kudos are super appreciated. It gets me super happy having such interactive readers! Making this dirty old goat giggle like a school girl


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: alcohol, minor oral.
> 
> I have hope that I'll some day be decent at smut, but it seems like today isn't that day. Criticize the hell out of me so I can improve.

Matthew turned to look at Ivan again, the boy was still sitting in the same spot and looking lost in thought. Matthew was at a miss, what was he supposed to do?

He only knew how to deal with kids when they were bound and gagged in a closed basement, and even then his interactions were minimal to only the few occasions that Alfred asked him to look after them as a favor. And those kids didn't stay for more than a few hours before a meeting place was set up with the buyer and the child was delivered.

But right now Ivan was sitting beside him on the couch with nothing more but a collar to keep him in place. Normally at least gag would be helpful, it always spared him from the usual "Please let me go, I won't tell anyone!" Speeches they all seemed to have prepared. But the last thing he needed was Alfred's brand new toy to have an asthma attack because of him. He was not about to deal with the hell that was a depressed Alfred if he broke the thing.

He pursed his lips before shifting on the couch to face Ivan, his left arm slung over the back of the couch.

"Ok I take it this is your first time being kidnapped, but it's ok because it's my first time being alone someone kidnapped that's not in the basement, so we're both confused." Matthew began. The incredulous look Ivan gave him told him he didn't pick the right words. Damn it.

"Ok, don't look at me like that, just..." He should definitely put the kid back downstairs, just get it over with and hope that Alfred is back before the Ivan tries to do anything annoying like talk.

"Who are you guys?"

So close.

"I thought you already heard our names." Matthew replied.

Ivan shook his head, "No, why am I here?" Ivan asked, his voice cracking a little mid-sentence. "What does he want with me? What do you want with me?" He prodded.

"A wise question," he drawled, "A question we both have to ask Alfred when he comes home." He said honestly.

Ivan was clearly not pleased with the answer, clenching his hands into fists. Matthew momentarily wondered if he was about to start swinging his small fists around, but after a few moments of stillness, put that thought aside.

"Would you like to hear what I think he wants to do?" Matthew asked, figuring he already had a decent idea. While this was definitely a first, he knew Alfred well enough to believe he at least knew some of his aims.

Ivan was silent, his head hung down. He didn't know if he wanted to know. Actually, no, it's that he already knew. But the fact that he knew it was unlikely Matthew was about to deny any of his thoughts, that was enough to keep him from asking. He didn't want to ask when he knew he'd hear the worst possible answer.

"I take that as a no." Matthew said, toying with the end of the leash between his fingers. "I guess there's no point in keeping you up here then." Matthew said. He took a deep breath, fully prepared for a struggle, and pushed himself off the couch.

"You want to walk down yourself, right?" Matthew asked as Ivan's head lifted up again to look at him.

"I'd rather stay-" Ivan began, but choked back the words when Matthew gave the collar a sharp tug. The last thing Matthew wanted was to hear any complaints right now.

"You don't get to choose where you stay, you're lucky I even gave you the choice of walking or being carried." Matthew explained.

Ivan began chewing on his bottom lip again before he nodded. His feet were already touching the ground, but he still scooted a few times forward to get better footing before he stood up.

He stumbled as Matthew moved forward towards the dimly lit hallway, leash in hand as he didn't even stop to look back at Ivan.

\---------

Ivan was knelt down and leaning forward on his "bed" back down in the basement. Matthew wrapped the rope around Ivan's wrists first, crossing them behind his back to prevent Ivan from trying to gnaw the binds off.

"Please, just let me go and I won't tell anyone!" Ivan pleaded, holding still until he felt his arms being let go. He gave his arms a small tug, feeling the harsh rope dig into his skin every time he tried to move too much.

"I'll just... I'll pretend I didn't see you, and that I just ran away - or that I got lost or- " he grunted when he was suddenly turned around again, now facing Matthew who was kneeling on the floor in front of him as he sat on the dog bed. Matthew was looking down at Ivan's legs, expressionless. "Just please... I just want to go home." Ivan continued, trying to reason with Matthew who still hadn't responded once. That meant he was at least listening to him, right?

His breath hitched as his legs were pushed together and pulled up. He lost balance for a moment, tilting backwards and nearly slamming his head on the wall behind him before one of Matthew's hands shot forward and yanked him back up by the shoulder.

When Matthew assured he wasn't about to crack his head open on the wall, he let him go again and started patting the floor beside him until his fingers tapped against the rope and he pulled it up.

"Please... Matthew?" Ivan whispered as Matthew worked on binding his legs.

"No." Was the simple answer, no sense of aggression in it. It was more like stating a simple fact.

"Why!?" Ivan shouted, wriggling against the binds that constricted him. He was tired, hungry, thirsty, and his vision was started to blur to top it all off. He was getting beyond frustrated at this point, and was desperate to try to get some reason into at least one of these guys. So far he doubted he could get any into Alfred, but he had no idea how Matthew was like yet. There was at least a chance, he hoped.

"I didn't do anything to you guys! I don't even know you!" Ivan babbled, his hands tightening into fists behind him. " I won't even go to the police, I just want to go home." Ivan tried to reason, feeling his jaw start to ache. He was hoping Matthew would believe him, would see he had no intention of trying to get the police involved and that nothing bad would happen if they let him go.

He shrieked when a hand suddenly clamped over his mouth, fingers digging into his cheeks as they were squished together to imitate that of a goldfish. It was a familiar feeling, all the times his mother did the exact gesture whenever he "pouted" to tease him.

But when he looked up, he didn't see the familiar playful smile of his mother. Instead he was met with the mock pity stare of Matthew.

"You can't seem to get it through to your head that it's this attitude that'll get you hurt here." Matthew sighed, "The sooner you accept and learn to live here, you'll be a lot happier." Matthew assured.

Ivan shut his eyes, pulling his face away from the hand with a grunt. He heard a sigh and a few moments later, a familiar popping sound.

"Say 'ah' " Matthew said. Ivan opened his eyes again, his mouth opening to question it when fingers suddenly pushed themselves into his mouth, something small and hard being dropped in and stopping at the beginning of his throat as he clenched it.

The fingers left as soon as they came, and his immediate reaction was to bite down.

"Open your mouth unless you want the pill to dissolve alone. It won't taste pleasant and you'll still have to drink it either way." Matthew said, reaching for a thrown over water bottle beside them.

The pill was already dissolving again, and after a reminder of what happened before, he opened his mouth immediately. The nozzle of a bottle pressed against his lips and he tilted his head back, swallowing down the water with the pill as quickly as he could this time. He didn't think he could take another punishment.

The bottle pulled away and Matthew capped it again, rolling it aside. He grabbed Ivan's shirt and pulled it up to wipe away the few trails of water on his chin.

"I think that's all..." Matthew said to himself mostly, trying to figure out if there was anything else needing to be done. But after a few moments he decided no; he finished what he had been asked to and that was enough. He leaned backwards and pressed his hands against the floor, holding himself up as he shifted his legs to sit cross-legged before Ivan.

While Ivan was still coughing, still trying his best to keep it all down despite the waves of nausea that kept hitting him, he suddenly felt himself being pulled forward by the shoulders. He face planted right into soft fabric covering a sturdy... Ah, he was face first in Matthew's chest. Great.

He tried to use his knees to push himself away, but failed when arms hooked under his armpits and hoisted him upwards. He was being yanked around like a rag doll until he was finally comfortably (for Matthew, not so much for him) positioned over Matthew's lap.

His head was being held up by the crook of Matthew's left arm while his bottom was nestled in the space between Matthew's legs. His feet were touching the ground, but his legs were also held up by Matthew's thigh.

"I never did get the full introduction, I think." Matthew said passively, reaching his free hand up to Ivan's face to brush away his hair to the side.

Matthew leaned forward, just a few inches apart from Ivan's face as he studied his features. Ivan was scared stiff under him. "... Interesting eyes." Matthew murmured, fingers running against Ivan's cheek. "Skin as pale as ceramic nearly, to boot." He observed out loud. "I think I can see why you caught Alfred's eye. You're like a doll." He said.

Ivan breathed in a sigh of relief when the hand finally trailed away from his face. He didn't like that they were now on his shoulder, but it was at least an improvement.

"Where are you from?" Matthew asked, coaxing Ivan to sit up on his lap. He pulled his bottom onto his leg, allowing Ivan to be able to hold himself up while he continued to look him over.

"From... I live in Maryland." Ivan answered.

Matthew shook his head, pushing up Ivan's sleeve as he prodded and moved his arm in his hands, or as best he could while keeping Ivan bound. "Blood, I mean. Alfred mentioned you were immigrants." He said, letting go of Ivan's arm.

"Russia." Ivan answered after a few moments of silence, in which Matthew took the time to look behind Ivan to get a better look at his hands. He noticed the small red indents covering Ivan's hands, and the drying blood under his fingernails.

"You should stop scratching yourself, it would be really easy to catch an infection down here." He said, leaning back to place.

Ivan's lip was twitching, but he refrained from speaking. More likely than not, it was just the nerves, Matthew figured.

"What has Alfred done to you so far?" He asked, grabbing onto the hem of Ivan's shirt as he yanked it upwards to reveal his torso and back. A quick peek at his back was enough to tell the wounds on his back had only gotten more irritated with the fabric rubbing against it, soft spots of blood speckling the inside of the shirt.

"Bad things." Was the only quiet response he got after a few moments.

"What kind of bad things?" Matthew pressed on, reaching behind Ivan to gently press a hand against the bumpy scars. Ivan flinched, but remained silent.

"Tell me." Matthew said, gently tapping directly on one of the cuts. That was all it took to make Ivan hiss, arching his back away from his hand.

"Bad things! I- I don't, please!" Ivan hissed in pain.

Matthew's hand trailed away from his upper back, running downwards. "You mean, bad things..." His hand dipped down, only his fingers sneaking under the back or the shorts and pressing against Ivan's butt cheek. "Here?"

Ivan's only response was a jerky nod, his face downcast but cheeks visibly red.

"Huh, can't imagine that went well if your back has anything to say about it." Matthew chuckled, assuming the two were correlated.

He pulled his hand away and tugged down Ivan's shirt again, wondering if he should get any wraps to cover the cuts... Nah.

He hooked his hands under Ivan's arms again, lifting him up and coaxing him off of his lap. When he finally got him off and kneeling on the floor, he pushed himself back on his knees in front of Ivan. "How do you wanna stay for the next... Oh I don't know, half hour or so. Do you want to sit or lay down?" He asked, picking up the end of the leash that had been annoying him with its clanking every time it hit something, and stuffed the last few inches of it into Ivan's pocket.

"Sit." He answered, still refusing to look up. It was obvious he was ashamed, which Matthew found more amusing than anything. But he nodded, and helped Ivan move back until his back pressed against the concrete wall. He pulled his legs out from under him, and set them straight out on the floor in what he assumed to be a comfortable enough position.

Or at least relaxed enough not to give him a cramp. While he usually wouldn't be so mindful or such things, he had experienced four times too many how it sounded like when a scared child suddenly got a cramp and started screaming bloody murder until someone helped them.

Matthew pushed himself up. "Alfred will check up on you when he comes back, try not to hurt yourself or do anything stupid." He sighed, wiping dust off his jeans.

"Y-you're leaving?" Ivan asked, swallowing hard, knowing what would come up next.

Matthew nodded, "Yep, got things to do." Like chugging any source of caffeine he could find before Alfred came home and hoarded it all again.

He gave Ivan a once over to make sure everything was fine and nothing was within wiggling distance to help him. He turned around and started his way up the stairs, Ivan staying completely silent until he reached the light switch. The second he flipped the light off, Ivan protested.

"Leave the light on! Please, please, just the light-" but Matthew ignored it, shutting the door behind him when he reached the top. He could only hope the medicine worked well enough for now.

Ivan on the other hand was not left alone in the darkness again, and not even asleep this time. There wasn't the smallest window anywhere, or even the slightest glimmer of light to provide some light in the pitch black surrounding him. He desperately searched around the room for anything, it didn't matter what! But the search was futile when he could see nothing but pure black wherever he turned.

He scooted back further against the wall, shutting his eyes. Even if it was pitch black, a small part of him was still afraid of seeing something that didn't belong in the dark.

Never mind that the real "monsters" were outside for now.... For now. He didn't know when they'd return, and knew much less what else they had in store for him when they did. He felt anxious, unable to decide if he wanted to know or was better not knowing.

He gave hard tugs at the binds at his legs and arms, but they didn't budge. They only dug deeper into his skin, forcing him to stop when it became too painful and rubbed the top of his wrists raw. It took him a while, but he managed to stop his fidgeting and sat as still as possible to prevent from causing any new cuts.

So now, he was left all alone. All alone to replay everything that had happened, and recall every disgusting way he had reacted.

His skin felt like it was burning at every spot the men had touched. Every spot he let himself be touched, because he didn't beg hard enough, he didn't fight hard enough. He didn't even remember if he had asked them to stop the last few times anymore. Did he? No, he probably didn't, he completely let them do it.

It took him a few moments, or at least what felt like a few short moments, for him to feel his hands stinging again. He didn't even need to look to realize he had scratched himself again by accident, and he could feel the cool breezes coming from who knows where, stinging the open wounds littering his hand. He didn't even realize when he picked up the habit, but found himself beginning to claw at his own skin whenever things got too heavy in his head.

He sniffled, trying to clear his nose while he focused on keeping his hands open to prevent anymore nervous scratching. He was beginning to be unsure of which was worse now; being with the men while they did whatever they wanted with him, or being completely alone in the dark to think about it all over and over again.

\-----------

The second he heard the front door slam open, hitting the wall beside it, he knew Alfred was home.

"I'M HOME~" Alfred shouted from the front door.

"I'm in the kitchen!" Matthew called out, sitting behind a small pile of crushed soda cans.

Alfred had strolled into the kitchen, "I brought your- seriously Matthew? Again?" He stopped for a moment in his tracks, staring at the cans. " You know you get all sick at night when you have too much sugar." Alfred groaned, trotting over with a bag in each hand before setting them on the counter.

Matthew shrugged, "Your fault, making me have to stay awake till you got your ass home..." He grumbled, pushing his chair back before standing up and and trotting to the counter.

"Did you get everything?" He asked, eyeing the bags till Alfred nodded. He then opened up the closest bag. A box with a Hand Mixer, smaller than the last but less ancient looking, depicted on the top. And nestled behind it a jar of coffee. The wrong kind. 'Every time...' He thought to himself.

"Yep, mixer, some coffee, and a few extra things." Alfred said, slipping behind Matthew while he tried picking off the tape keeping the box closed. "Agh, you're always so grumpy when you take trips." Alfred grumbled, draping himself over Matthew's shoulders. Matthew was only a couple of inches taller, but it was enough for him to comfortably rest his chin down on his shoulder.

Matthew hummed, setting the equipment down. "I know," he sighed, reaching up to rub his eyes. "But you have to admit, this is a lot you pulled on me out of nowhere. I have every right to be mad!" He answered back.

Alfred nodded, but Matthew knew he didn't agree with him at all.

"But guess what else I got, sour pus?" Alfred grinned, reaching forward and raising the last bag in the air. A few clanks of glass hitting each other sounded the room. But Alfred didn't even give Matthew the time to play a guessing game before he set the bag down against and pulled the plastic down to reveal a small assortment of bottles.

"Figured our stash was getting low since its been months, but we have to celebrate your welcome home!" Alfred exclaimed, making slightly over-dramatic hand gestures at the bottles.

"I was only gone for a few days." Matthew snorted, but smiled none the less at the gesture. He reached forward to collect the bottles, but was interrupted when Alfred reached forward to halt his arm.

"Don't put them away, we're gonna use them now!" Alfred said, tugging Matthew's extended arm back to his side.

"I don't remember the last time I've slept on a proper bed," a few days ago but that was technically forever when you're driving through miles of nothing," you can drink alone or wait till I wake up again." Matthew rolled his eyes up.

"Awww, but don't you want to break in Ivan in style?" Alfred said, waggling his brows.

Matthew raised a brow, "What, you mean you want to drink with him?" Matthew asked.

He could see why, seeing as getting Ivan drunk would at least make him struggle less. Well, at least if they were lucky. If they weren't so lucky; they'd end up with a puking and/or crying Ivan all day and they wouldn't get to sleep because they'd have to make sure the boy didn't choke on his own vomit.

"Well, sort of..." Alfred said, smile only growing wider.

There was no winning him when Alfred wanted something, so he sighed in resignation. He couldn't wait to meet with darkness, his old friend. Sleep.

"I'll go get him, you pick the one you want to use." Alfred grinned, turning around and running out the kitchen.  
~~~~~~~~~~

Ivan gulped as he felt both pairs of eyes on him as he was forced to lay back on the large coffee table in front of the couch. It took all his will not to kick and scream when they had been tying his arms and legs to the legs of the table with rope, forcing his position into an X shape. The chain attached to his collar had also been tied to one of the table legs, giving him limited movement aside from lifting his head a few inches and turning it.

While he would have loved to thrown in a couple kicks to their faces, the fact that there were now two of them made him more aware of his actions. He had to be careful. He wanted to actually stay alive long enough to get away, and Matthew made it pretty clear earlier he didn't have too many cares about his life.

Now that he was secured down, Matthew had bent down to pick up a bottle that barely fit his hand, shaped like a... Spiky leaf?

"Have you ever heard of body shots?" Matthew asked, gently shaking the bottle in the air.

"Y-you mean... Like needles?" Ivan asked with wide eyes, weakly tugging the binds on his arms. He could already picture the large needles, the men teasing him before they'd stab him again.

But both of his captors laughed at his assumption, Alfred shaking his head no. "This is going to hurt a lot less than needles." Alfred promised, nudging Matthew's arm to get him to move on.

"Yep, you might even like it." Matthew suggested, kneeling down beside the table for an easier angle. "You just bathed him, right? And you didn't half-ass the cleaning?" Matthew asked, using his free hand to tug up Ivan's shirt.

Alfred nodded, "Yep, so clean that if we listen close enough, we'll hear him squeak at every move!" Alfred chirped. Matthew only hummed in response, tugging the shirt over Ivan's head. He wasn't able to take it off completely, but was at least able to get it out of the way for now.

Ivan on the other hand was frozen still, trying his best not to start hyperventilating already.

"You'll go first, guinea pig." Matthew said, uncapping the maple whiskey.

"Ha-ha" Alfred drawled, but still smiled as he dropped down on his knees besides Matthew.

Ivan jolted when his nipple was suddenly tugged up by Alfred, "Look! His nipples are already hard, think he's excited?" Alfred grinned. Ivan was distracted enough not to notice when Matthew angled the bottle over his tummy and let a small stream of the dark whiskey spill into his belly button.

Of course the hard jerk and twist Ivan's body made in reaction to the liquid spilled what tiny amount of alcohol actually made it into his belly button. They once again realized this would be a bit harder than anticipated.

"What's that?!" Ivan gasped, arching his back away from the table as small drips of liquor ran down his stomach and onto the table.

"Body shots!" Alfred repeated, leaning forward to lick away at the small trail left on Ivan.

"B-but what is it for?" Ivan pressed on, shivering hard when he felt and watched Alfred's tongue begin to lap at his skin. When he tried to pull to the side, he felt Alfred grab his hips and push them back down against the table.

"Just relax and see." Matthew answered with a small smile. Something about the look made Ivan's stomach do flips in a very bad way.

"Don't move." Matthew said, pressing a hand against Ivan's bare chest. "The more you do, the longer this will take. And I at least want a buzz by the end of this." He said, angling the bottle over Ivan's stomach again.

Ivan shook his head, but bit his lip shut and tried to remain as still as possible save for the few involuntary jerks and shivers his body gave.

"That's a good boy~" Alfred purred, rubbing his thumbs in circles against Ivan's hips.

Ivan gasped when he felt the cool liquid hit his stomach again, going stiff as he resisted the urge to shake it off. He still felt the streams of liquor dripping down his sides and up his stomach from the overflow, but kept relatively still.

Alfred leaned forward, a little irritated that Ivan now had his eyes shut, but leaned down on Ivan's stomach. He opened his mouth and pressed his lips around Ivan's belly button before drinking down the minuscule amount of liquid that stayed. That was fine for him, after all this wasn't really about getting drunk in the first place.

Small whines escaped Ivan's throat, but Alfred continued to lick and occasionally suck every spot the whiskey had run on. It wasn't until Matthew nudged his head that Alfred stopped to look up.

"This is my welcome present, don't you think I should get a turn?" Matthew asked, raising a brow. Alfred gave a short laugh and nodded, moving away from Ivan.

He waved his arms as if presenting a grand prize to Matthew, "Your highness." He joked, waving his hands again before he took the bottle away from Matthew.

He then reached under the table, grasping the salt shaker they had set aside. Alfred giggle as Ivan was clearly confused when he started to sprinkle salt a few inches above his belly button, but the boy didn't question it aloud.

After that, Alfred wasted little time on pouring the liquor in for him. He didn't even pull the bottle away completely when Matthew dove right in, pressing his lips against Ivan's stomach.

Only a few seconds in, Ivan gave a startled yelp. "H-he bit me!" He exclaimed, opening his eyes again to stare at Alfred incredulously.

Alfred chuckled, nodding, "Yeah, he's a bit of a biter." Ivan gasped again, Matthew probably giving him another nip. Now Matthew was just toying with him.

Matthew hummed in content against Ivan's stomach, the familiar sweet burn of his favorite liquor warming his throat. He pulled away for a moment before leaning back down slowly lick the salt off of Ivan's stomach, snickering slightly when he felt Ivan squirming under him.

They took a few more turns, alternating at each turn. It only took a few times each to have Ivan's tummy become a sticky, salty mess.

Ivan was panting at this point, cheeks flushed, his nipples and stomach littered in small nip marks from each time they strayed a little too far. In between shots, they took advantage and forced Ivan to take in small sips of the whiskey. They poured it in the small cap that came with the bottle, careful not to overwhelm him just yet.

Now Matthew was on his - well, Ivan lost count at the third time. But Matthew seemed to enjoy lingering on his stomach, going much slower than Alfred had.

Alfred was busying himself with tugging and twisting at his now far too sensitive nipples, causing Ivan to whine every time they were touched or grazed by.

"Do you think he wants a better taste now?" Matthew asked when he finally pulled away again, licking his lips clean of the salt and liquor. He gave a small grunt when Alfred leaned over, rough lips pressing against his. Alfred's tongue swiped away at whatever remained on his bottom lip before pulling away with a grin.

"Well he does deserve it for being good so far." Alfred nodded, bringing the bottle up between them.

"But I think he needs help drinking it, you know, since he really can't get up right now." Matthew suggested, betting that Alfred would know exactly what he was talking about.

They both looked down on Ivan who was staring up at both of them with wide eyes, his bottom lip with small specks of blood from all the times he bit them shut to contain any noises.

"I don't want any..." Ivan said, squirming under their scrutiny. "I'm fine, no thanks." A small quiver in his voice as he kept trying to scoot up on the table, only a few inches away until the binds stopped him.

But Alfred ignored it and took the first swig, filling his mouth with liquor and holding it. He made a slightly face at the burn, but motioned for Matthew to scoot forward so he could kneel right beside Ivan's head.

Matthew shuffled on his knees to the opposite side of the head of the table, face to face with Alfred, both looming over Ivan who was shaking on the spot.

Ivan tried to turn away when Alfred leaned in, but Matthew grabbed his cheeks and held his head in place. He squished his cheeks again, forcing him to open his mouth just slightly before Alfred leaned down and pressed his lips against Ivan's.

Ivan whimpered, shaking his head just before Alfred let go of whiskey and shot it into Ivan's mouth.

Ivan panicked, his mouth was burning with the liquid. He tried to scream, but that only caused the burning liquid to travel the wrong way and travel towards his nose.

He opened his mouth, choking on the liquor before Alfred backed away. Everything burned, his mouth, throat, nose, even his eyes. It felt like he was forced to drink liquid fire.

"Well that didn't work too well." Alfred pouted, grabbing the end of his own shirt to wipe away the drool and spilt alcohol covering Ivan's face.

"That's because you used too much!" Matthew said, swiping the bottle back. "Just because you messed up doesn't mean I don't get a turn." Matthew scoffed, reaching up to wipe away the tears brimming Ivan's eyes.

"Relax, it'll go away after a few moments." Matthew assured while wiping away any wet specks remaining on Ivan's face.

It took a minute for Ivan's coughs to subside, but the burn was still very much there if the discomfort on his face was anything to go by.

"Ready for round two?" Matthew asked, brushing back Ivan's hair away from his eyes again.

"Again!?" Ivan tried to scream, but it came out more of a rasped whine.

Matthew nodded, " Yes again, I promise it won't hurt as much this time." He assured, taking a small sip of whiskey.

Ivan turned his face all the way, but realized his mistake only after Alfred grabbed his face this time and pushed it back. Alfred scoffed, " I think most middle schoolers would have loved this offer, free booze without getting in trouble." He shook his head in mock disappointment.

Matthew only shrugged and leaned down, pressing his lips against Ivan's. He brought a hand up to Ivan's chin and tugged on it, encouraging him to open it. When he did, he only let out a small stream of alcohol into Ivan's mouth.

This time, Ivan didn't nearly choke to death on the burn. Matthew felt the way Ivan's nose scrunched up against his cheek, so he could tell he was far from pleased with the taste, but it was an improvement.

When Ivan had drunk whatever Matthew had resisted from swallowing himself, he pulled away. Ivan was panting under him, eyes screwed shut again as he tried to swallow away the taste.

Alfred, being rash as always, took back the bottle and took in another enthusiastic swig. But this time, he was much slower about releasing it in Ivan's mouth. He did it slowly, enjoying the way Ivan let out small whimpers and squirmed under his wandering hand that squeezed and rubbed his cheeks and chest. He felt Matthew prod the hand still clutching the bottle, and Alfred waved the bottle in the air till Matthew got a hold of it.

Even after Ivan had taken all of it down, he remained pressed against him until he felt the need to take in more air force him to back away. When he leaned back, he turned back to look at Matthew who was nursing straight from the bottle. At this point nearly half was gone and Matthew was most definitely feeling it. A small dopey smile and lidded eyes, fingers tickling against Matthew's arm.

"Do you like your present so far, Mattie?" Alfred asked with a grin, motioning for Matthew to give him a turn at the bottle.

Matthew nodded with hum, taking another quick shot before handing the bottle back to Alfred. "But this is getting a little boring, don't you think?" He drawled.

Alfred shrugged, looking at Ivan and laughing when he saw the look of relief Ivan had. "It's not really boring for me, but what did you have in mind?" He asked.

Matthew pursed his lip, narrowing his eyes as he brought a hand up to tap at his own chin. He was putting on his best believable "thinking face", despite it being clear he already knew what he wanted.

"Let's try drinking it from somewhere else..." Matthew said, looking back down at Ivan whose look of relief disappears in an instant. He looked him up and down, "How about..." His eyes trailed down and he smirked, "Here!" He suggested, slapping Ivan's thigh.

"His thighs?" Alfred asked, a little surprised. While neither of them had ever taken particular self-interest for any children, he was surprised at how quickly Matthew seemed to come to enjoying it himself. Then again, he himself didn't think he'd ever desire it either. Ivan just seemed to have a knack for changing things.

"Yep." Matthew nodded, already trying to unbutton Ivan's pants. This proved to be a bit of a challenge all on its own since Ivan decided to go bronco and started twisting his hips around to escape the hands, but a quick slap from Alfred to the thigh was enough to calm him down. Of course one wasn't enough, in Alfred's opinion.

"Say you're sorry." Alfred said, resting his hand against Ivan's inner thigh on the spot he had just slapped.

Ivan shook his head, gritting his teeth as he continue to try and shut his legs. "I don't want it again! You already did it, you already-AH!" That earned another harsh slap on the same spot.

"Ivan, when I said this isn't going to hurt I mean it. But if you keep acting out, we can make it hurt." Alfred assured, squeezing the reddening mark before giving it another hit.

"No!" Ivan gasped, leg twitching now.

"So. Say. You're. Sorry." He accented each word with a smaller, but still firm, hit.

"I'm s-sorry! Sorry!" He cried out.

Alfred rubbed the red mark, "And for what are you sorry for?" He asked. If Ivan realized what he had done wrong, he would refrain from repeating it in the future. If he didn't even know what exactly had caused this, it would do no good aside from only making him more distant and spiteful towards Alfred, and that was the last thing he wanted.

"For...um...." His mind was honestly blanking out, the pain from his leg along with the entire situation had been making it hard to think clearly.

"For getting all wiggly when I was only trying to take off your shorts. We didn't want you to spend the day with wet shorts. So we have to take them off first." Matthew explained.

Well that explanation did nothing but make Ivan more frustrated, but his legs had already been aching and the slaps just added insult to injury. So he nodded anyways, "I'm sorry , I'm sorry for ... Moving around." He looked down at Alfred and Matthew, hoping he got the answer right.

When Alfred nodded, he breathed in relief. But he didn't relax until the hand moved away from his leg.

That relief was short lived when he felt Matthew's hand return to the front of his shorts. But this time he kept still after the initial hip jerk of surprise.

"There's a good boy," Alfred cooed, followed by Matthew humming in agreement. "Just relax, only bad boys get punished." He said.

Ivan found himself nodding without thought, trying his best to calm his breathing when he felt his shorts being tugged down.

"Ivan, we're going to untie your legs now." One of them had said. Ivan was too distracted with trying to pretend he was anywhere else but here to notice which it was.

"Don't kick, don't even move your legs. Let us do that for you." Matthew said. Yes, definitely Matthew. His voice was softer and had a different pitch.

He found himself nodding again, breath hitching when he felt the rope being undone on both of his legs at the same time. During this, they had both been giving him small words of encouragement with warnings mixed in, but he payed no particular attention to either of them. He kept his eyes closed, even as he felt his legs being pressed together and held tightly.

It wasn't until he felt cold liquid spill on the area that cold liquid should never touch, that he reacted. He gasped, immediately attempting to lift his legs up but was stopped by a firm hand on each thigh.

He opened his eyes again and lifted his head up to look down. Matthew was at his left, Alfred to his right, each with a hand on his leg. Matthew was just setting down the bottle when he noticed the small pool of liquid between his upper thighs and private parts.

First Matthew had gone down, licking up the edges of the liquid. Ivan was mortified, especially when he felt the liquor begin to drip down between his thighs. "Stop it!" He pleaded, "You're disgusting, stop licking me!" He cried, slamming his head back down on the table and refusing to look.

He gasped when he felt Matthew go higher, holding his breath until he let out a shaky whine when he felt Matthew start to lick the base of his dick. He felt it twitch after a few licks, and turned his head in shame.

"Look! He's already getting hard over it." Alfred exclaimed, leaning down to get a better look at his brother licking and sucking softly at only the base of Ivan's penis. He was almost jealous of his quickly Matthew had managed to get Ivan hard. But any trace of it disappeared when Matthew leaned to the side and nodded for Alfred to have a turn.

Alfred didn't waste time on the now minuscule pool of liquor left between Ivan's thighs, most of it having been drunk by Matthew or now pooling under Ivan's ass. He instead went straight for the now half hard-on Ivan was sporting, dragging his tongue up the underside.

He could still taste the lingering alcohol left by Matthew, and eagerly started to lick him clean. By the time he finished, Ivan was full hard and dripping precum on his lower belly.

Alfred moved lower, only now licking away the small amount of whiskey left, now only a thin coat between Ivan's thighs.

"Does it feel good?" Alfred asked between nibbles and licks.

"N-no..." Was the breathy reply, the obvious lie.

Alfred chuckled, moving back from Ivan for a few moments to grab Matthew's hand from across the table. "Help me?" He asked, fluttering his lashes playfully at Matthew.

Matthew didn't need any more prompting than that to move their hands down, beating Alfred at wrapping his fingers around Ivan's member first while Alfred settled for his balls. Both of their free hands went for Ivan's nipples without a word needing to be said between them.

Ivan brought both of his legs up in reaction, a poor attempt at shielding himself as they both started playing with his body. They both used their arms to keep Ivan's legs out of the way, and continued.

Matthew slowly stroked his dick, able to cover the entire member by wrapping four fingers around it. He instead opted to stroking Ivan off with three fingers, staring in curiosity as the foreskin slipped up and down the leaking tip. His face leant down just inches away from the erection, loving the way Ivan cried out each time he gave a teasing lick to the tip. He also took to twisting and pinching on his nipple.

Alfred on the other hand couldn't seem to keep his hand in once place, alternating between rubbing his balls and dipping down his fingers to rub his perineum. All the while he tugged and rubbed at his nipple.

They were abusing nearly all of his sensitive spots at once, and Ivan was losing his mind. He long lost his ability or will to form full words. He could only whimper out a few pleads, for which they seemed to take as "please more" instead of his actual "please no" since every time he did manage to spit one out, they'd only go harder. The rest of his sounds were only gasps and whines, a few broken words in between.

When Matthew peered up, he couldn't see Ivan's face fully since his head was tilted back. But he could see the trail of drool coming out of the corner of his mouth, the harsh movements his chest made at each deep breath. At this point Ivan's legs were spread open, most likely involuntarily, and his back was arched.

"He looks so cute when he's desperate, doesn't he?" Alfred said," A natural slut." Alfred snickered.

Matthew almost forgot what he was doing, lost on the sight before him. At least until he felt Ivan give a hard buck against his hand with a low whine. He smirked to himself and went back to stroking him off, reducing Ivan to nothing but a writhing, moaning mess for him again.

It didn't take long, in fact Alfred was kind of surprised at how long he had lasted. But soon Ivan finally came to orgasm. Matthew had been giving a few more experimental licks and brief sucks to the tip of Ivan's cock when the boy suddenly gasped, holding his breath in suddenly.

He arched his back further, toes curling as his legs gave small shakes and his hips moved in tiny ruts against Matthew's slowing hand. Alfred now moved his hand to his leg, rubbing it slowly as he gave small words of encouragement when he realized he was just moments away from cumming.

He came right against Matthew's lips, but Matthew backed off before any of it got in his mouth. He let Ivan finish off in his hand, only a few short spurts landing on his own stomach and Matthew's fingers before he went limp under them.

He only gave a cry when Matthew gave him another experimental tug, testing out the sensitivity before Matthew let go. Alfred reached forward to grab Matthew's hand, playfully licking away the mess while staring up at Matthew dreamily.

"So, you think you're gonna like having him here now?" Alfred asked, letting go of Matthew's hand to wipe off his own mouth.

"I could definitely get used to it." Matthew agreed, looking down at the tuckered out boy who was still breathing a little harder than normal and twitching a few times, but relatively fine.

He couldn't help but laugh when Alfred gave a loud cheer, making Ivan jolt and snap open his eyes again momentarily before realizing nothing had happened and shutting them again with a groan.

"Seems like he's out for the day." Matthew said, lifting up his shirt to wipe of his own face. "Are you gonna put him back down?" He asked, both of them now shuffling to the head of the table where Ivan's arms were bound.

Alfred hummed in affirmation, "Yep, and when he wakes up we can start training." He chirped, first unwrapping the collar's chain from the table before moving on to his arm.

Matthew was about to question the "we" he heard, especially since just a couple of hours ago he had told Alfred he was going to do this alone.

But what the hell, he had already decided he wasn't exactly having a bad time with this. And he was not about to have Alfred teach Ivan all of his bad habits, so technically he was obligated to partake in this as well. It was for the better good, knowing Alfred would only be able to raise a brat!

Yep, it had to be done.

So he nodded and undid the last knot, now fully releasing Ivan who was still clearly awake but choosing not to move. Either from exhaustion or fear, he wasn't sure, but it made things easier.

He watched from the floor as Alfred hoisted Ivan up bridal style after fixing back his shirt, but leaving his shorts undone and only yanking them up. He himself didn't get up until Alfred had disappeared from sight down the hall before he decided it was finally time to get his well deserved rest, and he prayed to whatever higher power was listening that Alfred would actually let him sleep for once

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: Thank you teakany for the body shot suggestion! Hopefully it's not painfully obvious I have no idea what I'm talking about.
> 
> as always, all reviews, especially criticism is very welcome. Helps me become a better writer and helps you enjoy the story better! And always accepting requests since it helps me fill out the days I have no idea what to do with /).0


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNINGS: dehumanization, mild pet play, blackmail.
> 
> Quoted Italics by Matthew = French

Ivan jolted awake, swinging upright with a gasp. A particularly nasty nightmare had woken him up. It had felt so real! For a few moments after waking up, he really thought he had been kidnapped by some phony photographer and was being kept as a slave! 

Except... Damn it.

A short tug to his unbearably sore arms reminded him that his arms were still very much tied behind his back. The pitch black that surrounded him was even darker than night, no familiar window to let in the faint street lights that stayed on all night. Nothing but pitch black and the rancid scent of mold and other things he couldn't quite identify to accompany him. Definitely not his home.

He rolled his shoulders trying to numb down the dull stinging pain that made his arms feel useless. He winced at the audible cracks his shoulders gave, but eventually managed to at least lessen the pain by a fraction.

He was in the basement again. He could only faintly remember being brought down, but it all came in patches. It was hard to even attempt to remember more than a few moments at a time because a throbbing headache was stopping him.

He let out an unintentional whimper, bending forward as his stomach suddenly decided to flip over. Everything hurt to the point that he couldn't even pinpoint an area on his body that didn't. He was even sore in places that should never be sore. His back was arguably the worst, his shirt grinding against his barely scabbing scars and mixing with a fair amount of sweat that made it sting even more.

It took a few moments for the stomach contractions to cease, and with the pause he started to scoot backwards on the cushion until his back hit the wall. He let out a shaky sigh, shutting his eyes since he couldn't see anything anyways.

Ivan felt like he should've been freaking out, but he just couldn't find it in him to start panicking again. It felt pointless now; and he was still struggling to even believe this was all happening. A large part of him just wanted to fall asleep again and wait for the nightmare to end. His mind felt numb, even if his thoughts were racing at a hundred miles an hour. 

His eyelids were drooping, it felt like he hadn't slept in days. Both physically and mentally. But despite the fatigue, he couldn't bring himself to even try to fall asleep. He had to think of a way to escape, no matter how bleak hope seemed. He didn't have many chances to himself so far, so he would take advantage of every moment he had.

First things first; escape was impossible.

Ok that was just negative thoughts talking... But they had reason. As if getting by one person didn't seem like challenge enough, he had to get past two now. And if his tussles with them were anything to go by; they were far from weak.

So it was clear he couldn't escape with brute force. No, he had to be smart about it. He had to figure out a weak spot in their security, and fast. He knew from now on it only got worse.

He opened his eyes again in attempt to study his surrounding, but it was still pitch black. No amount of squinting or focusing made it any easier to see. He groaned in frustration, swinging his head backwards and hissing when he slammed his head back against the wall a little too hard.

He grunted, shifting his arms behind his back to position them better. He was careful not to move his arms around too much, he could already feel the rope had rubbed his skin raw. He huffed, folding his legs up against his chest.

'There has to be a way to escape.' He reassured himself, racking his brain for ideas. 'Maybe I can... Maybe I'll be able to climb out the window! I'll be quicker this time with the lock. Turn the lock, lefty loosey!' He reminded himself, remembering his orchestra teacher drilling the phrase into his skull. "Righty tighty, lefty loosey." Each and every morning before tuning instruments.

'I'll just have to unlock it, and jump out. It's the first floor, I won't get hurt. And.... And I'll just run. I'll keep running until I see a store, there has to be gas stations around, right?' He hoped, his legs shifting at the thought of running. As tiny as the chance of escape was; excitement still welled his chest at the thought.

'Or I can find a phone?' He contemplated. 'There has to be a phone somewhere in the house, I just have to find it. And when they aren't looking, I'll grab it and call my mom!' He thought, 'Or the police first...' He added.

Either way, it was clear escape wasn't going to come too quickly. He wasn't on a suicide mission, he had to be careful. He had to wait for the exact moment that they let their guard down, or at least wait until there was only one of them. It wouldn't be nearly as hard if he only had to escape one. He could kick them in the face again, he already knew where a few of the windows were. He just needed to buy enough time to unscrew those damn locks and run.

But didn't they say there were dogs? Maybe they were lying.... He hadn't heard any dogs yet. And he most definitely hadn't seen them. Maybe it was just a threat to keep him from running? It's not like those guys were above lying.

But just in case... He'd have to be careful. If he did manage to get out, he'd have to be watchful of dogs. Hopefully he wouldn't get mauled to death before he even got a chance to go home.

'How long until I get to go home?' He wondered idly to himself, unable to stop the daydreams from flashing in his mind. As small as chances seemed, he found at least a smidge of joy in imagining it.

He closed his eyes with a shaky sigh. The room was pitch black anyways, no use in keeping them open. His earlier fear of the dark basement was forgotten for now. Well, more like it took second priority to his very real fear of his captors.

But for now, for the first time in what felt like forever, he relaxed. He was all alone and he couldn't find himself minding the darkness. In fact for once, he found it comforting as he let his imagination run wild and fantasized going back home to his family.

\-------------

Alfred trotted down the stairs with a bounce at each step, smiling the whole way down. He crossed his fingers that Ivan was still asleep, hoping to catch another sight of the soft face that caught his attention in the first place. As cute as Ivan looked when he was red faced and wet, he preferred it best when he was smiling. Or when he was flushed and gasping for air. That also had tied for first place expressions in his mind.

He couldn't help but smile wider to himself when he remembered how innocent and carefree Ivan looked when he first saw him walking out the school's gate, smiling at nothing in particular. He couldn't wait until he got to see that expression again. 'Soon...' He reassured himself, sure that it wouldn't take long for Ivan to get accustomed.

He didn't hold back his frown when he saw Ivan sitting up, just barely visible with the light coming from the open door upstairs. When he took the final step, the faint shine of two eyes looking up at him shown.

"Did you rest well?" He asked, sauntering forward with a slight sway. He wasn't surprised to be answered back with silence. "I hope that's a yes, because you're not gonna get this much rest for a while." He said, finally in front of Ivan.

He crouched down to level with Ivan, grabbing his arm and coaxing him to lean forward. He was met with little resistance, but he had experienced enough of Ivan's random temperament swings not to let his guard down.

He snaked his arms around Ivan, patting his way down his back until he bumped into his tied wrists. He undid the knot with ease, throwing aside the rope without a second look.

"You're going to behave, Ivan." He said. "And I don't want to hear any complaints. Remember, bad boys get punished. But you're going to be a good boy." He reminded.

Ivan still hadn't said a word, but Alfred knew that was only temporary. Especially once Ivan found out what he had planned for him right off the bat.

Alfred stood up straight, the end of Ivan's leash securely wrapped around his hand. When Ivan made move to stand back up, he let out an "Oomph!" When Alfred pushed down his head again, causing him to fall back down on his butt.

"I didn't say you could walk." Alfred said, shaking his head as he tutted as if he were disappointed.

Ivan furrowed his brows at that, looking up at Alfred with a questioning look.

"You're going to crawl all the way up." Alfred said.

Alfred nearly burst out laughing then and there at the flabbergasted gawk Ivan gave him. "You're wearing a leash like a puppy, so you're going to walk like one." Alfred tittered, giving the leash a yank forward.

"I'm not going to crawl!" Ivan snapped, leaning back against the leash.

Alfred tutted again, "You don't have a choice." He said, reaching back for Ivan and grasping his hair. "You better start crawling," he said as a warning before yanking Ivan's head forward.

Ivan shrieked, reaching up to pry Alfred's hand off his hair, but that only caused Alfred to grip and twist it harder.

"Alright, alright!" Ivan whined, pushing himself on his knees before falling forward on his hands to stand on all fours.

Alfred's hand didn't release him, but they did lessen their grip enough to silence Ivan's whines. "Smart move." Alfred chided before taking a step forward, being patient for Ivan to get the memo and begin crawling forward.

Alfred strided forward slowly, eyes on Ivan the whole way. Ivan on the other hand was facing the floor the entire time, annoying Alfred. But he decided to let it go for now and instead continued on with Ivan at his heel every step of the way until they reached the top of the stairs. By then Alfred had already pulled his hand away from Ivan's hair, letting him go at his own pace.

When they reached the last step, Alfred guided Ivan forward before shutting the door behind them. "Good boy!" Alfred taunted, reaching down to scratch the top of Ivan's head. Ivan only turned his head down in response.

"We're almost there, so don't worry boy." Alfred said, noticing the way Ivan was shifting on the floor. He knew his knees and palms must have been hurting him, but he figured he'd get used to it eventually.

"Off we go," Alfred warned before continuing his walk towards the end of the hall, a little faster than before just to see Ivan struggling to keep up.

When they exited the hall, they both looked up to see Matthew draped backwards on the sofa's armrest. He had his phone out before he heard them approach and he lowered his phone.

 _"The boy is on the news, you're beginning to get known across the country again."_ Matthew said, shaking his phone.

"What?" Alfred asked with a dumbfounded look. "Slow down, you know I don't know French that well." He said, halting just a few feet away from the couch.

Matthew rolled his eyes, remembering that Alfred never did try to get further than a basic understanding in French from their father.

 _"The boy."_ Matthew pointed his eyes at Ivan for a moment before going back to Alfred. _"Is on the news. A lot."_ He said, trying to speak as basically as possible. 

The goal was to make Ivan believe he wouldn't be missed at home, so they had to be careful with what they revealed around him. Hopefully this served as a reminder for Alfred to practice French again.

Alfred nodded, "Ohhh!" He said in understanding, "Alright, that's fine." Alfred shrugged, "Wouldn't be the first time something like this happened."

Ivan was confused, their whole interaction making no sense to him. But that became the least of his worries when he suddenly felt himself being pulled forward by the collar. He quickly went along, grimacing when he heard his knees crack a little when he shuffled forward again until Alfred reached the sofa and stopped. He watched Alfred turn around and flop backwards onto the couch.

"Come here." Alfred said, making a 'come hither' motion with his fingers.

Ivan, red faced in embarrassment, could only do as told as he crawled forward until his face nearly hit Alfred's knees. Alfred pointed at the the spot on the floor beside his arm rest, "Sit here." He ordered, a small involuntary giggle escaping his lips in excitement at seeing how well Ivan was behaving and following the order.

Ivan crawled over without a word, face red with embarrassment. Alfred guided him by the leash and had him stand on all fours beside him, facing forward. Ivan got no warning when Alfred reached forward to rest his hand against his head before shoving it down in strong push. Ivan shouted when his chin smacked against the hardwood floor.

Alfred's hand pressed on for a few more moments before pulling away. "Relax Ivan, just lay down like a good pup and I'll get to you in a moment." Alfred said before turning back to Matthew.

Ivan flushed in anger, his chin against the floor and ass raised in the air like Alfred had pushed him to. Ivan could hear them chattering softly above him, clearly not wanting him to overhear. And try as he might he couldn't catch a single word they said.

So instead he decided to make use of the lack of attention. He carefully shifted on the floor and didn't make a sound as he turned his body around to get a better look at the place. He kept his torso against the floor to buy as much time as possible to survey the place.

He first looked at the large wooden door at the front of the house, complete with multiple locks and a deadbolt he doubted he could reach without a chair. It's not that he was short, he wasn't that short... It's just that it was an insanely tall door.

On either side of the door were large windows, both stretching across the wall by a few feet each way. Their opened curtains revealed a dark sky outside, not even the moon visible at the moment. It seemed he had slept much longer than he thought.

Further to his left was the entrance to the kitchen, and from this angle he could only see a counter. But he knew from his earlier visit to the kitchen that the kitchen had at least two windows. He doubted he could easily fit out of the one above the sink, it was too small. The large window besides the table, on the other hand, was very doable.

He huffed to himself, turning away from the front and eyeing the rest of the living room. Nothing else was particularly noteworthy. There was a television at the far wall, mounted on a table and surrounded by crumpled papers, a few photo frames, and an empty glass.

Then there were two couches; the one he was currently besides, and the one at the one sitting against the wall by the TV. A large coffee table between the couches. A coffee table he had already become much too familiar with earlier. Even the half empty bottle of liquor still sat beside it.

His surveying was cut short when he suddenly felt something come down on his head. He stiffened when he suddenly felt a hand on his head. Oh god, he was going to get in trouble. He shouldn't have looked, he shouldn't have been too obvious, stupid stupid stupid! He wanted to smack his head on the ground, but the hand on his head turned his head until he was facing up at Alfred again.

Alfred raised a brow, "Trying to scope out the place, aren't you?" He said.

"No!" Was Ivan's immediate reply, but he knew he wasn't believable.

Alfred shook his head, "It's a lost hope, there's no escape." Alfred informed. "But I'll let you keep checking out the place if you want to try, but later." Alfred smiled, threading his fingers through Ivan's hair.

Alfred yanked Ivan's hair up again, but only until Ivan lifted his face off the floor and held himself up on his arms. "Sit in front of both of us." Alfred said, guiding Ivan to crawl around to the front of the couch.

Ivan stood on all fours before both Alfred and Matthew, squirming under their stares before Matthew leaned forward to press his hand against Ivan's lower back. "Sit boy." He ordered, giving Ivan's back an encouraging press before Ivan complied with a begrudging grunt.

"We had to stop short the last time I tried explaining what's going on because you got too turned on," Alfred said with a smirk.

Ivan flinched at the reminder, squeezes his legs closer together "discreetly".

"But now's the best time to try again since Mattie is here and we got to talk more about it since you belong to both of us. So try not to get too excited until we finish." Alfred snickered. Ivan still had no idea that Alfred had drugged his food, it was going to be extremely fun messing with him.

"Ok we won't go through the whole introduction again. I kidnapped you, this is your new home, yada yada yada." Alfred said, leaning forward to rest his head on his hands. "You belong to us," he said, motioning to himself and Matthew. "But mostly me." he added, receiving a jab from Matthew and laughing .

"You better get used to living here because I haven't seen you on the news once. Your mother probably isn't even looking for you!" Alfred said, holding back a grin with Ivan's crestfallen expression.

But Ivan didn't believe him. At least... He didn't think so? No, he definitely couldn't believe him. But he kept his mouth shut, if only to avoid another punishment for now. For now he was going to have to act like... "A good boy" as Alfred had repeatedly shoved in his mind. He had to at least play the part for now, no matter how sick it made him feel.

"But don't worry, we are going to take good care of you." Alfred continued.

"Just make sure you're good to us." Matthew added, leaning forward on his knees. "You were taken by force, and you're going to be kept and used by force." * Matthew said.

Alfred hummed in agreement, "And like you have probably figured out already, you're going to stay in the basement for now. Or until you accept your new life without being a bitch about it."

Matthew continued for him, "But we won't make it impossible to live without us. We're going to leave you a bowl of water, you're just gonna have to wiggle around a bit to get to it." He said flippantly. "But that's about all you need down there aside for maybe a bucket to use the bathroom. Don't worry about everything else, if you behave we will continue to check on you regularly and make sure you stay nice and healthy." He said, reaching down to give Ivan's chubby cheeks a quick pinch. "But misbehave and we can go days before we decide to even look at you." Matthew warned.

Alfred spoke up again, "And obviously, you shouldn't run away. In fact, don't even try unless you want to end up dead." He deadpanned. "And I'm not saying I'm going to kill you, I'm saying that the second you step outside you're going to have to fend off two very unfriendly dogs. And if you get past them, which you won't because we've had a dumbass try before and end up dead, you'll then have to face miles of forest with all kinds of animals waiting to make a feast out of you." Alfred finished, for once not cracking so much of a smile as he explained.

Ivan's mouth was hung open, his body rigid after hearing all of that. If Alfred was telling the truth; then he really had no idea if he could make it out in one piece.

"And lastly, remember to always be honest." Matthew said. "Soon we are going to ask you a lot of question, important questions. If you lie about any of them, I will find out." He said. "Are we clear?" He asked, giving his best "serious" face that would usually make Alfred burst out laughing at his attempts, but worked very well on Ivan.

Ivan have a short, jerky nod in understanding.

"So as you can see, If you can follow directions, you'll never have to get truly hurt!" That is if Ivan could ignore both of their tiny sadistic tendencies... But surely he'll grow to enjoy them! "And we really don't want to hurt you, we only do it for your own good." Alfred said, stroking Ivan's head again. It came as a pleasant surprise when Ivan only flinched this time, but made no attempt to pull away.

But it was taking all of Ivan's will not to pull away. His head was spinning again and he was feeling ill again, his stomach doing somersaults with each time Alfred stroked his head. But he clenched his jaw and continued to look straight ahead, feigning composure to withhold the urge to just break down again.

It was during Ivan's mental battle that Alfred felt his arm nudged by Matthew. When he turned to see what he wanted, Matthew mouthed for him to continue with their earlier plan. Alfred's eyes practically sparkled, nodding quickly.

"And always remember Ivan, we know where your family lives." Alfred began. He nearly laughed at how quickly Ivan's head snapped up again, getting whiplash from just seeing it.

"I told you before, didn't I? Or did you forget already. I swear it's in one ear, out the other with you." Alfred said, furrowing his brows in mock concern. "I told you, we know where your family lives. So consider that before you continue to plan your great escape. Because it's your happy little family who get to suffer the consequences for your mistake." Alfred said. "Are you really worth making them suffer?" He finished.

"But they didn't do anything!" Ivan gave a pitiful squeak, "Don't hurt them!"

Matthew hummed beside him, "So you'll listen to us, right? Because this isn't a threat, runt. I can promise you right now that if you give me a reason to; you're not the only one who will pay for your stupidity." He said, crossing his arms. 

Alfred nodded, "Your mother looked so sweet, too. It'd be a shame if I had to hurt her... What would you prefer? That I kill her, or perhaps sell her as a slave? Either way her life would be as good as over. " He jeered. Not that he was being serious with the second suggestion. There wasn't much of a market for women older than sixteen; especially those who have had kids.

"Neither!" Ivan begged, inching farther away from them. Alfred was reminded of how much he loved seeing Ivan's fear stricken face, and the way he began noticing little actions Ivan would do when afraid. His fingers would start twitching, funnily enough. 

Alfred shook his head, tutting. "No... No, that won't work." He murmured. " But I'll tell you what. If you thought I'd have fun with your mother, oh boy, would I have a hell of a time with your little sister." Alfred snorted.

Ivan's lip twitched up, his face contorted in rage or disgust, perhaps both. But Alfred did know they were getting close to a breaking point. 

"Hm... I can't decide... Should I keep her myself, and have her to complete the set?" He pondered out loud. "Or... Should I sell her to someone else? You'd still get a few more hours with her at least, but I can't promise she'll be safe once I sell her." Alfred shrugged.

Ivan twitched. Alfred snorted.

Matthew spoke up, "I don't know Al, most of our clients aren't exactly nice people..." Matthew said, not once turning to actually look at Alfred, instead staring down Ivan as he spoke. "And she's still so young, I give it about a week before they kill her." He sighed, giving Ivan a look of sympathy. "It's really unfortunate what you'll cause to happen to her with your stubborness. We're rather nice people. Our clients on the other hand, not so much." He said with a small shake of his head. 

And it was honest. They made it a point to never stay in contact with any of their clients; but that didn't stop them from hearing (whether in "thank you" letters a few of the more simpleminded clients would send them through their business accounts, or finding out spare details on the news on the rare case their clients were caught) and they had heard enough to know that most children didn't survive for more than a few years. Now while Matthew wasn't sure just how long Ivan would survive with them; he knew that the boy at least wouldn't spend his last years on a pile of his own waste and being rented out to even more people. So really, Ivan had it pretty made here.

"I won't try to escape, just please leave them alone!" He pleaded, all sense of reason flying away.

"You better, because the type of men I know would have a field day with your mother. Oh man, " He turned to face Matthew with a grin, "Could sell her to a whore house. That way we know she'll be nice and safe, and never a moment to rest!" He snickered.

Ivan remained silent but visibly stiffened, his fingers flexing against the floor.

"And your sister? What is she, seven - eight? Perfect." Matthew chimed in. "She would be destroyed!" He tittered , finding Ivan's reddening face amusing.

"Sh-shut up!" Ivan stuttered out, refusing to look directly at either of them. He instead opted to glare at the space between them. Whether he stuttered from fear or rage, Matthew wasn't sure. 

"Oh, did I make you mad?" Matthew taunted, purposely pushing Ivan's buttons. The first step to making the boy docile was by nipping any behavioral outbursts from the bud. The sooner he needed to be punished, the sooner he would learn that every action had a consequence.

"I'm only being honest." He said. "Your sister is the perfect age, and still so innocent. Much more innocent than you, I might add." He smiled.

Ivan shook, clenching his fists. Bingo! He was striking a nerve.

"You have no idea what they'll do to her. " He chuckled." So I'll paint you a pretty picture." Just to really drill in the direness of it all, "Your precious baby sister, tied to a bed in a room full of disgusting, rancid smelling men. One by one, or maybe even all at once, they'll rape her in every hole possible. Hell, maybe they'll even rip her new ones!" He laughed. 

"Shut up!" Ivan shouted, finally looking up at Matthew. His face was flushed bright red in anger, tears of frustration prickling his eyes.

'Not enough, but almost...' Matthew thought.

This time Alfred popped in, "And after using her for hours, they'll make sure she's absolutely stuffed to the fullest with the cum, piss, and who knows what else, of complete strangers. Then they'll finally-"

He didn't even get to finish that sentence before Ivan jerked forward and spit on him.

Alfred blinking, staring at the speckled of saliva covering his glasses and feeling the majority of it on his nose. He twitched his nose once before reaching up to wipe it off.

Matthew was giggling beside him, happy to finally have gotten Ivan to snap. They had been planning this a good half an hour before Alfred went down to get Ivan, and it clearly worked well. Now all was left was to begin beat every inch of fire in Ivan out of him.

"You shouldn't have done that." Matthew smirked when he finally saw the look of realization dawn on Ivan's face. Alfred was still cleaning off his glasses, blank faced as he did.

"I- I- I'm sorry!" Ivan stuttered out, forgetting everything they had said about his family and only thinking about the cruel punishment that was sure to come now.

"I'm so sorry!" He insisted, scrabbling backwards away from Alfred who was now adjusting his glasses back on. He couldn't get further than a few feet before the leash stopped him.

"You're sorry?" Alfred asked, raising a brow.

Ivan vigorously nodded his head, "Yes! It was a mistake! I didn't mean to!" He babbled out, shaking on the floor.

Alfred sighed before looking at Matthew. "I'll take care of him this time, you work on finding out more about... You know." Alfred sighed, twitching his nose. He could still feel a tiny wet spot that was bugging him, but he ignored it for now.

Matthew himself had never been a particular fan of all the... Mess that came with Alfred's methods of punishment. He preferred keeping things cleaner. "Will do!" He said, unlocking his phone again. It was now time to find out more about this infamous "photographer napper" a few social media sites have been buzzing about; all claiming to know exactly who it is. 

"A hick in the middle of the country!"

"Another filthy politician, we bet!" 

"It's the Arabs, they're the ones to blame!" 

All of them spewing out whatever would get them the most attention.

"I wasn't expecting him to spit on me," Alfred said before standing up, towering above a cowering Ivan. "But I guess I'll just have to teach you a lesson, right?" He smiled at Ivan, wrapping the end of the leash around his hand once, twice.

Ivan was still babbling apologies when Alfred walked forward, dragging Ivan behind who was struggling to get air as he stumbled behind Alfred on the floor. Alfred had only paused once to swing down and collect the medium drawstring pouch he had placed earlier beside the hallway for the occasion.

Matthew watched with curious eyes as they disappeared down the hall, hearing the whimpered pleads and coughs all the way down until they were silenced by the slam of a door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alfred and Matthew are pretty different; but together they form this funny chemistry that blend with each other. At least when they aren't bickering. At least that's what I find in the WAY TOO FEW TIMES THEY SHOW UP TOGETHER IN THE SERIES >:l
> 
> ** "you were taken by force, and you're going to be kept and used by force" - quoted transcription line from a recording obtained from the Toy Box killer. You can find it by googling "toy box killer transcription". Basically this man and his wife abducted, tortured, then killed many girls in their "toy box" torture chamber. Aaaaamazing read if you're a sadist or interested in really sadistic serial killers.
> 
> I'm trying to make him in character given the situation, so he's a little spitfire who can take a lot :3c how unfortunate for his bottom. And legs. And torso. And everything.


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNINGS: punishment, physical torture, sensory deprivation, and drugging :^D
> 
> Thank you meerkat for being an impromptu beta for the first half.

Ivan landed on the floor with a shout when Alfred pushed him forward. The shove caused him to lose his footing, landing face first into the concrete floor. Intense pain resonated from his nose making him blank out for a few moments. Ivan almost believed the force of the fall had knocked him out, spared from whatever was in store for him. But he was not even close to being so lucky.

He came back to (near) full alert when he heard two stomps at either side of him. His breath hitched at the looming presence of having Alfred just above him. He could hear Alfred fumbling with something over him, and he dreaded what it might be.

Ivan received no warning before his shirt was pulled with ease. He flinched when his bare chest made contact with the cold floor, but was distracted by rough hands grabbing his arms. His arms were yanked up from behind, crossed and held up at an unnatural angle. Pain shot up his spine from the stretch as Alfred brought his wrists together.

He wasn't prepared for the sudden lift of his arms. He cried out, chest lifted off the ground from the force of the pull. Ivan scrambled to hitch his legs up to hold himself on his knees to ease the weight from his shoulders. 

Ivan curled his fingers into fists, yanking and tugging as best he could from this angle. It seemed his efforts went unnoticed, or just ignored by Alfred. He was too busy wrapping something around his wrist, something that felt awfully unfamiliar. This wasn't the usual rope he was beginning to get used to. It was much thicker, harder. It dug into his skin, rubbing and burning his already rubbed raw wrists.

"Stop moving." Alfred grunted from above him. He worked to knot the strip of uncured leather he had wrapped around Ivan's wrist. This was much tougher to tie, so he needed Ivan to stop with all the squirming and pulling nonsense.

Despite the hassle it was to prepare, this material much more suitable for punishment. While rope was much more versatile and easier to use, uncured leather was much tougher. It also caused burns that would discourage his little play mate from moving around too much. The only "down" side was that it had the nasty habit of slicing into skin. It would leave some nasty gashes afterwards, he was sure. 'Nothing a bottle of rubbing alcohol and towels can't fix!' He assured himself, finishing the double knot.

If Ivan thought rope was bad; he'd be in for a hell of a next few days after this.

But of course Ivan didn't listen to Alfred's word of warning. He, as all children seem to do when given helpful advice, did the exact opposite. Ivan continued to pull himself away from Alfred, wiggling and kicking the whole way. That earned him a strong knee to the back, an audible crack sounding the room followed by Ivan's screech.

"Now calm the fuck down, or else your head is next." Alfred warned.

Alfred made use of Ivan's following stillness, presumably scared stiff. He finished tying the end of the rope to the leather bindings. 

"Well this should do..." He thought aloud. He forced Ivan's arms to bend at an uncomfortable angle as he inspected his handiwork.

He shook his head to himself before letting go of Ivan's arms, raising his leg to give Ivan a "gentle" step on the back. Just until Ivan was face first on the floor again.

Ivan's pleads had dissolved into unintelligible blabbers at this point. He couldn't process his own thoughts, let alone form clear sentences out loud. His face was wet with tears, snot, and what he guessed was blood. Or at least, that's what he assumed judging by the metallic taste at the back of his throat.

 _'Stupid, stupid, stupid, stupid!'_ He scolded himself. _'None of this would have happened if you weren't so stupid! If you would have just ignored them!'_

Alfred yanks his arms up again without a care, a loud crack resounding the room with his scream. And now he knew the pain would start. The pain that he could have avoided if he hadn't of been such an _idiot!_

Alfred pulled the end of the rope behind the leather and looped it over, then knotted it. He held onto the beginning of the knot and held up Ivan's arms, looking up at the ceiling. He squinted, a little miffed at the fact that he never did bother to put in better lighting in this room. It would have made it easier to find that one little shine...

"A-ha!" He exclaimed, seeing the faint glimmer on the ceiling. It indicated where the large metal hook protruding from the ceiling was just a few inches back. It wasn't every day he had gotten a chance to use it! He was looking forward to seeing how this would work out.

He let the rope slip through his fingers allowing Ivan's arms to fall limp. His hands now rested atop his lower back, twitching and tightening into weak fists. Alfred shuffled backwards until he was just below the hook. 

He looked up at large hook screwed on a ceiling beam. A small grimace appeared on his face as he realized he was too short to loop it on. 

He had to do a few shameful hops before he was able to swing the end of the rope over the hook. But when he finally managed to, couldn't help but let out a "Whoop!" Of victory.

The end of the rope dangled until he grabbed a firm hold with both hands. He then began to pull down, eyes on Ivan the whole time. He did so with patience, careful not to dislocate Ivan's arms in the process and cut the fun short.

It had taken Ivan a few seconds to realize his arms were pulling up. He chose to try and ignore it as best he could at first. But after a few moments, the pain became too much. 

"Hurts!" He managed cry, still hoping Alfred would take him into consideration. The pulling did not relent, and Alfred continued.

He shut his eyes tight, shrieking as he reached his limits. His chest rose off the ground, and he clambered onto his knees.

Unfortunately holding himself up did not stop the pain, for Alfred continued to pull the end of the rope. It wasn't until it was just not possible to force Ivan up any higher that Alfred stopped. By then he was on his tip toes, chest slumped over forward with his arms raised behind him. 

It took every muscle in his weakening body to hold himself up. Each time he faltered on his feet, his arms would have to take all the weight. It resulted in an unbearable pain akin to having his arms ripped off. This was without a doubt the worst position he had ever been in.

Ivan grunted when Alfred yanked his chin up and he forced to look up at him. He stiffened when he could have sworn he felt something cracking in his neck. Those worries flew out the window when he remembered his much bigger problem. 

"Why do you deserve this punishment?" Alfred asked, for once not smiling. Ivan wasn't sure if that was comforting or not. He did not answer.

"I said..." Alfred began, and Ivan could see a hand raise just off to the side. Ivan's eyes widened and he immediately made to turn away his head, but he was a fraction too late. SMACK! Alfred struck Ivan across the cheek.

"Why do you deserve to this punishment?" Alfred repeated, tone deeper than usual.

Ivan gasped, biting his lip to silence himself. He whined when Alfred angled his head up higher, and shut his eyes.

"Answer me, or you'll make this more painful than it has to be." Alfred warned.

"Spit!" Ivan shouted, preparing for another blow. But he was only answered by a hum.

"That's right. Because you spit on me. Because you're too much of a spitfire!" Alfred scolded, letting go of Ivan's chin and letting it slump back down. 

"Now while I don't mind the energy... I don't appreciate you using it to attack me when I'm trying to be as nice as I can!" He continued, reaching down to pick up the drawstring bag again. He pulled it open and peered inside for a moment before shrugging. He turned around and dumped all of the contents of the bag out. He didn't really enjoy having to dig in a bag.

"I won't... Won't... Not again!" Ivan stuttered, sucking in breaths in quick panicked succession. If the past couple of days had taught him anything; it was that being alone with a "happy" Alfred was anything but pleasant. And this time, it seemed he really pissed him off.

Alfred tutted, "I thought we already went through this; sorry doesn't cut it." Alfred reminded, plucking a small rag off the floor.

"I won't! Please, don't- UFHG." He was silenced when Alfred shoved the rag in his mouth.

"Shhh, this is only your first time. Don't worry, just focus on learning your lesson." Alfred cooed, unraveling the duct tape. He slapped it over Ivan's stuffed mouth before he'd gotten to spit it out. 

He always found it hilarious when movies portrayed people being silenced by a strip of tape. Anyone who's tried it would know how pesky it is when people discover all they have to do is drool themselves silly and open their jaw. Bam, it's off. 

No, you need to make sure they won't be able to open their jaw much more. You have to make sure they don't go drooling all over the damn place either! Because then you have to deal with the screaming, and the "please don't hurt me", and next thing you know you have to knock the brat out and accidentally give them a concussion which apparently makes your client want a discount for "damaged goods" and you're out 3,000 dollars and receive the cold shoulder from your brother for a week.

Yes, all that could be prevented if you just put a fucking rag in their mouth before putting on tape.

With that being said, that still didn't mean this makeshift gag kept them completely silent. But it certainly kept them from screaming bloody murder the entire time and busting his ears. As much as he enjoys listening to Ivan's cries, he didn't enjoy the ringing in his ears that followed.

Ivan looked up at him with those precious bleary eyes, pleading him without words. But Alfred only smiled and shook his head, holding up the now empty black drawstring bag.

A second later Ivan's vision went black. ** Alfred had hooded him with the bag and tightened the drawstring around his neck loosely. It was just enough to keep the bag in place, not tight enough to restrict any breathing. 

Ivan tensed, screaming against the gag in panic when his vision had vanished. He thrashed for a second before the sharp pain in his arms reminded him movement was the last thing he wanted to do.

He was beginning to hyperventilate, nose burning with each rapid breath. He willed himself to calm down, to just focus on breathing. Just breathing. 

"Remember, this is happening because you were being a bad boy." He heard Alfred drawl, he could practically hear the sick smirk that was back on his face. And for once; he found it oddly reassuring. Just slightly.

But no amount of preparation would have numbed the sharp burn when something pierced into his chest. His eyes snapped open, and his previously pitch black view was now obscured by "stars". He jerked up, arching his back as he tried to escape the pain. But that did nothing but encourage Alfred to press harder.

Alfred squinted in focus, trying his best not to go too deeply. This was only a reminder, after all. A constant reminder of Ivan's first punishment, which would hopefully discourage him from future bouts of rebellion. It would take time to polish Ivan up to his liking; but all in due time.

So with that thought Alfred began dragging the tip of the blade down Ivan's left peck. Ivan's guttural screams were muffled by the gag and he tried to squirm away again, nearly ruining the perfect line Alfred had going on! But it was nothing a quick grab to the neck couldn't stop.

Alfred gripped the back of the still intact collar, lurching Ivan's head backwards. Ivan arched his back, jutting his chest out perfectly for Alfred's position, allowing him to finish the small slash without much trouble.

"I" the first tally mark etched on his chest was no more than 2 inches long, but it was enough. And while Alfred didn't mind having Ivan covered in scars, he did hope he wouldn't have to give him too many permanent marks. His clear, untainted skin was beautiful on its own. And while the scars were each important, and each beautiful to him, he still mourned the thought of having to add too many.

Ivan hunched forwards when the blade was pulled away, legs shaking under him and threatening to give out at any moment. His mouth had dried out with the rag and he was finding it difficult to even scream at this point. 

And the touches were gone. Everything had gone silent except for his own harsh breathing and the occasional drip coming from somewhere in the basement that had become so much louder than usual with the throbbing headache he had. 

He waited, and waited. Preparing himself for the barrage for torture sure to come. Sure to come any second now.

But seconds turned into minutes and he was still unscathed. 

Every. Miserable. Drip. It sounded so loud suddenly and he had no idea why. 

More importantly, he had no idea why Alfred had gone so silent. Where was he? Wasn't he going to hit him!? Just get it over with, please, finish it, just finish it!

But nothing came. And Ivan was breaking.

It wasn't until Ivan was about to start screaming, anything to cover the silence, that it was suddenly gone. 

He furrowed his brows when he heard the increasing volume of music playing from somewhere in front of him, and he perked his head up as if attempting to find the source. He let out a questioning "hmmph", but received no answer. 

He tried to pay attention to the song as best he could, but his headache was making it difficult. But he did know it was familiar, he had to have heard it somewhere. 

_"So we sailed up to the sun. 'Till we found the sea of green. And we lived beneath the waves. In our yellow submarine."_

And the pain started.

He cried out when a loud whip cracked at his chest and were followed by two, three hits before they stopped. Ivan was howling against the gag, entire body twitching and tears running freely again.

A few seconds later he was struck once again, each time the hits came in pairs or triads. Each strike was harder than the last. And they'd pause for a few moments before beginning again, usually on a different spot.

His nose was beginning to get blocked by snot and it was becoming harder to breathe, but he held himself up and prepared for the pain to return once more. He was stuck unable to do anything. Every time he tried to move, his arms felt like they were being ripped off. Each time he tried to give a weak kick, his legs would become the next target for lashes. He was hopeless, and it was a feeling he was beginning to get used to.

Meanwhile, Alfred waved the nine tailed whip around, pausing to observe Ivan's reactions once again. His cries were muffled, but still rang strong. His pale skin was quick to redden and had already been sporting a few bruises that must have happened some time earlier. And most adorably, Ivan's legs were quivering under him. It was clear he was struggling to even keep himself upright.

And so Alfred aimed for Ivan's legs again. The thin tails of the whip wrapped around Ivan's legs at each hit and Alfred pulled back roughly causing Ivan to lose his balance more than once. 

Ivan was grunting at each strike, the rag in his mouth only serving to further bother him. He ground his teeth against the disgusting, slobber soaked rag. The loud melody increasing in volume while Alfred stayed completely silent. That damn mellow and peaceful melody that did little but irritate him.

And to top it off, the pauses between the hits grew longer. He'd receive four, five hits at a time, and then they'd stop. He'd wait, agonizing over the knowledge that they'd begin once again. He'd have thought he'd relish every moment he got without another hit, but the anticipation was even worse than the pain itself. 

_'Just get it over with!'_ He pleaded in his mind, screwing his eyes shut as he tried to prepare for the next hit. Always on a random spot on his body, he could practically feel Alfred circling him and deciding where to hit next.

And once again, the barrage of hits would begin. Over and over again, just like the damned song was chanting over and over again.

_"As we live a life of ease, everyone of us had all we need. Sky of blue and sea of green. In our yellow submarine"_

He was sure it was on replay. It had to have been! He must've been strung up for at least five playthroughs at this point and he was going mad! Honestly he'd rather hear Alfred's grating voice than this song on instant replay.

Meanwhile, Alfred picked his phone out of his pocket, the song at 2:47 mark on his music player. He pursed his lips and realized the song would finish in a few seconds, so he decided to press the loop button. And a few seconds later, the song replayed for the first time.

\---------------------

Alfred looked at the short whip at his hand and frowned, already getting bored of it after the fourth play through of the song. _'Be patient Alfred, you need to go slow this time.'_ He reminded himself before tossing the whip back. 

Just because he was taking it slow this time didn't mean this had to be boring. He needed to add a little... Zazz to this.

He had already pocketed a small vial of lubrication and a plug earlier; the plug only a fraction larger than the previous one he had used on Ivan. He had planned on taking things slow and proper. Or at least as slow as he could manage. 'Ivan's ass would be no good if I tear it now.' Was beginning to become an hourly chant in his mind. He wasn't a very patient person.

He looked back up at Ivan whose legs were just about to give out. It was adorable seeing how hard Ivan struggled to stay up, legs faltering every few seconds and making him stumble. But Alfred turned away from the spectacle and looked down at the floor to inspect all the other little toys he had in line. Something to properly finish this off before the boy passed out on him.

It would have to be something simple, seeing as Ivan was already reaching his end. His reactions were beginning to delay and his earlier screams had quieted down to occasional whines and groans. 

"Aha!" He whispered to himself, reaching down to grab a pair of nipple clamps connected to each other by a chain. Ivan would look lovely in these! Taught reddened nipples being pulled and squeezed by the spring-loaded metal clamps. Yes, please!  
\--------------  
Ivan stood in place unable to move in the slightest. Alfred was in another "pause" it seemed, and he wasn't sure how much longer he could hold up.

Everything was sore, so terribly sore. The only reason he had even managed to keep himself upright was because each time he had faltered even the slightest, the weight would go to his shoulders and the pain would shoot through his arms was even worse.

At this point he had given up on opening his eyes, resigning to just keeping them shut and putting all his focus on breathing. Breathing which was becoming more and more difficult to accomplish with how adamant his nostrils seemed on completely clogging up and suffocating him.

And he was tired. Just, so so tired. He could feel himself falling asleep on this position if it weren't for the music keeping him alert.

And yes, the same song was playing still. It was the only thing that covered the silence since Alfred, for once, had refrained from uttering a single word. 

It was during these pauses that Ivan would _try_ to block out the situation again, but the music served as a never ending grounder that kept him in the moment. And so each pause was spent agonizing and anticipating the pain soon to come, and really hating whoever created this song.

But this time, the pause was different. After waiting for what felt like an eternity, nothing came. And even if he had been having a difficult time keeping track of time, he knew he had just heard the same line he had heard at the beginning of Alfred's little pause. Speaking of blue skies and green seas. He would've sneered at it if his mouth weren't otherwise occupied.

 _'Are we finished?'_ He thought to himself, a small tinge of hope blooming. 

Only for it to be destroyed, as always, when two sharp pinches grasped his chest.

He was beginning to learn hope really was his worst enemy in this situation.

He shrieked, eyes snapping open and rolling back as it felt like his nipples were being torn off. 'What is that!?' He tried to say, only to come out as more muffled howls.

Suddenly hands grasped his hips and pulled them back, a hand pushing down on his back to force him into an arch. He could do nothing but comply with the hands that moved him around like a ragdoll. 

His attempts of pulling his hips away from Alfred's grasp only came out as small wiggles, and did nothing to aid him when Alfred once again put his hands in the last place they belonged. 

Alfred spread his cheeks. Ivan's earlier resignation turned to panic when he felt a quickly familiarizing finger start to prod at his entrance, forcing itself in. 

He shook his head desperately and kicked his legs back. He managed to get a few good kicks somewhere on Alfred's body, but he was given swift punishment with a firm spank. 

His hips were raised until his feet were just barely touching the floor, and he was weakly dangling on the rope and draped over Alfred's arm while his finger continued to work him. He slumped his head down and gnawed on the rag, shuddering every time Alfred's finger reached just a little deeper. And eventually, that finger became two.

He felt weak. He was too tired in both mind and body to continue his struggle. Any movements he made were now purely reflex caused by the fingers up his ass, and even those were just twitches and squirms.

He couldn't fight it. 

He wouldn't fight it. 

And so he resigned himself to staying still, and trying to make this as painless as possible for himself.

It felt awful, but he felt like he had already gone through this a hundred times. That this was just another torturous, monotonous routine he had gone through many times. But that wasn't right, was it? It had only been... Twice, he thinks. 

And when the fingers finally pulled out, he took in a breath of relief. He knew only something worse would come along, though. So he didn't even bother to get his hopes up, and instead braced himself for the sure to come hell.

But when he felt the cold point of an object pressing against his hole, slowly sinking in, once again he could only give a breath of relief. A breath of relief that turned into a shudder and whine when the object entered, but still of relief when he realized the man was not going to try sticking something larger into him again. 

Alfred fit the plug snugly into Ivan's ass before letting him go again, laughing at the way Ivan's legs did a little unintentional dance as he tried to find his balance again. 

Ivan was still crying, entire body shaking with quick, sniffled breaths. But he was much more quiet at this point. 

Alfred gave the chain of the nipple clamps an experimental tug, and Ivan only gasped in response before giving a small squirm and going still again.

Alfred worried his bottom lip, 'Well that's enough play time...' He thought, lowering the volume of the music in his pocket. Even he was getting annoyed at the loop.

He gave a final glance at Ivan before strolling past him and crouching down in front of his fallen play toys he hadn't gotten to use yet. His eyes scanned through the items until they found a small bunch of pre-prepared syringes tied together with a rubber band.

He picked the bundle up and rolled off the band, spreading the serum filled injections on the floor. He read through the labels until he found the correct one, picking it off the floor. 

Alfred tore the packaging off the injection, taking out the syringe and slipping off the protective taper. He got up and approached Ivan who had gone completely limp, legs given up just moments before and now only being strung up by the rope to the ceiling. At this point, the leather had dug deep into his skin, leaving his arms covered in trails of blood.

He sighed, 'I may have gone a bit overboard...' He thought to himself. It was Ivan's first time, after all. And honestly the boy didn't really do anything punishment-worthy. 'Well, nothing a little morphine can't fix!' 

He knelt down and grabbed Ivan's thigh, skin already exposed from wearing shorts. He made quick work of injecting him, Ivan only giving a weak hum and twitch when the needle pierced him. Alfred carelessly rolled the used needle behind him once he emptied it.

He then leaned back and reached for the earlier discarded knife, patting around the floor behind him until he felt cold steel brush against his fingers and pinched the tip, dragging it over to himself. He grabbed the handle and reached up to slice open the leather bind, effectively sending Ivan toppling over him.

Alfred slid the knife back across the room before wrapping his arms around Ivan. The boy was giving weak struggles, but slumped his head over Alfred's shoulder. He was too tired to fight, it seemed, which was good news. 

Alfred shuffled forward, dragging Ivan along with him on his knees to the opposite wall before turning around and pressing his back against it. He slid down and sat on the floor, raising Ivan's limp body up before laying him across his legs, Ivan's head on the crook of his arm.

He pouted when he unclipped the nipple clamps, he barely had a chance to use them! But he took them off anyways and set them aside, and Ivan's previously stiff body relaxed just a little.

Ivan was still shuddering in his arms and the black hood was damp with tears. Alfred loosened the string of the hood and pulled it off, revealing Ivan's bright red, tear stained face. His eyes were still shut and there were trails of dried and fresh blood surrounding his nose.

Alfred grabbed the corner of the tape over his mouth and gently pulled it off. Ivan tried to shake his hand away, but calmed down when the tape came off. His eyes barely opened and stared up at Alfred with half lidded eyes, puffy and red as the rest of him.

Alfred smiled, "You look so sleepy! Don't worry, you'll be ok now." He promised, pulling the rag out of Ivan's mouth.

Ivan's coughs were dry and weak, his tongue lolling out as his jaw hung open. He couldn't move his jaw even if he tried. It ached, he felt as if his jaws had been snapped apart and weakly taped together again. But the pain was beginning to fade, along with everything else.

He whined softly when his air was cut off, something stuffed into his aching jaws again. He gave a weak questioning "Mmph?" Against the odd, soppy thing weighing down his tongue.

Alfred gave Ivan's chin an encouraging tap, prompting him to close his mouth. He had used a nearby water bottle, now empty, to soak the rag. He stuffed it into Ivan's mouth in hopes he'd be able to hydrate himself from the rag. 

Alfred didn't want to give Ivan water straight from the bottle, he didn't want to be puked on again. He knew Ivan wouldn't be able to handle even a sip of water straight from the bottle. So for now, this was the next best thing.

After a minute or two, Ivan's jaw fell open and Alfred pulled out the rag. It was still wet, but no longer dripping. Alfred at least hoped some of it went down Ivan's throat. He balled it up and tossed it forward by the rest of the things he'd have to clean up soon.

Ivan hadn't opened his eyes for a good minute at this point so it was safe to say the morphine was doing its job. Soon Ivan would fall asleep, and Alfred would be left to clean up after himself and Ivan. 

Ivan's wrists and arms were covered in trails of dried blood; and the rest of him had been covered in long scratch-like scars. All red and inflamed, absolutely needing to get cleaned up soon.

But for now Alfred stroked Ivan's hair slowly, smiling when Ivan absentmindedly began rubbing his cheek against his chest. His hands clung onto his shirt as he tried to pull himself closer to the warmth, and for once he was the one to encourage the affection! Never mind that he was barely conscious; progress was progress in Alfred's book!

Just for fun, Alfred ceased his petting and pulled his hand away from Ivan's head. He was delighted when Ivan let out a confused hum before nodding his head up, searching for the comforting hand again.

Alfred ignored the major heart boner he had going on and brought his hand back and continued to pet Ivan's soft hair, letting his fingers tangle through it every few strokes. Ivan relaxed in his arms once again, and his shaking began to slow. 

"My precious little angel." Alfred murmured, leaning down to bury his nose against Ivan's hair. "Sleep well." He whispered. 

And Ivan would need it, for this was the final proper rest he'd have for a while.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ** It's actually proven that the anticipation of being hurt is more torture than actually being hurt. It's because people underestimate how much pain they can take.
> 
> *song = the yellow submarine by the Beatles. I actually had reasons for picking this, so try to remember this wee detail!
> 
> ** the nipple clamps are specifically clover nipple clamps. They tighten the more you pull or add weight. R.I.P. Ivan.
> 
> ** hooding - this serves two purposes. 
> 
> 1) sensory deprivation; causes dread, disorientation, and isolation.
> 
> 2) It makes the victim start to question everything. They KNOW who hurt them... Wait, do they?! They never saw it happen. They never saw that person hurt them. What if they never did? What if they're just going crazy!? But they remember... This person had held them so sweetly after being in so much pain. That's all they know for sure.
> 
> It sounds strange for most people, but this is very much a real effect of being abused this way. It's hard to associate a specific person with pain when you can't see or hear them, especially if they're the ones to comfort you afterwards.
> 
> ** This method of conditioning is classical punishments and rewards. While it won't start having immediate effects, people who go through this will exhibit positive behaviors to avoid punishments. Paired with affection it will encourage them to not only start behaving, but it will also eventually cause them to feel "gratitude" when rewarded. Once the victim starts to fault themselves for the abuse; they'll be a lot more reluctant for getting help. In fact they may even BEG to stay with their abuser since it's the one place they won't have to feel the shame and guilt they know awaits for them in the "real world".
> 
> ** IM morphine (not IV) is what Ivan was drugged with. In this case it was about 3 mg. Dosages vary by weight, and effects are relaxation, drowsiness, and an overall sense of peace. It is also addictive.
> 
> And as always, thank you for the comments, kudos, and bookmarks, or even just coming back to read another chapter. And never ever hesitate to leave suggestions, criticism, or any questions. I'm a chatterbox when it comes to these subjects, as anyone who has ever commented has probably noticed óvò


	16. Halloween special part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HAAAPPPY HALLOWEEN!
> 
> WARNINGS: domestic fluff. That is a warning, yes. Mostly because I struggle at writing it, but also because I'm just enforcing the fact these monsters are human too. For a lot of people humanizing these people is too much, so be warned.
> 
> I'm not saying what they do is ok, if anything I'm making them even scarier by enforcing the fact that you can't tell these people apart from everybody else.

Matthew lay draped over the arm rest of the couch, back arched over it. He scrolled with a lazy finger through his phone, eyes trying to catch any new information. But so far it seemed it was just another round of bogus theories as always.

It was in these moments Matthew regrets not being friendlier. It would have been helpful to have inside sources. Especially within the police or government fields like others in the business. It certainly would have saved him from a lot of pointless (and non-pointless) paranoia. 

Just as he exited the last article, he heard a door click open at the end of the hall. He immediately perked up and flipped over onto his stomach before pushing himself up on all fours. He then leaned forward on the couch to get a clear view of the hallway. 

He was just a little surprised with the sight that met him. Alfred walking down the hallway, previously white shirt now stained in red.

"You made a mess again, didn't you." He deadpanned, fully prepared to have to clean up after him.

Alfred paused in the middle of the living room and looked down on himself. He raised a brow,humming in acknowledgment. "I guess I did..." He responded, stretching his shirt forward to get a better look. "But I cleaned up this time!" He chirped, looking up again with a proud grin.

Well that was a first. But Matthew already suspected this was just going to be Alfred's attempts of keeping him in a good mood for the next few weeks. Or at least until it's too late for Matthew to change his mind and decide to put an end to this whole Ivan business.

Before Matthew could continue, Alfred ran forward and landed behind him on the couch. Matthew suddenly found himself behind yanked backwards, and didn't even make a peep from being so used to this.

Alfred had clung onto Matthew from behind. He then flopped backwards with Matthew in tow, plopping on his back with his brother in his arms. Matthew's back was pressed against his chest and his head just under his chin.

"You don't have to ambush me for a hug." Matthew grumbles. Despite being the same age as Alfred, and taller , he was always treated as the little brother. 

"But that's no fun!" Alfred giggled, burying his face against Matthew's messy hair. Matthew only grunts in response, but relaxes in the familiar hold with a content sigh.

"So did you find anything?" Alfred asked, looking down at Matthew. 

Matthew tilted his head up to stare back at Alfred upside down, and shook his head. "Nope, nothing." He said, "Unless if we're now part of some middle eastern sex trade I didn't know about." Matthew raises a brow in mock accusation.

Alfred snorted, but rose his hands up. "No! They've finally figured me out." He buried his face in his hands for increased dramatics.

Matthew rolled his eyes, but smiled anyways. "We're just going to blame it all on you, I'm just the innocent man who had no idea what was going on." He joked.

Alfred pulled his hands away, returning them to rest on Matthew's chest. He shrugged, "Well it is the hero's job to save his girl." Alfred countered. He received a swift smack on the forehead for that.

"Shut up." Matthew quipped back, but smiled anyways. Alfred has had this attitude for as long as he could remember, he really couldn't bring himself to even feign annoyance. 

"So what did you do to him?" Matthew asked, looking up again. "You didn't kill him, did you?" 

Alfred shook his head, "Just whipped him around a little and plugged his ass. I gave him some morphine so he's sleeping like a baby now." He finished with a fond smile.

Matthew nodded, "And the blood?" He questioned, suddenly remembering he was laying on it. He just hoped it was at least dry, blood was a pain to clean off.

"I _think_ most of it came from his wrists. He wiggled around a little too much and I used leather for his wrists, so..." He trailed off, the rest obvious.

Matthew opened his mouth to a small 'o' and rested his head back down. "Just make sure to clean up after him, you know how dirty and..." He made a face " _Moldy_ the basement is. It'd be a pain in the ass if he got an infection." He reminded.

"'Course, already done." Alfred replied. Because he was sure a quick wipe down with a damp, only _slightly_ dirty rag was enough. 

Matthew was content at leaving it at that, but... 

"Oh oh oh!" Alfred exclaimed, patting (smacking) Matthew's chest in excitement. "Guess what comes in the mail tomorrow?" Alfred blurted.

"Huh? What did you-"

"COSTUMES!" Alfred announced, hands thrown in the air dramatically.

Of course. 

"I ordered them yesterday and got the one day shipping, so they'll be here just in time for Halloween." He said, "And I got one for me, one for you, and like five for Ivan." He said, not reacting when Matthew gripped his wrists to stop his excited slapping.

"Oh please don't say you got me-"

"You're going to be Sally and I'm Jack of course, from that one movie.... Uh... Christmas something." He shook his head, too excited to remember the title again.

Of fucking course. Matthew had forgotten when it had become a custom for Alfred to get them couples costumes, and for him to always be stuck as the girl.

"And Ivan is going to be a bear, a bunny, a school girl and I forgot what else but I can guarantee you they are all AWESOME!" He chirped, hands still slapping the air while Matthew held them up and away from himself.

"I don't want to be a girl again!" Matthew insisted, "Can't I be the male version of Sally? I'll be Sam!" He tried to compromise, already traumatized from last year's Halloween.

"But then I won't be able to see you in a dress..." Alfred murmured with a frown.

This time he successfully dodged the smack to the forehead.

Until the second smack came on the chin instead.

"You can't make me!" Matthew announced, crossing his arms over his chest. 

"Yes I can!" Alfred smirked, wrapping his legs around Matthew's waist from behind.

"No!" Matthew repeated, reaching back to pinch Alfred's side.

Alfred jolted in surprise, but still clung onto Matthew. "You have to! If you're Sam, and I'm jack, then that's just gay!" Alfred whined.

"We are gay!" Matthew retorted, trying to pry Alfred's legs off.

"That's not poi-EEE!" Alfred gasped when Matthew's fingers dug into his neck. No! Anything but this!

Alfred howled in laughter when Matthew started to tickle him viciously, the savage! But not for long since Alfred was eventually able to remember he too had hands, and he attacked back. 

"Stop it!"

"No, you stop it!"

They both dissolved into screams and cackles as it turned into a tickle fight, or more like a jabbing fight since neither of them were capable of going gently. Both of them jabbing at each other's neck, neither willing to give up.

It wasn't until Alfred jerked forward a little too hard and caused Matthew to tilt sideways that they stopped. Matthew gasped when he felt himself lose his balance and begin to fall sideways, but he grasped onto Alfred just a second before. He was going to take the bastard down with him!

And so they both fell to their demise, a foot and a half off the couch and onto the floor. Both of them had landed on their sides, sparing the other from taking on their full weight.

They both stood perfectly still for a few seconds before Alfred burst out laughing. And Matthew tried his best to keep a stoic face before he too join in. 

They were truly best friends, each other's only family. And nothing could make the other more content than knowing the other would always be by their side. And they would make sure _nothing_ would ever risk that otherwise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really needed to establish the amecan relationship in this story, so here is a bit. In canon, Matthew hangs out with Alfred more than anyone, so it's fair to say they are close brothers and get along.
> 
> Hopefully you didn't die of boredom. *prods your dead body*. I've just wanted to write this chapter and the next for months since I'm a sucker for fluff.


	17. part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FOR THOUSANDS OF YEARS I LAID DORMANT.
> 
> WARNINGS: Temporary misgendering (intentionally inconsistent and only in the beginning dialogue), forced feminization, photography, emetophilia, piss, rape.
> 
> I went back and edited nearly every chapter. NO PLOT CHANGES, just tried my best to make it a smoother read. Especially with chapters 10-11 since that was… such a clusterfuck.

There was no pain, no “pleasure” as Ivan’s mind tumbled back to earth. It was the most relaxed he’d felt in… Forever, maybe. He was desperate to hold onto this tranquility, momentarily unsure of what he was even afraid to wake up to. 

That task proved to be impossible. The emptiness began to fall apart, destroyed by the pressure he could feel surrounding his torso. The distinct imprint of hands on his body holding him hostage. Head lolling from side to side as an unseen force jerked him about. Eventually the sound of footsteps became clear.

‘I’m being carried,’ he realized, a dread at the pit of his stomach he couldn’t place as his mind scrambled to gather memories.

He was released without warning, panic surging through his immobile body as he felt himself fall into an abyss. And abyss that promptly ended with a soft thud, a small bounce as he hit the plush surface. The shortest abyss ever, really. Even if he still felt it absolutely consuming him despite the realization that he did not fall thousands of feet.

He tried to force his eyes open, figure out where in the world he was. With great effort he managed a few small flutters. The short moments of light proved to be too much for his eyes though, nothing but bright, multicolored lights blurring his vision and stinging his eyes. ’Not doing that again…’ Ivan accepted his fate of never opening his eyes again.

He didn’t react when intrusive hands began touching him again, this time pulling off his only remaining clothes. The lack of clothes did leave him freezing though, only for a few… Seconds, minutes, who knows. Eventually his body was jerked around again, rough, itchy fabric replacing the comfortable, albeit cold, nudity. While being clothed was… Being clothed. Not naked. Not technically “exposed”. He couldn’t bring himself to care. He was freezing. It felt like ice water had replaced his blood. 

’Am I dying?’ He asked himself, genuinely curious rather than afraid. Such a strange sensation, almost as if he could feel every vein in his arm individually as they pumped ice through him.

He had half the mind to force himself awake just to rip off these horrible new “clothes”. He was convinced he had been wrapped around in plastic bags, they didn’t provide any warmth and they felt itchy. At least in nudity he felt less suffocated.

Of course not, he wasn’t even worthy of that luxury.

What he wouldn’t give to be back home, where being cold meant having a pile of blankets hiding his entire body. He knew he couldn’t be at home. He couldn’t be in the annoying squeaky mattress that announced his every movement. The musty smell of the room after hours of all the windows being shut. Everything that he used to hate, that he found himself wanting more than anything right now.

He was brought back to reality when a hand started to pat his cheek, gently at first, then increasing in strength every few pats.

“Wake up little girl,” It cooed.

’What?’

“Daddy wants to play with his Princess.” The voice laughed, the hand at his cheek now pinching it.

Ah, right. Now he knows exactly where he is.

Well would you look at the time, it’s time to go back to sleep. Or at least fake it as well as possible. Of course that was easier said than done, especially when he felt his ass being spread open without his consent (like everything else) and a wandering hand sticking itself right between the cheeks.

His eyes snapped open at the intrusion, he couldn’t focus on a single thing. Only blots of color covered his vision, his ears were ringing to the point of pain. In a surge of panic his mouth opened to unleash an inhuman croak of a sound as he felt something being yanked out of his ass. And then the hands disappeared as soon as the came.

“Ahah, got it!” Alfred held up the flared base of the small butt plug in the air like a prize, shining majestically with the daylight coming from the window behind him. Smiling to himself, he pocketed the plug. “Man, your cute little ass did not want to let go of it.” He teased Ivan who had gone completely limp under him. Kid was practically a rag doll as Alfred grabbed his thighs and spread them open on either side of himself.

Ivan laid back against the middle of his large bed completely free of any binds. Even the collar had been taken off (though this was mostly because Alfred had gotten annoyed at the amount of times he had tripped on the leash as he walked with Ivan in his arms). They were currently on Alfred's bed again, Matthew profusely refusing any of these activities taking place in his bedroom because he didn’t want a “mess”. And that was silly in Alfred’s opinion. He was a clean person, he hadn’t made that much of a mess in the past few days… If you ignore the blood, piss, and semen involving incidents.

That hardly mattered now. Not with Ivan spread out between the both of them, seemingly still in a daze. Poor boy was completely still, almost dead limp had it not been for the trembles that shook his body. ’He’s like a chihuahua,’ Alfred snorted to himself.

Alfred let his eyes wander down his precious prize. The “boy’s” white button up shirt was barely hiked up over his stomach, which had sadly lost its adorable bump after days of malnutrition. Deep purple bruises and barely healing cuts littered his thighs and stomach, a nice contrast to his otherwise pale skin. While for his clients this would be seen as “damaged goods”, he could only appreciate knowing he was the one who put them there. Satisfying in a “mark your property” sense.

Even Ivan’s small, flaccid penis was exposed as the plaid uniform skirt had hiked up earlier by “accident” leaving him completely visible. 'Praise be for schoolgirl uniforms.' Alfred thought as he marveled the costume he managed to wrangle Ivan into minutes before. It was a sight he could stare at for hours. The picture perfect image of of depravity and innocence.

’Right, picture.’ Alfred reminded himself, reaching for the black drawstring bag that sat at the head of the bed. The small digital camera was the first thing he felt when he wiggled his hand into the bag. Turning it on, he held the camera above his own head and aimed to get a full body shot of Ivan. With an unsteady hand, he snapped his first photo of Ivan.

He didn’t bother looking at the preview before he took another shot. His hand pressed against Ivan’s inner thigh to spread his legs further and take a close up of the prepubescent dick revealed by the upturned skirt. Another closeup shot was taken, this time his own obvious erection against his pants being pressed against Ivan’s exposed perineum. Next photo, a low shot pointing up to capture Ivan’s stomach, chest, and awkward angle of his distressed face that only showed his mouth and nose. Alfred’s attempt of being “artsy”, which would have continued had it not been for Matthew making a noise of annoyance clearly not impressed with his artistic pursuit of child pornography.

“You can take more photos later, just wake him up.” Matthew urged, shifting his weight from knee to knee as he kneeled above Ivan's head, fiddling with the hem of his dress. Yes, he was forced to wear the “Sally” costume the second Alfred had ripped it out of its container.

Unfortunately for him (and fortunately for Alfred) his plan of getting to the door first when the doorbell rang, thus getting the packages first, had failed when he got to the living room and Alfred had already been tearing them apart. He didn’t even hear the doorbell ring! Alfred had promptly claimed his own costume suit and practically forced the multicolored patch dress on him. So he was stuck with the dress. Even though he insisted on wearing the costumes AFTER they played with Ivan, preferably in the middle of the night with all the curtains closed and after a sufficient amount of alcohol. But noooooo. His dignity mattered not.

“Where are.... ” Came the slurred attempt of a question from below, a single shaky hand rising towards the air only to collapse back to the bed a few moments later. Ivan was absolutely tuckered out, poor thing. As expected he was still feeling the impact of the second dose of morphine Alfred had administered while he was still asleep. Technically Ivan wasn’t even old enough to take said medication, but it worked. Ivan didn’t have to wake up alone in the dark, the first thing he’d see after his tough love session would be-

“Oh good, I’ve been waiting for you to get up for hours!” Alfred chirped, grasping Ivan’s hips to keep him from moving away. Absolutely nothing could wipe away the huge grin on his face as he excitedly waited for Ivan to come to.

“It’s true, he couldn’t wait to play with you.” Matthew sighed, disdain clear in his voice from lack of sleep. He was pretty good with “going with the flow”, he thought. In fact, he had already accepted and gotten used to the fact that Ivan was a new addition to this… house. His only issue now was that Alfred had not let him sleep. It was fun at first, staying up and tittering like little kids all night. Now he was left with a reminder that he was getting too damn old for that, at the crippling age of 27, and needed his damn sleep.

Of all three, Ivan was faring the worst. He couldn’t even feel his limbs entirely at this point, making any and all attempts of rebuttal an epic failure. Even trying to talk, make the smallest cry out, was halted by the parchness in his throat that felt like gravel had been shoved in there. Every sound came out like a guttural mewl of a dying animal. And he very well may be dying at this point, he couldn’t imagine a sensation worse than this.

He swung his hand up again - not even with the intention of hitting someone, just wanting to have something to grab onto. It was immediately stopped by a sharp pressure around his wrist, followed by a clear crack that made him cringe despite not feeling pain.

Matthew had caught his wrists with ease. He didn’t need Ivan to start flailing around. He grabbed onto his other arm, still limp at the boy’s side, and pinned them against the bed on either side of Ivan’s head. “What was that about her not attempting to fight back again?” Matthew said, recalling how minutes ago Alfred was going on about how Ivan would totally be an obedient little thing after last night.

Ivan felt an odd sensation of pride at that, completely ignoring the sudden pronoun change.

“I think she’s kind of stupid, most of them realize they’ll get killed for fighting too much.” Alfred responded.

And gone was that pride as quickly as it came, along with the not-so-friendly reminder that his life was literally in the hands of these men who could very well kill him at a second's notice. They probably wouldn’t feel a moment of hesitation.

“Hey, you didn’t fall back asleep, did you?” Alfred asked, going back to patting Ivan’s cheek. He had gone completely still again except for the deep, shuddering breaths he’d draw in every few moments. This was no fun if Ivan was asleep! Actually, it would still be fun… But he didn’t bring Ivan over to have him sleep!

Ivan shook his head in response.

’Damn it,’ He thought to himself, he had responded immediately despite his earlier “plan” of feigning sleep.

Alfred sighed, “Great! Because you slept like a log,” ignoring the fact said sleep was aided, “I thought I’d have to revive you.” He joked.

Half joked. There were a few moments where he legitimately thought he managed to kill Ivan when he checked on him. Matthew was the only thing that stopped him from trying to copy every bullshit movie resuscitation scene from injecting adrenaline into his heart (“Alfred, we don’t even have adrenaline, and he will literally bleed to death because hearts aren’t meant to have punctures in them.”) to electrifying him (“Alfred, electricity will stop his heart and you’ll be the one killing him.”). So the relief was completely genuine.

Matthew, though he didn’t show it, had also been worried earlier. There was no sense in having them both freak out, he accepted his current role of being the calm and collected one since Alfred had decided to completely jump ship with rationality before he even got a chance to.

He pressed the back of his hand against Ivan’s forehead again, ‘Still warmer than usual, but it’ll go down.’ he thought. It bothered him earlier how Ivan had been hot to the touch while sleeping, but he chalked it up to… Well, everything he had to deal with. It was only to be expected that the stress would cause some irregularities. He wasn’t particularly worried though, he probably had some NyQuil somewhere if things got serious.

“How are you feeling?” Matthew finally asked.

Ivan blinked up at him slowly. He didn’t even have to be fully awake to give him the most mocking deadpan face he had ever received.

“Point taken…” He murmured.

Both Alfred and Matthew winced when Ivan opened his mouth again. His new attempt of speaking was nothing but a dry, croaking noise that only threw him in another coughing fit.

Matthew pulled the coughing Ivan up against himself until the child’s head was resting against his stomach, leaning against him like a rest. Matthew then stretched out a hand and wiggled it about in the direction of the bed stand, staring at Alfred expectantly.

Alfred nodded, “Got it!” He said, awkwardly shuffling back towards the edge of the bed until the plastic cup on top of the bed stand was in reach. He grabbed the still warm cup full of milk and shuffled back to his spot between Ivan’s legs. By the time he had gotten there Ivan had already stopped coughing. Matthew still took the cup, hastily pressing it against Ivan’s lips.

“Hold her tight.” Alfred reminded.

“I know, I know…” Matthew murmured, holding an arm across Ivan’s chest.

Ivan wasn’t prepared for the sudden cup to appear, much less for the sudden hot liquid to press against his lips. He immediately started sputtering and trying to pull away. He had zero trust for anything these men were giving him, he wasn’t about to readily chug down what could be potentially a cup full of poison… No matter how thirsty… How so. Very. Thirsty. He had become.

“It’s milk.” Matthew said, brows furrowed in annoyance at the mess covering his forearm now. “Come on, open up, I don’t need you coughing up blood anytime soon.” He said, once again pushing the rim of the cup between Ivan’s lips. The boy went cross eyed for a few moments, glaring at the cup in suspicion before confirming the contents of the cup were indeed milk before opening his lips by a sliver.

‘It is poison milk!’ The back of Ivan’s paranoid, and understandably so, mind nagged. Yet the second he felt the warm, soothing liquid hit the back of his throat, all rationality was out. He completely let go of any fear for the few moments that he opened his mouth and drank as quickly as possible, afraid that it’d be taken away from him. Trails of milk were dribbling from the side of his mouth and wetting his neck and chest. He even managed to hold down the gags that nearly up heaved all his precious milk back out. He could not care.

Neither did Alfred, not a single damn to be given with the sight of Ivan desperately gulping down while white liquid dripped down his chin… He didn’t even bother keeping his hand away from his own crotch.

Matthew cared a little. Just a tiny damn. Knowing that Ivan was covered in slobbery milk was enough to make him uncomfortable, remembering the sensation of milk dried on skin was far from pleasant. It made him stretch his neck awkwardly at the thought.

When Ivan had finished, Matthew had to tug on the cup a few times before Ivan released the edge from between his teeth. He handed it back to Alfred to toss back to the stand. Ivan made a little noise of annoyance at having it gone, but seemed to relax now that his throat wasn’t parched and stomach not completely empty. He even seemed to relax enough that his eyes drooped down again, probably too lethargic to put any effort into keeping himself awake.

“Look at yourself,” Alfred giggled, wiping away the a few strands of leftover milk from Ivan’s chin. “Such a baby.” Alfred said, lingering fingers now absently rubbing Ivan’s jaw. “I’m going to make such a mess of you.” He sighed, tilting Ivan’s chin up so he was looking straight into his eyes.

Ivan blinked up at him, eyes squinted as he tried to focus on his face. His vision was still blurry, mind still stuck in a haze. The only reason he could tell it was Alfred in front of him was his grating, jovial voice that was a stark contract to Matthew’s menacing, calm voice.Even in this haze it only took a few moments of staring for the flood of memories to breach his mind. All the pain, humiliation, and shame that came with that monster... Confusion and exhaustion was replaced by pure terror.

His breathing came to a complete halt, eyes going wide as every muscle in his body refused to comply with his wishes, ‘Run, run, run, run, run.’ No matter how futile that desire was, his body wouldn’t comply with him even if he tried. Forced into a corner, unable to see any option of escape, he did the only thing he could do.

“I-I-I’m sorry, I’m sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry-” He’d rather rot away alone in the basement for the rest of his - hopefully short - days, than have to survive by the will of these men. His hands curled up against his chest, legs trying to bend up as well so he could fully curl into a ball.

He was at a loss of what to do, he had no idea what he was supposed to do in this situation. Don’t fight back, get hurt. Fight back, get hurt and possibly killed. There was no amount of shitty school programs that warned about predators that could have prepared him for this. The irony that he did EVERYTHING those STUPID programs taught him only added insult to injury.

So he apologized. Over and over again, with no real reason to apologize in his mind. “I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I’m sorry.” Eyes shut, breath growing heavier as the panic grew in his chest. The apologies slurred to the point of being noises. It was the only thing he could think to do in this situation that was full of mystery and wrong turns.

“Shh, shh, shh,” Alfred hushed, looking between Ivan and Matthew to find a response. He was not cut out for this “comforting guardian” thing. Matthew is too busy looking pleased, obviously enjoying this.

“Apologize more for what you did, it’s cute.” Matthew encouraged, and Ivan did. And while Alfred was more than happy with it too, it showed that Ivan was slowly improving and beginning to understand this was nobody but his own fault, Alfred still had shit to do. Shit that could not be done with Ivan snotting himself up, or completely losing his mind.

“It’s ok, it’s alright.” Alfred tried, cupping both of the boy’s cheeks. “You learned your lesson, right!? That’s the important thing.” He reassured, using his thumbs to wipe away Ivan’s shut eyes.

“I did, I did, I did-” Ivan had begun to repeat, not even sure what he was supposed to learn. He only stopped when a hand pressed against his lips, silencing him. He opened his eyes and saw Alfred leaning between his legs, both of his hands resting on his own lap. The hand on his mouth must have been Matthew’s then. He didn’t relax at the realization, but he at least didn’t try to bite the hand.

“You have nothing to be sorry about right now.” Alfred assured, “You’re doing a very good job!” Ivan felt like he was being mocked.

“You have to relax, there’s no reason to fight with us. We’ve never hurt you without a reason.” Matthew reminded him from behind. “And you aren’t going to try and hurt us this time, isn’t that right?”

Ivan gave a jerky nod, humming in agreement.

Alfred took advantage of the silence to continue, “See! That’s my good b- girl, you’re so smart.” He praised, quickly correcting his own slip up. “I don’t have to hurt you, in fact I don’t even want to hurt you!” Alfred lied, “But I need you to start cooperating.” He said

‘Get it over with and kill me then.’ Came the brief thought of rebellion through Ivan’s mind. No, no, no, this is EXACTLY what got him in trouble in the first place. Luckily he wasn’t able to respond had he even wanted to.

“Mhm, we’re really nice guys.” Matthew chimed in, cringing at his own words. “You don’t have to be afraid of us, just of your own actions.” He repeated, well rehearsed. By the time he pulled his hand away from Ivan’s mouth, a thin trail of saliva pulled along with it. He scrunched his nose at it before casually reaching forward and wiping it on Alfred’s sleeve, holding in a snort at the look of betrayal Alfred shot him.

Ivan slumped down again in defeat, not taking in a single word of these men anymore. Were they trying to blame him? Never mind that they were right about… No, they weren’t right about anything! Nothing! It’s not his fault they chose to kidnap him, it’s not his fault he doesn’t want to get tortured, that they’re sick monsters! ’And it doesn’t matter what they say about me…’

He only tuned back into reality when Matthew’s legs bent up on either side of his torso, and his arms were draped over each of his legs. Matthew’s thighs were under Ivan’s armpits, pressed against his sides. He was “locked” between his legs. And just ahead, Alfred stared on at him with a predatory stare that sent shivers down his body. Matthew’s “comforting” head slaps were the only thing that kept him from trying to flee again. It wasn’t that he found Matthew to be a comfort. The opposite, in fact. It served as a reminder to keep himself in check, realizing there was no room for stupid moves.

He stuck to doing absolutely nothing.

“Stop it with that thousand yard stare shit, focus when we’re talking to you.” Alfred huffed, poking Ivan’s forehead and wondering how much of his well prepared speech was being ignored. He had spent a good hour on google trying to figure the right words out, he deserved to be heard!

Ivan blinked a few times, slow and deliberate blinks as his eyes rolled up to stare at Alfred in resignation. The little spitfire Alfred was preparing to deal with tonight wasn’t there. Well, at least Matthew would be happy about the lack of struggle.

Ivan continued to do nothing but stare, not focusing on a single word Alfred and Matthew said. Every time he tried to tune in and pay attention, it was another comment about how it was all his fault, how they only treat him how he deserves to be treated, and an endless barrage of total lies.

And he continued to do nothing when Alfred grabbed his chin, leaned down and pressed their lips together. He stared up at Alfred as he was kissed, but made no move to push, shove, scream, anything. He did nothing and allowed Alfred to kiss him. He huffed out of his nose before Alfred pulled back, as if he were being mildly annoyed. Once the kiss was gone, Ivan only brought one of his hands up and wiped his lips without thought. He just knew the slobber bothered him.

Matthew laughed as Alfred looked genuinely offended at that.

’That was a mistake, that was a big mistake.’ He realized a moment too late.

Just at the point of pissing himself in fear of retaliation, Ivan flinched hard when he felt a hand at his cheek. Except it wasn’t a slap, only a gently nudge. It only pushed his head until he turned and faced up towards Matthew who he had been leaning against this whole time.

Ivan found it a lot easier to look at him. Well, the angle was more uncomfortable. He just didn’t want to retch as much by looking at his face at least. And when Matthew too leaned down to kiss him, chaste compared to Alfred’s slobbery one, he didn’t wipe it off. Unsurprisingly that drew out a catty response from Alfred who was clearly unimpressed by the blatant favoritism being displayed in front of him. He didn’t seem to notice, or perhaps care, that Matthew didn’t leave spit all over his lips.

“Not fair,” He grumbled, “And I barely brushed my teeth, too.” He commented, as if that should make a difference.

Matthew was feeling cocky. Alfred was annoyed. Ivan had short circuited.

Alfred reached forward, flinching when Ivan flinched. The child, still slumped against Matthew, continued to stare up at him with complete defeat. His mouth was twitching even though no attempts to speak were made. He didn’t even look like he was about to cry like 90% of the time that Alfred had gotten used to, he was back to looking dead eyed. Alfred hadn’t even touched him much yet!

“Come on girl, cheer up! You enjoy this as much as I do.” He whined, patting his cheek. “I mean, you look super cute when you’re pretending to be grumpy.”

Even Matthew leaned forward and looked down and get a better view of his face and nodded in approval. Yep, definitely cute. Never mind that Ivan was genuinely more than a little grumpy.

“But I bet you look cuter when you smile! So smile for me, princess.” Alfred continued, pinching his cheek. He had no idea to how to interact with kids.

Again with the girl talk,’ Ivan thought, squinting up at Alfred. What the heck was this man going on about? He was fine with ignoring it at first, but now it was pissing him off. As if this entire situation weren’t insulting enough, now he’s being called a girl, for what!?

“ ‘M not a girl…” He muttered, face scrunching in with annoyance.

“Ehh?” Alfred feigned surprise, looking up to Matthew who was staring back blankly before he got that he was supposed to play along too. “Ehh?” He echoed back.

“A boy wouldn’t be wearing that!” Alfred said, laying on the fake surprise to the point where even a distressed, unstable child was able to read straight through it. That didn’t mean Ivan disregarded what he said, and for the first time that night he looked down and paid attention to what he had on.

“WHAT THE FUCK.”

“Huh, so that’s how he sounds like when… She curses.” Matthew corrected himself.

Alfred smacked Ivan’s thigh, “Language!”

Even Matthew had to give him a look of disbelief at that reaction. Alfred believed himself to be totally in the right. His little innocent angel would not stoop to such language!

“What am I wearing!?” Ivan shrilled, finding the strength to lift his butt off the bed and sit on his knees. He grabbed onto the end of his skirt and stretched it forward, temporarily forgetting his surroundings and instead focused on what he was wearing. He glared at the plaid red stereotypical schoolgirl skirt, and he would have pulled it off that second had it not been for the not so friendly reminder that he did not have underwear on.

“Nice.” Matthew snickered from behind, lifting the back of the skirt to reveal a bare, bruised ass. The kid had left himself wide open for that and he was a weak man to temptation.

“KYAAA!”

“Did he just… Go full hetai?” Matthew questioned, “Huh.”

Kids made the strangest sounds… They were still both delighted. Even as Ivan nearly face planted into the bed, still looking weaker than a newborn deer. He barely managed to stop his complete fall by landing on his elbows to support himself. He was still bare ass up, the most cliched position to fall into in such a situation. Very good. Neither man made a move towards him though, instead enjoying the scene he was putting on for them all on his own.

Ivan grunted, pushing himself back up onto knees and hands that threatened to buckle under him. Full aware of the danger of turning his back to either of them, he reached behind his thighs to grab a hold of the edge of the skirt and hold it in place. With the skirt secured against his butt, he hobbled on his knees to make a 90 degree turn until both men were in full sight. He then scooched back a few inches to create a triangle formation between the three of them.

’Perfect,’ He congratulated himself, happy with being able to put himself in a less vulnerable place.

“That was a big show to turn around.” Matthew commented, head cocked as he stared at Ivan.

Ivan stared right back, squinting his eyes as he let go of the skirt again and instead put all his effort into sitting cross legged. Even after he managed to sit down in this relatively “safe” manner, both of his hands were stuffed between his legs and holding the skirt down. Just in case.

Matthew stared with mock pity, Alfred made no attempt of hiding his laughter. He came to realize that the only real way to get Ivan animated was to humiliate him, and he was more than happy to spur that on.

’Alright… Now what…’ Ivan asked himself, hunching over himself with his hands shoved between his thighs to keep the skirt in place. He didn’t bother looking at the door, it was closed. He did catch the window earlier, curtains open yet pane shut. Not making that mistake again. And he was in no mood to get tortured half to death, so no fighting.

’Nothing. I can’t do anything.’ The fact brought back the horrible, sinking sensation in his upper stomach. Or maybe he wanted to puke? That also didn’t seem like a good idea… Or maybe if he vomited all over himself, they’d see how filthy he was and even they wouldn’t want to touch him again?

A few moments of silence had passed for Ivan, which were minutes in the real world. He brought his head back up, still hunching over himself to at least shield his body from their eyes. Matthew couldn’t tell if it was a bashful or angry blush Ivan was glaring at him with, or perhaps both. His cherub face was bright red, brows furrowing up at him in this sudden staring contest he seemed to have started.

He then proceeded to look down Matthew’s body and finally caught what he was wearing.

“And you’re wearing a dress?” He groaned, more exhausted than anything at this point. As if waking up to realize he was wearing a skirt wasn’t enough, now this giant of a man was wearing a bright, multicolored dress? He was dreaming. That was the only answer. He was going to wake up, alone in the basement and wait to get raped like a normal captive.

Ivan no longer had any expectation of waking up at home.

Matthew grunted, suddenly feeling self conscious at the fact that he was wearing a dress. See!? Even the twelve year old found it fucking ridiculous.

“Don’t you know what day it is?” Alfred smiled, straightening his posture as he posed on his knees to show off his own pin striped costume.

Right, Ivan forgot to thank Alfred for the calendar he left in his basement. Except there wasn’t one! He shook his head in response, now looking back to Matthew as if he’d give him the answer. Of course he was responded with nothing but an eyebrow raise.

Alfred rolled his eyes, “Seriously? It’s Halloween!” he said, gesturing at his own outfit. “And right now, you’re a schoolgirl.” He tittered, playfully tugging on the edge of his skirt.

’Jesus, where are you?’ Ivan found himself asking for the hundredth time as he continued to hold his skirt down.

“Do you like your costume?” Alfred prodded.

No answer.

“Come on, I picked it especially for you! Have some fun!”

More silence.

“You’re allowed to speak, you know that, right?” Alfred clarified, just in case. “In fact I expect you to answer every time I ask you something.” He said.

“Yes.” Was all Ivan answered, trying to scoot away from Alfred and closer to Matthew.

“I think she hates you.” Matthew snickered, slapping a hand on top of Ivan’s head. He flinched, but made no move to push it away.

“No fuckin’ shit, but I’m TRYING to be nice here!” Alfred complained.

Alfred was getting more impatient by the second. Yes he wants the boy to love him, he wants to see him smiling up at him by the very sight of him. That didn’t feel like it was coming anytime soon. And with every passing hour, that dream seemed to be getting farther rather than closer. He didn’t want Ivan to fear him!

But oh, he’s not giving up on him. Fuck no. Correct, it may have been a bit hasty of Alfred to think that the smiling, bright eyed boy he saw in the school would continue to be said smiling, bright eyed boy after he thinks his will had been taken from him. It was going to go down to a matter of making Ivan see how lucky he is here.

Ivan was already terrified, yes. And that terror nearly got him to comply and put on his best “good little boy” act to avoid any punishment. The mere thought of it made him sick to his stomach. Sicker, actually, since he was beginning to get used to the sensation of the never ending nausea that came along with fearing for your life.

Yet no matter how logical it felt to him to comply… He couldn’t. He was hardly thinking when he reacted, going straight to his immediate instincts which was to let these men know in every way possible that he does NOT want this… No matter how much they may think his disgusting body’s reactions say otherwise…

“What are you going to do to me now then?” Ivan asked, rather bluntly ignoring Alfred and looking straight to Matthew. As silly as it was, he found himself less afraid of Matthew. The man who literally wanted to kill him the second he saw him. That didn’t matter right now, he only knew Matthew wasn’t the one who tortured and tried to rape him already. He didn’t expect any honesty though, it was more to feel like he had any sort of insight to this already completely disorganized, confusing situation. Anything to have some semblance of control.

“Straight to the point, I like it.” Matthew said, not complaining that he was the one getting attention for once.

“You have exactly five seconds to get on your hands and knees.” Alfred interrupted , voice monotone but inciting extremely different and strong emotions between both Ivan and Matthew.

Ivan was worried. Matthew was nostalgic.

“Three, two-” He began to count down, forgetting the five and four. And Ivan scrambled to get get on his knees again, falling forward on his hands so he could awkwardly hobble into all fours while still facing forward. He didn’t want them out of his sight.

“Matthew, you can take care of his mouth. Make sure to stuff it well, I’ll have to knock him out if he starts screaming at me again.” He continued.

“Hey, who said you get to choose?” Matthew asked, not actually minding, but not appreciating not even being asked.

“Do you want to be covered in blood?” He asked.

Ivan went rigid, every muscle in his body ready to bolt, pain be damned. He stayed put. He didn’t fight. He was worthless, unable to even do that much.

“No, but I don’t want to get my fucking dick bitten off either.” Matthew huffed. Weighing the pros and cons, Matthew decided he would be safer with his mouth anyways. While Ivan’s ass didn’t have any teeth, he shuddered at the thought, Matthew had no idea when Ivan last ate. He didn’t even know how well Alfred cleaned him. Who know’s if the boy’s fucked up self defense mechanism was releasing his bowels, it’s happened before with kids when they’re left alone. He’d rather not gamble that chance with his dick right there.

He felt he had a safer chance of not getting bitten. A chance that would be significantly higher, he pondered momentarily, if he had a gun to Ivan’s head… Ivan would be eager to please then, guaranteed no bites. So cute as he sucked Matthew’s cock literally as his life depended on it… But alas, he did not think that far ahead this time.

“Fine, you owe me for this.” Matthew said, figuring he might as well get something out of his noble sacrifice. He looked down at Ivan, the boy’s eyes wide in panic, the blacks of his pupils nearly engulfing the iris.

“Why…” Ivan whispered, shivering under his breath. He wanted to punch, kick, bite, anything. The impending doom had completely sunk in, and he found himself out of energy to try. He knew he wouldn’t get an answer. There was no real reason for any of this, there could be no “real” reason to this, nothing more than him being the extremely unlucky kid whose family would have appreciated the few extra bucks for a stupid photo shoot. That would not stop him from asking again and again, if only to try and make these men see the pure insanity of it all.

Matthew shrugged, wondering if they should perhaps tie him down. He only had to look at Ivan’s posture to know there was no way he was going to run away.

“Why?” Ivan repeated, louder. He was ignored again as Alfred disappeared from his view and went behind him. He could feel the man’s pants brush against his thighs, large hands grabbing onto his hips. Matthew settled himself directly in front of Ivan.

“Why, why, why, WHY!?” He demanded, the edge of his skirt was lifted to present his bare ass while Matthew leaned over him to grab onto the end of his shirt and pulled it off of his head, tugging Ivan’s arms with it and making him face plant into the bed. Ivan didn’t care to look up again and stuffed his hands under his face, trying to muffle himself while simultaneously repeating the question.

Matthew was tempted to stuff the shirt into his mouth, but instead rolled it up and nudged it off the bed. Instead he grabbed both of Ivan’s wrists at once and pried them off his face, spreading his arms apart.

“You’re going to need to relax, otherwise I’ll have to gag you and I know you don’t what that.” Matthew informed, wiggling a hand under Ivan’s slumped over head and lifting it up. He held Ivan’s chin in place, pushing a thumb in the edge of his lips and pulling his cheek. He was “comforting” Ivan to the best of his ability. He couldn’t stick his dick into a shrieking, clacking mouth.

This of course only served to make Ivan further distressed, and thin trails of tears rolled down his cheeks. “Relax?” His high pitched voice came out slightly muffled by Matthew’s thumb. From behind him Alfred had grabbed both of his thighs, pushing them apart and keeping them open despite Ivan’s attempts at closing them again.

“You can do whatever the fuck you want, it’s not gonna change a thing. The only difference you can make is whether I need to hurt you or not.” Alfred reminded from behind.

‘How can I make you need to hurt me?!’ Ivan thought, his mental dialogue was cut short when the increasingly familiar sting of being penetrated sent a shock through his body and made him go rigid. He didn’t scream, didn’t even breathe until the finger slowly started to pull away.

The only thing that kept him grounded was the insistent patting on his cheek, and Matthew’s reminders of staying still. And so he did, blinking with teary and sore eyes up at Matthew who was had the smallest smile on his lips. It made Ivan’s inside churn in shame.

“Say ‘Ahh’,” Matthew chimed in first after Alfred had seemed to find a steady rhythm of fingering the boy’s ass. He stared at him expectantly until, with a show of great reluctance, Ivan’s jaw hung open.

Subtle as ever, Matthew shoved 3 fingers down his mouth. Unsurprisingly Ivan bit down on his fingers, but luckily his fingers were already down to the knuckle so it didn’t do any damage. It only made him grateful that he didn’t start with something else.

Ivan's head jerked back, eyes rolling back and chest arching forward as his throat struggled and clenched around his fingers. Matthew was going deep, after all he planned on shoving something a good deal more delicate in there. Ivan made a low, guttural, wet choking sound as his throat worked to force the fingers back out.

'Dramatic.' Matthew thought to himself, slipping his fingers away a couple of inches to back away from the back of Ivan's throat. Only the first inches of his fingers stayed resting on Ivan's tongue, waiting for Ivan to get back to focus again. When Ivan's eyes did finally focus on him, they were downright glaring at him.

"Ah ah ah, don't give me that look now." Matthew said, starting to slowly move his fingers in and out of the boy's small mouth. No biting so far, in fact Ivan's lower jaw hung open like a broken ventriloquist doll. He was a quick learner.

“Here, hold your thumb in your fist like…” He demonstrated with his free hand, waving it a few times in front of Ivan’s face for good measure. “You won’t gag as much.” He said.

Ivan followed instructions and held his thumbs as tightly as he could in his fists. Matthew took his cue to push his fingers back in slowly, cooing softly in approval. Ivan had held in his gags or urges to bite and Matthew was impressed. Placebo effect or not with the fist trick, it was working. But it became apparent when Alfred had decided to add another finger into the downstairs party because Ivan squealed, biting right down on his fingers again.

“FUCKING, GOD, HOS-” He yanked his hand away, Ivan had managed to bite right on the tips of his fingers. Ivan was coughing, dropping down face first into the bed again while Alfred was looking entirely too pleased with himself.

With an annoyed huff, Matthew grabbed the top of Ivan’s head and yanked him up by the hair. The boy cried out in pain, eyes shut tightly as he held himself up as far as possible to take the pull away from his scalp. Matthew pulled his head back, forcing Ivan to look up at the ceiling in an uncomfortable position.

Matthew understood the bite. It was an obvious reaction to having something shoved up your ass without so much of a warning. “Careful with your teeth, hold your tongue out of your mouth this time. It’ll block your bottom teeth “ He advised. He sympathized with the boy. He really did.

“Because the next time you bite me I’ll rip out your front teeth.“ It still didn’t change the fact that it fucking hurt and he didn’t need to encourage it by going soft on the bitch. And damn, that threat did sound promising. The lisp would be annoying, sure. But he’d never have to worry about biting again. He was almost tempted to take back the advice.

Ivan’s head gave a jerky attempt of a nod despite Matthew’s hand holding it back, “Yes, I will, I can d-do that!” He promised until Matthew released his hair and he collapsed back down. He gasped in a deep air of relief, even if his lungs refused to take it all in. His break was short lived before he was being prodded to look up again, and three fingers went right down his throat without warning. He didn’t bite though, even if he did gag a little.

And Matthew kept at the tedious task of throat fucking Ivan with his fingers while Alfred was adding in a third, then a fourth finger up Ivan’s ass. And the boy had managed to not so much as nick his fingers once, even when additional fingers stretched his ass further in such little time. By the time Alfred had four fingers up his ass, steady streams of drool were rolling down Ivan’s chin and his reactions to the fingers had dropped down to only occasional twitching and grunts.

The impatience of both men was clear. Matthew’s dress hastily lifted over his head to get it out of the way of his crotch, Alfred’s pants shimmied down to his knees. The only reason neither of them had gotten on with it yet was because neither of them wanted to get hurt by being a bit too hasty.

Matthew pulled away his hand first and Ivan’s jaw fell open, tongue lolling out. He struggled for a few moments to try to close his mouth again, jaw visibly straining before he gave up and allowed himself to "relax" with his mouth parted, breathing heavily from it.

Tears, snot, and drool were now all dripping down his chin and dampening the bed by the time Alfred had ended the short, jerky finger fucking and finally reached a steady rhythm with his fingers. Acceptance or fear, whichever, Ivan was making no attempts of fighting this. No serious attempts, at least. He was still lazily wiggling his hips from side to side to get away from the hand. That only served to make him look more enticing to Alfred.

Ivan was mumbling incoherently between his fingers covering his mouth, looking up at Matthew pleadingly who had poked his cock out from his boxers. He openly stroked himself a few times, staring at Ivan expectantly.

“Open your mouth for me.” Matthew repeated, interrupting the staring contest Ivan was having with his boner.

Ivan took a deep breath and put all his effort for a single clear request. “Don’t p-put… that…” He eyed Matthew dick, and it gave a twitch. “Thing in my mouth.” He sniffled, weakly pushing on with the protests. “Please.” He added quickly. Not because he thought he would listen to him, but it at least gave him the sense of control over himself. Rather than completely giving in, at the least now he could hear himself asking for an end instead of only taking it.

“Nope.” Matthew deadpanned, even a bit insulted.

“Yeah, nope.” Alfred echoed from behind.

‘Well I tried.’

With an exhausted sigh, he let Matthew pull his hands away from his mouth. Despite how weak his arms felt, he pushed his upper body off the bed so he could once again be on all fours, just like they wanted him to be. His jaw still hung open slightly, sore and unable to completely close.

“Open up,” Matthew said with a tap to his chin. And he did.

Much to Ivan’s relief, Alfred had finally pulled his hand out of his butt. He could now focus on one thing. Ignoring the fact that he was face to face with an engorged dick that was expected to be in his mouth. And at the same time, finding a way to both ignore it and not bite down on accident because he did not like the sound of missing his teeth, and he wouldn’t put it past these men to do that to him.

“Wider.” Matthew murmured, thumbing his bottom lip.

Ivan’s eyes darted between Matthew’s face and his dick, weighing out his options in clear misery. He was reconsidering his choice, wondering if it would have been easier and faster to have taken a punishment. He had barely managed to widen his mouth, just noticeable, before Matthew helped him. A thumb pushed into his mouth and pressed down on his bottom teeth until his mouth opened as wide as it could. Ivan’s tongue lolled out of his mouth, panting and playing his role of the house pet well.

“Ahh,” Came the involuntary sound from Ivan’s mouth. He nearly shut his jaw again from embarrassment, but managed to swallow his nerves and keep himself poised. The mantra of ‘The sooner I play along, the sooner they leave me alone.’ Was playing over and over again in his mind, the only thing stopping him from throwing a fit. No need to give them an excuse to hurt him.

Matthew pressed the tip of his cock past his lips. Ivan made a low whining sound, breathing heavily from his nose as he got a moment to get used to the new experience. He cringed at the salty taste - it tasted like pool water smelt. ‘Gross!’ He thought, refusing to close his mouth around it.

An uncharacteristic (from his thoughts) soft whine came from above him as hands fisting in his hair. He didn’t even get a warning to catch his breath when he was shoved face down towards Matthew’s hips, stopping a couple inches short from completely taking his entire cock in. Those first few inches were enough to send him into a gagging fit, eyes wide as he tried to cough the dick out. He quickly tucked his thumb into his fist, following Matthew’s instructions. Sadly it didn’t work, didn’t make him gag any less and he thought he was going to vomit until he was yanked back by the hair again.

Dick still in mouth, Ivan took as many deep breaths as he could. Which equated to zero. Every time he tried to breathe in, it felt like his lungs were being pressed down on and preventing him from taking a satisfying breath of air. Panic was rising and he his breaths were getting shorter and shorter when he needed them the most.

‘I am going to die,’ He told himself, unprepared for when the next thrust sent Matthew’s dick right against the back of his throat. He was getting light headed, barely able to hold himself up. He was actually going to die with a dick down his throat.

By the time Matthew had gotten three quarters of his dick in, Ivan already had tears streaming down his face. His small hands were clinging onto Matthew’s thighs, nails sharply pinching into his skin. His teeth kept nicking Matthew’s shaft, tongue doing a horrible job and covering his bottom teeth and upper teeth having free range on him. What did Matthew expect? It certainly didn’t stop him from grabbing a fistful of silver hair and forcing him down further.

“Jesus fuuuck,” Matthew moaned, hands fisting into Ivan’s hair to the point of pulling out a few hairs. He and Ivan fell into an unsteady rhythm of thrusting and heaving at interchanging times. It was impossible for Ivan to get a hold of a steady of his rhythm, even if he was doing nothing other than holding his mouth open.

‘I am ok, I can do this.’ He told himself even as his chest burned. ‘Either he finishes first, or maybe… Maybe I can be lucky and pass out now.’ He wondered, thoughts halting when a particularly hard thrust hit the back of his throat for a moment before pulling right back out. ‘I can’t do this, I can’t do this!’

To make matters worse, a hand returned to his ass. Alfred grabbed a cheek and spread him open, and Ivan was stuck in place letting it all happen. He had no idea what to wait for. Would it be those painful fingers that kept scratching him from the inside? The flared plug that was arguably better - or at least less annoying at this point. He’d take just about anything other than his dick.

With these expectations in mind, he was confused when instead of any of those familiar sensations, he felt something completely foreign. Almost like a… bead? Being pushed in along with Alfred’s finger. Alfred didn’t pull his finger out until it hit the spot to create an intense pressure that made Ivan’s entire body jerk forward, causing him to choke down Matthew’s cock further by accident.

“Thanks Alfred!”

“Anytime Matthew!”

‘At least it’s not his dick…’ Ivan thought to himself, carefully shifting his hips side to side to stable himself. This thing was smaller than the plug, luckily for him. Despite it’s size, it did go deeper. He couldn’t complain… Sure it was gross, but it’s better than all other possible options he had in mind!

That was until the thing decided to come to life and viciously vibrate in his ass.

Ivan nearly chomped down on his dick, had it not been for Matthew’s quick dick-saving instincts. He yanked back on Ivan’s hair and pulled off the sobbing kid with ease. He held Ivan’s head up by the hair and a good distance away from his junk. He flinched when he noticed Ivan grinding his teeth through the screams. That could have been his cock between there. It was like staring death in the face. He unconsciously cupped a hand protectively over his dick.

Ivan was incoherent, eyes rolled back and muscles shaking as he whined. “Fu-haa, I didn’t - not bite, not-” He babbled on, clearly panicking with his hands clawing at Matthew’s arm trying to pry his hand away from his hair.

Alfred’s view on the other hand was wonderful, no teeth on his end! Instead a clear view of the way Ivan’s entire body arched, ass sticking up further and shaking at him invitingly. ‘Well don't mind if I do!’ With a hand on one reddened butt cheek, he spread Ivan’s ass. His tiny hole was twitching around the foreign vibrations, screaming ’Fuck me!’. And Alfred was a weak man… He could not turn down such a plea.

Collecting the strewn aside bottle of lube, Alfred popped the nozzle open and stared at the tip in deep thought. “I wonder…” He mumbled out loud, staring at Ivan’s twitching hole.

Matthew had barely gotten Ivan to open his mouth again, the tip of his aching cock gently tapping Ivan’s pouting lips as he prepared to plunge back in. He was ready, so very ready to feel that tight, slobbery warmth around his dick again.

“AAAGHGGG!” Ivan warbled, clacking his teeth shut.

“Fuck! Again!?” Matthew shouted incredulously, looking up at Alfred with annoyance. Alfred blinked at him innocently holding the lube bottle stuffed between Ivan's butt. The nozzle was shoved directly into his hole while Alfred continued to look Matthew straight in the eyes when he gave another squeeze, shooting the freezing substance straight down Ivan's ass.

Matthew couldn’t find the words to respond.

“WHYYYY?!” Ivan shouted, face planting into the bed and finding Matthew’s words for him.

“Because you don’t know how to relax.” Alfred scoffed, knowing full well he didn’t want to feel his dick being held in a chokehold again in his second attempt at conquering the formidable challenge a child's ass turned out to be. He popped the nozzle back out after a couple more squeezes, admiring the clear trails that immediately overflowed Ivan’s ass. Victory was imminent.

“You’ve lost your ass privileges from now on.” Matthew sighed.

“But-!”

“No, no more butts.”

Alfred briefly wondered if Matthew had honestly started this for the sole purpose of making that joke.

Alfred was correct to think that.

Matthew pursed his lips silently, wondering if the possibility of losing his penis was worth a fucking blowjob when he’s already had two close calls.

“Woah- You’re really opening up for me! Natural slut, I tell ya.” Alfred announced cheerily, easily pumping in 3 fingers into Ivan’s ass again. Ivan’s hips had found their own rhythm again, stuttering back and forth with Alfred’s hands while he moaned and sniffled against the bed. His small hands were yanking on and flexing fist fulls of the blanket. He looked like he had lost complete control.

Each finger thrust made Ivan's barely hard little cock bounce and slap against his stomach. ‘Look at yourself,’ His brain shrieked as fingers wrapped around his dick, his hips naturally following the hand. Disgusting, he was disgusting for doing this.

Ivan was deriving ZERO pleasure from this. It was all an overwhelming flood of sensation and heavy pressure in his stomach. His stomach was churning, nausea hitting him like a ton of bricks in disgust at not only the actions of the men, but of his own body. And despite all this he could feel his dick twitching to life between his legs, the way his hips gyrated without his permission.

“What a mess you are~” Alfred teased. He wanted to humiliate him, make sure he felt as worthless as he was at the moment. “You’re hard even though you insist you hate this.” He tsked, making no attempt to stroke his dick despite how much Ivan’s swaying hips begged him to. Instead he gave it a hard squeeze, sending Ivan into a fit of cries and attempts at pulling his hips away.

“I don’t, p-please!” He choked out, “I fu-freaking hate this!” Ivan wasn’t lying, but he sure felt like he was.

Alfred smacked his ass, “Don’t you fuckin’ lie to me, be honest with yourself.” He said, letting go of Ivan’s quickly softening dick and smiling at the disgruntled groans the came from him. When he returned his hand back to his crotch, he instead pushed his clenched fist against Ivan’s bare genitals. He applied pressure on the boy’s cock and balls as minor punishment for “lying”. “I’ll be nice, I’ll make sure to treat your slutty body the way it deserves! Only if you start being honest about it~” he assured, the bones of his knuckles painfully pressed against the boy’s sensitive bits.

Ivan could barely form coherent thoughts, let alone actual words because of the pain. His less than stellar response of "Hnnngrgggaaaabbbbab" would have to do for now.

‘Yes, yes it is worth it,’ Matthew decided after all.

With a wary glance at Alfred who was still going to town on Ivan’s ass, Matthew sat down on his legs to given Ivan an easier reach from this height. He spread his thighs and scooted forward until his folded legs were on either side of Ivan’s head. He grabbed Ivan’s upper arms, pulling him up and settling him back down below his crotch. The boy was still face first in the bed below his groin, arms strewn atop of Matthew’s folded legs so that Ivan only had to lift his face up and BAM. Matthew's dick. Convenient! Matthew was being considerate and hoped Ivan would see this and not bite him.

Ivan groaned in annoyance when his face was being prodded, hands trying to grab a hold of his cheeks. “What d-do you want now?” He groaned out, teeth bared as he tried to keep still. He looked up at Matthew with a poor attempt of a glare, hair covering his eyes and sticking to his forehead with sweat.

Matthew scrunched his nose at the sight. Ivan’s eyes were all red and puffy. Snot, drool, and tears covered his entire face at this point. He was a mess.

Well, there was no point in trying to keep this bed clean. “Wipe your face off, you’re a mess.” Matthew instructed, tugging on the top bed sheet until he had a fist full of the sheet in his hand to show Ivan what he would be cleaning his face with. Ivan didn’t answer, only looking up at him with fluttering eyelids as he tried to focus, breath nearing hyperventilation as he still hadn’t stopped shaking.

He huffed in annoyance, “Alfred, did you put the vibrator to the highest level already?” He asked, looking up to see Alfred unashamedly jerking off already.

Alfred looked up at him with a raised eyebrow, “No.” he answered, looking down at the small dial turner to make sure. “It’s on the first level.” He answered back.

Matthew rolled his eyes, “What a baby.” He grunted, followed by Ivan’s low whining in his small attempt at showing annoyance. Matthew looked back down at the slobbery mess with narrowed eyes, “I’ll have to treat you like one.” He sighed. Using a hand to grab Ivan’s chin, angling it up towards him. He brought forth the blanket. “Close your eyes.” He said, pulling the fabric forward and covering Ivan’s entire face with it. Ivan’s muffled and confused blabbers were smothered by the fabric as Matthew quickly jerked the makeshift cloth from side to side on his face.

Ten seconds later when he deemed Ivan’s face clean enough, he let go of the sheet. Ivan blinked up at him in pure confusion as if he couldn’t comprehend what happened, face only being held up by Matthew’s hand.

“I cleaned your face, you should be thanking me.” Matthew reminded, trying to fill the awkward silence since his wonderful brother decided now of all times to be as silent as a mouse.

“…. Thank you?” Ivan said, more of a question than a response.

“Then show your gratitude.” Matthew said.

“What?” Ivan bit back, annoyed more than anything now that the initial shock of the vibrations were dulling, and Alfred had finally pulled his fingers away again. Who knows what he’s up to back there now, but that didn’t matter at the moment.

“Manners.” He reminded, tutting. Ivan was far too gone to care. “You didn’t finish.” He reminded, gesturing towards his naked crotch that was in front of Ivan’s nose.

Ivan stared at him silently for a few seconds before comprehending what he meant. He went cross eyed, staring at the - slightly softer - penis staring him in the eye. “Really?” He whined, they couldn’t like, take turns or something? He was about to voice this amazing idea when Matthew tilted his erection down and pressed it right against his lips.

Matthew tried to be patient. But the will to slowly ease his way into his mouth was lost in the first two attempts, both tries met with Ivan’s pouted lips. With fingers tangled into Ivan's damp hair again, Matthew plunged his cock deep into the boy's mouth with an easy thrust forward. Luckily for him, Ivan immediately opened his mouth for him.

The start of wet gags were as instantaneous as the end of said gags when Matthew's cock hit the back of his throat, essentially blocking his entire throat. Ivan had taken in a good 3/4ths of his cock, his inexperienced throat convulsing as it tried to force out the intruding mass.

Ivan had to hold his breath when it was roughly shoved in without a warning, what little oxygen he had in his lungs coughed out by the initial gags. His nails were digging into his palms as Matthew managed to push even deeper, making any hope of breath obsolete. He was stuck with Matthew holding him up by the hair, using his mouth for his own pleasure. He couldn’t even control his own saliva as he felt it run down his neck.

He took a deep breath through his nose when Matthew finally eased his dick out of his throat. That breath was all he got before Matthew thrusted back in again, deep. Ivan’s eyes went wide in panic as his cheeks were flushed right against Matthew’s hips, nose fist in pubes. He waited as patiently as one could with a cock down their throat. He was ready to take in the biggest gulp of air the second he got the chance.

He waited.

And waited...

And after 15 seconds, Ivan was panicking. He felt the pressure of air loss in his chest, feeling like it would burst his chest open. He couldn’t even gag, any attempt was halted by the dick blocking his throat. He tried to pull away. His fingers dug into Matthew’s thighs while his own legs worked to pull him back. Matthew only had to tighten his grip on his head, knees pressed on either side of Ivan’s upper torso keeping him close. Matthew showed him no mercy. Ivan was choking, his entire throat and torso convulsing as he felt the pressure of air loss reach his head. His eyes rolled back in their sockets as they watered. This was it, he could feel himself blacking out. Or maybe this was dying.

Then Matthew lifted his head up just enough to free his throat and let air to rush in through his nose. ‘Oh thank you, thank you so much.’ Ivan thought as he felt the rush of air filling him as he took as many breaths as he could. ‘I’m never taking you for granted again, air.’ He found himself thinking, having half the mind to push himself off Matthew’s dick to thank him.

Needless to say Ivan was light headed. Nearing delirium even as his thoughts were filled with pure relief at breathing. He had no control of his body at this point, made no attempts of stopping anything. He couldn’t prevent a thing that happened.

When Matthew repeated the thrusting motion - pushing his dick right up to the back of his throat again… Ivan lost complete control in his bodily functions.

Matthew was practically just as delirious from his end. Lack of sleep may have aided in that, but the fact that his entire dick was engulfed by such a hot, obedient mouth definitely helped. He was enjoying himself, having a grand time humping Ivan’s face without interruptions. Nothing could ruin this! Except for a hot -literally burning- squelching sensation that enveloped his dick.

Confusion interrupted his bliss. He leaned back while still holding Ivan in place to get a better view of what was happening. White drops were dribbling from around his cock and speckling his hips and lower stomach. With a pouted lip in confusion, he slowly eased Ivan’s mouth up his dick. He flinched when the boy gagged and managed to cough, which only spewed more of said mystery white substance from the edges of his mouth and onto Matthew.

He... He hadn't cum, at least not that he remembered? What? And even if he did, no way was it this much or even this consistency! He needed to get to the bottom of this before continuing. He pressed his palm against Ivan’s forehead and slowly eased him off his dick. He grabbed Ivan’s cheeks and held his face up to get a clear view of the empty mouth. “Weird.” Matthew mumbled to himself.

Ivan went cross eyed, a gurgling sound coming out of his mouth before Matthew got a clear view of the new wave of foamy white liquid rising from his throat.

“Fuck! He’s vomiting the milk!” Matthew shouted. Without thought he used his thumbs to shut Ivan’s jaw up before he managed to puke all over him. Shit, he did NOT sign up for this. He didn’t sign up for any of this!

And poor Ivan, he tried his best to open his mouth again. He tried to yank his head down and away from the hands poising his face up, even tried tilting himself backwards only to get held tighter. When the vomit came up, it had nowhere to go but right back down his throat. He lurched, coughing and sputtering as he choked back down the vomit. It tasted like hot, sour milk. And what didn’t manage to go back down his throat only ended up coming up his nose in burning dribbles.

Alfred on the other end was having the time of his life as he got a front view seat of the show and saw exactly what he had avoided. A vomity dick.

Actually now he was curious…

Nethertheless, he had more pressing matters at hand. Hah. Dick in hand, hard and dripping with precum and lube, he was impatiently waiting for his the opportunity to fuck Ivan. He had waited long enough, and while he would have liked to imagine he’d be more patient for the sake of Ivan’s comfort, there was no point. As long as no lasting damage was done - he didn’t care. That still didn’t change the fact that he valued Matthew’s dick and didn’t want this kid to just… Chomp on it. Even by accident, because he had no plans on being gentle on this glorious occasion.

But… this seemed like his chance. Ivan’s mouth was (mostly) empty, so it was now or never.

Ivan felt like he was going to die. He felt like that constantly for the last few days, but now he REALLY felt like it was the end. His head was throbbing, and he couldn’t breath without the burning sensation overwhelming him. The taste of putrid milk was strong in his mouth and he had nothing to wash it out. And on top of it all, his ass was vibrating! And every move he made, it only pressed it harder against his prostate and made him practically black out for seconds at a time. He was barely even screaming anymore, strings of meaningless garbling came out.

No matter how “out of it” he felt, nothing could have lessened the impact of Alfred’s dick being thrusted right into him.

“Hurk-” Alfred bent over Ivan’s body, smearing lube on his hips as he yanked Ivan down on his dick. Apparently four fingers weren’t enough not to have the kid squeeze around him to painful levels. “Fuckin- Relax!” He grunted, “It’ll be the whole fist next time.” He muttered bitterly as he at least managed to get half of his member in.

Once the initial shrieks died down, Ivan was puddle of sniveling and pleas. This didn’t feel right, didn’t feel right at all. Yes, that thought applied to everything that had happened thus far, but this ESPECIALLY felt wrong. First of all, not only was his ass in pain, but it felt like his lower stomach was being punched with each slight move that came from behind. He felt like he was paralyzed. Had it not been for Alfred’s hold he would have collapsed. Instead he was stuck being face down in the bed, body jerked back and forth in small motions like a rag doll while he just… Took it.

It couldn’t be worse than this, no way, no how, until of course it did.

He barely acknowledged it when Matthew lifted his face again. He honestly had no idea how much time had past. One second his vision was blank, and the next he was staring up at Matthew. The man was smiling at him, a small, kind smile that made Ivan’s heart pang in hope of salvation no matter how hopeless. A smile and pang that continued as his locked jaw was yanked open and a familiar hot flesh filled his mouth again.

Initially Ivan’s teeth scraped against Matthew’s cock, the boy was barely conscious of what he was doing. Matthew grunted in annoyance, sighing as he had to pull pull Ivan’s face away until only the head of his cock remained between those soft lips.

“Wider, damn it.” Matthew reminded.

“Isht too big!” Ivan whined, blinking up at him.

Matthew didn’t bother holding back now. The kid had to have done that on purpose, that was too cute for his own good.

Each careful thrust sank deeper down Ivan’s throat, his poor attempts of vomiting still managing to drip around Matthew’s cock while the rest was forced back down where it came from. With each thrust Matthew was beginning to hold it in longer, enjoying the throat spasms and weak gags that never got the chance to fully form before he pushed in again. Ivan’s eyes were shut tight, tears running down his bright red cheeks.

Matthew groaned, Ivan’s mouth was warm and able to take him entirely (by force, at least). “Yesss.”

Until he heard another gag, followed by the familiar sensation of hot bile surrounding his dick. “No...”.

Until he started to get used to the sensation, and realized it only made it that much hotter and easier to move. “...Maybe.”

There weren’t many things that made Matthew question himself. This was one of them.

When Matthew did eventually cum, hips grinding against Ivan’s face without regard, Ivan’s cheeks were coated in the noxious combination of semen and bile. He tried his best to swallow it down, anything to get that taste out of his mouth. He was going to beg for water after this, pride be damned.

What he didn’t manage to get down from the pure revulsion of it all, he spit back out in a small spurt that landed on Matthew’s sad, slightly shamed, deflating penis that he barely got a chance to get off of. Matthew made a face at having his own cum spit back on him, but he didn’t mind.

Alfred never got the chance to fully enter Ivan, getting over half of his dick in before he came quite pathetically with the smallest of hip swivels Ivan kept doing unintentionally. Honestly speaking, he wasn’t that large. He was average sized in the penis department. Now more than ever did he wish he was at least a bit smaller. Or at the very least, less thick. Would have made all of this so much easier!

While both men were winding down from their own orgasms, Ivan slumped down on the bed. His hips were still being held up by Alfred. While Alfred had pulled out, the tiny vibrator was deeper than ever and STILL turned on. Ivan wanted to yank it out but he was exhausted. His own little cock dangled pitifully between his legs. He hadn’t cum this time, not even close. It was both relieving and frustrating.

He was flipped over onto his back a moment later, vibrator choosing that perfect time to drive right into his prostate. His reaction was little more than a whimper and gasp, the size of it now practically undetectable compared to what had been in there just before.

“Awww, you didn’t cum this time!” Alfred pouted, prodding at the underside of Ivan’s limp penis.

“You take care of him this time,” Matthew said, face sour at the thought of having cum in his mouth again. He instead opted to flop on his side, watching from a safe distance. He was good here.

Alfred’s cheeks puffed out, his dream of teamwork sinking. He had something else in mind anyways.

“I… I don’t feel good…” Ivan said breathily, blinking up at Alfred innocently. No one who just got spit roasted deserved to look so damn pure afterwards. “My stomach feels funny…” He whined, legs squeezing together.

“No, no, you’re fine!” Alfred laughed, grabbing the small remote that connected to the bullet vibrator inside of Ivan. He held his thumb at the knob, “Just take a deep breath for me, can you do that?” He asked.

For once Ivan heeded his warning, unsure of what to expect and not willing to take chances. A deep, exaggerated gasp of a breath that didn’t fill his lungs and stopped short. “I can’t-”

“Perfect!” Alfred interrupted, turning the dial up from the first setting right to the third without pause.

Ivan’s chest arched upwards, fingers curling and twitching at his sides as the powerful vibrations shook him. It was far too much, so overwhelming - painful. He had no control over his body, stuck to being a slave to outside forces he had no control over. He hated it, he hated it, he hated it.

“Ah, I knew you wanted to cum!” Alfred snickered, playfully poking Ivan’s rising dick. Alfred loved it! Seeing him lose control over himself, it was delicious. And he could tell what a mental toll it was taking on the boy, how his resolve was slowly chipping away each time he found himself enjoying it all. And how docile he always ended up afterwards, god, he couldn’t wait.

Alfred took advantage of his vulnerable position and wrapped his thumb, index, and middle finger around Ivan’s penis. Stroking him with shaky hands, it was difficult for him not to just… Squeeze a little too tight and see the kid scream and writhe under him. Especially now, with how he was gasping, trying his best to thrust into his fingers all by himself... It was tempting. But he had a goal to reach, and he didn’t need to waste the tiny hardness Ivan had gained for a few seconds of fun.

“Look at you, humping my hand like a bitch in heat.” He teased, squeezing a little tighter much to Ivan’s obvious distress.

“Get off!” Ivan shrieked, thighs shaking, struggling to get him to keep his hips still. One tiny stroke from Alfred was enough to get his hips bucking again. How humiliating.

Despite Alfred’s best efforts, and Ivan’s clear desire, Ivan wasn’t getting fully hard. In fact, he seemed to be only getting softer by the second. Alfred was at a loss, frustrated and feeling even insulted by the lack of “proper” body reaction.

Not one to admit defeat, Alfred looked back down at the vibrator dial. Two more settings left… Maybe if he just…

Without warning, Alfred cranked up the dial to the last setting. Ivan lost it. He went into full panic mode, legs hitching up and squeezing together - leaving Alfred’s hand trapped between his thighs and right against his dick. He even reached between his legs, his (tiny in comparison) hands grabbed onto Alfred’s hand. He initially tried to pry it away, but instead ended up clinging to it in place as his gasping became desperate, and hips stilled.

“No, n-no!” He cried desperately, “It’s coming out, it, I’m going to-” He stuttered.

‘Yes! Good job Alfred, you did it, you made him cum without any drugs or alcohol!’ He congratulated himself, feeling rather pompous at this beautiful new step into their relationship. And his grin only got wider when he felt warmth spreading under his fingers, Ivan whimpers fading pathetically as his hips shook.

“Fuh, no, I’m… Nooooooo,” Ivan’s whining trailed off.

After a few seconds, the warmth didn’t stop spreading under Alfred’s fingers. And the “cum” was… a lot thinner than… cum… Oh god “NO!” Alfred shouted.

Matthew was startled out of his blank stupor, pushing himself off his back and sitting up straight to attention. “What!? What happened?” He asked, wide eyes flitting between Ivan and Alfred as he tried to figure out the scene. Alfred was stalk still, hunching over Ivan’s legs while the boy was staring up at him in absolute horror. Neither of them answered his question.

“...Alfred?” He called out again, slapping the bed.

Alfred jolted when he heard his name being called, wide eyes staring up at Matthew as a nervous smile tried to twitch on his lips. “Yes?” He answered, his “innocent voice” on full blast.

“What happened?” He repeated, eyes narrowing now that he realized Alfred wasn’t hurt at least. If anything he looked guilty.

“Don’t get mad at me.” Alfred laughed with a hiccup, awkwardly shifting. His arm was still stuck between Ivan’s thighs who had now gone completely silent.

“Then tell me what happened.” Matthew repeated, getting ready to fling a pillow at him if need be.

Alfred didn’t answer, instead he quietly turned off the vibrator which made Ivan’s head collapse back against the bed as he heaved in relief. Then he grabbed one of Ivan’s thighs, prompting him to spread his legs which Ivan did so immediately and freed his arm. Alfred then proceeded to, head slumped in shame, raise a single arm up in the air. It gleamed from the wrist up with the bedroom light.

“Oh...” Matthew said, relaxing for a moment. Before, “I. Fucking. Told. You.” Matthew ground out, narrowed eyes glaring at Alfred who was avoiding his eyes like a dog that had got caught doing something wrong.

Ivan had pissed himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uh oh. This fic is going to just become the sad Ballad of Alfred’s failures.
> 
> Misgendering: A method of inducing dissociation. It is a psychological attack used to destroy a person’s self image. In this case I don’t plan on permanently changing the pronouns or species, it’ll only be used here as an aid to further confuse/humiliate Ivan into abandoning his old self while still being Ivan.
> 
> *unimportant, personal explanation note* So I disappeared… BUT I CAN EXPLAIN. First I rewrote this from 1k words to 15k… As you can see. BUT THEN I LEFT THE FUCKING COUNTRY WITH NO WARNING (Was literally told 2 days before) for fun bureaucratic reasons. And then to top it all off, my lovely anxiety disorder decided to create a NEW AND IMPROVED symptom that sent me the hospital a few times. Couldn’t even look at this story without being afraid of having another attack. UNTIL NOW. I got new meds that finally kicked in, I am a-ok. And while I was terrified of being so late, I hope if anyone is still reading this, you enjoyed this monster chapter as a bribe for forgiveness even if I am unworthy.
> 
> Hopefully that was worth the long read! And hopefully I prompted some of you to become vomit/piss lovers like me… No? Ok… _(´ཀ`」 ∠)_ But personally if shota Ivan were to vomit directly down my throat, I’d say thank you.


	18. part 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A… a normal sized chapter… good lord I could cry right now. This was so fun to edit.
> 
> Oh and just in case since I know it’s been forever. If this is your first time clicking in months, I posted a new chapter last week. So it would be good to read that so this isn’t a confusing chapter...
> 
> WARNINGS: Photography, pet play/dehumanization, and humiliation.

A chill ran down Alfred’s back. He didn’t have to look up to know Matthew was glaring at him as if this were his fault. He... May have, kind of, accidentally ignored Matthew’s warning of allowing Ivan to use the bathroom before they toyed with him to prevent this very thing from happening.

BUT to be fair, this still wasn’t his fault. The purpose of barely giving Ivan any food or drinks was to prevent this very thing from happening. And even then, he just assumed Ivan had found some way to relieve himself before like by pissing in a basement corner or something. Yeah, he was tied up, but now was not the time for specifics.

_’Mistakes were made...’_

Feeling the urine spot begin to spread, Alfred cringed when he felt his pants begin to soak in the piss under his knees. “Fuckin’ gross,” He hissed, pushing himself off of Ivan’s legs and scooting backwards to avoid getting any wetter. _’Ah, just forget it,’_ He thought, realizing his pants were ruined. He wiggled the pants off, kicking them off his foot to the edge of the bed. His briefs were good enough for now.

Ivan, not exactly eager to soak in his own mess either, found the strength to sit up. With wary eyes on Alfred the entire time, he scooted his butt backwards until he just got off the wet spot. He folded his legs under himself, feet just brushing against Matthew who was behind him. 

The room would have been dead silent if Ivan were not still gasping, tight chest struggling to breathe again after the ordeal he knew was not over. Not now at least. It could have been, but he made another mistake. At seeing the dark blue urine spot he left, he stuffed his hands between his legs and slumped his head low. His hands clung to the skirt that had been soaked in piss from the position he was forced to urinate himself in. It caused all the liquid to trail up his tummy, ruining his only article of clothing.

Matthew made a face at the stain left on the bed. The urine was now undoubtedly reaching the mattress. _‘Well it isn’t my mattress at least…’_ Matthew thought, a small sense of pride going through him as he remembered how Alfred denied he was prone to messes. Until he remembered he himself had made Ivan vomit, so he couldn’t really talk.

“That’s disgusting Ivan, I can’t believe you pissed yourself.” Matthew said, shaking his head. He got off his side and back to a kneeling position just behind Ivan who was shivering like a leaf. “I didn’t think you needed to be potty trained, but you really are that useless.” He sighed.

“I’m s-s-so sorry.” Ivan stuttered out, knees shifting as pee continued drip down his thighs. “I didn’t mean to!” He said.

“But you did.” Matthew answered back.

“But I- MMF-” Ivan barely opened his mouth to argue when Matthew scuffed the back of his neck. His face was shoved directly against his own urine. Alfred stared wide eyed at Matthew, the boy between them kicking and slapping the mattress as his mouth and nose were suffocated by the wet blanket. He couldn’t breathe in without tasting and smelling the piss.

“This is how you’re supposed to potty train dogs, right?” Matthew whispered to his brother. He remembered hearing that it was common practice to shove a puppy’s face in their own urine if they've pissed inside. It seemed like a harsh thing to do to a dog.

“Not my dogs!” Alfred hissed, thinking of his actual ones outside. “But… I guess this can be an exception?” He said. Animal abuse was disgusting. But abusing Ivan… 

Matthew held Ivan down for a few more seconds before yanking him back up, his face shining wet with piss. Ivan frantically rubbed at his face trying to wipe if off, eyes and nose stinging, mouth sputtering from the salty taste.

"It's not my f-fault!" He screamed, "I tried to tell you, I tried, I tried, but you didn't listen to me!"

"So you're blaming us for this, now?" Alfred asked, shaking his head disapprovingly. "You pissed yourself, stupid. This is your own mess, and you're going to have to lay on it."

"No, no I’m not saying it's your fault." Ivan tried to save himself, "But I tried-"

"Not hard enough obviously." Matthew said.

"It won't happen again! I prom- I swear , I-" He was stuttering now, slinking back into the dirty mattress as he was reduced to hysterics. He thought he was doing such a good job before. How could he have fucked it up for himself at the last moment!? _’Stupid, stupid, stupid!’_ His mind shouted.

Matthew sighed at the hissy fit Ivan was having and reached forward to dunk him back down. His fingers just brushed against the back of his neck, but it was enough to send Ivan launching forward. He threw himself against Alfred’s chest to get away from Matthew. “No! Not again, fuck you!” He shouted. Shortly followed by an, “Ow!” When Alfred smacked the top of his head.

“What, you think Alfred is going to protect you?” Matthew snickered, dropping on all fours to reach up and tap Ivan’s back at level.

No, no Ivan did not think that for a second. But he was still clinging onto Alfred for dear life. His hands fisted in the black cotton “tuxedo” shirt, face buried in the material while his legs were folded up and tucked under his own chin. He figured as long as he was there, he couldn’t have his face shoved in pee again. In his moment of terror, this seemed worth any other punishment.

“Alright, get off,” Alfred tried, pushing on the boy’s shoulder. But Ivan was not letting go, in fact he only curled into himself tighter. “Seriously?” Alfred muttered. He grabbed a fistful of ashen blond hair and yanked it backwards with ease. And while it got Ivan’s head off of him, those hands were still clinging to him. 

“Fuckin’ damn it,” Alfred muttered, this close to just smacking the kid’s head until he let go. But Ivan’s face was saved when Matthew reached up to nudge his hand off Ivan’s hair. Alfred let go and Ivan immediately face planted into his chest again, fingers now digging into Alfred’s chest. 

“Hey, you’re not doing yourself any favors…” Matthew said, prodding Ivan’s head. 

Ivan didn’t respond.

“Alright, I know you’re not in the best of strengths, so I’ll be nice. For doing such a good job up until your little accident, I’ll give you an option. Honestly I don’t know if you’re capable of even making your own decisions, but you can try.” He said.

A shaky, questioning hum was his response.

“Your first option is taking your punishment. And it’s sad you made us do this twice in less than 24 hours, but it can’t be helped.” Matthew said, and Ivan stiffened. “Or option two,” Matthew continued before Ivan could even think about putting up a fit, “You don’t get punished and instead you do me a favor.” He proposed. “And I promise it won't hurt, in fact this favor barely involves me or Alfred touching you.”

After a few long and awkward beats of silence, Matthew added, “And if you don’t make up your mind in the next 5 seconds I’m pushing you in the piss again with Alfred if I have to.” And that got Ivan’s attention, his head shooting up and whirling to stare at Matthew.

“What do I do…?” He asked, voice quivering and eyes narrowing.

“You have to agree first,” Matthew said.

“How am I supposed to agree to something I don't even know?” He complained.

“You’re lucky I’m even giving you a choice.” Was the cold response.

Complete silence filled the air. 

“5 seconds up.” Matthew chided, reaching around to grab Ivan’s neck before Ivan finally let go of Alfred and swiped his hand away.

“I’ll do it!” He answered, flinching as he prepared to be grabbed anyways.

“Excellent choice.” Matthew said, pulling back.

Alfred clapped his hands together, startling both of them. “Great! So we can start by changing Ivan’s clothes and taking off my sheets!” Alfred announced. He could care less if Ivan was soaked in piss, he has been dirtier. But he did very much care about saving his mattress if there was even a chance the pee hadn’t completely gone through the sheets.

“Alright,” Matthew said.

_’Yes! I won’t have to smell rancid piss for the next month!’_

“But the sheets stay, that’s your fault too and I don't feel like having to stand on the cold floor because you were lazy earlier.” The cruel words deflating Alfred’s joy.

_’Brother these tears I cry.’_

With a little less pep, Alfred reached for the head of the bed and dragged the bag. He grabbed the camera that sat atop it all and set it on his lap for use, and got to digging in the small stack of already folded outfits waiting for him. He looked back to Ivan who was still hugging his own knees in front of him. He gave Ivan a quick look over, brows knit in concentration before deciding the next outfit.

“Aha! Of course!” Alfred said, pulling out a single furry ear. “You’re already my puppy, let’s make you look like one too!” Annoyingly enough, Alfred could not find a single pair of ears that even came close to Ivan’s hair color. His little boy was truly one of a kind! Which was beginning to get incredibly annoying when he realized he’d have to figure out how to make ears and tails himself if he planned (and he does) on frequently dressing Ivan up. But for the short notice these blond, floppy golden retriever-like ears would do.

Ivan glared at the single ear being dangled in front of his face. He didn’t say a word when he felt a lock of his hair being separated from the rest, followed by the loud click of the ear being snapped into place on his head. And he continued to brood in silence as the second one was clipped in.

Ivan was still curled up, knees tucked under his chin, when Matthew grabbed his shoulders. With great reluctance, he followed Matthew’s instructions to get out of his little safe position to sit on his knees. He flinched when the large hands wrapped around his waist from behind, but relaxed when he realized Matthew was only unbuttoning his skirt. _’Only.’_ He thought to himself, relieved. At least he was going to be changed into something clean.

Which is why by the time his skirt was removed, leaving him completely butt naked, that he questioned the lack of clothing being put back on him. He was trying to be patient not exactly thinking it was a good idea to ask for anything, but after he saw the bag being pulled closed, he started to get worried. He only got more distressed when he saw the bag full of clothing being tossed back to the head of the bed. 

He looked up at Alfred who was was fiddling with a camera in his hands. _NO._ “What am I supposed to wear?” He tried to ask as non-confrontational as possible. He narrowed his eyes in suspicious when instead of an answer, Alfred tilted the camera up and a blinding flash temporarily blinded him. 

“You’re already wearing your outfit, silly puppy.” Alfred smiled, pointing out the ears on the top of his head. Alfred didn't have a tail that wasn't a clip on, so that part of the outfit would have to wait for now. “Wait, don't tell me… Did you think dogs wore clothes? Well I know some do, fancy people seem to really like doing that. But pups like you aren’t supposed to wear clothes, stupid!” He cackled.

It was official. The lord had abandoned him, and this was hell. Fuzzy ears and nudity. He wasn’t even good enough for the somewhat dignified side of hell.

"Now stay there pup, I want to get some good photos of you. That’s all you have to do, and bam, no punishment! See, simple." Alfred grinned, aiming the camera again. “Just make sure to be a good boy, because bad mutts get chained outside without clothes.” He warned, not actually serious for now. But Ivan was very much contemplating on accepting that offer.

“What are you going to do with the photos?” Ivan asked, lip twitching up in disgust as he acknowledged the camera. As if this wasn’t all embarrassing on its own already, now there would always be photographic proof.

“Dogs don’t speak. Your only response should be ‘bark’ or ‘ruff’,”“ Alfred corrected, waggling his finger. “But if you’d like to know, I plan on keeping them. You don’t have to worry about anybody seeing it if you comply. Otherwise, I’ll have to send these to your mommy to show her what a slut her son is!” 

“No! Don’t send them, please!” Ivan screamed.

“HEY! I said barking, not howling!” Alfred snapped back. “And I won’t have to send them if you comply, so if you start acting up now you’ll give me a reason to do right fuckin’ now.” 

Ivan shut his mouth after that, not ready to have his mother see him in such a shameful light. He slinked down, hitting his forehead back on his knees. It didn’t even occur to him that having his photos sent to his mother would actually be a good thing in a sense. Instead too focused on the shame he couldn’t help but grow. 

His sulking was short lived however, because Matthew was having none of that. 

“Now that that’s over with, we can get on with it,” He piped up, actually having a genuine purpose for the photos. He could take his advertising to a whole new level! He started tugging on Ivan’s ears that peered out his messy hair. “Come on, this should be a lot easier! You’re just doing a few poses.”

“Yeah, and I know you’re great at that,” Alfred chided, joining Matthew in prodding Ivan into reacting.

Ivan didn’t move for for a good half a minute, which felt much longer with the silence. But eventually he pulled his hands off his legs and nodded his head up, eyes dead. His eyes were pointed at Alfred, but he wasn’t staring at him. With swinging, almost marionette-like movements, he extended his legs straight out and rested his hands on either side of himself.

“What now,” He said, blinking at Alfred’s chest.

“I want you to stand on your knees, keep your legs apart,” Alfred answered, keeping a close eye on Ivan. He wasn’t used to this side of him quite yet, and he was always worried he would suddenly snap and catch him off guard again. 

But Ivan complied and folded his legs under himself. He straightened himself back up, arms loose at his sides and thighs already a good few inches apart. He was facing Alfred while Matthew was kneeling behind him. 

“I want to go first,” Matthew piped up, extending his arm over Ivan’s head and making a clawed grabbing gesture towards Alfred who reluctantly gave him the camera. “Runt, face me,” Matthew said, patting Ivan’s arms.

Ivan turned around on his knees, head lolling up to barely look at Matthew. His eyes were covered by his fringe, which Matthew took the time to brush away to the side to the best of his ability. Ivan let him, only making a small face afterwards when Matthew patted his head with a “Good boy.”

“Alright, down boy,” Matthew continued to play around, hand on Ivan’s shoulder to push him until Ivan got the idea and sat down on his folded legs. The boy spread his thighs further when Matthew patted on one of his legs.

“Paws up,” He ordered, causing Ivan to cock his head in confusion. _’Already so puppy like…’_ “Paws,” He repeated, shaking his own hands. “Up,” He said, holding his forearms up to his chest while his hands hung down in the universal “dog standing up” hand pose. 

“Oh,” Ivan murmured, following directions perfectly and posing just like Matthew wanted. 

“Good enough,” Matthew said, snapping a photo. The preview displayed Ivan, eyes clearly squinted from the flash, posing up at the camera. Meh. 

While Matthew was taking his role of photographer a bit too professionally, Alfred had taken it upon himself to get the tools the would make this a lot funner from his little black bag of tricks. In one hand he held a decently sized vibrating butt plug, while in the other he held an also decently sized knife. He hoped he only had to use one.

Oh who was he kidding, he wanted to use both. But for Ivan’s sake, one.

And he waited semi-patiently for Matthew to get his fill of photographs.

“Alright Ivan, you’re doing a great job!” Matthew was finally praising him, and Ivan would be lying if he wasn’t feeling relieved. True to his word, Matthew barely touched him. Only a few short nudges and pulls here and there, but for the most part he was hands off. 

“Now hold your… Left hand behind you, just use it to hold yourself up on the bed.” Matthew said, and Ivan followed. His legs were still folded beneath himself, and he had been corrected enough times to keep his thighs spread open on all his own. “Good, and your right hand, hold your dick with it.”

Ivan’s face reddened at the implication of such a pose, but he followed along. With a shaky hand, he grabbed a hold of his limp cock and kept the pose up for Matthew.

“Ok, good…” Matthew murmured, the flash going off once more. Ivan didn’t have to squint anymore, and instead focused his eyes on the wall above Matthew’s head. “Now I want you on all fours,” he said.

Ivan nodded, mostly to himself, and got out of that previous embarrassing position into an arguably worse one. He held himself up on all fours, truly feeling like a dog for the first time in his life.

“Speak boy,” Matthew smiled, that same damn deceiving smile that he and Alfred had perfected. That made it seem like this was a totally normal, casual situation. 

“Wuah,” Ivan’s pathetic noise of a bark came out for the first time, and his face turned crimson in both shame and frustration when another flash hit him.

“That’s a good boy!” Matthew laughed, “Now onto your back, come on,” He mocked, voice high pitched. 

And Ivan continued to degrade himself as he flopped onto his side before lazily rolling onto his back, for once being able to assume the exact pose expected of him without further prompting. He held his arms up to his chest, and his legs curled up above his groin. 

“What a perfect puppy! Alfred, I think you should just quit trying to kid yourself and just accept you got a dog instead of a boy,” He snickered, snapping another photo. “I mean, look at him! Being a dog seems like the only thing he can do right.”

Ivan felt the need to cry, but nothing came out. He laid there motionless, holding his perfect pose well for the camera. 

“Ok, back on all fours pup,” Matthew said, holding the camera up and ready. And not disappointing once again, Ivan got back on all fours - albeit slowly. 

“Just a few more from me,” He said, scratching the top of Ivan’s head. He took another photo of Ivan shutting his eyes (in discomfort) as he scratching the top of his head. He was seriously debating on just asking Alfred to make Ivan the family pet. He didn’t even need to be named Ivan anymore, he could be like, spot or some other non-cliche dog name. He was so good at it!

The rest of the poses were just as cliched as the past. Ivan rolling over (very, very slowly - which was good for photos), begging, giving a “paw shake”, and the absolutely necessary photo with his tongue out and eyes lidded. 

Matthew, feeling quite satisfied with his plethora of advertisement material, was finally finished. And Alfred was excited to finally be included. 

Ivan was feeling the fatigue of the entire week hitting him all at once, and he was ready to go back to bed. The sun was still out, he couldn’t have been up for more than a few hours… But who could blame him, wanting to spend his entire time in this hell asleep and away from these men.

He was happy that Matthew seemed pleased with him, figured he wouldn’t be needed anymore and would be led back down to the basement again. But it was clear Alfred had other plans when a hand shot out beside him, and held something black in it’s fist. 

“Take it,” Alfred said, and Ivan had to get off on all fours and sit back down on his knees before he could take the thing.

When he took it, in his hand he held a black, bulbous thing of intimidating size. Intimidating because he had a pretty good idea of exactly where it was going.

“No… No thank you,” He tried to insist, but Alfred’s hand was gone from his sight again and Matthew wasn’t going to take it from him. 

“I think you know exactly where to put that,” Alfred said from behind him.

Ivan turned his torso and gave Alfred the universal “are you joking?” look. And Alfred’s “No I’m not.” look was his wordless response.

He looked back down at the plug in his hand. Nope. No way was that thing going to fit in his. It was no more larger than three of Alfred’s fingers, but one finger was more than enough for Ivan’s tastes.

“It… It’s not going to fit,” He said, turning away from Alfred. He gently set the thing back down on the bed and decided to just pretend it wasn’t there. He was out of ideas and really didn’t want that thing in him.

Not that he didn’t realize his mistake while he was doing it, but Ivan just didn’t realize just how quick the repercussion would come. Before he could even fully settle himself down on his legs again, his mouth was covered with one easy slap and his head was pulled back against Alfred’s chest. He screamed into his palm before the familiar sensation of cold steel pressed flat against his back. 

“Here is my knife, and there is the toy. Which one of them do you want in you?” 

Ivan’s breath escaped him when he realized a knife was being held to his back. When Alfred slowly pulled his hand away from his mouth, he didn’t scream, he barely even breathed. 

“Which will it be?”

“Toy,” Ivan answered without skipping a beat, vocal chords acting before he even thought about it.

He didn’t breathe in a sigh of relief until the sensation of the knife disappeared from his back, and he sat back down on his legs in complete shock. 

“Get to it then, and I want a show for the camera.” Alfred purred, catching the camera when Matthew tossed it at him.

Ivan’s body acted on it’s own, or so it felt. In one easy action, all his anxiety disappeared. His emotions were drained, and he was left feeling empty. None of this felt real, he felt like he was moving under water. His limbs were heavy and thoughts stopped making complete sentences. He was just going with the motions as he reached down to grab the toy, and without further prompting leaned over to reach under himself and push the dull tip against his ass.

It hurt - yet he didn’t stop. Hot tears started dripping down his cheeks and he barely noticed, if anything he was curious as to how he still had tears left. He had barely managed to push the tip in before he hit a spot in him that hurt too much, and he screamed without meaning to. He stayed still in his position, he didn’t want to feel pain again. Perhaps if he waited it out...

Luckily he didn’t have to, because soon after he felt the sensation of lube being poured by Alfred dribbling down his ass. That would certainly make it less painful, so he was fine. He was alright as his hands continued to push the toy up his already abused hole. Even when the pain in his lower stomach increased, the sharp pressure from inside his gut making it feel like something was trying to burst out of his stomach, he continued. He was ok.

He only realized he had finished inserting the toy when his hand was pulled away by Alfred, and he had said something that he didn’t quite catch the first time. 

“What?” Ivan asked, hoping he was allowed to speak again.

“You did an great job right now, made for the perfect video!” Alfred repeated himself, still holding up the camera that he had only stopped filming moments ago. “But I need you to do one more pose, and then we’re finished.” 

Ivan’s jaw hung open as realized there some semblance of a light at the end of this tunnel. He perked up, eyes holding just a little more life, limbs moving just a bit more naturally. He was careful to sit up straight and wait for further instruction. 

“Alright, lay down on your back and just bend your legs up and open. Can you do that?” Alfred said, but Ivan was already starting to lay down by the time he said the last word.

Ivan got down on his ass, flinching when the plug pushed in deeper. He flopped onto his back and used his hands to pull up and part his thighs, then stared up at Alfred from between his legs. 

“Now smile for me and say ‘Thank you~’ “ Alfred chirped, holding the camera up to capture a full view of Ivan’s bruised and cut up body. The base of the black plug was in full view as well, the boy’s ass twitching around it. 

Blinking sleepily, Ivan struggled to force the faintest twitch of a lip before murmuring a barely discernible “Thank you,” Brooding eyes looking past the camera, directly at Alfred.

_Click._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is an abomination to the lord.
> 
> I know it seems really confusing and even stupid, but it is a very common theme for victims, especially young children, of sexual abuse to feel shame for something completely out of their control. _“Of course the child has no fault in this! How can they even think that!? It’s just not realistic for anyone to think that way.”_ OH HO HO BUT AU CONTRAIRE, MON AMI. 
> 
> So let’s go into the psychological viewpoint! Hopefully it explains a bit and will help you sympathize with Ivan instead of thinking he is weak (And could even explain how some of you have viewed experiences, hopefully in a helpful way).
> 
> HOW DOES MEMORY WORK? Well, each time you remember an event you, you are NOT actually remembering the event itself. You are remembering the last time you remembered it. Needless to say, that can cause a lot of issues. Spaced out over an amount of time, it technically only takes about 3 attempts of feeding someone a lie to make them start believing it (as long as it’s in the realm of possibility, sorry, you’re not going to make someone remember they were adopted by the president).
> 
> Think of it like a game of telephone. Each time the message is passed, it gets more and more distorted to the point of having no semblance to the original message. This is especially true in cases of abuse when you are constantly being told that you caused this, you liked it, you asked for it, you deserved it etc. All those outside voices get added into that original memory and completely destroy it. And in the case of many victims, once the damage is done it is a bitch to ever get that thought out. Even if LOGICALLY they realize it’s not true, emotionally they believe it even if all evidence points otherwise because outside forces destroyed their very memories. 
> 
> And as always, thank you for reading! I'm surprised how many of the same readers still read QvQ I'm grateful *face first on the floor*. Comments are always appreciated, especially constructive criticism or requests. And I hope you enjoyed the chapter!


	19. Chapter 19

Ivan was on the brink of passing out, eyes fluttering as his arms shook. He was struggling to hold his legs up at this point. Days of malnutrition, torture, and drugs had left his body exhausted. Not to mention the mental strain he was going through. His entire body on high alert mode 24/7 causing his adrenaline to pump up, and for the crashes to be extreme.

He was ready to sleep. There was no fighting it, in fact he encouraged it. He let his eyes shut and released his legs once the camera disappeared from his vision. He hoped, prayed that this was the end. That they would take him back down to his little smelly dog bed. Until the next time he was “needed”, and repeat the process. 

“No. You are NOT falling asleep already, are you?” Alfred said, pouting his lip. It had only been a couple hours! He reached down to prod Ivan, but the boy seemed to be out, or at least faking it. With a sigh, Alfred scooted backwards until he could step off the bed. He leaned forward and grabbed Ivan's ankles, yanking him towards the edge of the bed.

Ivan momentarily panicked at the impromptu ride, holding his arms to his chest and preparing to be pulled right off the bed and onto the floor. Relief washed over him when Alfred stopped just before his butt came off the bed. Alfred shoved his arms under him and lifted him up bridal style with ease. He snickered at the bewildered look on Ivan's face.

Alfred nudged the boy’s red cheeks with his nose, “It’s way too early for bedtime,” He said, addressing the question that was never asked. 

_'It is always time for bed.'_ Ivan thought, but he regarded Alfred's answer with little more than a grunt. Instead he turned away from Alfred's mocking smile, and found himself looking at Matthew who was still on the bed. The man wasn't paying attention to him, too busy scrubbing his dress with a wipe. Ivan decided he would rather close his eyes again, wait it out rather than have to look at anything in this house. No point in even pretending he could do anything but sleep at this point. 

He relaxed when Alfred started walking, figuring he changed his mind and was on the way to the basement. A sigh of relief escaped his lips when he heard a door open, _’Finally'_.

He promptly received a freezing awakening. Ivan screeched when he felt a splash of ice cold water hitting his face that woke him right up. After flailing for a few moments, Alfred plopped him down on a hard, cold surface. Hands held Ivan's shoulders to keep his body upright while he rubbed away at his drenched face.

“What was that for!?” Ivan asked, sniffling water that had gone up his nose. Alfred was standing in front of him and it only took him a single glance to realize he was in the bathroom. The towel rack and curtains gave it away. He was sitting on the sink counter.

“I told you not to fall asleep,” Alfred shrugged, using the end of his sleeve to pat Ivan’s face dry.

Ivan’s jaw dropped, “Why not? I thought you said - you said that was all!” He reminded. 

"No, no, I said we were done with ..." Alfred gestured at his body, " _This._ But we still have a long day ahead of us," He said, rolling up his sleeves. He was beginning to feel like Ivan had spent 90% of his time here just asleep. Alfred brought him home to play with! Ahem, care for. And he couldn't do that with the kid sleeping the entire day. 

Ivan groaned in annoyance, swinging his head back and body going limp. Alfred snorted at his melodramatic show, and Ivan grunted in response. Ivan could feel himself giving less and less of a care per minute. Right now he wasn’t in pain or immediate danger, so he couldn’t bring up the energy to be afraid. However, he was annoyed. The only reason he didn’t close his eyes just to spite Alfred revolved around the fact that he didn’t want to be splashed with water again. 

Instead he did the second best thing he could do. He glared at Alfred. He even took it a step further and added an arm cross - a classic glare + cross armed combo.

“Awe, the little puppy is pouting!” Alfred teased, flicking his nose. Ivan huffed out, twitching his nostrils. “Alright, no need to be mad at me. Don’t you want to be clean?” He asked, patting Ivan’s head. “Because with that attitude you’re giving me, it makes me feel like you want stay all stinky.” He said, making a show of wafting his hand in front of his face. It was hardly an exaggeration though, Ivan was filthy. He smelt of urine, vomit, and the metallic sting blood. His hair shined under the light, covered in grease from not being shampooed in days. 

Ivan didn’t know whether to accept the offer. Of course he was beginning to realize that his voice didn’t matter... But he wasn’t sure if he should act like he wanted it or not. 

On one hand, he felt a disgust that no bath would clean. He wanted to peel his skin off, no amount of soap and scrubbing could be enough to clean him well enough. But on top of that emotional filth, he definitely was beginning to feel the physical filthy. His head was itchy and he could smell himself. Not only that, but the bitter taste of vomit and semen in his mouth remained.

In the end, he decided to play along. He’d be a quiet, good boy and let Alfred clean him. The first time wasn’t so bad, in fact it was pretty relaxing compared to the rest of this ordeal. He could only hope this time around was as non-eventful. 

“Can I… Please have a bath?” He asked, swallowing down any sarcastic tone. He uncrossed his arms and rested his hands on the counter. He couldn’t help the permanent frown on his lips, but he tried his best to look compliant. He figured acting polite would only help him in this situation. There was no longer a point in trying to fight this. At least now he could help himself by playing along with the game, just long enough. Just enough to buy himself time, and survive for now in as little pain as possible.

Alfred’s heart gave a little pang, despite the obvious insincerity, “Of course you can, my little angel!” He said, grabbing Ivan’s cheeks and giving him a peck on the nose. The lack of sincerity wouldn’t stop him from praising his little boy to the high heavens whenever he showed even the slightest bit of compliance, even if it did annoy him to no end that it was so forced. 

Ivan held his breath until Alfred released his cheeks again, fighting the urge to wipe his nose off. He stayed put as Alfred walked away from him and kneeled down beside the bathtub. Ivan continued to watch him until he started turning the knobs, water rushing out of the faucet.

He took the time of Alfred’s distraction to look around. His head immediately turned towards the door. 

The door was shut - the deadbolt was not.

His eyes widened and his fingers clenched, knuckles pressing down on the marble counter. His dangling legs stopped swinging, toes curling as he gawked at the door. _’Did he forget?’_ He wondered, eyes glancing back at Alfred who had his back turned to him. He wanted to run. His mind urged him to hop off the counter and just dash out.

But that urge wasn’t strong enough to get him to move. _’There is no use,’_ He knew. His stomach dropped at that realization. The fact that escape seemed so simple, so easy, yet it was impossible. Because he could get up and open that door - yes. But Alfred could turn around and grab him with ease. Or maybe he would be able to dash out the room and get the fewest moments of freedom. Only to have Matthew there, waiting for him. AND EVEN THEN, if he could somehow get past him, his hips hurt. His entire body ached, even sitting upright was taking a toll on him. He’d collapse by the time he made it a few feet out the door.

Ivan wanted to run away more than anything. But he wasn’t going to be making anymore mistakes. He’d have to wait for a better time.

“Bath’s ready,” Alfred said when he stood in front of Ivan again, plucking him off the counter with ease while the boy wasn’t paying attention to him. Alfred couldn’t help but grin when he noticed Ivan staring at the door. What a quick learner, managing to stay put and wait for him. 

He dangled Ivan over the filled bathtub for a short moment before setting him down on his feet. Ivan was having none of that, and quickly sat down and submerged his entire body into the water. The bath was decently sized, water nearly reaching Ivan’s shoulders and just covering those cute, pert nipples.

There were no bubbles this time. Alfred left the water clean and unobscured, he needed to make sure he didn’t miss any nasty wounds. But the filth of dirt and dried blood that had covered Ivan’s body was enough to cloud the water. It darkened his view and turned the water around Ivan gray.

Instead of ogling the boy anymore, Alfred set to unboxing a new bar of soap. He idly sniffed it, wondering how long the clean scent would last. “Give me your arm,” Alfred said, extending an open palm. He wasn’t going to let Ivan clean himself again.

With a short pause of hesitance, Ivan relented and gave him his arm. He flinched when the soap pressed against his skin. He wanted to yank his arm back because it was Alfred touching him. He took a deep breath, staring at the slowly circles Alfred was doing on his arm. The bar of soap was set down on the edge of the tub once his arm was well and suddy. “See, that wasn’t bad,” Alfred said, using his bare hand to rub up and down his arm to get the grime off. Blobs of bubbles fell into the water blended into the rest of the dirty water.

They switched arms and Ivan shook his arm under the water to clear the soap off while Alfred continued to with his other arm. They were both silent, Ivan not eager to have another conversation with his captor, and Alfred focused on trying to read Ivan’s body language. Another freak out was the last thing Alfred needed.

“Does that feel clean enough?” Alfred asked, dropping Ivan's arm into the water. 

_’No.’_

“Yes.” Ivan said.

Small ribbons of light red swirled under the murk. Ivan’s wrist wounds had opened up again, but they both ignored it as the boy leaned down to get both of his arms under the water. He swayed his arms under the dreary water, small waves splashing the edge of the tub.

Alfred smiled, “Good, now lean back,” He said, pressing a palm against Ivan’s chest. His hand guided Ivan backwards until his back his the porcelain tub wall.

Bubbles were created between Alfred’s hands as he rubbed the soap between his palms again. Ivan squirmed when Alfred pressed both of his bare hands on his chest, slowly rubbing in circles against his small frame. Alfred didn’t resist the temptation of paying special attention to cleaning the boy’s nipples, which Ivan ignored in favor of staring at the bathroom counter behind Alfred. He leisurely counted the number of random objects he could see from this angle. Three : Bottled hand soap, a brush, and mouthwash. He counted the same three objects five more times by the time Alfred had finished washing his chest and stomach.

“Now turn around,” Alfred mumbled, shaking his hands free of leftover suds. Ivan hummed, curling his legs up to his chest so he could twirl in the water with ease and do a 90 degree turn. “Thank you,” Alfred sing songed, grabbing the bar of soap again. 

His hand stopped in it’s tracks when he got a clear view of Ivan’s bare back. The letters of his sliced name were nowhere near healed. In fact, they looked rawer than the initial day they were cut in. It didn’t scab over like it should have, instead the slashes were inflamed and bright pink, still shiny. Strands of cotton from Ivan’s shirt were stuck to the wound where small attempts of scabbing had succeeded. 

Ivan flinched when he pressed his bare, bubbly palm against it. “Ah - ow,” Ivan’s whispered, squirming as Alfred rubbed his back in circular motions. Streams of gray and red scum rolled down Ivan’s scarred back, the wound had started bleeding again. Alfred cupped water into his hands and rinsed Ivan’s back to the best of his ability, but small lines of blood still came from the cuts. 

“Damn it,” He whispered to himself, he didn’t have a bandaid nearly large enough for this.

“Alright, moving on,” He muttered, patting Ivan’s arm, “Turn back to me.” He grabbed the shampoo while Ivan awkwardly wiggled to face him again, sitting cross legged in the water. “Close your eyes and hold your breath,” Alfred said, guiding Ivan’s head down into the water. Ivan’s head popped out as soon as Alfred released his head. Alfred couldn’t help but laugh when he shook his head, water sprinkling on him with Ivan’s shaking head. Alfred even tried to initiate a bit of a water fight in response, lighten the mood, but Ivan only stared at him with confusion when Alfred splashed water on his face.

Alfred sighed, realizing how off his fantasies were. Was he a bit naive to expect anything else? Yes. But he was still annoyed. He missed the Ivan he never got to know. That careless, happy little boy walking home from school. Smiling at absolutely nothing, wearing an oversized scarf that swayed with each step. More innocent than Alfred could ever remember being. 

That’s what Alfred wanted. He never even got to meet that Ivan fully. Instead he was met with the cold reality of the frightened, stubborn, and depressed child he had in front of him. Staring at him with dead, tired eyes and just going with the motions at this point. 

Alfred squeezed a good blob of soap on his palm, “Close your eyes again,” He said, plopping the goop on Ivan’s dripping hair. Ivan shut his eyes while Alfred’s hands spread the shampoo all over his scalp, head nodding back and forth as Alfred scrubbed his head.

Despite the constant hands on him, Ivan relaxed and let Alfred do his work. His entire body was aching, but the buoyancy of the water took weight off his muscles and let the pain decrease. Ivan was learning to appreciate these moments of fleeting relaxation for all their worth. It hardly matter that Alfred was there or that he was naked now. The lack of extreme pain or outright molestation was enough to look past that.

“Hold your breath,” Alfred said before guiding his head down again, and he followed without a struggle. He held his own head under water, cheeks puffed up with air and eyes clenched tight. He shook his head under water while Alfred continued to scrub his head until they both got all the shampoo out of his hair. Alfred had to pull his head out of the water since he was pretty content in staying down there.

Ivan held his head up high while Alfred wiped away at his face for him until he could open his eyes without issue. 

“No shampoo in your eye?” Alfred asked, one hand still pressed against his cheek.

“No,” Ivan said, blinking to get the annoying droplets of water that clung to his lashes.

Alfred helped, brushing his thumbs against his eyelids, “Good, so are you ready to come out?” He asked, holding the edge of the tub to get up. Ivan shot both hands out the water and clung to Alfred's sleeves. His soaked hands held him in place.

“No!” Ivan blurted out, not ready to give up his current break. He didn’t know what was planned for him out there - he didn’t want to know. 

Alfred cocked his head, dropping down to his knees again. Ivan did not let go. “For what? Did I forget something?” He asked, looking around.

“I just… I do not feel clean enough yet?” It was more of a question than a statement, he was grasping at straws. But it was not entirely untrue. 

“What else do you want me to do?” Alfred said, not about to complain to spending more time with Ivan. But he still had a lot more in plan for their day, and there wasn’t much he could do with Ivan in the bath. 

Alfred knew the importance of setting up incentives for Ivan. Baths were a simple, hassle free prize that he’d give Ivan for rewards - complete with a zero inappropriate touching policy he set up for himself. Bath time was the one safe place he decided to save for Ivan, and only because he needed to give Ivan something to look forward to and work for if he even wanted a chance of ever seeing a functional Ivan.

“... I… Please? Just a little longer?” Ivan pressed on, leaning forward. Purple eyes blinked up at Alfred with such innocent desperation… Oh, he was a weak man for this child.

Sighing in defeat, Alfred nodded his head, “Fine, but only 5 more minutes.” He said, gently tugging his arm away from the boy’s dripping hold.

And for the first time, Ivan’s eyes widened with something other than horror. He looked up at him with pure gratitude. His entire body relaxed and dipped back into the water with ease, still staring up at him in astonishment.

Alfred wanted to speak up, make a comment about how Ivan could be this privileged all the time if he just obeyed! But words caught in his throat, and he admired the beautiful little boy he fell in love with at sight. He remembered all the reasons he started this, in hindsight - insane, venture. 

It took one look from Ivan to remind him of how all the tantrums, accidents, screaming - all of it was worth it. Because he had complete confidence that in the end, Ivan would learn how to live again. That he would return to being that same lovely bright eyed kid, only _his_ this time. And he would be the most spoiled, loved child in the world.

That fairy tale ending would no doubt be worth it for Ivan as well. It’d be worth all the punishment, every single correction and lesson he had to be given for his mistakes. Even if Ivan didn’t know it yet, Alfred knew. And it was this knowledge that allowed Alfred to beat, cut, sodomize him until then with no remorse. Because the end was worth the means, and all his pain would be temporary.

Alfred was completely and utterly jealous.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *stares into the abyss* It doesn't matter how many hours I spend editing, I always find a dozen more mistakes after publishing. I would say it's because English isn't my first language, but honestly I'm just as shit in grammar in every language.
> 
> Alright, no fun facts for this chapter. But the next few chapters are among my favorite ୧(ಠ⌣ಠ)୨ Proper rules finally get set. Lots of fun facts to be explained. 
> 
> Thanks for reading!


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *happy noises* I finally feel like we’re getting somewhere after 5,000 years. I swear this is the fanfic version of SNK with how long it takes to get through a single day e_e

The room was almost blindingly bright for Ivan’s over strained eyes. For one reason or another his vision was now in a constant state of blurriness. It wasn’t to the point of becoming a genuine issue for him - but it was irritating. Especially when he was facing a direction that sunlight hit directly on through the window.

Ivan sat cross legged on the living room floor, a towel draped over his still dripping hair. His fingers repeatedly pulled at the tight white shirt that clung to his damp body. Alfred had let him dry himself and Ivan did a horrible job. Something was something though, he realized. 

Sure he had to completely abandon any sense of power or self respect he had to be able to bite his tongue and throw in a sweet, _”May I please,”_ to be able to simply dry his own body. However, a tool was a tool and he was going to utilize the only thing he had left - his less than stellar acting.

“Hey, pay attention! I don’t have all day to repeat this,” Ivan jumped, Alfred’s voice breaking his distraction with the shirt that was beginning to feel suffocating. 

“Sorry,” Ivan answered, swallowing down any protest. He set his hands back down on his thighs, discreetly trying to pull down the tiny black shorts that kept riding up and pressing tightly against his crotch. They were a good two sizes too small in both waist and length. Briefs would have covered more than these sad shorts, he realized as he stared at his exposed thighs.

A loud bang caused Ivan to jump again. His head snapped back to attention, this time Matthew staring down at him. His palm was pressed against the wall he had just smacked to catch Ivan’s attention.

“Eyes up here, if we have to remind you again that’s a timeout - which you would know about if you were paying attention.” Matthew said.

“Sorry…” Ivan repeated, voice low. He focused his eyes forward. Alfred and Matthew were standing on either side of a stand up whiteboard that separated them by a good arm's length. Bold red letters spelled out SCHEDULE on the otherwise blank whiteboard.

“Starting again…” Matthew mumbled, adjusting his glasses and looking down at his notebook. “We’re going to start with your daily schedule,” He said, uncapping a black marker.

“And then we’re going to go through rules, rewards, and punishments,” Alfred said, twirling an uncapped blue marker between his fingers. “This part is simple, I expect even you to be able to follow along without issue,” He said, turning around and positioning his marker. “Alright Mattie, what’s first on the list?”

Matthew nodded, “It’s…” He paused, squinting his eyes at the words on the page that Alfred had written down. It was an ocean of illegible scribbles. He had to lean closer, glasses pressed right to the bridge of his nose before he could confidently answer, “7:00 am, teeth.”

"Right! Every morning at 7 am, you will wake up and go straight to brushing your teeth." Alfred clarified, writing it down on the whiteboard - complete with mediocre doodle of a frazzled toothbrush. "And I already bought you a toothbrush, real small and red. You can't go to the dentist for a while so I can't have you getting cavities before then."

Matthew positioned his own marker tip against the board, having had enough time to decipher the second set of scribbles that most would find impossible to read. “Get dressed if needed,” He dragged each syllable out as he wrote it.

While Ivan was mulling over the meaning of that sentence, Matthew had continued his reading off the list as Alfred and he took turns writing on the board. By the time they had read through the entire list together, the board was covered in multicolored writing. An obvious interchanging contrast between Matthew’s neat, small writing - and Alfred’s large and messy words.

Ivan's stomach churned as he looked through the seemingly simple schedule. Phrases so innocent, yet such filthy implications. He didn’t even understand some of the entries. 

_7:00 am : Wake up._  
_Brush teeth._  
_Bathroom break._  
_Get dressed if needed._  
_Breakfast if earned._  
_Training - Educational._  
_Exercise._  
_Bathroom break._  
_Lunch if earned._  
_Break if earned._  
_Training - Practice._  
_Bathroom break._  
_Dinner if earned._  
_Services._  
_Bathroom break._  
_Hygiene._  
_Sleep._

“So, this is roughly what you should be prepared to get used to eventually. We aren’t going to be nearly as precise since we’re barely starting to know each other and have a lot of other things to establish before we get to that point. But if you learn to keep your behavior in top shape, you should expect for our daily routines to be simple and easy to follow,” Alfred said.

Matthew grabbed the small rag draped over the white board, “To be able to move through the day smoothly we are going to establish some obvious rules now. However, we’ll be going through rewards and punishments first. It’ll be quick,” He said, wiping the board clean since he already had to full schedule written down. 

Alfred wrote RULES on top left corner of the board and P / R on the top right side, bright red marker appropriately sinister. Ivan focused on Matthew who was turning through the notebook, eyes darting from side to side as he read through it’s contents.

“Al, you write it down and I explain,” Matthew said, waiting for Alfred’s nod of approval before he began.

“These will vary depending on our mood, the severity of the mistake, or good deed. It’s self explanatory - bad behavior deserves punishment, good deserves reward.” Matthew began as Alfred split the P / R section in half with a line.

Matthew began listing down the punishment out loud, each one seemingly crueler than the last. The punishments started from the top and reached all the way to the bottom of the board. Ivan had to squint to make out the individual words, Alfred’s handwriting had the tendency to mesh together. Matthew’s soft spoken voice stayed in his head and made it easy to tell each punishment apart.

_1- Extra training time._  
_2- Losing meal(s)._  
_3- Line writing._  
_4- Essay writing._  
_5- Speech restriction._  
_6- Corner time._  
_7- Stress position time out._  
_8- Lose permission to walk upright._  
_9- Marking._  
_10- Isolation._  
_11- Public presentation._  
_12- Spanking._  
_13- Electrocution._  
_14- Cage time._  
_15- THE CLAMPS!_

Ivan didn’t want to know what the clamps were and why they were capitalized.

“These are really in no particular order, but they are the general ideas of what normal punishments will include if your mistakes are small. If you really fuck up… Well, I won’t bring those punishments up since you won’t, correct?” Matthew hummed. Ivan nodded. 

“Now, these punishments aren’t meant to just hurt you. They are meant to forgive you, so this way you won’t feel guilty over your wrong doings. You’ll be forgiven by each act of punishment for your action.” Matthew said, and Ivan wanted to laugh at the absurdity. 

In comparison, the reward list was looking depressingly sparse as Matthew began reciting them in a few easy breaths.

_1- Extra free time of choice._  
_2- Choose one meal._  
_3- Sleep on the bed._  
_4- Gifts._

“Now that that’s over with, rules… I’m pretty sure you already got the gist of it, Alfred said he went over some things, and we tried to go over more before you got pissy.” Matthew recalled, not missing Ivan’s shuddering shoulders at the reminder. “So this is more of a review, so relax.” 

Ivan didn’t relax, if anything he visibly got more tense. His nails were digging into his thighs as a poor attempt to keep himself grounded and attentive. 

“Are you ready? I’m only telling you this once.” Matthew said, raising a brow at Ivan.

“Yes,” Ivan nodded, swallowing the lump in his throat.

“Excellent. So you are going to be… Well, let’s say a pet for lack of a better word. You’re not going to be a slave - eventually you’ll get more freedom. But you also aren’t going to be relied on to make all of your own decisions. Like a pet, we are going to take care of you for you because we know what’s best. You will get the same privileges as our own dogs, if not slightly more. Good behavior means rewards, bad behavior means corrections.” Alfred didn’t even bother trying to speed write that all down as Matthew spoke.

“So, did you have any pets?” Matthew asked.

Ivan nodded his head.

“What did you have?” Matthew pressed on.

Despite how much Ivan cared for his animals, he found himself coming up blank when he initially tried to recall. It took him a good minute before he was able to confidently answer, “I have a dog… And a hamster.” 

“Well, I don’t know much about hamster rules, but since you had a dog I expect you know some basics of how you will be expected to behave. So let’s go to those basics.” Matthew said, readjusting his glasses to read the page.

“You know that you follow our every word, you no longer make choices unless we let you, and so on….” Matthew muttered, combing through the page for new information. “Ah! No pets on the furniture unless one of us explicitly asks you to. If we ever take you to one of our rooms, the couch, even the kitchen, you should stay on the floor unless we tell you otherwise. That means when you eat - you eat on the floor off a bowl. When we sit on the couch, you sit in front of us on the floor, and so on and so forth.” Matthew looked up from his notebook.

“Obviously we have been very lenient on this so far; that’s because we know this is a lot to take in. But you’ve been here for almost a week already so it’s about time you start to learn. The way you’re sitting now - not proper. We’ll go over this later on, you’ll have plenty of time to practice.”

Ivan suddenly felt self conscious of his posture, unsure what he meant. He straightened his back anyways and stopped slumping down.

Matthew raised a brow at the attempt to show compliance, but didn’t comment on it. “You’re not allowed to touch yourself unless we tell you so. Now we know dogs really don’t ask for permission to try humping a pillow, and I really don’t think I can hold you at a higher standard than a dog. The rule still stands regardless.”

Ivan squeaked at such a lewd accusation, as if he’d even be tempted to do such a thing! Well, at least that was one thing he wouldn’t have to worry about.

“Your bathroom privileges vary. On bad days, you’ll have to wear a diaper and sit around in your own mess. On normal days, you wait for the appropriate bathroom breaks and one of us will walk you outside to do your business. On really good days, we’ll let you use the toilet inside the house.” Matthew said, Alfred snickering beside him as he wrote the new rule down.

“What?” Ivan spoke up, mouth opening out of pure shock, “Why can’t I use the bathroom!” 

“What are you, an idiot? Do you let your dog shit inside the house?” Matthew mocked.

Ivan gawked at Matthew. How such insane people existed completely baffled him. He had to bring a hand over his mouth to stop himself from arguing, he’d rather hear about the punishments than give them the opportunity to teach him first hand.

“Good, glad you see it my way,” Matthew continued when Ivan failed to protest. “And I know you’re itching to start an argument, but it’s smart that you haven’t because that’s another rule! Only bad boys scream and shout. If you start blabbering without reason, you’ll get the muzzle. If you do speak, you will speak with clarity and focus.”

“Actually he might get the muzzle either way because it’s really cute…” Alfred commented, but wrote it down nonetheless. 

“Well you aren’t wrong,” Matthew said, losing focus for a moment and giving Alfred a nod of agreement. 

Ivan had to bite his bottom lip to restrain his screams.

“Right, well what else…” Matthew muttered, scanning through the page again for any forgotten details. “Ah, yes. Lastly, you have to trust us.” Matthew shut the notebook. “Alfred and I will make sure to keep you safe. You will be well fed, we will never let another person touch you, and eventually you’ll even get regular doctor checkups. So have trust in us, and you will learn to have an easy life.”

“That being said, since you belong to us you have to make sure to not hurt yourself either,” Matthew said, eyes focused at the scabs forming on Ivan’s hands, wrists, and arms from nervous self scratching. “You don’t have the right to hurt yourself. You are no longer in charge of yourself, we are. You must not damage what belongs to me.” Matthew finished.

“And me!” Alfred piped up, adding the final rule of ‘No self mutilation’ to the list.

Ivan could not believe the irony. The fact that he was currently sitting with a stinging back and aching wrists showed that they showed absolutely no restraint in hurting him. Yet somehow his nervous picking was worthy of punishment!? It was just angering him how little sense these men made. 

“If you have any questions, now would be the time to ask.” Alfred said, regaining Ivan’s attention.

Ivan turned to the wide open window. The only barrier between him and the outside world was a screen. The sun was still out even, though he had no idea what time it was. His mind wandered back to the schedule, and he debating on asking if they were going to start from 7 am so he could brush his teeth.

“What do I have to do now?” He asked instead, hoping they would go with his mental plan.

“Well like I said, we aren’t going to be going by this schedule just yet. Today I have something else I need to get out of the way first,” Alfred said, turning to Matthew with a thumbs up.

Matthew nodded, a wordless agreement being understood between the both of them that Ivan was left out of. Ivan watched Matthew’s retreating figure disappear to the hallway, the click of a door being open and shut breaking the silence that stood between he and Alfred.

Ivan didn’t really believe much worse could be done to him, so he relaxed. He didn’t do anything wrong so it wouldn’t be… that punishment again. Deciding to be brave, Ivan instead took all the energy he had left to fight and protest, and instead used it on a simple brave request. “Excuse me?” He called out, looking up at Alfred who had been wiping the board clean. Ivan struggled to catch his breath when Alfred turned to regard him.

“May I have some water before…?” He didn’t finish that sentence because he didn’t know what to finish it with. Nor did he even want to attempt to guess.

“Ah, sure thing, you probably still taste the puke don’t ya!” Alfred teased, sticking his tongue out in mock disgust. He wasn’t wrong though. “Just sit tight for a minute and we’ll get some water together, can you do that for me?” Alfred said, wiping away the last column. 

“Yeah…” Ivan answered, taking a deep shuddering breath. He hoped that Matthew never came back. He didn’t know how much more he could take.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A schedule will help Ivan not lose his damn mind. It provides some sense of control and stability in a situation where it is non-existent. It'll definitely aid in getting him adjusted to his new life with less issues :3c
> 
> Random link I wanted to share in case if anyone is curious as to how I see Ivan, but I made a doodle imgur.com/a/FTElQ
> 
> Obvious warning : Shota. I censored it though. Because I'm classy.
> 
> And as always, thank you for reading :3c


	21. Chapter 21

Blood dribbled down Ivan’s wrist as he picked at the barely formed scabs, legs swinging back and forth while he sat on the kitchen counter. The black granite counter top was completely cleared off on either side of him. Alfred stood a few feet away from him, humming a soft tune to himself. He zoned out as he stared at Alfred filling the blue plastic cup with tap water.

“Drink up,” Alfred said, offering Ivan the cup. His eye caught sight of the smeared lines of blood ringing around Ivan’s wrist. “Stop picking the scabs, it’s not gonna make it any better. I don’t need you to get an infection now of all times.”

Ivan didn’t respond, but took the cup. He swished a mouthful of water between his teeth and tongue. Once the initial sour taste disappeared, he pointed a finger at the sink with pleading eyes.

“Yes, you can spit it out,” Alfred said, holding in a cheer of joy of what was sure to be a sign of progress in his eyes. 

Ivan scooted over the counter until he could lean over the sink and spit out the bitter water. He stuck his tongue out, lips smacking at the lingering aftertaste. He straightened back up and brought the cup up to his lips. Curiously, he stuck his tongue out to get a taste for the tap water. His lips puckered at the odd flavor, but downed the cup nonetheless. 

Cautiously, careful not to startle Ivan as he was drinking, Alfred reached down to lay a hand on his exposed thigh. The boy flinched, wide eyes darting to stare at Alfred, but he did not move away. He focused on finishing the rest of his water instead, keeping a watchful eye on Alfred. 

Random, seemingly benign little details about the boy drove Alfred even further in love. He was amazed that he could ever feel such affection for another human being besides his own brother. He could (and will) spend hours observing his reactions to the simplest of things. The results were near unpredictable at this point which made Ivan all the more fascinating. Alfred could repeat the same exact action, and they would produce completely different results just a few hours apart.

It roused such a devious curiosity in Alfred. He wanted to see every little thing his new muse had to offer. The boy was truly too adorable for his own good.

“You’ll make such a lovely pet,” He murmured as Ivan finished the cup, the boy awkwardly shifting in his seat with the cup held tightly between his hands. Alfred would make sure he’d see every side he had to offer. 

\----

Matthew dropped the antique wooden chair underneath the dim basement light. His eyes squinted as he stared at the orange glow of the old light bulb above his head. ‘I’ll have to change that soon.’ 

He bent down to pick up a rolled up cord of white rope, thick and rough in texture to ensure minimal thrashing. With a slight quiver in his hand, he pulled the end of the rope through the chair’s wooden arm rests, wrapping it around the backrest once, twice, a total of three times until the remaining yards of rope seemed to be even in length from both sides of the chair. A couple yards to spare from each side.

The image of Ivan tied down on the chair flashed through his mind, those wide, watery eyes looking up at him with silent pleas. Truth be told, he wasn’t all that affectionate or cold towards Ivan. Originally he had only put up with this whole ordeal because of Alfred. But now he went along with it all for his own personal reason.

Curiousity. 

Matthew had seen the states of countless of children after they’d been properly “broken in” to their new lifestyle. Despite the fact that they were trained under different environments and expectations, they all seemed to fall into a few pretty simple categories in the first few minutes of being observed. They were never exactly the same, but similar enough to group.

There are the children who look dead eyed, nothing more than rag dolls used to fuck and take up resources. They’re usually the prostitutes, and he rarely sees one past the age of 15. Matthew hates them most of all. They make his stomach drop every time he sees them. 

There are those that play along, usually the older ones. They try to put on a convincing act that they’re ok with it all, that they’re happy. They never look you in the eye, and they always stutter. They look like they’re telling an ongoing lie whenever they’re forced to speak, even if they’re responding with obvious truths. But it’s clear with their darting eyeballs and ever tense posture that they are always looking for a chance to escape.

And there are the older, more “experienced” ones that were taken in young age and are privately owned. It disappoints him that Ivan is a bit too old to fit this category because they are the most well behaved. They tend to know exactly how to act given that they usually don’t have more than 3 owners, so it’s easy to fall into expectations that won’t be changing. He hasn’t met many, but the few that he has have left their impression on him. 

Of course there are those who stem off these main mental categories he’s created, a few that especially stood out to him. Brats who don't know how to act properly on account of being traded around so rapidly. Never able to latch onto a single set of rules, so they act by none. Or the older teenagers who were old enough to “safely” get hooked on drugs without overdosing, creating a situation where they wouldn’t even try to leave in the end. And the most interesting in his opinion, the ones taken during infancy. Small runts who could usually never speak beyond a few basic words, would piss automatically if they were too annoyed, and were shameless jostling themselves at all times. As close to feral children as he’d ever seen.

So he couldn't help but wonder, where will Ivan fall? 

\-----

The stairs creaked under his feet as Ivan followed after Matthew down the stairs, Alfred keeping a secure hand on the back of his neck. Each pause or hesitation he made in his steps was met by a firm push on the neck to go forward. 

“Ok, you’re going to sit right here,” Matthew pointed at chair he had set down just minutes before. 

Ivan swallowed the lump in his throat and nodded, sighing when Alfred’s hand released him and he was left to sit himself down. His toes barely touched the ground while Alfred maneuvered his arms to sit on the arm rests. 

“Stay still…” He crossed each end of the rope across Ivan’s chest once before looping the rope under the arm rests and over on Ivan’s wrists. He started on the left side, pressing 3 fingers against Ivan’s wrist to leave some wiggle room and prevent cutting off any circulation while he tied Ivan’s wrists to the armchair. He repeated the same process on the right. Alfred slav squatted to duplicate the same knots, tying Ivan’s legs to the chair’s front legs. 

Ivan wasn’t sure if he wanted to know what was coming. He was terrified, alone, and confused. Yet he didn’t dare open his mouth to ask what was going to happen, he hadn’t been given permission or a reason to speak. He didn’t want to anger them.

The bright light dangled just over his head, blurring his vision. It was difficult to tell which man was which. But that was no longer an issue when his vision went black, a bandana being tied around his head to blind him. 

“No! Please, I did not do anything!” Ivan cried, the memories of the last time his vision was taken from him flooding back to mind. He wasn’t being punished, was he!? What did he do? Oh god, no, he thought he did so well.

A large hand pressed against his chest, softly rubbing him through his shirt. “It’s alright Ivan, we just want to ask you a few questions,” Matthew tried to comfort him. “Remember? I told you already, there are a few things we need to know. So just relax, there shouldn’t be any issues if you just tell us the truth. And you aren’t going to lie to us, are you?” Ivan shook his head. 

“Good. And I want you to answer out loud for me, these are not questions you can answer with just shaking your head.”

“Yes.” Ivan whispered.

“Loud and clear.”

“Yes!” He repeated.

“Excellent!” Matthew praised, giving Ivan a “good job” pat on the head.

“Shall we begin?” Alfred said, reaching into his pocket and unfurling a thick strand of rope. It was made up of multiple individual ropes braided together, and no longer than a foot.

“We may,” Matthew answered, reaching to the holster at his hip and pulling out a taser.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :U Few weeks late because I left to visit the MOTHERLAND. So here's a quick update, I promise the next chapter is more substantial. I just couldn't add the second half of this here because it just did not flow well without breaking the chapter >_>
> 
> And as always, thank you all for the feedback! All comments, kudos, or even just coming back to read again makes this tiny goat heart pop.


	22. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I UPDATED LIKE 2 DAYS AGO. So you should probably read that first if you haven’t seen it.
> 
> WARNINGS: Electrocution (Thank you Teak!), torture, bondage.
> 
> IMPORTANT NOTE: The basics of how tasers work is pretty important here. Tasers have 2 little probes that can shoot up to 15 feet to electrify someone. They don’t knock you out, just lock up your muscles. No real permanent damage is done. They can go for up to 30 seconds. BUT after that, the taser is done for. The probes have already been used and can not be used again unless you replace the cartridge. All that’s left is the stun gun which has to be pressed right against your target to use. 
> 
> Which means that you can remove the cartridge yourself and only use the stun gun, and save the taser probes for later as well. And use them in multiples if you have more than one cartridge...

“What’s your full name?” Alfred began.

“Ivan Braginsky,” He responded, curling and uncurling his fingers and toes in anticipation for anything to happen.

“How old are you?” Matthew followed.

He paused for a moment, he thought they already knew? “Twelve.”

“And when's your birthday?” Alfred asked.

“30th of December,” The questions were easy enough at least.

“And what’s your sister’s full name?” Matthew asked, popping off the unused cartridge from the taser. He stuck it in his pocket with a total of four more cartridges. He knew he wouldn’t be able to use them all, but no matter...

Ivan paused. 

“Ivan, what’s your sister’s name? You should know this.” Alfred pressed on.

“What does that have to do with anything?” Ivan questioned, pursing his lips. He was set on not endangering his family, even if it meant receiving a few hits himself.

“Answer.” Matthew said.

“But you don’t need-AH!” He jolted at the sudden burn he felt pressing against his forearm, paired with an odd buzzing sound. The hot sensation bit into his skin. “Natalya!” He screamed, answering the question.

“Natalya what?” Matthew said, pulling away the stun gun. 

“N-Natalya…” He paused.

 _Bzzzt_ , Ivan squeaked when he heard the same noise. “Arlovskaya! Natalya Arlovskaya!” 

“What school does she attend?” Alfred asked.

Ivan was shaking against the rope that held down his body. “N-No…” he answered, he wasn’t going to be selfish enough to put his family at risk from his own fear.

“That’s not the right answer,” Matthew pressed the stun gun right against Ivan’s chest, the currents passing his clothes and shocking him with ease. He pulled away after only a quick second, but that was enough.

Ivan screamed in pain, muscles locking up for the brief moment of contact. “I do not remember!” He lied, belly quivering with quick breaths.

Alfred snorted. Of course he already knew the answer, but he didn’t need Ivan to get the impression that he could keep anything from him. With a shared glance to his brother, he nodded and extended the strand of braided rope between his hands. It was a thick piece of work, about the thickness of two fingers. 

Matthew raised a brow at getting to use it so soon, but didn’t argue. He reached into his pocket and pulled out the taser cartridge and popped it in with ease.

“Aww, Ivan! I thought we agreed you were going to answer everything,” Alfred baited.

“I did! I really do not remember-MMF” Something dry and rough shoved between his teeth, pressing all the way back until the edges of his lips were being pulled back.

Alfred slid the rope between Ivan’s teeth, an odd makeshift gag to make sure he didn’t bite himself. It made Ivan look a bit ridiculous, but it’d work. He kept each end of the rope firmly held between his fists while Ivan tried to shake his head away.

Matthew pulled the taser’s release trigger. He started off “easy” by pointing it at the boy’s mid-thigh. Two silver probes shot out from the short range and penetrated Ivan’s skin. 

The screeching was immediate, not even slightly muffled by the rope. His fists clenched and eyes shut, cheeks blazing red as the sensation of stakes being driven inside of him resonated through his body. He couldn’t even beg for it to end, jaw gnawing on the rope between his molars.

Matthew released the trigger at the count of five. Alfred followed by yanking the piece of rope out of Ivan’s mouth. The boy was babbling nonsense, hyperventilating as his entire body tried it’s best to curl up despite the ropes. No doubt this was one of the most painful experiences he had known.

“What’s your sister’s school name?” Matthew asked, prepared to ask again without punishment just in case he didn’t hear him.

Ivan was sobbing, between desperate breaths he finally managed to answer, “W-W-Washinton Elemnt-uh,” He couldn’t finish the word before running out of breath. The answer was good enough for the brothers though. Matthew rewarded him by yanking out the probes deeply embedded in his skin.

The questions went on as they continued to ask the boy things they already knew the answer to. It was easy enough to get information from the missing child’s directory. Things from severe health concerns (For Ivan; none other than asthma), the names of both his parents, even all the speculations of where he may be sighted. Given the fact that child abduction of this type was much more rare than the average case of being abducted by a family member, or old enough to have ran away, Ivan’s case garnered quite a bit of attention from the media. As a result, getting information wasn’t all that difficult. Not that it was doing the boy any favors being such a large case. They were never going to have him back, steal him away. They’d sooner kill him.

But, the questions continued on their simple quest to teach Ivan obedience and honesty. Each time he told a lie, he was shocked with the stun gun. If he was too slow, another shock, even for just a moment’s hesitation. And when he straight up refused to answer, usually with personal questions about his mother or sister, he would get the special treatment of having Matthew insert a new cartridge and use the taser. Matthew had only gotten to use it once more when Ivan tried to bite him for asking where his mother worked, so Matthew was timing himself carefully to make sure he didn’t go overboard. 

All the while, Ivan was losing his mind. Every time he tried to lie to them, or even answered incorrectly by pure accident, he was punished. They knew, somehow they already knew EVERYTHING about him. He wasn’t able to lie to them, he couldn’t anymore. He couldn’t take the pain. His entire body was spasming, he could barely even breathe at this point. He had vomited a few times in his mouth, but there just wasn’t enough in his stomach for it to ever come out. He had urinated himself, just barely, but enough to make his underwear cling to his crotch in an awkward manner.

“Hey, we’re not finished with you yet,” Alfred snapped his fingers in front of Ivan’s nose. The boy blinked lazily, turning his head up to acknowledge Alfred.

“What?” He rasped, voice rough and low. His throat was raw from screaming, edge of his lips sore and red from rope burns.

“What time does your sister get out of school?”

Ivan sighed, grinding his teeth together. He looked up at him with lidded eyes, but rage was clear. “I h-hate you,” He answered. 

He didn’t get another word in before Matthew popped in the third cartridge and aimed right at Ivan’s chest, pulling the trigger and letting the needles stab through his chest and use Ivan’s body as a conductor for its currents. Alfred hadn’t even had the time, nor the mind to protect Ivan’s tongue with the rope between his teeth. The brothers only stood side by side in silence as they let the currents ride their full time for the first time, the full 30 seconds they were capable of, compared to the 5 seconds they were giving Ivan before.

Ivan wailed and convulsed the entire time, face bright red as tears tried to force their way out of his shut eyes. Even when the boy ran out of breath, the electricity continued with his silent open mouthed screams. His torture only ended once the taser automatically stopped itself and released Ivan’s nervous system. 

In the end Ivan was physically unable to answer even if he wished to. He was slumped over, staring at his own legs. His entire body continued to shake, fingers and toes twitching. Matthew even tried prodding him with the stun gun in the arm, but it was met with no reaction other than a muscle spasm in his arm.

Matthew pursed his lip, reaching under to press a hand against Ivan’s forehead to push his face up. “Ivan?” 

There was no answer, Ivan’s open but unseeing eyes just stared at his chest. Blood from his chewed lip and saliva dripped down his chin. He was gone, lost in his own mind and far away from the hell of his reality.

With a sigh, Matthew released his face and let him slump down on himself. Both he and Alfred knelt side by side as they began to undo the ropes that held Ivan down, and released him from his restraints. Matthew had picked Ivan up, slumping him over his shoulder while Alfred dashed upstairs.

Matthew walked over to the filthy dog bed that had only been freshly washed before he left. Well, now he knew why. And he dropped to his knees, wiggling Ivan’s body off his shoulder to plop him down on the cushion. Just a minute later, Alfred stomped down the stairs.

Matthew turned around with a quick, “Shush!” 

“Oh, it’s not like he’s gonna wake up now,” Alfred excused, jogging across the room with his hands full. He crouched down beside Matthew, taking a moment to appreciate the sight. Matthew kneeling down with such a paternal expression, a hand pressed against Ivan’s chest in a comforting gesture as he rubbed in slow circles.

“What did you bring?” Matthew interrupted the silence that fell between them, nodding towards the bundle in Alfred’s arm. 

“Ah, just a blanket and water bottle,” He answered, reaching between the blankets to pull out the bottle with only a quarter of water remaining. He set it aside before unfolding the medium sized Batman blanket he snagged from the hallway closet.

“Ah, thanks,” Matthew murmured, as if Alfred had done him the favor. He pulled it out of Alfred’s hands to drape it over the still shaking child. 

Alfred smiled fondly at Ivan’s resting face, hand absently reaching out to stroke his forehead. He ignored the hard jolt of Ivan’s body and enjoyed the chance to touch Ivan without a single fearful or angry look. “He’s such a strong boy, isn’t he?” Alfred said, fingers twirling Ivan’s sweat soaked bangs.

Matthew looked up at the comment. “Mm, yeah,” He responded. He smiled to himself as he got comfortable on the floor and continued to rub Ivan’s still twitching chest in a soothing gesture. 

They sat together on floor, taking the chance to relax and ponder their next move while Ivan finally fell into a nightmare filled sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part of the end goal to making Ivan reveal information about his family is to instill a sense of betrayal in him. A feeling that he betrayed his loved ones for selfish reasons, so obviously he won’t be even worthy enough to be with them again.
> 
> I chose the elementary school name just because Washington is one of the most common school names in the USA. I think there’s like 4 different Washington elementary schools in Maryland alone.
> 
> Thank you for reading! (´꒳`) indulge me in chitters if you have anything to say or ask.


	23. Chapter 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Starvation arc officially begins (Thank you GakukoKamui! I will use this suggestion to it’s full power).
> 
> Fuu, my fingers aren’t very happy with me so I wasn’t planning to update for a few more days. But I got too excited and wrote this and edited it all in one sitting. So enjoy goat finally getting back into the groove of regular updates. 
> 
> Requests are going to start coming back to back in the next chapters since they are more flexible, so feel free to still leave your own! I have them all written down and plotted out~

A dull orange blur took over Ivan’s vision when he first opened his eyes. It took a few disoriented minutes to remember where he was and what had happened. He accepted the memories without fear or anger, only able to feel joy when he realized he was alone. Thankfully the faint glow of the dirty ceiling light was left on for him, illuminating the entire basement with an ugly glow.

He attempted to sit up, but gave up after the first few tries were too painful. His entire body was throbbing with pain, multiple cramps and muscle spasms coming out of nowhere whenever he tried to move. He accepted his current disabled state and instead decided to enjoy the alone time he had gotten.

His thoughts were blank, no words forming in his mind as he just tried his best to avoid any pain. He didn’t even notice the blanket that was still covering the bottom half of his body. But despite this small luxury, he couldn’t fall asleep again. Every time he closed his eyes, anxiety would rise in him. He half expected to fall apart and die if he dared go to sleep.

So instead he stayed limp on the dog bed, barely even feeling the tears roll down his cheek as he just struggled to keep himself in one piece.

\---

“...The bunny one…” Alfred suggested after a short period of silence, sitting cross legged on the hardwood floor.

“No.” Matthew promptly answered, sitting across from Alfred.

“Oh come on, we have to pick one!” Alfred exclaimed, hands gesturing at the mini line of costumes he laid down between them to choose from.

Matthew crossed his arms, “I said we’re going with the polar bear.”

“But we don’t even have a polar bear one!” Alfred reminded.

“And whose fault is that?” Matthew raised a brow.

“Oh my god-”

“You know polar bears are my favorite.”

“That’s why I got the bear one!” Alfred pointed at the fluffy bear costume he had laid out. 

“...But it’s not a polar bear…”

“AGHGG”

\---

As the time passed for Ivan, so did the initial shock of it all. The gravity of the situation once again began to sink in and fill him with primal terror. Even the pain in his body couldn’t stop him from forcing himself to get up once he realized that for the first time in a very long time, he was not tied up. He whimpered and trembled during the initial stretches, legs and arms numb yet sore. With rising adrenaline the physical pain turned into nothing more than a dull hum to ignore. 

He wasn’t going to make the same mistake again. There was no way he was going to even attempt escaping through the stairs, especially with TWO of them there. As much as he hated it, he realized he had to make do with what he was handed and start out small. 

Despite his quivering legs and growling stomach, he stood up straight from his spot. His bare feet nearly burned with the cold cement beneath him, arms covered in goosebumps with the sting of the cold air. He ignored his discomfort and continued to walk forward a few steps to get a feel for his legs again.

\---

“Ok we’ll compromise. He can wear all white, and just stick the brown bear ears on him. It’ll be like a polar bear with spotted ears.” Alfred said.

“But that completely defeats the purpose of polar bears being white. They can’t blend into the snow if they have giant brown beacons on their head.” Matthew dead panned.

“......”

“......”

They both continued to stare at each other in silent confusion of the other’s thought process. 

\---

Ivan frowned at the walls ahead of him. He was standing in the middle of the basement, staring at the pipe system that lined the back left corner of the basement and reached up to the ceiling. The ceiling was lined with wooden beams. 

Swallowing hard, he wobbled forward until he was directly in front of the wall. He could barely make out the material of the wall, light so inefficient he had to focus just to see across the room. His hand pressed against the wall, fingers digging into the gritty surface. He could feel the dirt rub against his fingers, peeking from between the large gray bricks. 

A noise of distress escaped his lips. He began walking along the wall, finger dragging against the brick and dirt walls. His eyes were scanning along the room as he made his way around, still searching for anything that could come of use. A loose brick could be used as a weapon, a weak point in the wall could be used to make a hole, anything!

His search was cut short when he heard the click of a lock. He squeaked in alarm when he realized he would be caught… Doing what, he had no idea. But just being found awake might be a bad thing. 

He practically sprinted back to the other end of the room, flinging himself face first on the dog bed. He held in a cry of pain at the sudden movement, muscles clearly displeased with the sudden work out. He ignored the pain and wiggled his feet under the blanket, keeping his face down and arms sprawled ahead of him as he tried to pretend like he hadn’t moved an inch.

He tried to control his breathing, forcing himself to take in air instead of listening to his body which wanted to completely stop breathing all together. He heard the creak of the wooden steps every few moments, and the sound of shoes hitting concrete when they finally began walking towards him.

Matthew crouched beside Ivan, Alfred standing beside him. He pressed a hand against Ivan’s shoulder and manually rolled him over, blanket tangling between the boy’s legs in the process. He raised a brow at the sleeping act he was putting on. It would have been difficult to miss the shadow of a clumsy kid crossing the room. 

“Have you been awake this entire time, or did you just wake up?” Matthew asked, brushing his hair out of his eyes.

Ivan sighed, finally opening his mouth to breathe at his own pace. He slit his eyes open, shrugging. “Dunno,” He slurred, keeping his head down as he felt a strain start to form in the back of his neck.

“Eh, doesn’t matter. You’ve slept more than enough in the past week to last the day.” Alfred said, crouching down to collect the blanket off the floor. He shook it in the air before tossing it over his shoulder. 

Matthew was busy trying to pull Ivan up. When he finally complied and sat up straight, Matthew held his hands and helped him stand up. While the light was even worse from this angle, Ivan openly stared at Alfred who stared right back. His eyes wandered over to Matthew, then back to Alfred, and once more to Matthew before something dawned on him.

“Are you family?” He asked, eyes focused on Matthew. They looked near identical facial wise, the only difference he could tell in this lighting was the hair. Otherwise, as far as he could tell, they were like...

“We’re brothers,” Matthew replied, giving a one shouldered shrug.

“Well, actually a lot more than that…” Alfred added in.

Matthew smiled, temporarily taking his eyes off Ivan to give Alfred a quick peck on the lips. Ivan gawked at the almost innocent display, the nearly bashful look on Matthew’s face.

Ivan’s face soured. _‘But they're related!’_ He shuddered, the thought of kissing his… Well his sister had tried to kiss him many times, but he chalked it up to her being younger and confused. He was sure she would grow out of it as an adult. But these men did it willingly!? 

It took Ivan a few moments to realize that it was silly to be shocked at the fact that the men who just kidnapped him would be depraved enough to practice incest. This was the least of his worries.

_‘It is still gross…’_

“Up you go!” Alfred said when he grabbed Ivan’s armpits and lugged him up. Ivan instinctively lifted his legs to Alfred’s hips and held himself there. 

Alfred was having a damn good time carrying Ivan around everywhere, he almost wished he could break his little spine so he could always carry him around! That’d really deter him from running away! But alas, that would probably kill him. So that dream would have to be placed in the back burner, and he’d use the excuse of Ivan being fatigued as a reason to swaddle him like a baby as often as possible.

\---

In the end, Ivan was forced into an all white improv outfit from the children’s clothes drawer they had. Too-big knee length shorts, a too-short blouse, white socks, and _brown_ bear ears; much to Alfred’s satisfaction of his negotiation skills, and Matthew’s dismay of not being able to convince Alfred to let him go to the nearest Halloween store for a polar bear hat. 

_”They’re closed~”_ He had said, as if Matthew couldn’t easily break into it. It wasn’t like he was planning on pulling a bank robbery, no one would care if he took a 10 dollar hat that was probably on discount anyways.

Ivan fingered the buttons of his shirt, standing on top of the coffee table as the men looked him over. He was a sight to behold, Alfred thought, despite the fact that Ivan’s blank eyes stared at the living room window. It was clearly pitch black outside. Alfred ignored the little pouting fest Ivan was having and instead pulled out his phone to take a photo from behind.

“Praise Jesus, Mattie,” Alfred murmured, the top of Ivan’s ass exposed as the shorts sagged from behind. “I bet even he would nail this ass against a cross.”

Matthew didn’t dignify that with a response and instead extended a hand towards Ivan. The boy readily grasped his hand and used it to aid his descend from the table, hopping down with ease. He let go of Matthew’s hand the moment he got both feet on the ground, and looked up at the men for further instructions. He was prepared to obey to the best of his ability if it meant ensuring an easier time for himself. He would shove his disgust, fear, any semblance of emotion into a bag and hide it away whenever he was in the presence of these monsters. 

Instead he focused on his clothes. They were comfortable for once. Sure, the shirt was a little too small. But the soft material didn’t irritate him, and it had long sleeves. It even had the neck tag removed. And his feet were nice and warm from the thick socks. Best of all, his intimate areas were completely covered by shorts. 

He decides to be brave - or stupid - and ask, “Can I sleep in this?” Holding out a sleeve covered arm straight ahead to show what he was talking about.

Alfred shook his head, “I don’t recommend that, they’re going to get filthy,” He said offhandedly, bending down to snake his fingers between Ivan’s to hold his hand.

“Ah…” Ivan sighed.

“Hey, don’t worry!” Alfred chimed, “If you behave I’ll give you even softer pajamas! Trust me, you’ll love them.”

Ivan responds only with a silent nod, and allows Matthew to take his other hand. He walks between them without a word, letting them chitter between themselves as they guide him to the door on the hallway’s left. Alfred’s room, as he’s come to recognize.

He ignored every emotional reaction his mind and body threw at him, and walked into the room which had already accumulated so many horrible memories for him. He didn’t protest as the door was locked behind him, and allowed himself to be guided to the bed without a word.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don’t worry, Alfred changed the sheets. Sparkly clean, fabric softener smelling sheets.
> 
> * Matthew actually said in one of the newest hetalia chapters that he considered Alfred more than a brother. Followed by multiple chapters of he and Alfred practically licking each other with kindness and affection. Save me. CANON BROTHERFUCKERS, WOOP. 
> 
> Next chapter: They go allllll the way. Bowchikawowow. (I am a horrible human being.)
> 
> ✌(´◓ロ◔｀)✌


	24. Chapter 24

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you user "Ivan" on here who drew a LOVELY shota Ivan after being used with his bunny costume ears on~ You can see it in the link here!  
> imgur.com/a/sXz6b
> 
> WARNINGS: Rape. To be frank this chapter isn't as chipper as my usual ones. I tried to make it realistic for the first "official" time.

Ivan was laying down, back pressed against the pleasant smelling sheets below him. His little brown bear ears remained on just barely hanging on to the top of his head. His shorts were off, but his shirt and socks were left on. Despite the cold sweat that covered his body - making the shirt stick to him in an uncomfortable way - he appreciated having it on. He wondered why they even made him put clothes on in the first place if they just planned to take it off. 

His legs were raised and spread, pressed against Alfred’s sides as the man kneeled between his thighs. One hand massaged and groped his inner thigh while the other moving in and out of his ass. Sick squelching sounds filled the room and lube ran down his ass to the bed. The fingers filled his ass leaving a numb, burning sensation which he wasn’t used to. Once again, it wasn’t too bad. It didn’t feel good either.

“Do you know how many fingers are inside of you right now?” Alfred leered between his legs.

He shook his head, looking Alfred in the eye and waiting for the answer he didn’t want to hear.

“Four,” Alfred informed, a particularly hard thrust driving his fingers all the way to the knuckle. “And you’re taking them all so well, just like a natural born slut.”

Ivan hiccuped at the harsh thrust, but didn’t try to pull away or close his legs. He actually spread his legs further to take the pressure away. 

_’Slut.’_ The words replay in Ivan’s mind. It was strange being called that, an insult he usually associated with women. But in this situation he couldn’t find the mind to say it was entirely false. He was letting them do this, after all. None of the reasons or thoughts mattered when his actions spoke loud and clear. 

Matthew was sitting cross legged above his head, fingers slowly brushing his hair back out of his face. Ivan wasn’t sure why he was doing it, but he didn’t mind. Matthew’s touch served as a distraction. If he just closed his eyes long enough, blocked out the world, he could pretend he was just having a bad day. His mom just sitting beside his head, petting his hair in a soothing gesture. He could pretend she was here, reminding him that she loved him dearly.

Instead the delusion that never began was shattered when Matthew leaned forward, “Take a deep breath, you can hold my hand if it makes you feel better.”

He felt like he was being mocked. He didn’t accept the offer, and let out a shuddering breath when the fingers in his ass slid out. He cringed at the disgusting wet sound, thighs twitching at the lewd noise. He wanted to shut his legs, hide and shield himself from it all. Instead he held his position, like a “slut”.

It felt strange when he thought it, didn’t even make sense in his own mind. But it made sense when Alfred said it. 

He whimpered when Matthew grabbed his cheek and forced him to look at him. “Shhh, there’s nothing to worry about, you’re doing good,” He said.

Ivan nodded even if he didn’t agree with what he was saying, and shuddered when his ass cheeks were grasped and spread forward. He tried to look down to see what Alfred was doing; no matter how much he didn’t want to actually see it. But Matthew held his cheeks firm and didn’t allow him. 

Ivan didn’t get to see, but he certainly felt when Alfred shoved his cock up his ass in a single motion. It took a few pushes, but soon enough Alfred had buried his dick down to the hilt inside of Ivan for the first time. 

Ivan’s head grew heavy with pain, unable to even process it for the first few moments. His inner thighs twitched, hips shaking as his hole tried to force Alfred’s cock out. Soothing fingers stroked his thighs and kept his legs spread. 

When Alfred first moved, a short thrust, Ivan could have sworn he was ripped in half. His ears rang blocking out the mocking cooes of both men trying to relax him. He was drenched in a cold sweat, shaking and unable to focus on anything but the searing pain between his legs. “I-It hurts,” He gasped, no screams but only pained whimpers. 

Both he and Alfred stood still, Matthew the only one still continuing as if nothing had happened as he stroked and rubbed Ivan’s head. Matthew let go of Ivan’s cheek, leaning down to whisper, “You can look now if you want.”

Ivan didn’t want to. But like a horrible car accident on the road, he couldn’t help it. His eyes fluttered open, vision blurred by tears. He craned his head up to get a view of what was happening. He blinked at the sight. It was an almost confusing thing to witness. 

Alfred’s large hands were wrapped around his hips, holding his ass off the bed and pressing it right against his groin. His own belly was quivering, flaccid cock lying pitifully on his lower tummy. He couldn’t see Alfred’s dick at all, the entirety of it throbbing in his ass with an almost numbing pain.

Ivan groaned, head falling back on the bed as his hand wandered down to press against his lower stomach. “I feel full…” He slurred. This all felt fake - like he was living in a nightmare.

A squeak escaped his lips when Alfred moved again, another short and quick thrust driving into his core. Despite his mind being in denial of the reality of this situation, the pain was very real. But despite this, he still lifted his hand over his stomach and pinched his own tummy. He felt the small sting. _’A shame,’_ He thought, when he didn’t awaken.

“Oh god, you’re doing so well,” Alfred huffed, “Such a good boy,” he assured, using one hand to unbutton Ivan’s top. He left it on and leaned over to give Ivan’s chest tiny kisses in the newly exposed skin. The movement of his hips pulling back again was met with a gasp, Ivan’s chest convulsing upwards when he thrusted. The boy was clearly sobbing under him now now. His twitching chest pressed against Alfred’s lips face.

“I promise, this’ll be over quick,” Alfred assured, wrapping his arms under Ivan’s waist to keep his bottom half curled upwards. He made well with that promise by letting go of his initial caution, and began a steady rhythm of thrusting in and out of the boy’s twitching hole. Ivan’s tight little ass practically hugged his cock. It was a task to pull out at first. Such a selfish little boy, trying to keep the pleasure all to himself. 

Slowly building up his pace, he continued to pepper soft kisses up and down the boy’s sweaty chest and neck. Ivan’s howls eventually dropped down to whimpers, and then to adorable gasps whenever he picked up the pace. His chubby thighs were tightly wrapped around Alfred’s waist and only pushed himfurther. Balls deep in Ivan’s ass, he couldn’t imagine a better way to spend this time.

Ivan was gnawing on his own arm. He didn’t know why, it didn’t stop the pain or his noises. Ivan just knew having his jaw clamped on his arm provided the smallest bit of comfort. Matthew’s insistent petting only made him bite harder. Even the taste of blood didn’t stop him from nearly chewing his arm. 

“You don’t have to hide your face from us,” Matthew tried to pry Ivan’s arm away from his face. He frowned when he realized the boy was biting down on it. _’Well that’s not good.’ _With a sigh he instead tried a different method.__

__He leaned down to stroke Ivan’s arms. The boy’s body looked so small as it bounced back and forth with Alfred’s thrusts. “I know why you’re hiding,” He began, putting on his best sympathetic tone. “You’re probably thinking about your family, aren’t you?”_ _

__Ivan wasn’t until then, and the thought made his stomach churn._ _

__“You probably realize how they would think of you now. That you’re broken, weak, disgusting for doing this,” He said, smiling when Ivan let out a muffled sob. “And you’re right, so I won’t try to correct you for knowing the truth. You know how they’d see you after this, how the rest of the world would see you for this. Those are your instincts, and it’s better to trust your gut for knowing the truth, hm?”_ _

__Every point was a stab to Ivan’s heart. His chest hurt, ears throbbing with his heart beat._ _

__“But you don’t have to worry about that here with us,” Matthew said, fingers wrapping around Ivan’s wrist. “To us, you are the way you should be. We understand you, and no one else will ever be able to see what a perfect boy you can be. The rest of the world will think you’re worthless, but not us,” He assured, finally able to pull away Ivan’s arm from his mouth._ _

___‘That's not true,’_ Ivan’s mind said, no matter how true those words felt. How true they were when he looked at the evidence, him lying here with his legs spread and even wrapped around the person who was supposedly raping him. Yet he wasn’t fighting, and he had even remembered the few times his body had felt something other than pain. _ _

__For crying out loud, he even gave his family’s personal information to these people. He sold them out for his own sake, and he would probably do it again. So perhaps he may not have started this entire ordeal, but he surely wasn’t doing a thing to end it anymore. And that spoke louder than any lie he could tell himself._ _

__Matthew slid his hand under Ivan’s head and pushed it up, forcing him to see exactly what was occurring. The sight and sound of Alfred’s flesh hitting his was almost too much to bear, but Matthew held him up firm. The pounding of his headache was almost distracting, but the pain from Alfred’s cock had definitely numbed down. The sharp stings and almost cramping sensation remained as he watched himself get raped. Fucked. He could still hardly believe this was actually occurring, even watching it so clearly._ _

__“So it’s better if you just relax, and realize you going back to mommy will not make things better. It’ll only make everything worse. You’ll have a much easier time if you just stay with us. Don’t you agree?” Matthew asked._ _

__He did._ _

__

__\----_ _

__

__Eventually Ivan lost track of time. For all he knew it could have been a few seconds or minutes later, but he snapped back into the current moment when the thrusting suddenly stopped. Alfred’s fingers dug into his thighs, nails pinching his skin as he came deep inside of him._ _

__Ivan could feel the pulse of his cock with each squirt, but the actual sensation of semen was lost in the copious amount of lube and soreness to actually make much of an impact. It wasn’t until Alfred pulled out of his ass that he felt the dribbles of hot cum running down his ass. He couldn’t bring himself to care because it was over, and judging by the past patterns; he would either be promised food, bathed, or just dumped in the basement again._ _

__Matthew leaned over to his side to get a view of Ivan’s twitching, red hole that was completely drenched in lubrication and semen. He frowned, “Sloppy seconds for me then.”_ _

__Alfred snorted, wiggling off the bed to clean off his dick in the bathroom sink across the hall, “You should be thanking me for making his ass nice and loose for ya, you should have seen him the first time we tried.”_ _

__Ivan listened to the way they spoke about him. No matter how much they tried to lie and tell him that they gave a single care about him, he knew better. Like Matthew said, he would trust his instincts. And those told him he wasn’t even good enough for these men. He felt no better than a corpse._ _

__His legs were dropped on the bed, but he couldn’t even close his legs from the absolute soreness he was feeling. Instead he stayed splayed open, perfectly convenient for Matthew to take Alfred’s place and start off where Alfred left off. Matthew began by wiggling off Ivan’s only remaining article of clothing, his shirt, and leaving him completely bare._ _

__Instead of fucking him missionary style, Matthew changed it up a bit and flopped Ivan over onto his belly. He grabbed the boy’s hips and raised them up until his body was bent in a triangle form, ass conveniently raised for him to use. The bear ears slipped off the top of Ivan’s head in the sudden movement, which Ivan appreciated. It was beginning to annoy him, but he didn’t feel like it would be a good choice to remove it himself._ _

__When Matthew’s cock entered him, Ivan barely even twitched. They weren’t wrong, his butt was a great deal looser. He almost found himself grateful for the fact that they would get this over with back to back instead of waiting for the wound to heal only to rip him open again. So Ivan could hardly complain, especially when the thrusting felt like nothing more than a dull sting at this point. It was much easier the second time around to just collapse reality and get stuck in his mind again. To become numb to the screaming his mind was doing, begging them to stop, begging him to stop._ _

__It was like the time he had sliced his arm open years ago, running in the backyard trying to catch a mouse of all things. He ran into the metal fence that blocked off his yard, a piece of the metal broken and sticking straight out. It opened his skin like a serrated knife; tearing instead of cutting. But he only felt the pain of the initial impact. There was not an ounce of pain he felt after he got up. He didn’t even check his arm, didn’t realize he had been injured until he tumbled into the house and his mother freaked out over the blood covering his arm. The injury was worse than he thought, yet he didn’t feel a single thing._ _

__So this was similar to that. Except there would be no doctors to dig into the wound and clean it all up afterwards. His mother wouldn’t be there to hold his hand while they injected and stitched him back together. And he wouldn’t have a cool arm bandage that covered half his arm, to feel proud of and show off that he was a big boy that was able to take anything._ _

__This time the wound would stay open. All the filth, dirt, and bugs would rot inside. Left to fester on its own while it infected and threatened to render his entire arm useless, if not kill him after months of wallowing in his own sickness spreading through his entire body. And he would be left alone, no one would hold his hand. He didn’t deserve it._ _

__So it was like that time, but not at all. And he found himself grateful that at the very least he could feign numbness to the pain._ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dissociation: I’ll begin by saying that every person is different, so don’t take this description to be how everyone experiences it. But I’ll describe how Ivan’s episodes in particular will work.
> 
> Dissociation is where you just completely detach from the current reality and/or your surroundings. It’s one of the many lovely coping mechanisms that come with trauma, and can stay long after it with PTSD.
> 
> The best way I can describe it… You know when you’re bored, and literally have nothing to do? And you kind of blank out completely - very little thoughts, barely able to register what occurs around you? Yep. Now also add the the sensation you feel when you get off a roller coaster, except take away the adrenaline and only leave the dizzy feeling that makes reality feel distorted. Now take away your emotions and leave only the realization that you’re supposed to feel something. AND add the fact that you can’t do a thing about it except for ride out the minutes, hours, days, even months that episodes can last. This is basically a tool to help you go through a trauma without absolutely shutting down, and helps you survive.


	25. Chapter 25

Laying down on a stranger’s bed after being being fucked twice was… Something else. Nobody would expect it to be such a peaceful lull afterwards, these types of ordeals usually expected to end with tears and distress. But Ivan felt neither of those.

His fingers drummed against his chest, stomach rising up and down with easy breaths. The only reason he realized the men were finished with him was because his body had stopped being jerked up and down. Also, Matthew had been nice enough to flip him back over to lay him on his back.

It would be a lie to say Ivan wasn’t feeling calm. In fact, he found himself curious about what was to come. What else could they possibly do to him? What more could they possibly _want_ to do with him? It was such a strange notion to think anyone would want to do anything but leave him in a dumpster. It made the most sense to him.

The boy was lost in his own little world of infections and putrid flesh, absently wondering if he would be cleaned this time. Or if Alfred would make well on his promise to give him new pajamas. At this point that was all he wanted, some proper clothes that he could sleep in. Hopefully he would at least get to use the indoor bathroom to wipe himself down, or be wiped down. He could feel the combination of both men’s loads still inside of him, uncomfortably spilling out without him even moving. It was quite awkward. 

Without having to voice his wishes, he found himself being lifted. He was carried bridal style out of the room and across the hall. Ivan’s lidded eyes stayed focused on the white ceiling of each room. He counted 3 ceilings during his short trip to the bathroom; the room, hallway, and finally the bathroom. They all matched.

Ivan was placed inside the empty tub, back leaning against the bath wall. His head moved in exaggerated swinging motions as he observed his surroundings; Alfred, leaning over the bath beside him; Matthew, standing by the counter with a hand full of wet wipes; and the rest of the room in curious observation.

He didn’t feel the need to say a word as his legs were pulled up and apart. A cold, stinging sensation made him whine as Alfred wiped down his intimate parts with a wipe. But he relaxed when Alfred moved on to clean his thighs and hips which were covered in the shiny oil-based lube. 

There was no sense in trying to protest this. They were doing him a favor for once. He was not going to ruin this. It didn’t matter if it physically hurt to even have his legs moved, or his hole was still tender and raw - definitely not ready to be scrubbed with wipes that burned. 

But none of this overrode the need to be cleaned, so he stayed compliant. It took a dozen or so wet wipes to get him cleaned up to Alfred’s standards, and to be lugged up again in large arms that carried him across the white ceiling hallway that managed to fascinate him. 

The peaceful lull of dissociation didn’t last much longer once he re-entered the room. Here he was, wearing nothing but socks, being returned to the room that was used for nothing but to torture him at this point. He thought it was over, but he realized it would have been stupid to assume that. And he couldn’t help the tears that started once again at the realization that there was just no rest for him. 

“What did I do wrong?” He weeped, never to receive a response.

Being fully prepared to go through it all over again, he didn’t bother holding himself up when Alfred sat him on the edge of the bed. He flopped back without even attempting to sit up like he was being motioned to. He lied with his feet dangling off the edge, praying that he may be so lucky as to go numb again. Better yet, to just completely lose consciousness. He tried his best to do that as he shut his eyes tight.

With such expectations in mind, Ivan shuddered when he felt his socks being pulled off at the same time. He wanted to kick when his legs were lifted up. But of course, he did nothing. He even held his own legs up.

Ivan flinched when he felt his legs being moved side to side, something riding up his legs… Something that felt like… Underwear? Followed immediately by pants. Thick, soft long pants that covered every inch of his skin. He couldn't believe it as he felt it, so he had to overcome his fear and open his eyes. He had to see it himself, to make sure this wasn’t a strange trick.

Alfred was leaning over his body, fingers fiddling with the front of his pants. It took him a minute, but he had made a tiny bow with the tie of these… actual pajama pants. They were light blue with sheep, a bit too small in the thigh area, but fitting nonetheless. What a curious thing for such men to have. And before he could stop himself, Ivan found himself crying. For something other than anger or sadness for the first time in his life. 

“Thank you,” He sniffed, pure gratitude in his large blinking eyes. “Thank you, thank you, thank you-” 

His chants of gratefulness were halted when Alfred’s eyes met his. For such innocent actions, he wasn’t expecting such a harsh stare. No… Harsh wasn’t the right word. As ironic as it seemed, there was no coldness to his expression. Just… nothing. Precisely nothing seemed to be behind those blue eyes, and that startled Ivan.

But the look was gone as soon as it came, and Alfred’s just closed his eyes with a smile. He cocked his head and patted Ivan’s bare tummy, “You deserve it, don’t you think?” 

There was no need to answer. Instead he decided to let this take it’s course, and not try his luck. It was almost difficult to do that when Matthew lifted his feet up, the urge to kick the hands were strong. Not to be rebellious. But the mere touch of this man was enough to send his body into a frenzy of chills. But he resisted, and that earned him two new white socks to wear.

Following orders was beginning to become an instinct. A natural reaction that stopped him from being hurt, despite whatever his mind might think. Which was why when Alfred held out his hands, motioning him to take them, Ivan held his hands without a second thought. 

Alfred tugged his arms forward to sit him upright, but the motion was much too swift. Ivan’s muscles tensed in the middle of sitting up and sent a sharp pain to his stomach. It felt like something was stabbing him from the inside. He screamed, unable to even curl into himself or sit up himself, too afraid that any movement would literally burst his stomach open.

“Shh, shh, shh, it’s alright Ivan, just relax again,” He heard Matthew speak before he felt his large hands supporting him. Matthew held his back in support to prevent him from falling back again, holding him mid-lean. “You’re almost all the way up, come on. Just one more thing left and you can rest, we just need you to sit up so you can get your shirt.”.

With new found determination, he blinked away his tears and was ready to sit up. He was going to get that shirt. So he shut his eyes tight and prepared himself for the pain, which returned the second he used his muscles to sit up completely. He held in screams, but couldn’t help but whimper, even with Matthew helping him sit up.

Ivan found it strange, terrifying really, how badly his stomach hurt. His ass was practically numb at this point, no real intense pain going on there. But his lower stomach was literally cramping up from the inside. Horribly nasty visuals of his belly splitting open filled his mind. Did they manage to literally mess up his organs!?

Despite these fears, Ivan did manage to finally sit up. Alfred stood before him with a shirt held up. A plain white T-shirt with short sleeves. He didn’t even need to be asked to raise his arms, he threw his hands up without a single prompt. Excitement for actual clothing kept him up and aware, the promise of finally wearing something that didn’t leave him shivering like a hamster was too great. 

Alfred snorted at his enthusiasm, which did dampen Ivan down a little. But the joy excitement was back the moment the shirt was wiggled onto him. It fit perfectly! In fact, he was so distracted with his mental celebrations that he had failed to notice Matthew disappearing from the room. 

He perked up when he heard footsteps coming from the hallway, Matthew entering the room again with his arms full. There was no time to figure out what he was holding before Matthew turned his back to him, setting the things on the dresser. Only a flat hand-sized white box was left in his hands when Matthew turned back.

“Ah, finally!” Alfred said, waving Matthew over. He wiggled an extended arm in the air trying to snatch the box from Matthew, but his brother was quick to hide it behind his back. Alfred was prepared to start a playful wrestle, but Ivan interrupted them.

“What’s that?” Ivan asked. He seemed calm, a curious expression on his face as tear-reddened eyes stared at them.

Matthew raised a brow at the boy’s sudden mood shift. Just minutes ago he was completely silent, didn’t even seem to hear half the stuff they were telling him. But Alfred was delighted at the question. 

“It’s a present!” Alfred grabbed Matthew’s arm and pulled him over to stand shoulder to shoulder with him. 

Ivan honestly doubted anything of theirs could be considered a true gift, especially if it was in a box. But he didn’t push further and waited to see. 

Matthew held the box forward and used his thumb to flick it, Ivan slightly startled by the way the top swung open. A black, thumb-width collar with a silver buckle sat in a perfect circle. Alfred pulled it out and dangled it between his fingers, the jingle of the small bell at the front of the collar catching Ivan’s full attention.

“You won’t mind this, will ya?” Alfred asked, unbuckling the collar. It was a simple 5 dollar cat collar, more for show than any actual restraint. Ivan lifted his chin up and presented his bare neck without further prompting than a flick of the wrist from Alfred. God, Alfred couldn’t help but feel pride in the instant progress that was beginning to take place. Ivan allowed Alfred to wrap the simple collar around his neck for fitting.

“Now, this is just temporary. I promise I’ll get you a better one eventually, but you’ll have to earn it,” Alfred murmured, fingers brushing against Ivan’s neck. 

It just fit, the buckle being set to the last hole. Ivan looked absolutely darling in it. It jingled when the boy turned his head back down and tried to catch a look of it, but was unable to do so. A clear tiny pout formed on his lips when he realized he couldn’t see it on himself.

Meanwhile Matthew had walked to the bedroom door, locking the knob and sliding over the deadbolt at the very top. Ivan took notice of it when he heard the _click_ of the sliding metal. A scowl formed on his lips. As if he could even move a leg without collapsing in pain! It was a lost cause for him to even try to walk out that door. 

The scowl dropped into a deep set frown when he became aware of the implications of having the door locked while he was still inside. 

“Ah, don’t be such a grumplefrump,” Alfred teased, sitting down on the mattress beside Ivan. He pulled the boy onto his lap, sitting him sideways on his lap so that his feet remained on the bed. They bounced when Matthew dropped himself on the mattress, sitting beside Ivan’s feet. 

Matthew cracked open a brand new water bottle, pushing it against Ivan’s lips without even asking. Ivan stared at the water with cross eyed, only opening his lips when the bottle was tilted up. He rushed to catch all the incoming water, but couldn’t swallow fast enough. His throat was sore from screaming and crying. As thirsty as he was, he just couldn’t down it all. Water spilled from the edges of his lips and wet his brand new shirt.

For a split second, Ivan was afraid of reprimand. It was understandable - getting angry at him for ruining this brand new shirt. Even he wanted to get angry at himself. But instead of anger, he was met with Alfred’s long sleeves patting his cheeks and neck dry without a word of complaint. 

The look of complete confusion on his face was comical. _‘Just what are you thinking?’_ Matthew thought, watching Ivan’s curious expression at Alfred’s administration. He capped up the water bottle and set it at the foot of the bed, moving onto the next thing in his hands. A small aluminum wrapped chocolate bar, no larger than his thumb. He broke it half, pressing it against Ivan’s bottom lip. 

Ivan worried his lip, pulling his head back. He stared at the small piece as if he had never seen a sweet before. Instead of taking it in his mouth, he gently pushed Matthew’s hand away. 

Matthew furrowed his brows in confusion. Did he perhaps think it was poisoned? Matthew decided to answer that unasked question just in case, popping the other half in his mouth and chewing it with confidence. Once more he attempted to feed Ivan the chocolate, but still. That stubborn boy didn’t open his mouth.

“I can’t,” Ivan frowned. He didn’t want to vomit again. The hunger pains had disappeared, but even the scent of chocolate made him nauseous. 

But Matthew didn’t press on for an explanation, and instead ate the last half. No complaints on his part.

Turning back to Alfred, Ivan reached up to tug on his sleeve to catch the man’s attention (which he never lost in the first place). Alfred jerked at the sudden move, but didn't mind in the least bit. He was quite ecstatic that Ivan seemed to be growing more comfortable with him.

“Yes?” He smiled.

“What’s going to happen now?” He asked, nose scrunched up.

“You’re in pajamas, so what do you think that means?” 

“...Sleep?” He asked, hoping that was the correct response. But with these men, who knew.

“Correct! And since you did suuuuuch a good job today, you get to sleep on the bed with us,” Alfred chirped, patting Ivan’s rumpled hair. “You have no idea how brave you were,” Alfred said, booping his nose. “Most people are screaming and sobbing the entire time - but not you. And you deserve a reward for being so brave for us.”

“That’s not a reward,” He answered, face devoid of any one particular expression. “I don’t sleep here,” He said, as if Alfred had no idea and he was simply informing him.

“Well, tonight you will. You won’t be complaining when you’re under all these blankets. Bet you’ll even be wrapped up around me like a koala,” He smirked. Ivan didn’t seem too pleased with that answer. A shame, Alfred was hoping he’d be grateful again. 

Alfred gently slid Ivan off his lap and set him on the bed, cringing along with Ivan when the boy’s stomach hurt again. Alfred walked around the edge of the bed, Ivan’s eyes following him as he pulled down the bed sheets and prepared the bed. He pulled off the topmost sheet he had placed to capture the mess, tossing it in the laundry basket in the corner of the room. 

Matthew was the one to lift Ivan up - also cringing when Ivan shouted in pain - and plopped him down in the middle of the bed. Both men left Ivan to get himself comfortable while they changed into their own pajamas and readied for bed.

 

\----

 

10 minutes later Ivan found himself lying down under a small mountain of covers with two giant men on either side of him. He often found himself wondering if this was even real life. It felt bizarre having everything so… Mellow around him. And by mellow, he meant Alfred silent, a giant arm slung over Ivan’s chest. And Matthew was half leaning on bed board, wide awake and on his phone. Neither of them were prodding and pestering him like usual. They were both acting as if this was a totally normal night. 

It was driving him insane! The more he tried to think of this entire scenario, the more it confused him. There was nothing normal or nice about this. But he was going to suck it up and just go along. He didn’t want to ask for chaos, no matter how odd this “calm” felt.

As time passed, nobody fell asleep. At least, he and Matthew were still awake. Alfred hadn’t moved his arm off of Ivan or stopped breathing in his ear since the second the beast of a man closed his eyes. It was pretty safe to guess he had fallen asleep. However a single lamp was still on, one that stood on Alfred’s side. A new one, he noted. 

Matthew had his right wrist resting on Ivan’s forehead while the other hand scrolled through his phone. At least, that’s what Ivan saw whenever he peered an eye open to see if the man was still awake. Ivan had been pretending to be asleep, eyes shut tight as he waited for the time to pass. But every few minutes he’d just slit an eye open to check, and sure enough, Matthew was still wide awake. Sometimes looking at his phone, sometimes just looking at the lump that was Alfred under the blankets, or right back at him.

Ivan didn’t know how long this went on before he actually fell asleep. A dreamless sleep, sadly. Or luckily, if all that awaited him were nightmares.

 

\----

 

Ivan abruptly awoke in a complete daze. The mountain of sheets nearly covered his face, but there was still an absence of warmth he had originally slept with. When he poked his head out the sheets, he could see nothing but pitch black. 

It took a few blinks for his eyes to adjust to the initial darkness, and for him to notice the room was not in fact pitch black. He could just barely make out the moonlight coming in from a window, and the yellow-ish glow of an artificial light coming from somewhere out of his vision.

Sleep still in the forefront of his mind, he decidedly figured there was nothing worth investigating. He was preparing to fall back asleep, heavy lids already shut once more, when the silence broke. 

He shot up into a sitting position on the bed when the sound that originally woke him up repeated itself. A loud retching noise jerked him right back to full attention, wide eyes darting side to side prepared for anything. It was only then that it occurred to him that there were no sleeping bodies next to him. He would have felt relief had it not been for the sickening wet coughs, followed by a stream splashes that were still going on.

It was then he noticed the figure standing a few feet from the doorway, leaning against the open door. He yelped in fear as he saw what he believed to be the grim reaper himself. Ivan didn’t feel much better when his eyes got a bit more adjusted to the dim lighting and realized it was Matthew.

The light shining from across the hallway was barely enough, but still allowed him to see a clear frown on the man’s face as he looked out the door. Ivan sat silent, wondering what he was going to do. The question answered itself when Matthew’s eyes met his own. They stared at each other from across the room in silence.

That silence was short lived before the gagging started again, and Ivan turned towards the door to catch anything. From this angle he could only see the hallway wall, but he knew the house well enough at this point to recognize that the light was coming from the bathroom across the hall. He scrunched his nose in disgust when he heard a new barrage of wet splashes between gargled coughs.

He looked to Matthew, looking for an answer he would not get. Instead Matthew’s response to the situation was to stride to his side of the room, a tiny smile on his lips that betrayed the blank look in his eyes. “Go to sleep,” he said, his usual astute tone replaced with a soft suggestion.

And it terrified Ivan more than anything.

So he laid back down, shut his eyes, and once again pretended to fall asleep until he did. Not even the sounds of Alfred’s erratic breathing and vomiting were able to keep his exhausted body and mind away from a dreamless sleep once again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to the lovely anon who suggested forced after care! It’s such a cute concept, I hope I did it justice, and continue to c: .
> 
> Here’s a drawing of the layout of the house, might make things easier to picture. http://i.imgur.com/7suXVXQ.jpg
> 
> So as I pointed out in the last chapter, a common and most referred to outcome of rape is dissociation. BUT the exact opposite can happen as well! It’s where your mind accepts the trauma, even understands it, but has no negative reaction towards it. You go on about your day as if you hadn’t just had your entire world ripped apart, and instead treat the horrible trauma (especially when it’s repeated) as just another part of your day. You still have emotional reactions to everything else as normal, even feel normal.
> 
> It’s very hard to explain in words, but here’s an example of a reaction. Let’s say you just walked in to seeing your spouse murdered in front of you. Your reaction would be an eyebrow raise, even a cock of the head. You walk into the house, call the cops just to tell them what happened. Then you walk to the kitchen because you’re a bit hungry. You even get annoyed that you don’t have good food in the fridge. And you walk out to visit the park because you’re bored.
> 
> That could be a completely normal reaction because your mind will just. ABORT. ABORT. CAN’T FREAK OUT. And completely underplays the situation. Of course that doesn’t mean they are perfectly stable, even if the mind is trying it’s best to keep everything sane. But it does avoid a never ending breakdown.


	26. Chapter 26

When Ivan woke up, he was faced with pitch black. An immense suffocating feeling trapped him, the physical personification of what he had felt for this whole ordeal. He opened his mouth, fighting to gasp in a breath of fresh air, but even that was a struggle. Terror filled him. Had he finally been killed, and this was his afterlife? Nothing but staring into an endless abyss that stared back, taunting him as it stole his breath...

Suddenly… The abyss snored.

Somehow, without managing to wake Ivan up from the initial impact, Alfred had nearly rolled entirely on top of him. The man’s arms and leg were strapped across his chest and hips, keeping the boy pinned down. And as if that weren’t enough, it was just moments ago that Matthew also rolled over. Half of the other giant’s chest was pressed right against Ivan’s face, effectively suffocating him to consciousness.

“G-get off,” Ivan groaned, wiggling to get their attention. Matthew gave a startled grunt, lifting his head up and adding more weight on Ivan’s face before the boy’s sputters and gasps made him realize what he rolled on top of.

“Sorry,” He grumbled, but made no move to get off. He took his sweet time to roll back to his side of the bed.

Ivan huffed, scrunching his nose in disdain of the other giant still crushing him. The urge to wake Alfred up to get him off was strong. But he found himself preferring Alfred nice and unconscious, relatively “safe”. Which was something he hesitated to even think, but is was hard not to when the man seemed so… Normal for once.

Those disturbing blue eyes weren’t watching his every move. Instead he was staring at closed lids, no glasses to shield his face. Alfred snored in his peaceful slumber, unaware of his surrounding. Unable to hurt Ivan.

So Ivan decided not to ruin this peace. It was better to put up with a few extra pounds on top of him than to have a wide awake Alfred to deal with.

“Wake up. Wake up. Wake up.” 

Ivan gave Matthew a bewildered look as that idiot began prodding Alfred’s forehead. He couldn’t let him have even 5 minutes of peace!?

“Shhh, he’s sleeping!” Ivan hissed, getting nervous when he felt Alfred began to rouse.

“Do you plan on entertaining me until he wakes up?” Matthew asked.

…

“Wake up. Get off,” Ivan began wiggling his body, and in turn jerking Alfred side to side.

Alfred slept like the dead. It took a good 10 seconds before he even peered one tired eye open and stared into space. “What?” He mumbled, finally looking down to see Ivan pinned under his limbs. “Ah, good morning honey!” He snickered, pulling Ivan up and smooching him right on the cheek. 

He was met with a groan, but zero struggle from Ivan. It was a pleasant change from the usual crying and shoving. Perhaps getting him well fucked was truly the answer to calming the beast!

“Get up already, I’m hungry and it’s your turn to make breakfast,” Matthew said, ignoring the potential cuddle fest on the bed in favor of food. He rolled off the bed, wincing when his warm feet touched the cold hardwood. He trotted across the room to the closet where he pulled out a red sweater. The room was hot and stuffy, but it’d be chilly the second he opened the door.

“Hurry up,” Matthew called out, not even needing to turn around to know Alfred was still in bed with Ivan. He shuffled back towards the bed to drag Alfred up if he had to, as if it were any other morning. Nothing out of the ordinary with waking up next to a twelve year old boy covered in the bruises of a midnight romp. It was not a big enough deal to change the perfectly good morning routine he had going on.

On the bed, Ivan realized Matthew’s entire side was empty. Taking advantage of the free space, he quickly wiggled out from under Alfred and into the freedom of the empty side of the bed. Alfred whined from his spot, only swinging an arm forward. But his hand-eye coordination was still sloppy - especially without his glasses - and he only grabbed empty air.

Feeling more accomplished than usual, Ivan couldn’t help but go further. With renewed enthusiasm, he tried his luck with sitting on his own. His stomach was still feeling stirred up and his ass was sore. But that didn’t stop him from flipping himself over and sitting upright all by himself.

He stared down at himself with wide eyes, unusually proud of himself for such a tiny accomplishment. In fact, Ivan was so happy that he broke into a tiny smile. It was such a stupid reason to celebrate. But that tiny accomplishment was enough to fill him up with pure joy. It made him temporarily forget the situation literally surrounding him. Instead he found childish glee in the action of balancing himself to sit.

When he looked up again, smile stuck on his face, he was met with the gawks of both Alfred and Matthew. The sudden attention startled him, smile disappearing as he instead tried to figure out the cause for attention. Was he bleeding somewhere? Maybe he had gotten a really messed up bruise on his face…

“You’re so cute!” Alfred shouted, flinging himself over Ivan. The hulking beast dragged poor little Ivan back against the bed. All that work for nothing!

Matthew watched over the two. However tempting it was to join the doggy pile, he was more interested in leaving this nose-cringing room. The door was closed for most of the night, even the window was shut. The smell of stale air was beginning to give him a headache. While Ivan was struggling to escape the giant’s grip, Matthew unlocked the door and trotted to the kitchen. A glass of milk to start the day was in order.

 

\---

 

By the time Alfred had noticed they were left alone in the room, Ivan was peppered in tiny bites and sticky trails of drying saliva. Ivan laid on the bed panting, brows furrowed as he stared up at him expectantly for the next move. 

“Ready to start the day?” Alfred looked down at the boy between his arms as he stood over him, hovering over his body on all fours. A wolf salivating over his frail little prey. 

Ivan nodded, slow and easy breaths being the only thing out of his mouth. 

Alfred flopped to his side and off of Ivan, rolling off of the bed onto unsteady feet. He stumbled for a second. _’So much for looking cool…’_

He motioned Ivan to follow his lead. Ivan didn’t have to be told a second time, scrambling to his knees. A little too over excited, Ivan shuffled to the edge of the bed, plopping back down to his bottom before swinging his legs off the mattress. His sock-clad feet swung in the air a good few inches away from the ground. 

Alfred held his hands forward, inviting Ivan into his arms. But the boy ignored his kind gesture and instead slid off the bed on his own. His knees buckled under his weight, and his lids fluttered a few times when his head seemed to spin from suddenly standing up. But he did it all on his own!

His self celebration was cut short when he heard clapping. Alfred was looking down on him, the same fake, disgusting smile smeared across his face. Ivan didn’t have to look at it long before Alfred crouched down, hand slapping underneath the bed until they both heard a faint _clink_.

A long chain slithered out from under the bed, following Alfred’s hand. Ivan frowned, but he didn’t have to ask what it was for. When Alfred stood back up, he held his chin up expectantly and let Alfred attach the chain to his new collar. 

He was rewarded with a scratch behind the ear. 

Ivan was guided out of the bedroom, always keeping a foot behind Alfred. The farthest the chain would allow him to. His eyes darted up, down, side to side as he took the slowest steps possible. The hallway walls were empty, a far cry from his own home. The walls were a plain, white color. Devoid of any photos, paintings, even light fixtures save for the single ceiling light.

Sunlight burned his eyes when he finally reached the living room. The window curtains were wide open, bright unfiltered light stinging his already sore eyes. He stumbled for a moment, blinded by the sudden bright light. A large hand pressed against his back. He wasn’t allowed to pause, and he was pushed forward with Alfred’s guidance. His fists rubbed away at his eyes while he trusted he wouldn’t be slammed into a wall.

“Hey, ya lock the dogs in the kennel yet?” Alfred asked. 

Ivan perked up in attention, pulling his hands away from his eyes. They were just turning into the kitchen. Matthew was there, still in the same clothes as last night. He was leaning against the kitchen table with a cup in his hand, both hands holding it against his lips even if he wasn’t drinking. His teeth were only tapping on the ridge of the ceramic before he realized he had to give a verbal answer.

“Yeah, they should be there. I put them in last night, was supposed to rain I think,” Matthew answered, lowering the cup. There was a milk mustache on his upper lip for the briefest moment before he licked it off.

“Did it rain!?” Alfred asked, jittering on his spot. It was an interesting sight for Ivan, to see such innocent glee in the monster's eyes. 

“Check for yourself,” Matthew answered, but there was the smallest trace of a smile that answered the question. 

Ivan choked when his collar was suddenly tugged, bringing his hands up to hold the collar away from his neck. Alfred had started walking back towards the living room again, dragging a confused Ivan behind him.

“Hurry up before I change my mind,” Alfred chided, on his last ounce of patience. He wanted to run out the door! But noooo, Ivan was too busy coughing and stumbling.

“Where are we going?” Ivan asked, finding his stance again. Alfred started walking again before he answered, leaving Ivan confused, even a bit curious of what was to come this time. But he followed after Alfred like a duckling.

“Remember, y’need a bathroom break in the morning. Can’t have you pissing on my sheets again,” Alfred snickered, turning back to give Ivan a mocking smile. 

Ivan’s face burned in embarrassment at the memory. Not so much at the peeing. But more of the aftermath.

His self wallowing was cut short, however, when he suddenly realized what a bathroom break entailed. 

“W-wait, didn’t you say…” Ivan was afraid to even ask, but he swallowed the lump in his throat. “I go to the bathroom outside?” 

“Uhuh,” Alfred answered, finally reaching the door. He broke eye contact with Ivan to face the door instead, rattling with the first chain at the top of the door. 

Ivan held his breath. His eyes were starting to hurt from holding them open so wide. There was a whirlwind of emotions inside of him. Surely this was some kind of trap, right? It… It shouldn’t have been this easy to finally go outside. 

Maybe… Maybe they were done with him. They both got what they wanted from him, and he was going to be killed outside. Not inside. He wasn’t even worth the mess. 

His palms stung from his clenched fists, jagged nails breaking into the skin. He hadn’t blinked once the entire time, eyes following each lock at the door. _Click. Click. Click._ Each one of them was opened. His collar jingled as Alfred wrapped the leash around his tight fist twice more, securely keeping Ivan at his side. His other hand dropped to the door knob, and finally pulled the door open.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> QvQ I've been in a wee bit of a writing rut here, but I'm still trying my best! Hope it isn't too obvious in my writing... But finally having a big new change added to the story should make my brain work better. AT LAST. THE OUTSIDE WORLD. 
> 
> Thank you for reading! And for all the feedback and love and hnnnn. My little heart just falls out of my chest with how nice y'all are.


	27. Chapter 27

The first thing Ivan felt was the cold sting of the fall air slapping his entire body. He shook, taking a step back in an instinct move to move away from the cold. However, Alfred yanked him right back up. 

“I know it's cold, but it'll be quick,” Alfred promised, bringing Ivan down to Earth. Focusing was becoming a hard task as time went along, his mind wandering easily now. It was tough to be over vigilant when his brain wanted nothing more than to escape into his imagination every second of the day. But like everything else, he realized his best bet would be following along. 

Alfred walked ahead, entire body shielding Ivan from seeing the outside. It wasn’t until Ivan’s socked toes were touching Alfred’s heels that the man got moving, pulling his collar forward to guide him out the door into a whole new environment he’d never seen, or even expected to see.

While the sun was hardly in his eyes, warded off by the extended roof, the first taste of real sunlight in a week was still too much for Ivan’s eyes. He shut his eyes, rubbing them with his fists as he blindly followed Alfred out the door. He finally felt the ridge of the door step, hobbling over it as every other sense was heightened. 

He could feel the damp, cold, rigid texture of the wooden patio floor beneath his feet. The scent of wet dirt and trees overwhelmed him, and he could feel nothing but pure bliss as he finally breathed in fresh air. Not the disgusting must of his own filth. He could even hear dogs from a distance, scratching and barking for attention when they heard the door open. 

It would be a happy way to finally die, he thought. Rather executed outside, free and happy than in the basement. He would dread dying in there. It felt as if his very soul would be trapped, forced to live there forever if he died there.

When he finally opened his eyes, he forgot how to breathe. There was no time to appreciate the gift of clean air when he was surrounded by rather plain, but nonetheless breathtaking freedom, for this captive. 

The front yard was gigantic compared to his little square of a yard at home. This was something out of a movie, either horror or fantasy depending on the circumstances. The grass was long and unkempt, nothing but floral weeds and couple of trees popped up sporadically through the yard. 

Beyond that there was a metal fence that looked daunting from even this distance. And even more so when the only thing that lied beyond it’s borders was Forest. Thick, large trees surrounded them; both isolating and crowding as it was impossible to look beyond it. 

It was then it truly dawned on him that he was alone. 

There was no time to further marvel at the sight before he was being pulled along again, “Hurry up, don’t want you catching a cold,” Alfred urged as he made a sharp left turned. Ivan followed after eagerly, a little pep in his step as he practically hopped after his captor. Yet his eyes were looking at his surroundings rather than keeping their usual watchful eye.

He stared at the wooden boards beneath his steps as he walked down the stairs. Unable to bring his usual energy, he had to take a step at a time. A short five steps were all he needed to land on the wet grass, instantly soaking the bottom of his socks. Grass reached up to his knees as he trudged through the yard after Alfred who continued to walk alongside the house.

Once they were a few yards away from the house, Alfred abruptly stopped. Ivan had been so focused on the dew covered grass, that he failed to notice, and accidentally walked right into Alfred’s back.

He squeaked pathetically, and dropped to the ground on instinct. He was prepared to be hit, choked, maybe even kicked for daring to lose focus and bump into Alfred. There was absolutely no saying what could set this man off when he was electrocuted half to death for simple mistakes! So he curled up into the grass, muscles tightened and eyes shut as he prepared to be hit. 

He waited, arms over his face in preparation.

And waited…

Until no pain came. Instead he heard muffled laughter, followed by the noise of grass being flattened all at once. Unable to help his curiosity, he peered an eye open between his arms that were shielding his head. 

“Come on, you don’t think I’m that cruel, do ya?” Alfred asked, head tilted as he was sprawled belly down on the grass just an arm’s reach away from Ivan.

 _‘Yes’_ , Ivan thought, but wisely decided against voicing it. Instead he answered with a one shouldered shrug, dropping his arms down to his sides. 

Alfred pulled himself closer, elbows digging into the wet ground to lug himself forward. Ivan flinched, legs curling up closer to his chest to avoid even being within the breath of this man. But such an attempt was wasted, for Alfred only had to reach up with both arms to grab onto Ivan’s frail ankles. 

The boy was yanked down, back falling against the grass as he was pulled down towards Alfred. It felt, and probably even looked like, a scene straight out of a horror movie. Except the monster was far from hidden in the dark, and instead grinning at him as he was under his claws. 

Ivan blinked, back flat against the ground as Alfred rose to all fours above him. He hovered over him, hair dangling down, glasses threatening to fall down and smack Ivan square on the face. But before gravity could get the better of those frames, Alfred leaned down to peck Ivan on the lips. A small, gentle, chaste kiss. 

“I wish we could play out here for a longer time, but that’s not what we’re here for,” Alfred frowned before pushing himself off the ground. 

It took Ivan a moment to recollect his thought process, and realize he was meant to follow along. He pushed his hands into the dirt below him as he stood, hobbling upright. He didn’t bother dusting himself off, leaving the stray pieces of grass in his hair and clothes. 

“Alright, so your potty spot for today is going to be right over…” Alfred looked around the yard before nodding himself, “Right by the tree,” He said, pointing to the nearest tree. It was only a few yards away, and rather small compared to the rest of the trees. It’s leaves already turned yellow and orange signalling the beginning of Autumn. 

“You’re not going to piss and shit in the same spot forever, it’d ruin the grass there,” Alfred clarified as they walked over to it, and Ivan seethed in humiliation. “But it’ll work for now. I’ll get you a bucket or somethin’ soon.”

They stopped just beside the tree, its trunk no thicker than Ivan’s thighs. Alfred turned to face Ivan, one hand still securely holding onto the end of the leash. But he only held the end loop, allowing Ivan to have more free range in moving around. 

Ivan switched his weight from one leg to the other, back and forth as he chewed on his bottom lip. He eyed the tree with uncertainty, no longer able to appreciate the gift of being outside. Even here, he was a prisoner. 

“Come on, just do your business so we can go back inside,” Alfred waved on to urge him. 

Ivan nodded, a meek frown on his lips as he looked down at pants. The new, clean pajama pants were now drenched from the knee down from all the dew it collected. How sad… But there was no need to unbutton anything, so he only slid down the front of his pants with one hand, and reached the other into his plain white underwear to fish out his penis. 

“Unbelievable that even when you’re hard, it’s not much bigger,” Alfred snorted to the side. Ivan twitched, but ignored the comment as he focused on aiming his flaccid little cock towards the base of the tree. 

Seconds passed. And seconds turned into a full minute. Yet, nothing. 

“Do you not have to use the bathroom, or ya gotta poop?” Alfred asked.

Ivan puffed out his cheeks as he focused even harder on trying to pee. His bladder felt full, even though he could hardly remember drinking much water. “I need to pee,” He assured, and continued to try and force it out. “Can you… not look?” Ivan asked, turning up to look at Alfred. 

“Wait, are you kidding me? You have stage fright over taking a piss?” Alfred barked, a nasty grin on his face. “Oh god, that’s hilarious. Baby I’ve literally had my dick up your asshole, you’ve even peed on my goddamn hand. Come on, there’s no shame.”

Ivan whined under his breath, the sensation of being watched by the whole world boring into his back. He was so focused on just trying to pee, that he failed to notice Alfred disappearing from his side. Not until he suddenly felt a body press against his back, and an arm wrap around his waist to spread a large hand on his belly.

“Come on, I’ll help you,” Alfred said, leaning against Ivan’s back to keep him in place as he held his stomach. 

_‘Oh god not this again.’_

But yes. It was _that_ again, as he quickly realized when he felt the hand at his stomach begin to press down against him. Alfred was literally going to press the piss out of him. AGAIN. As if once wasn’t shameful enough…

But this time, he wasn’t being forced to piss in his own shorts… and he wasn’t in that dark basement… so was this really all too bad?

The answer was clearly no, in comparison to everything else. So Ivan had really no other option than huffing in a deep breath of chilly air, and shutting his eyes as he continued to aim his dick up and away from himself. “I’ll try.”

“Atta boy, I’m so proud of you!” Alfred cheered, pecking Ivan on the top of his head. 

As Alfred continued to push and knead against his stomach, Ivan could finally feel the need to pee increase. And he felt as if he was just on the verge - so, so close… So close that it only took one final, strong press against his tummy for him to finally pee without an ounce of hesitation. 

A sigh of relief escaped his lips as he finally pissed for the first time VOLUNTARILY in… who knows how long. But it was so, so good… He couldn’t help it as his body relaxed while the urine still streamed out of him, and he relaxed against Alfred’s firm, yet soft, chest. And Alfred had no complaints, resting his chin on top of Ivan’s head as he continued to press down on the same spot until Ivan’s stream finally came to a dribbling end. 

Ever the gentleman, Alfred wrapped his arms around Ivan’s torso and shooed the boy’s hand off his cock. The cute, pink little uncircumcised tip was still glistening. Tempting, oh so tempting Alfred to push the boy onto the grass and lick him clean… 

But instead he pulled his underwear and pants back into place, and stood up with Ivan in tow. A dazed, confused look on the kid's face as they walked back home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _(꒪ཀ꒪」∠)_ I... I did it... I may not be the quickest updater in the world, but you can't say I'm not trying my best!
> 
> And where has Ivan's poop been in the almost 2 years I've been writing this? WHERE IS THE POOP, U ASK? It doesn't exist... AKA stress constipation, and my inability to find the proper time to just... get that out of the way.
> 
> RANDOM RECOMMENDATION! If you enjoy this story, chances are you'll probably like this amazing Manhwa (Korean version of Manga) called "Killing Stalking". It's still being updated, but I read it all in one sitting and it helped me get back into the groove of writing this since it has similarities. So if you love stockholm syndrome... ^q^
> 
> And as always, thanks for reading and all the sweet encouragement I've gotten QvQ and the fanart as well. so cute. *clenches fist* 
> 
> http://imgur.com/TFGcnaS (Thank you TonyUmber)


	28. Chapter 28

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: Mild emetophilia.
> 
> Thank you pipermccloud for the fanart QvQ bless 
> 
> theonewhoinks.deviantart.com/art/Hetalia-sketch-for-MerryGoat-647207870?q=TheOneWhoInks%2F59729833&qo=314  
> theonewhoinks.deviantart.com/art/His-Little-Angel-647217387

Ivan stroked the cold counter top under his fingers, eyeing Alfred as he swayed his feet. They were in the bathroom, Ivan sitting on the counter top beside the sink while Alfred opened up a box. A brand new toothbrush, purple and plain, but looked absolutely godly to Ivan. 

The sides of his tongue were sore, saliva tasting stale from a week of marinating in old food, vomit, and semen. He couldn't believe he used to complain about being shooed off to brush his teeth every night, even when he was already in bed. He was so ungrateful...

But this time, he was far from feeling annoyance. And it was obvious with the happy swaying of his feet, torso moving side to side in anticipation as he waited.

He watch eagerly as Alfred ran two toothbrushes under the water, wiggling them both until they were well soaked. As the man opened up a tube of toothpaste, a dollop of the mint scented paste on each of the bristles, Ivan began to feel his stomach fluttering from excitement. Just the notion of cleaning his mouth became intoxicating. 

"Here ya go," Alfred said, handing over the smaller toothbrush to Ivan. He jolted as Ivan snatched it out of his hand. That was a reason for a mild scolding, but any desire to ruin the boy's mood was lost. 

Ivan immediately popped the brush into his mouth, chapped lips wrapping around the neck of it as he stared up at Alfred with eager eyes. He was waiting for instructions, waiting to be told what to do next. 

Alfred was a weak man.

"You can brush your teeth now, I expect you already know how to," He popped his own brush into his mouth, staring at himself in the mirror as he began brushing.

Toothbrushing was an autopilot action, so there was no need for him to focus on the task at hand as he scrubbed away the sour taste in his mouth. He zoned out, staring off into the mirror trusting that Ivan wouldn't need help.

It wasn't until it came time to scrub his tongue that he looked at Ivan. With his tongue lolled out, brush pressed against the end, he finally blinked away from his own reflection and stared at Ivan.

The kid had his own tongue lolled out, brush patiently waiting at the end as he stared at Alfred. And when Alfred began brushing his tongue, Ivan followed after him, scrubbing his little tongue clean at the same time.

Curious...

When Alfred had finished scrubbing his tongue, he was ready to rinse off and put the brush away. But curiosity got the better of him, and instead he shoved his brush back to his molars, and re-cleaned them again. And true to his assumption, Ivan copied his action and started brushing his molars. And when Alfred repeated brushing the front of his teeth, so did Ivan. He was mimicking every change and brush stroke with Alfred.

And Alfred fell in love all over again.

\---

Ivan sat between Alfred’s and Matthew’s feet, a plush couch pillow being the only thing that separated his bottom from the cold hard floor. Yet as much as he appreciated the cushioning, it did make his balance a little more difficult to keep. He was weakened already, and balancing his seat on a thick pillow that moved with his every motion was difficult. 

A weak sigh escaped his lips as he stared at the eggs on toast on the plate before his feet. A cup of milk was set beside it in a plastic Winnie the pooh cup. He curled his toes, shifting his (new and dry) socked feet together. He rubbed his hands together, fingers numb from the morning cold.

Heavy breaths entered and exited his mouth. Breathing from his nose was out of the question, his sense of smell more sensitive than usual. Every whiff of air he took in from his nostrils, he was nauseated by powerful aroma. It made his stomach turn and growl with the need to eat and vomit. He could barely even look at the food without needing to gag.

Alfred finished his food first, finally taking the time to pay attention to Ivan again. He noticed the untouched plate of food, “Hey, you have to eat,” he said. “You allergic to it or something?” Alfred asked, pushing his chair back so he could sit sideways, facing Ivan. 

Ivan gave a one shouldered shrug at the question, eyeing the food warily.

“Maybe he thinks it’s poisoned?” Matthew suggested between bites, not even looking at Ivan.

“My god, I try to do you a favor, taking a good chunk of my morning to make you something, and this is how you’re treating me?” Alfred frowned. “The least you could do is take a bite, please?”

Ivan’s frown deepened, glaring down at the plate of now cold food. He didn’t want Alfred to be angry though… “I can’t eat it, my tummy feels funny…” He answered honestly. 

“Bullshit,” Alfred scoffed, “I bet you just want to be babied again.” He stood up from his chair, nudging it out of the way. He plopped down on the floor, legs spread and extended on either side of Ivan. He casually reached his arms forward, making Ivan prepare for another embrace from behind. But instead he reached for the toasted bread with egg, lifting it up to Ivan’s mouth.

“Come on baby, you gotta eat something,” he encouraged. 

Ivan pouted at the half sandwich nudging against his lips, keeping his lips tight. He wanted to shove it out of his face, rub it on the floor and refuse to eat it. But… 

He didn’t want to make Alfred mad.

“See, easy as pie!” Alfred praised when Ivan finally forced his quivering lips open. Holding his breath, he took a chomp right into the sandwich. 

And it tasted so good… it didn’t matter if the bread was stale, or that the eggs were so cold that it practically crumbled on his tongue. But after days of no food, this was amazing!

Sadly, his taste buds and stomach did not agree. And what should have been an amazing re-introduction to food was ruined when nausea punched him right in the stomach. Before he could even swallow, his gag reflex acted out on it’s own, and with fury. He held his hands over his mouth, but lurched forward as he coughed out the half chewed food into his palm. Bile spilled out after it, slopping down to coat the disgusting upchuck he had just sputtered out.

The damage was already done. He stared down in terror at the blob of sticky, unrecognizable food that splattered between his little hands. And he knew there would be hell to pay. And that was why he was desperate to take any route if it meant preventing such a fate, and stared at the chewed up meal in his hands. Without a second of hesitation, he stuffed it into his mouth.

“Fuckin’ - are you serious!?” Alfred shouted, scrambling up to his feet while Ivan swallowed down the grotesque mix. It tasted putrid, and it was begging to come back out, but Ivan held it down. His arms were held to his chest, fists tight and shaking. Tears ran down his cheeks from the force he was using, holding his breath, head up high to maintain it. 

“Oh my god, he actually swallowed his own puke…” Matthew said in astonishment. “That’s so gross.”

“Yes he fucking ate it! I can’t believe it, and he just brushed his teeth, too,” Alfred complained, skittering off into the kitchen.

Yep, Ivan was disgusting, no need to remind him. The fact that he was swallowing down the last gulp of vomit was proof enough for him, don’t worry. So Ivan didn’t dare move until his arms were jerked forward at once, wrists being held by strong hands. 

“Open your hands, and look at me,” Alfred demanded. 

There was no helping it, he immediately followed the instructions. His palms opened up to see the slobbery remains of what was once there, and watery eyes to regard Alfred. At least to have a moment of warning by trying his best to read his expression. 

“Jesus, I know I can get pissy, but come on,” Alfred muttered, holding a kitchen rag in his hand that he had gotten up to get. “Look, it’s a lot grosser to have you eat your own vomit than to just clean it up,” he sighed, wiping Ivan’s hands clean. He was staring at him with furrowed brows, deep set irritation clear. 

“Do you still have it in your mouth, or did you swallow it?” He asked, switching hands to clean his other palm. 

Ivan shook his head, “Swallow it,” he mumbled, careful not to open his mouth too wide. If he thought he felt sick before, this time he really might vomit on Alfred again. And he doubted he’d have any ounce of pity for him then.

Alfred groaned, tossing the soiled rag on top of the table beside them. He fell back onto the floor, sitting cross legged in front of Ivan. Another deep sigh came out before he uttered a single word. “Well, it’s too late then. We’ll have to brush your teeth again,” he said, pushing away the paper plate on the floor that held the rest of the food. 

Ivan nodded, eyes darting to switch between both of Alfred’s eyes, desperate to see even the smallest hint of what the man was thinking. 

“Okay, I won’t make you eat anything else, that was my fault, really.” He did however, grab the plastic cup and and slide it to his side. “But, I can’t leave you without making sure you get something in your stomach today,” he explained, reaching forward to grab one of Ivan’s arms. He gave it a gentle tug, motioning him to come closer while his other hand patted his lap. 

That was the last thing he expected. But was he going to complain about not getting the snot beat out of him? No.

Without a shred of thought, Ivan lugged himself forward. He scooted on all fours until his fingertips were at Alfred’s legs, and he didn’t need to say a word before he was yanked on top of Alfred’s lap. With ease, he was sat sideways. His ass fit snug into the gap between Alfred’s crossed legs. His thighs were resting on top of the man’s thigh, while his back and head were supported by Alfred’s arms and shoulder. He was being swaddled like an over sized baby.

“So do you feel good enough to drink some milk?” Alfred asked, picking up the cup of milk and holding it in front of Ivan’s face.

Not wanting to tempt fate into suddenly enraging Alfred, and also NEEDING to have something in his stomach, he nodded immediately. Well accustomed to being hand fed at this point, Ivan expertly nodded his head back and slit open his lips to take in the rim of the cup. Not a single drop was spilled as he slowly sipped down the milk, having to stop every few moments to take in a deep breath and hold in the gags. And each time he was having trouble, Alfred did nothing to pressure him. He was gentle, attentive as he held Ivan securely, cooing him back to relaxation between every sip. And that was one thing Ivan never expected to be able to see in his kidnapper. An true comfort for once.

And so they all continued their time in the kitchen. Alfred tried to nurse Ivan back to health like an abandoned kitty he had just found, while Matthew watched on peacefully as he sipped from his own glass of milk.

 

\-----

By the time Ivan lapped up every drop of milk, it was already well past 9 am. Incredible how quickly time managed to pass for them, the pair well distracted by the simple task. Time really does fly past when… Fun was a generous word for the situation. But the saying still stood.

Time moved at regular speed for Matthew, who was slumped over on the table, clearly annoyed at the little intimate moment they were having to themselves. He wasn’t exactly eager to get in on the wondrous time of giving the kid a single cup of milk for half an hour, but he didn’t want to leave them either. It was a relief when the cup was finally set on top of the table, freeing him to get up and collect the mess of the morning.

A force of habit at this point, Alfred plucked Ivan off the ground with him. And in another act of habit, Ivan wordlessly wrapped his arms around Alfred’s neck, and legs around his waist. They moved down the hallway together, Ivan bobbing up and down at Alfred’s waist as the man put a little extra motion in his steps to entertain Ivan. 

It was finally play time - ahem, “exercise” time. AKA Alfred’s excuse to do fun things with Ivan and Matthew under the guise of needed exercise. Of course the main focus would be training Ivan to follow directions. But it also would help the kid blow off some steam! Let him have a little fun, little things he’d grow to appreciate. Hopefully even gain some of his affection by showing him that he wasn’t all that mean! 

But most importantly, Alfred understood how vital it was for Ivan to get daily physical activity. He could hardly think up a worse thing than being forced to sit on his knees for days on end, tied to the floor, unable to move. The sores, muscle loss, and aches that came with such torture… how a mind deteriorates so much faster when under such harsh conditions for hours, days, goddamn WEEKS OF SOLITUDE AND SEPARATION FROM YOUR ONLY FAMILY WHILE BEING TOLD IT WAS FOR YOUR OWN GOOD.

Ahem.

So of course he wouldn’t want his widdle Ivan to go through that! Oh no no no, he planned on being a fun daddy! And so that meant showing Ivan a little bit of trust, happiness. The slightest semblance of trust to make sure Ivan would eventually be doing his job in making sure he never violated it.

Plus, it would be really fun to see Ivan winded and skittering about. 

“We’re going to get you a change of clothes, you get to help me pick it out today,” He smiled, mind already wandering to the mini fashion show he had an excuse to initiate. Perhaps get in a few extra pictures. 

Ivan nodded, his own mind instead going after the thoughts of getting some warm, well fitting clothes. Maybe even a sweater, if he was lucky.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The issue of trust... Now one thing that is fascinating about Stockholm syndrome, is how much it relies on the victim believing they have control. Now clearly this ranges from case to case, but in this particular manner, it really relies on the illusion of reliability and freedom. Multiple tiny steps, little allowances and permissions, that slowly build up. 
> 
> By this I mean, if given the chance right now, Ivan would RUN. He would be out that damn door in a hot second, fences be damned. BUT THERE IS A WAY TO PREVENT THAT! And that's making him believe he has more power than he has. Now in a basic level, you can condition a rat to refuse touching a meal if you begin by giving it an electric shock each time it attempts to walk towards it. eventually, even without the need of shocks, it will straight up refuse. 
> 
> In an emotional level, it's tricking yourself. I'll get into further detail later on and let you guys see for yourself as it unfolds before your eyes for now. But that's definitely a thing you should be keeping an eye out for to be able to understand how this situation occurs to perfectly sane people in real life, and how abusive relationships even occur in the first place.

**Author's Note:**

> In going to hell anyways, I may as well deserve it.
> 
> Soooo, how is it so far? I'd love to see some feedback! And BTW it will eventually be consensual. Or as consensual as it can be with middle schooler Ivan being groomed to love dick. But...yeah.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Seventy-Five Thousand Dollars](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9579776) by [Ramona3x3](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ramona3x3/pseuds/Ramona3x3)




End file.
